Rebel Yell
by The Minsk
Summary: A/U. She's heard the rumors. She knows about his reputation. Her fathers would kill her if they knew the truth, but she's too involved to turn her back on him now.
1. Fall From Grace

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: This fic is dedicated to Ally, for being the best muse on my payroll.

* * *

**Rebel Yell**

**Chapter One: Fall From Grace**

* * *

She could remember that day like it had happened yesterday.

She'd been a sophomore at the time, and it was about halfway through the most torturous school year of her life when a scandal that would never be forgotten rocked the school to it's core . At the time, she had been a nobody; no one spoke to her or wanted to have anything to do with a loser like her. If she were anybody else in William McKinely High School, she would have been attacked by slushies every single day of her life by the jocks and popular kids who loved to torture her.

But instead of slushies the bullies used words against her, and frankly she couldn't tell what was worse. It was too risky when her father, LeRoy Berry, was the head judge in the Lima court system and was willing to throw anyone in jail for assault against his beloved daughter. No, instead of ice cold sugary drinks in her face, she had to hear the constant whispers about herself and her fathers as they slandered their good name around the halls of the school. Rumors couldn't be traced, so the abuse continued relentlessly and no one was able to stop it.

It's not like she had done anything wrong; not many people supported the first openly gay judge in Lima's history, and Rachel suffered greatly because of it at the hands of her peers. Friendless and alone, she turned to her one passion, music, in order to soothe the longing she felt for some kind of connection. The closest thing she had to a friend at WMHS was her cousin Noah, but she didn't want to burden him with her problems. His mother was her father Hiram's sister, and because they had different last names, he'd escaped the torture that the kids usually reserved for her. As a jock himself he was pretty popular, and she didn't want to ruin his reputation by being too clingy. He was known to help her out sometimes, and while she appreciated it, she would rather suffer in silence and save him the trouble.

She tried not to let the constant torment bother her. It was going to be a stunning chapter in her memoir one day, when she was a cherished superstar of the stage and screen.

It was her ambitious daydreams that got her through her toughest days at school; she knew that she was better than Lima, Ohio, and thoroughly planned on escaping the town when she graduated, but it still brought her great sorrow to be the subject of so much torture. She looked at herself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom, reapplying her mascara as dark tear tracks still lingered on her skin. The hateful words were repeating in her head; _loser, man hands, stubbles, pathetic, prude. _Just because she had a wholesome image to uphold for the sake of her father didn't mean that she was frigid, but they looked at her clothes and her lack of boyfriend and assumed she was nothing more than a freak. It's not like she could prove them wrong. Cleaning her face off, she looked at herself in the mirror and made a promise that she would never let anyone hold her back from achieving her dreams.

It was then that she'd heard the commotion in the hallways. Someone was screaming, a guy by the sound of the masculine bellowing, and when she peeked her head out of the ladies room she was privy to a sight that would be burned into her brain forever.

Finn Hudson, the star quarterback for the football team and ex-boyfriend of Quinn Fabray the Homecoming Queen, was standing in the hallway surrounded by Principal Figgins, Miss Pillsbury, and three of the school's security guards, looking like he wanted to run for the exit, attack the teachers, or _both_. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look of anguish on his face as they surrounded him and tried to get him to calm down. She didn't know what was happening, and tried to catch as many details as possible.

"Finn, please just relax," Figgins said slowly.

_"I won't fucking relax!" _He screamed and Rachel flinched at his language. Finn Hudson was a senior, and up to that point was every girl in McKinley's dream boyfriend. He was popular, he was handsome, he was sweet. He had a smile that could light up a room and dimples that she wanted to dive into and swim in. At over six feet he was the tallest boy she knew, with playful chestnut eyes and thick brown hair. He had been the star of so many of her fantasies over the past year that she had lost count of them all, despite the fact that he didn't even know she existed.

But she had never seen him act like this before. Finn had once been the star of the school, the golden boy of Lima, Ohio, but over the past few weeks she had started to hear rumors about him; mean, spiteful rumors that people usually spread about her. Something had happened to him, a problem at home they expected, and according to the gossips he snapped, fell off of the deep end, and was on drugs. Apparently he had dumped Quinn in a rage, and turned his back on football and most of his friends from the team. She didn't believe the rumors of course; who would think such things about _Finn Hudson? _But in front of her very eyes she could see him unraveling, and for a moment she wondered if the whispers were true.

"This whole school can burn in hell for all I care," he yelled once more as people began to fill the halls, attracted by the noise. Seeing so many people surrounding him must have made him even more angry, because he punched the glass wall of Miss Pillsbury's office, shattering the pane into thousands of pieces as people gasped and stared at him. She had the best view of Finn's face, standing right across the hall from him, and for a single breathtaking moment she made eye contact with him, and could see the overwhelming agony in his expression. It made a shiver trail down her spine as he faced the administrators once more.

"Finn, we want to help you, but you need to open up to us," Miss Pillsbury said calmly, but the security guards were closing in on him, and she could almost see his control snap in front of her eyes.

"You can't help me anymore. I'm done with you, and I'm done with this school." With a grimace Finn pushed past the adults and strolled right past her, her eyes fixated on the single tear that fell from his eyes as he stormed out of school, never to be seen in it's halls again.

That was how Finn Hudson had fallen from grace.

* * *

For some reason, Rachel Berry remembered that day every time she saw him parked outside of the school. It had happened so long ago that she was surprised she still remembered all the details; Rachel was a senior now, and Finn Hudson had dropped out of school about two years ago. She thought it strange, however, that he still hung out around school grounds, despite the fact that he was 20 years old. He was forbidden from entering the school itself, but every day she heard his motorcycle circling the property, and saw him parked on the corner, hanging with his friends. Not many kids from his senior class were living in town anymore, but he still had a few friends who were underclassmen, Puck included. She never asked her cousin about Finn, though, keeping her tiny crush to herself after all these years. Sure, he might be the town pariah, but he was still just as handsome as ever, and she was so curious about him that it canceled out all the horrible things that her father said about him at the dinner table.

_"He's a criminal! One day we're going to be able to pin these petit crimes on him and we'll get him behind bars where he belongs! Did I mention he was on probation for possession? Cops pulled him over for speeding on his bike and if he'd had an extra gram of weed on him we could have booked him for intent to sell." _

She shook her father's voice out of her head as she saw him smoking by his bike, puffs of smoke escaping his nose and mouth while she tried not to stare at him. He looked like James Dean leaning next to his motorcycle with a cigarette hanging on his lips, his leather jacket clinging to his broad, muscled frame. He wore a simple white t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots and to be honest, the entire bad-boy image he projected made her weak at the knees, something she would never admit out loud. Her fathers would lock her in her room for the rest of her life if they knew about their perfect daughter's crush on Finn Hudson, the town criminal.

Her fathers meant the world to her, and she loved them more than anything, but Rachel was the first person to admit that they were seriously overprotective of her, to the point where they rarely let her out of their sight. It's not like she had many friends, or hot dates to worry about, but being the daughter of a judge wasn't easy. They had an image to uphold around town, and her father experienced on a daily basis what really happened out on the streets to kids, so he had reason to worry. While she knew in her heart that they were trying to protect her, she couldn't deny that they were ridiculously closed-minded for an openly gay couple in politics.

It didn't matter much anymore. She had turned 17 a few months ago (she hated having such a late birthday and perpetually felt childish and young), and in June she was graduating and moving to New York no matter what her fathers said. All she had to do was find a way to break the news to them and hope that they didn't disown her before summer.

She walked out of the school into the springtime sun, feeling the lingering breeze on her face as she crossed the campus and headed for her car. In her periphery she saw Finn by his bike, whistling at the under aged girls that walked by him and flirted salaciously. She didn't want to believe the rumors about Finn, but they were everywhere, even after so much time had passed since he dropped out; according to the masses he hooked up with random girls but never dated, sold drugs, got kicked out of his mother's house and apparently didn't give a damn about anything but himself. Just _what _had happened to him two years ago that had changed him so drastically?

She didn't know, but it was still a hard pill for Rachel to swallow; she didn't like thinking ill of anyone, but the proof was in front of her eyes as a tiny blonde junior cuddled up to his side with a smile and a twirl of her hair. Part of her thought it was disgusting for a 20 year old to be flirting with a high school girl.

The other part of her was jealous that she wasn't the one he was flirting with.

_But who would flirt with me?_, she thought to herself as she made her way to her car. Rachel knew her strengths and weaknesses; she was very proud of the maturity she possessed at such a young age, and could admit with no reserves that she wasn't the prettiest girl in town. Throughout her high school career she'd only had one serious boyfriend, Jesse, and he had broken her heart at the end of sophomore year before he'd moved away to college. Since then she'd had one failed crush on Blaine, a boy who turned out to be gay, and after that she gave up on finding love in high school altogether. College was the place to find boys, she told herself. College boys were more mature and level headed than the immature pigs in her hometown and all she had to do was bide her time and wait for graduation.

Over the years school stopped being as torturous as it had been when she was a sophomore, with Puck's help of course, but she was never going to be the most popular girl in school and still dreamed of her escape from Ohio. In order to stay busy, she gave vocal lessons to some kids around town after school and had to be at Mrs. Reyes' house at four, but her buzzing cell phone stopped her from climbing into her car and driving away from WMHS. She answered the call when she saw it was from her father.

"Who else would it be?" She grumbled under her breath as she answered the call. The only other friends she had besides Noah were Blaine and his boyfriend, Kurt. "Hello?"

"Hey Angel, it's Papa. I just wanted to know if you can ask Puck about tonight's dinner. We have to know if Aunt Becca is coming and if they're bringing Sarah. Call me back so I can know for sure."

"Alright, Papa. No problem." Her dad blew her a kiss through the phone and hung up while Rachel pulled herself out of the car. Squinting her eyes around the school grounds, she saw Puck's trademark mohawk heading across the street, directly towards Finn and his crew of friends. Her heart began to hammer in her chest when she summoned the strength to approach them, even though she tried to convince herself that it was merely her cousin and his hooligan friends. With every step that brought her closer to them she played out a different scenario in her head; would Finn notice her? Would he try to flirt with her like he did with all the other girls? Would she be ignored, or worse, humiliated in front of him? For a moment she almost lost her nerve and went back to her car so she could text Puck instead, but her curiosity was spiraling out of control. She needed to know more about Finn. She needed to know if the rumors were true.

She took a deep breath, nodded to herself and crossed the street. She was going to be living in New York all alone next year, and talking to a group of boys in her hometown was child's play in comparison to surviving the big city. So why did she feel so nervous?

She had to steady her voice when it trembled slightly. "Hey Noah," she said simply to her cousin as she approached the group. She recognized some of the guys from around school and her classes; Sam Evans, the current quarterback was hanging with Mike Chang, one of Puck's oldest friends and three other guys she didn't know. Finn rested against his parked bike with a look of boredom on his face while he gave up on flirting with the younger girls. They all stomped off in a huff as the boys greeted Rachel. Finn practically ignored her, not even looking in her direction as she waved her greeting.

Her cousin groaned. "Twelve years we've been going to the same school, Berry, and you still can't call me Puck?"

She shrugged. "Puck is not the name you were given when you were born. Noah is." The other guys laughed and she really didn't mind being around them, but she didn't want to intrude on her cousin's friends and make him feel weird. "I just wanted to know if we were still doing dinner tonight."

"Whoa, Puckerman," Finn finally looked up and stared at Rachel unabashedly with his eyebrows raised in appraisal, almost as if he'd just realized that she had been standing there. "Got a hot date tonight?" She flushed crimson at the thought of being referred to as a 'hot date' by Finn Hudson but Noah ruined her good mood.

"Dude, that's disgusting. This is my cousin Rachel, who I have, like, _family _dinners with and stuff. Rachel, meet Finn. I don't think you guys know each other."

She enthusiastically held out her hand for him to shake, overwhelmed that they finally had an excuse to meet one another after all those nights spent pining after him for the past three years. "No, I haven't yet made your acquaintance, but I have heard of you. I-I mean," she stuttered wildly, not wanting to make it sound like she believed the rumors about him. "I knew of you back when you were a senior but being two years your junior we never had the opportunity to meet." Her heart was pounding when she realized how foolish she must seem to him, and even though she held out her hand for him to shake, he rudely ignored it and took another drag of his cigarette. She was definitely more pleased to make the acquaintance than he was, if she interpreted his narrowed eyes and sullen demeanor correctly.

"Whatever," he said, his voice sounding bored as he blew smoke rings into the air. She dropped her hand with a frown and turned back to Puck's nicer friends.

"Well, are you coming tonight or not?" She said a bit harshly to her cousin, too offended to cover up her disappointment at their botched meeting. She was foolish to expect anything different from Finn Hudson. She should have just listened to the rumors and stayed away, even if it pained her to admit it after so many years spent crushing on him.

"Yeah, sure Cuz, no need to get your panties in a twist. We'll be there," she nodded once and tried to ignore the crude way he spoke to her. It wasn't his fault that his friends were rude and proved to be terrible influences, and she tried to shake off her disappointment as much as she could.

"Alright, see you tonight," she turned to walk back to her car, waving goodbye to the other boys, when she heard Finn calling after her.

"Hey, Roxy!" She turned to him with her hands on her hips, her patience with him growing thin. If he thought his charming face bought him unlimited patience with her, then he was sorely mistaken.

"It's _Rachel."_

"Rachel," he repeated with a smirk as he leaned against his bike. His sunglasses covered his eyes and he pulled them off, winking at her. "You want a smoke?" He asked, holding out the packet of cigarettes while balancing his own between his lips.

"No thank you, but I would never." Pushing himself away from his bike, he walked up to her, a cocky swagger in his step as he approached. Despite his dreadful manners and surly attitude, she could feel her pulse quicken as he held her in his stony gaze, his angelic features hiding the devil underneath.

"Why? Too scared?" He taunted her, but she wouldn't take his bait. "I have some weed if tobacco isn't your thing."

"No, I don't smoke at all whatsoever. In fact, I'm doing it to preserve my vocal talents. One day I will be gracing the stage as a Broadway star and my voice must be in perfect condition if I am to achieve all my goals. Smoking would only damage my vocal chords and impede on my musical development, whether it was marijuana or tobacco. Besides, I think it's truly a disgusting habit with more negative affects than positive benefits."

He looked amused, but there was a deadly glint in his eyes that she didn't trust. Just standing this close to him was setting off warning bells in her head and if her fathers knew that she was speaking to the town criminal they would send her away to finish her senior year at a boarding school in Europe. He took a long drag of his cigarette, staring at her with squinted eyes, before blowing the smoke right in her face, unabashedly and without reserve. The thick white smoke burned her eyes, making them fill with tears as she inhaled the acrid gas. Her throat felt like it was on fire, her lungs screaming for fresh oxygen as she coughed violently. Finn's laughter filled the air and she felt humiliated in front of the one boy she had been so quick to protect over the past two years.

He was everything her father's had warned her about and more. Every rumor about him was probably true and she couldn't stand the arrogant glint in his eyes as he waited for her reaction. She had never felt so childish and naive in her life, and suddenly felt empowered as she clenched her fists at her side.

With all the strength in her tiny body, Rachel pulled her hand back and stood on her tiptoes, punching Finn across the face with every ounce of power she possessed. The sound of bone cracking bone echoed throughout the grounds, making Puck and his friends gasp in shock at the girl who punched Finn Hudson in the face without a shred of remorse. Sure, she was tiny, but by the way his eyes watered up, she could tell that it hurt as her fingers felt crushed under the force of his jaw. That had hurt, and she channeled her pain into a self-righteous fury.

_"How dare you!" _She roared at him, his face red as he held his cheek. She expected to see anger in his eyes but instead she saw shock and disbelief. "I don't care who you think you are, or what people say about you. I tried to be nice to you, despite everything that I've heard about your twisted reputation, but now it's not even worth it anymore." He turned to her cousin, who still stared at her with something akin to hero worship in his eyes. "I'll see you tonight, Noah. I should have just sent you a text." With that she turned around on the spot and left, taking whatever shreds of dignity that she had left with her. Her eyes were still stinging in protest, but the tears that filled her eyes as she walked away weren't from the smoke, but from the overwhelming despair she felt seeping into her bones.

Running to her car to escape the humiliation, she never looked back to see Finn's reaction to her outburst. Frowning deeply at the one person who was brave enough to stand up to him since he'd dropped out of school, he threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped it out with his combat boot, watching her little compact car drive away.

"Hey Puckerman," he said to his friend as the mohawked teenager startled. "Tell me more about your cousin."

"I don't know man," he shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

With a quiet laugh, Finn rubbed his sore jaw and smiled. _"Everything."_

* * *

So this story is going to be Rachel's POV, in order to keep Finn's past/emotions a mystery to us and to Rachel. I know Finn is super OOC right now, but that will change soon enough! Our poor Finny is damaged in this one!

Dont' Stop Reviewin'!


	2. Punk Rock Princess

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Punk Rock Princess**

* * *

A violent sob ripped through her throat as she pulled over to the side of the road and put her car in park, too upset to continue driving. She felt so humiliated that she wanted to scream as the events from that afternoon replayed in her head, over and over again on loop. Finn's cruel laughter echoing in her brain, the sound of her fist hitting his jaw, the fury that blazed in her blood; it was too much for Rachel to take. She had never been that confrontational with anyone in her entire life and quickly called Mrs. Reyes to cancel her vocal lesson. She was in no state to sing or be seen by children _at all._

Taking deep, soothing breaths, she counted backwards from ten as she calmed herself down, forcing the images out of her skull so she could make it home in one piece. She drove home slowly, too distracted by Finn Hudson to trust herself behind the wheel as she weaved her way through the back roads of Lima. When she made it home, only her Papa was there; her Daddy worked late nights at court sometimes, but always made it home for dinner.

"Sweetheart, I thought you taught today!" Her tall, proud father said to her as she entered the living room, still red in the face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said brusquely, shaking her head and trying to forget that the exchange with Finn had ever happened. The throbbing pain in her hand, however, was a constant reminder of what had transpired. "I had a bad day at school."

"Anything your Dads can help you out with?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Her Papa wasn't a politician but had certain connections because of her Daddy's position. She thought about Finn, his probation, and his ongoing problems with the law and shook her head fiercely.

"No, I think I just need to relax and unwind. I'll be in my room." She walked towards the stairs but her father called her back.

"Wait, honey, you never told me if Noah, Sarah and Aunt Becca were coming for dinner." She froze, not turning to face him as flashes of Finn's cruel smile filled her vision.

"Yeah, they're coming," she said flatly, before retreating to her room to wallow in her solitude. Kicking off her shoes, she crawled onto her bed and landed face-down on the pillows, hiding her shame away from the world as she made up her mind about Finn Hudson. He was nothing but a cruel, savage bully, with an ego the size of Manhattan and an angelic face that disguised the demons lurking underneath the surface. Vowing never to speak to him again, she was snapped out of her despair when her cell phone began to ring. Seeing Kurt's name on the caller ID made her smile; Kurt was the only person she'd met at school who loved Broadway as much as she did, and while she had met his boyfriend Blaine first, she felt a connection to Kurt that could not be described.

"Hello?" She asked brightly, thankful for her distraction from thinking about Finn Hudson.

"Girl, did you really punch Finn Hudson in the face?" He said immediately, and her distraction was officially ruined.

"How did you know about that?" She asked in misery, dropping her face back down onto the pillow.

"The whole town knows about it! It's all that anyone is talking about." A loud groan escaped her lips as Kurt laughed. "I can't believe it! You're, like, a third his size!"

"He was terribly rude and arrogant and he offended me in unforgivable ways," she defended her actions, launching into the story of their exchange. Kurt was howling with laughter by the end of it, and she could hear the pride echoing in his tone.

"Well good for you, Rachel. You showed him up good. Word is he's pissed as _hell." _Her heart sank into her chest when she thought about Finn's anger, and how she was now the focus of it because of her stupid pride. The last thing she wanted was to be the town criminal's worst enemy as fear prickled at her peace of mind. What if he came after her? She was suddenly thankful that her father was a judge; he could get a restraining order for her and sign it himself.

"Well, he can't touch me. My Daddy will make sure he rots for it if he tries."

"Atta girl," he encouraged. "You show that Finn Hudson who _really _runs this town." Smiling affectionately and thankful to have a friend who truly understood her, she heard the door open downstairs as her Daddy entered the house after a long day in court. "I've got to go, Kurt, my Dad is home. I'll call you this weekend, okay?"

"Yeah, if Finn Hudson doesn't hunt you down first," he teased.

"Very funny. Later," she hung up the phone and went downstairs to greet her father. Thankfully, both of her dads were completely unaware of her exchange with Finn, and she got ready for her family dinner by showering and soaking her still-throbbing fist in hot water.

Her family arrived at the usual time of 6:30, but when Puck entered the house he had a grin on his face that made her extremely nervous.

"Uncles Berry!" He roared after messing up Rachel's hair fondly. "You will never believe what your perfect daughter did today."

She shot her cousin a scathing glare as her heart raced like a jack-rabbit's. "Noah, don't you dare!"

"I can't help it, Cuz, this is _too good!" _Her fathers were waiting for the news with their hands on their hips as they stared at Rachel.

"Honey, what is Noah talking about?" Her Papa asked, but Noah answered for her.

"Your daughter, the prodigal saint Rachel Berry, sucker-punched _Finn Hudson _in the face!" She slapped her forehead with the palm of her good hand as her fathers started to scream.

_"What?" _Her father roared.

"Did he touch you honey?"

"Where's my phone, I'm calling the police!"

"Stop!" She yelled, bringing the focus back to her. "He didn't touch me, he just offended me and I retaliated in a shameful and violent manner. It won't happen again, since I plan on never being within ten feet of him. He's conceited and spiteful and the worst boy I've ever met and I want absolutely nothing to do with him." Her fathers looked relieved, like Finn Hudson was some kind of a bogeyman waiting under her bed to steal her away from them.

"Well that's a shame, since he wouldn't stop talking about you after you left," Noah said under his breath, shooting Rachel a sly look as her face flushed crimson. Her curiosity was piqued, even though she had promised herself never to speak to him again. But it wouldn't hurt to know his opinion of her, would it? It must be _scathing._

Thankfully, her dads didn't hear him, and they walked out of the living room content to know that their daughter was tough enough to stand up to Finn Hudson. Aunt Rebecca went with them to set the table, while her little cousin Sarah plopped herself in front of the TV, leaving her alone with her informant.

"What did he say?" She asked shyly, hoping Noah couldn't tell that she was blushing.

"He kept asking about you and shit. Wanted me to give him info on you, you know?"

"Well what did you tell him? Was he angry?" She asked in a harsh whisper, not wanting her dads to know they were still talking about Finn.

"No in fact, he was kind of curious. I told him about your crazy-ass voice and all those wacko dreams you have about Broadway. I don't know, I didn't say much because you're my cousin and shit and it's weird. You're better than Finn, and that's coming from _me."_

Her smile was warm as she pat her cousin on his shoulder. "Thanks for that, Noah. I know that I'm better than Finn, and I have no inclination to ever speak to him again, so it won't be a problem." Noah ducked his eyes away from her, rubbing the back of his neck as he dropped a bombshell on her that left her speechless.

"Well that might be hard because he wants you to come out with us tonight," he said gruffly. "We're going to this punk rock show in Ada and he told me to invite you." It took a moment for her heart to start beating again as she sputtered wildly.

"What? I-I... _no. _No! I can't!" She placed her hands on her cheeks and they were blazing hot from the blush that flamed her face. "Wha-Why? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Rachel, maybe because you punched him in the fucking face and knocked his brain around in his skull!"

"So he should hate me, not want to hang out with me! Unless he wants retaliation of some kind?" She stated, but it kind of came out as a question.

"I don't know, Berry. It's a Friday night, and the last time you went out or partied on a weekend was for our combined Bar and Bat Mitzvahs."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "That's not true!" Well, it was kind of true if she were being honest with herself. . . . "Besides, my fathers would never let me go!"

"You're seventeen, Rachel! You can't be Daddy's little girl for-fucking-ever! Live a little for god's sake so Hudson can get off of my back and we can have fun. You might be my cousin, but you are _kind of _okay."

She stared at Noah, still not believing that this was real. If she went out with Finn, to a rock concert of all places, then she would have to break her vow of not speaking to him. But she couldn't just ignore an invitation, that would be rude. Besides, Noah was right; she was seventeen and needed to learn how to live. She was tired of being her father's precious angel, and the innocent facade she put up for people to see was exactly that; a facade. Underneath it was a wild instinct just waiting to break free.

"Alright, fine. I'll go," she consented, and Noah pulled out his cell phone to text Finn.

"Cool," he said, distracted by his phone. "We'll leave after dinner." He walked away from her while a certain kind of panic surged through her body. Running up to her room, she didn't even know if she had an outfit that would be appropriate for a concert of any kind, let alone a punk concert as she ripped apart her closet. Her eyes falling on the one dress that might pass for decent rock fashion, she pulled it out along with her black heels and threw it in her old ballet bag. Her dads would never let her leave the house if she wore it downstairs, and knew she had to change into it _after _she left for the concert.

Dinner was a stressful affair for Rachel. The only thing on her mind was Finn and his invitation to go out with him and his friends. She didn't know what he had planned for the night; if he expected to charm the panties off of her and get her in bed he was definitely barking up the wrong tree. Her fathers would not stop mentioning how proud they were of her for punching the town hooligan, and Noah kept winking at her which unnerved her greatly. He really didn't seem to mind that his loser cousin was trailing along with him on a Friday night and she focused on the fact that she was going to her first rock show instead of the nervous butterflies that filled her belly.

When the meal was over, she approached her fathers and asked for their permission to go out. They looked wary, but since Noah knew how protective they were of her, she had an ally on her side.

"Where are you going, who will you be with and what will you be doing?" She sighed audibly.

"I'm going to be with Noah and his friends, Dads, we're just going to hang out and listen to music." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

"Come on, Uncles, don't you trust your own nephew?" Noah urged and they gave him a stern look.

"Of course we trust you. We trust both of you. We _don't _trust the world outside of this family."

"I'll be home by midnight," she reasoned.

"Before midnight," they countered.

"Fine," she agreed. "If it makes you feel any better I have my cell phone and the rape whistle you bought for me, but I won't need it because I'll be fine and I can take care of myself."

"Yes, we know," her father mused playfully, probably thinking about Finn. If only they knew that she was going out specifically to see him, despite every instinct that was telling her not to go. "Alright, Angel, you can go. Just please be careful."

"Of course," she went to her fathers and kissed them both on the cheek before discreetly grabbing the duffel bag she had placed by the door and walking out, heading towards Noah's truck with her head held high. She was grinning like a fool as they drove off, the adrenaline rushing through her veins as they made their way towards Ada. At a gas station in town she made her cousin pull over so she could change.

"I can't go to a rock concert looking like I'm going to a tea party," she said before exiting his truck.

"I like this new, spirited, tough-as-nails Rachel Berry. She's fun," her cousin remarked with a smirk as she slammed the door and went to change in the station bathroom. She slipped the form fitting, one-shouldered black and pink dress over her frame, tucking the exposed bra strap into the dress and appraising herself in the mirror. The neon pink and black stripes went horizontal across her body, elongating her tiny waist as her legs were exposed at mid thigh. She was able to admit with pride that her legs were one of her best assets, and she highlighted them with black pumps that defined her calves. Throwing on some dark eyeliner and extra mascara, she fixed her hair so it lay pin straight with her bangs hanging loosely over her eyes. Nodding at her reflection, she exited the bathroom with her old clothes in the duffel, throwing it into the backseat of the truck as they sped off into the night.

"Rachel, you're my cousin, so it pains me to admit this, but if we weren't related by blood, I would probably try to hit that."

"You're _deplorable," _she said, but the darkness hid her smile as they made their way to the show.

It was being held in the back of some catering hall; it was so cramped that she could hardly move and she stood out in her dress like a sore thumb when she saw all the girls in jeans and cargo pants, heavy makeup and tattoos embellishing their skin. No one checked for ID's at the door, and she saw kids of all ages drinking and smoking in the confined room. The music was loud, and the farthest thing from her style, but she endured it and actually bounced her head along to the rhythm. A raging, frightening mosh pit was at the center of the crowd, and she stayed as far away from it as possible as they stood at the outskirts of the group. Craning her neck to look around the tight space, she couldn't see Finn at all, and wondered if he was actually coming to the show like he told Noah. Maybe he planned on standing her up, as payback for hitting him, or using this as a way to push her out of her comfort zone. She never should have come and once again felt foolish, but promised herself to make the most of the situation and try to enjoy the experience.

Noah was at her side during the show, and she saw Sam there as well with some other of his friends so she didn't want to bother him. Her cousin tapped her on the shoulder gently and yelled over the loud music.

"I'm gonna go mosh for a bit, you stay here!" But she couldn't hear him over the noise.

"What?" She yelled, but he had already started moving towards the swirling group of people with their limbs flailing wildly. Her initial instinct was to follow him, because he was her cousin and the only thing keeping her from being trampled. When she realized that he had disappeared into the pit she tried to get away from the group of manic people, but she got pushed into the fray and found herself in the midsts of chaos.

Bodies were being flung around like rag dolls, hitting and pushing into one another in a form of controlled fury. Both girls and guys were involved, but one look at their fierce piercings and combat boots informed her of their experience, and Rachel was terrified of getting hurt. Someone grabbed her by the single sleeve of her dress, ripping it and pushing her into someone else as she screamed. It went unheard in the noise that surrounded her and a flying fist came out of nowhere, smacking her against the temple as her vision blurred and knees buckled. People began to step on her and push her around the floor, and no matter how hard she tried to regain her balance she was knocked down again, the pain blazing through her body. Maybe this was Finn's punishment, she thought as her body felt ridiculously heavy. Death by mosh pit.

She closed her eyes as a heavy boot made contact with the back of her exposed calf and if someone else hit her in the head she knew that she would end up in the hospital. All of a sudden it felt like she was flying as she was lifted off of the grimy floor, her body tucking into the broad frame that held onto her. She thanked her lucky stars that a security guard or kind stranger had lifted her out of the fray, and opened her eyes to thank whoever had pulled her out of that mosh pit.

Her words of appreciation died on her tongue when she looked up at the chiseled jaw of Finn Hudson, the same jaw that she had clocked earlier that afternoon as he carried her through the crowd.

"Finn?" She said, her voice weak. He either didn't hear her or didn't care as he walked straight out of the show and into the night, placing her down on her feet as they stood outside of the catering hall that served as the venue. Her head was throbbing, and she felt exposed as the ripped sleeve of her dress hung limply on her frame, completely shredded and exposing some of her bra. Not saying a word to her, he stared at her with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't place as her face grew hot with embarrassment. It looked like he was angry, with flashes of annoyance here and there.

"Trying to get yourself killed?" He sneered, finally breaking his silence as she pulled on her dress to cover more of her legs. The skin there felt tender, and she knew that there would probably be bruises tomorrow. No more short dresses or skirts for the next few days, she realized with a frown. Forgetting about her ripped top, she hastily covered her chest by crossing her arms.

"No, it was an accident. I didn't mean to get pulled into it, it just happened," she said, breaking her vow to never speak to him again. He was still staring at her, but the expression wasn't as severe as before. She took a moment to look him over and he was wearing basically the same outfit as before, but this time instead of a white t-shirt he wore a tight black, form-fitting v-neck tee with dark denim jeans, and she could see some of the smooth skin of his defined chest peeking out and taunting her. "Besides, I wouldn't have even come if it weren't for your invitation here, so technically I could say that it's your fault."

"So I save your life and you blame it on me?" He scoffed. "I don't even get a thank you?"

"Thank you," she said honestly, but couldn't prevent the tiny laugh that escaped her mouth.

"What is it?" He said, instantly defensive.

"Nothing," she shook her head but he glared at her until she elaborated. "It's just that. . .I punched you in the face today and you still helped me out of that mosh pit. I don't know, it just seems weird to me."

"So I should have just let you get your head bashed in?" He countered, his anger growing.

"Whoa, relax. I just wasn't expecting it. To be honest, I thought you hated me."

He frowned deeply, rubbing his jaw. "Well, I'm still trying to figure that out." She shivered lightly in her small, ripped dress and to her never-ending amazement Finn slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and placed it over hers. The leather was supple and smelled musky, a hint of something wholly masculine filling her senses as it draped over her. She couldn't believe what was happening. First he had pulled her out of the most pit, now he was giving her his jacket. Was this the same Finn Hudson that she punched earlier that afternoon? His current behavior could almost be called chivalrous.

"You really don't have to give this to me," she said, trying to take it off and give it back to him, but the glare in his eyes made her pause and she slipped her arms in the sleeves, pulling it around her to keep out the chill. "But thank you." It was so huge on her that it almost landed by her knees and she stood there awkwardly with his jacket on, waiting for him to say something to break through the growing tension between them. However, he simply continued to stare at her, like a hawk stalking it's prey as she was trapped in his gaze.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously as he stood in the spring chill in nothing but his t-shirt, jeans and boots. A tribal arm band tattoo circled his upper right bicep as he leaned against the brick of the building. She expected him to flirt with her, or tease her, or humiliate her again like he had done that afternoon, but she was the center of his focus as the sounds from the concert bled through the venue walls.

"I'm sorry," he finally said after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, his gruff voice cutting through the silence. She startled in confusion and shook her head.

"For what?"

"For blowing that smoke in your face today. It was a dick move." She nodded, too surprised to do anything else. She punched him and he was the one apologizing?

"Well I punched you in the face, so I guess that makes us even." She was stunned to see the shadow of a smile pull up his cheeks, making him look younger and more carefree. "I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head. "It's ancient history now. You've got some set of balls for such a tiny chick."

"I do not have _balls," _she said, emphasizing the word distastefully, like it were a curse. "I have tenacity."

"I don't know what that means," he admitted with shake of his head.

"It means that I don't give up, and I won't stand to be disrespected." He nodded silently, still staring at her after so much time had passed. What was his angle here? What was he trying to achieve? He wasn't flirting with her, which reinforced her belief that he thought her to be as horrid as everyone else did, but he wasn't badmouthing her or torturing her for punching him. So why did he invite her here? It couldn't have been just to apologize to her, could it? "I was raised with really strict values and I won't let anyone bully me when I can help it. I go through enough of it at school and while I can't stop the vicious rumors that are spread about me, I can at least stand up for myself when someone disrespects me to my face."

"People talk about you too?" He asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard when your dad is the first openly gay judge in Lima history." With that he startled, backing himself away from the wall with wide eyes.

"Your dad is Judge Berry?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, he is not a fan of you _at all,_" she joked lightly, expecting him to take offense again, but a laugh bubbled out of his mouth as he approached her, leaning in so close that she could smell the cologne on his skin.

"I bet he would be pretty pissed if he knew that you were hanging out with me," he said dangerously, and she could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash with something dark.

"You have no idea," she countered boldly, feeling a rush of exhilaration for breaking her father's rules.

"Puck made it sound like you were a Daddy's girl." His face was even closer now, and for a moment she wondered if he was planning on kissing her. She wrote it off as an impossibility and stood her ground.

"I was," she admitted. "But I'm not a little girl anymore." He chuckled, low in his throat as his eyes raked over her frame once more. The proximity was making her head spin, and not just because she got pummeled in a mosh pit. She was enveloped in the smell of Finn Hudson; it lingered on his jacket and radiated off of his skin. Her face became flushed with heat as goosebumps rose on her flesh, staring at his tongue as he licked his lips. Was this considered flirting? She couldn't be sure, even though it certainly felt like it.

"No, you're definitely not. Little girls don't wear dresses like _that," _he mused playfully as a thrill passed through her. But their conversation was suddenly interrupted by her cousin, who burst out of the side doors with a busted lip and a slight limp. The most pit had chewed him up and spit him out, even though he still appeared to be in good spirits.

"Holy shit, Rachel, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" He said as he rushed up to his cousin and friend. "My uncles would wear my balls as necklaces if something bad happened to you."

"Must you be so crass and vulgar?" She replied with a roll of her eyes. "I was just talking to Finn."

"Yeah, well, it's after eleven, and I have to get you home." He turned to his friend and they worked out a complicated handshake. "Thanks for looking after her."

"My pleasure," he said, glancing at her while her face burned crimson. "I'll be seeing you, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Finn. Thanks again." She walked alongside Noah, lost in thought as they made their way back to the car, convinced that the entire conversation had been a dream she made up after getting hit in the head. Her cousin kept asking her what they spoke about, but she ignored him as they made their way back to Lima, her thoughts focused solely on Finn and his ever-shifting moods. Smelling his cologne once more, she pulled the jacket around her even tighter and inhaled deeply, shocking herself with the proof that their conversation had actually happened.

She still had his leather jacket, she realized with a wicked grin.

It would be incredibly rude if she didn't find a way to give it back to him.

* * *

Wow, the support for this fic has already been overwhelming. I can't wait to continue this story!

Don't stop reviewin'!


	3. A New Friend

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Friend**

* * *

She accidentally slept in his jacket.

She didn't mean for it to happen, to be completely honest. She had changed back into her old clothes before returning home from the concert, storing his jacket in her ballet bag as she quickly ran upstairs. Wiping away the eye makeup quickly and changing into pajamas, she went downstairs to kiss her dads goodnight before returning to her room and trying to get rid of any evidence that still lingered there from her night out.

Pulling out the tattered dress, she threw it in a plastic bag and dumped it in her garbage, the fabric too shredded to be saved. Her shoes were still in decent condition, even though there were a few scuff marks scarring the material. When she pulled out the leather jacket however, his scent assaulted her senses as her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

Heading to her bed, she held onto the jacket as she recalled the events of the past nine hours. Before today, Finn Hudson had seemed more like a ghost to her than a person; whispers on the wind, flashes of him here and there, fantasies that would never come true. Fifteen-year-old Rachel Berry would have killed to spend a night hanging out with Finn, but seventeen-year-old Rachel was wary. She had observed two completely different facets of his personality; one was angry, harsh and abrasive, the other quiet, observant and somewhat kind. His mood swings made her head hurt and she didn't know how to act around him. The tension between them was palpable, but she couldn't tell what kind of tension it was; every instinct in her body told her that he was dangerous, but she was so attracted to him that she couldn't stay away. She needed to see him again, not only to return his jacket, but to know more about him.

She slipped the jacket on as she laid down on her bed, losing herself in the memories of their conversation, his musky scent lulling her to sleep. She dreamed of the wind through her hair as she rode on the back of his motorcycle, and the blood rushing through her veins as he kissed her in his leather-clad, muscular arms.

But when she woke up, she knew that it had been nothing more than a dream. Romanticizing Finn Hudson was not mentally healthy; he wasn't the kind of guy to sweep girls off their feet, and any relationship with him would ultimately end up in heartbreak.

No, she was not going to be played for a fool by Finn Hudson. Never again. She was merely curious about him, and liked the way she felt when she was with him; exhilarated, wild and bold. Hanging out with Finn meant breaking her Daddy's rules, and while she loved them both, she was starting to resent them for keeping her locked up in the house for her entire life. How many friends had she lost because she couldn't attend their sleepovers? How many boys had been scared off by her frightening fathers? She had more fun in one night than she'd had over the past few years, and that was coming from the girl who almost got trampled.

She still had his jacket on when she went to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She still looked the same as she did yesterday, but something inside of her was different. A change had taken place. Punching Finn Hudson was like punching a hole right through her old, boring life, breaking into something new and exciting. She still had the same dreams of stardom and Broadway, her ruthless ambition still wholly in tact, but there was an urge to go out and explore the world, to experience new things, to meet new people and find her own sense of freedom.

She was tired of being a bird in a cage, singing only for herself.

She wanted to spread her wings and fly.

Nodding her head, she knew that Finn was exciting and cryptic and slightly terrifying, but he was never going to be boyfriend material. She thoroughly planned on returning his jacket on Monday after school and if he wanted to hang out with her again, then she wouldn't say no. She still had no idea why he wanted to be around her at all, but hopefully she would find out in time.

She changed out of her pajamas, wincing at the bruises that mottled the flesh of her legs; there was even a friction burn here and there from the people who stepped on her uncovered skin. She hid Finn's jacket at the back of the closet until she could give it to him on Monday, and wondered how she was going to bide her time until then. Throwing on some sweatpants, she hung around the house all day with nothing to do, trying to keep her mind off of Finn while she worked in the garden and rearranged the items in the cupboard alphabetically. Kurt came over on Sunday and she told him all about her excursion to Ada, showing him her bruises and the jacket as proof. He was stunned into silence throughout the entire story, doubting Finn's intentions with every detail she shared.

"Rachel, you do know he's just trying to get into your pants, right?" He said sympathetically. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but he's one of the biggest players in town."

"And he can play his game all he wants," she countered, "but that doesn't mean I'll join in." She crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that Kurt was right. "He just makes me feel different, you know? Alive. I feel trapped here, and I can't keep waiting for graduation to start living my life. If Finn can get me out of my shell a little bit, is that really a bad thing?" He pat her shoulder sympathetically.

"No, Rachel, it's not. You're a diva that needs her stage, and Finn Hudson might just be the perfect foil." Smiling brightly, she tackled him in a hug, thankful that Kurt understood her as they giggled on her bedsheets. They spent the rest of the afternoon singing the soundtrack to Evita from front to back, channeling the inner Broadway baby that was dying to get out.

Her bruises still weren't healed by Monday, so she had to wear black tights underneath her dress to hide her legs as she walked through the halls with Finn's jacket in her duffel bag. She didn't want to draw any extra attention to herself, but the point was already moot; from the second she entered the school she was the focal point of everyone's attention, the whispers echoing around her like they were speaking at full volume.

_"I heard she punched Finn Hudson in the face!"_

_"That innocent look is nothing but an act. I bet you they're fucking."_

_"No way, he hates her guts. Her Daddy is the only thing protecting her from him now."_

Swallowing her growing anger, she went through the day trying to ignore everyone around her and their vicious rumors. She didn't care what they thought of her or Finn and focused on getting through the day so she could see him and return his jacket. Whether or not he still wanted to see her again after that, she would leave up to him.

The hours passed tortuously slow, and ninth period was especially painful, but at around 2:45 she heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle circling around the school, and with a rush of adrenaline she knew that Finn was outside. The final fifteen minutes were agony for Rachel, and when the bell rang she shot out of her seat and practically ran for her locker, grabbing the jacket and heading outside.

He was the first thing she saw when she stepped out of the school; his bike was parked in the same spot as Friday, but instead of appearing bored and barely lucid, he was on his toes and alert, craning his neck around like he was looking for something. When his eyes landed on hers he whistled loudly at her and waved, attracting everyone's attention as she blushed crimson. People stopped walking just to stare at Rachel as she approached him, his jacket draped over her arm as she steadied her breathing and walked over to him.

"Hey," he said simply, appraising her as she walked up to his bike.

"Hi," she replied, holding out his jacket. "Thanks for letting me borrow this on Friday. I'm sorry I couldn't give it back sooner."

"Whatever," he said, brushing off her apology as she frowned. If he was going to offend her, why did he specifically call her over to him? He slipped the jacket back on and her arms felt strangely empty. "You're wearing pants today," he observed.

"Well, they're tights, but yeah, there were too many bruises on my legs from the pit."

"Good," he replied, and her anger was increasing by the second.

"How is that good?" She said, her temper flaring.

"Because you can't ride on a bike in a skirt, you'll hurt your legs," he said, making her head spin in confusion as he reached for something on his bike. "I brought this for you," he said, holding up a pink motorcycle helmet. "Put it on." Was he really offering to take her for a ride on his motorcycle? Was she still sleeping?

"I-I," she stuttered, "I can't go riding on your bike."

"Why not?" He asked defensively, his nostrils flaring.

"I've never been on one before!" She admitted, "I'm kind of scared."

His annoyed grimace pulled up into a half smile that left her panting for air as he placed the helmet gently on her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. His eyes held a softness she had never seen before, but as soon as she noticed it, it was gone. "You'll never live until you try," he said, his voice gritty as that exhilarated feeling she craved rushed through her veins. She didn't care if Finn only wanted to get in her pants, she didn't even care about the rumors that could potentially make their way back to her father. All she cared about were the feelings that he elicited in her, and the wild abandon she yearned to experience for herself.

"Whose helmet is this?" She asked quietly. It had to be a girl's from the bright pink color, but she knew that he never kept a girlfriend for too long.

"My best friend Santana's. She rides with me sometimes when she doesn't have to work."

"What does she do?" She asked innocently.

"She's a stripper," he replied instantly, daring her with his eyes to say something against his friend's profession. Keeping her mouth firmly shut, she nodded her head and refused to judge this Santana on her decisions. She didn't even know the girl, but if she was Finn's best friend, then Rachel had to respect that.

"Ah," she said evenly, her voice steady and showing no emotion whatsoever. "So are we still going to go or do you plan on humiliating me by making me wear this helmet in public?" He grinned again, the tension easing out of him once more. Every time she thought he was relaxing around her, he became defensive again in an instant, but the anger melted away just as quickly. It must be a defense mechanism, she thought to herself. She could only assume that he had been through countless arguments over the past two years and ultimately used his anger as a shield.

"Yeah, let's go," he got on his bike and she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as the helmet impeded her peripheral vision. She looked around to make sure her feet were resting in the right place and she could still see people staring at her. She wondered how long it was going to take for the news to reach Judge Berry's ears.

When the engine roared to life, all thoughts of her father flew out of her head as she grabbed onto him tightly and shut her eyes. A low chuckle vibrated through him, and he turned his neck around to look at her.

"You ready?" He asked, and she nodded against his jacket, letting his scent calm her frayed nerves. "Hold on tight!" He howled as they sped off into the streets, heading for the rural roads to avoid town traffic. The wind was rushing through her hair as the adrenaline burst through her veins, making her feel more alive than ever before. Feeling brave, she finally lifted her head from his jacket and felt the rush of wind against her face, looking out at the farmlands that passed by them in a blur. She held onto Finn even tighter as they drove a few miles out of town, losing themselves in the peace of each other's company.

The blast of a siren broke through the serenity of the afternoon, and she turned around to see a Lima Police cruiser following them down the empty road. Rachel began to panic as Finn swore liberally, pulling over and cutting the engine.

Rachel held onto Finn with shaking arms as the policeman approached, already grimacing at Finn as they got off the bike and stood on the shoulder of the road. Rachel slipped off the helmet and held it at her side while Finn stared down the officer. Her heart was racing and she prayed that Finn didn't do anything reckless. He didn't have the best record with the police, according to her father, and she didn't want to be an accessory to a crime.

"License and registration, please."

"We were going 55 in a 50 zone," Finn countered automatically, ignoring the command for information. "This is some profiling bullshit."

The officer grew angry, repeating his orders and reaching for the nightstick at his side while the blood drained from Rachel's face. Her pulse racing, she placed her hand on Finn's wrist and squeezed it softly, hoping that he understood her cues to calm down. Rachel couldn't risk being involved in Finn's criminal history as she quickly stepped forward and interrupted them.

"As the daughter of Judge LeRoy Berry, sir, I hope you can trust me when I say that we truly weren't doing anything illegal. He will get his license for you, but I'm afraid that he really can't be charged with anything."

"He's not wearing a helmet," the officer grumbled as Finn passed over the information. "That's a violation."

"Which I'm sure you can write off as a mistake, just this once," she smiled brightly, looking at the officer's tag. "And I'm positive that Judge Berry will never forget the kindness you showed to his daughter, _Officer Bradley._" The cop looked nervous, staring at Finn with hatred in his eyes as he ripped up the ticket he was going to write.

"If I catch you riding without a helmet again, Hudson, you're getting locked up for the night and not even Judge Berry's girl will be able to save you." He nodded his head politely at Rachel and left them on the shoulder of the road, speeding off as Rachel exhaled the breath she was holding. She was going to be one heck of an actress one day, she thought proudly to herself.

Turning to Finn, she was shocked to see him staring at Rachel in awe, his eyes shining with some unknown emotion as he shook his head. "I can't believe you just did that for me," he said, not even trying to hide the wonder in his tone.

"Well, you were right. We weren't doing anything illegal, besides your lack of a helmet which I really think you should wear despite how aesthetically unpleasing it is. I didn't want to see you get into any trouble."

"You might be the first," he choked out, still too overwhelmed to appear sullen and moody. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

She shrugged, her facade of nonchalance concealing the overwhelming sympathy she felt for him. Did he really have no one to stand up for him? What about his family? His friends? "Well I'm glad I could be the first," she said, not wanting to pry into his personal life. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy to share his past, so she could only guess about the life he'd been living up to now. "It never hurts to have an extra friend." It felt weird referring to Finn Hudson as a friend, but she had to admit that he was more than just an acquaintance now.

"Most girls don't want to be my friend," he said, his anger returning. "They want to be my _savior," _he grit through his teeth. "They all want to be the one to change me into some version of their own personal Prince Charming or whatever. They seem cool at first, but then they think their pussies are magical and I'm going to wake up one morning and be the golden boy of Lima again." She winced at his vulgarity, but didn't interrupt him, too enthralled at the influx of information to make him stop. "The only reason I have Santana on my side is because she's a lesbian and doesn't try to change me into something I'm not."

"Well, no one has the power to change another human being," she replied truthfully. "Change can only happen when a person wants it, and those girls were wrong to try and force that on you, no matter how magical they think their vaginas might be," she grinned at her own lewdness and he stared at her once more.

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met," he stated, and she took instant offense as she paced her hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She replied, her anger flaring as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not like other girls," he said. "You're smart and strong and you don't deal with anyone's bullshit. You stand up for what's right and you don't care what anyone says about you. You don't curse, you don't smoke and you don't judge people or try to change them," he paused, stepping closer to her as his scent filled her senses again. His words thrilled her, and she cherished the compliments that no one else had ever said. "You're cool, Rachel."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words of kindness and she wanted to believe that he was sincere and not simply looking to get into her pants. "Thanks. You're not that bad either, when you're not purposely trying to be a jerk." He cracked a smile, making the butterflies flutter wildly in her chest.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work on that," he said. "So you wouldn't mind being friends with the town criminal? Even if it makes Daddy angry?"

"As long as you treat me with respect I don't mind making new friends," she said shyly. "To be honest, I don't know why you want to be friends with me. I'm not popular, I'm not pretty, and I can only think of two reasons why you would go out of your way to be seen with me."

His eyes grew dark as he became defensive again. "And what would those be?"

"One: that hanging out with me will somehow hurt my father and you want payback for getting put on probation."

He shrugged with a frown, but didn't deny it. "And the other?"

"That you want to get into my pants, which I assure you will never happen." His frown became a grimace, confirming her beliefs that he was still just another horny male.

"What are you, a virgin or something?" He sneered, clearly annoyed at something she said.

"Actually yes," she said, startling him with her honesty. "And since I'm waiting until I fall in love, hooking up with random guys is not on the agenda for me, so don't even bother."

He nodded firmly, staring at her with respect in his eyes. "Understandable. But you're wrong."

"About what?"

"About why I'm hanging out with you."

"So enlighten me," she urged, but he shook his head.

"I can't," he admitted. "I'm still trying to figure it out for myself." She wanted to know more about him and his motives, but when her cell phone began to ring she realized how late in the evening it was, and began to panic when she saw her father's picture flash on the screen. Not knowing what to say to him, she ignored the call and turned to face Finn.

"It's my dads, they're probably wondering where I am. I need to get back to my car." He nodded, looking slightly disappointed as they stood on the shoulder of the rural road, the seconds ticking by as the atmosphere became awkward, not knowing what else to say to one another. She didn't want to go, and he wasn't running to his bike either, but she was bending the rules enough already and she didn't want to give her fathers a reason not to trust her.

"It must be nice," he grumbled angrily, "to have so many people care about you." Her forehead wrinkled in confusion but she nodded anyway.

"Yeah, my dads have always been overprotective. I know they do it because they love me but it drives me crazy."

"At least they care," he countered, his anger growing once more. She didn't want to set him off and make him angry, but her next question flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Well what about your parents? Don't they care?" The look he gave her was so cold it turned her blood to ice in her veins as he openly glared at her, his good mood completely gone.

_"Don't talk about my parents!" _He roared, frightening her as she cursed her big mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . . "

"Just don't talk about them," he commanded. "Don't mention them, don't ask about them. . . just never bring it up again, okay?" He was panting by the time he was done yelling at her, more anger in his eyes than she had ever seen before. Their somewhat peaceful afternoon was officially ruined, and she no longer felt like the cool girl he made her out to be as she watched the torment pass over his features.

"O-Okay," she choked, trying and failing miserably to hide the emotion in her voice as she stifled a small sob. In order to hide her watering eyes from him, she quickly placed the helmet back on her head. "I won't. I promise." She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't dare look up, feeling like a coward and hiding away in the helmet.

"Come on," he said gruffly, getting back onto the bike as she held on tightly, too scared to say anything. They made it back to town and Rachel knew that any kind of relationship with Finn, be it a friendship or anything romantic, was an impossibility. He was too volatile, too damaged. She wanted to help him, but not at the expense of her own comfort and peace of mind. If he was going to do nothing but yell at her and push her around and make her feel anxious then they had very different definitions of friendships.

When they arrived at school, Finn drove onto school grounds despite his restraining order, dropping her off right by her car so she didn't have to walk. He couldn't get in trouble for it because no one was around to see him break the law. It was a nice gesture, but it didn't make up for him screaming at her and she didn't know how to act around him anymore.

She climbed off of the bike, completely silent as she pulled the helmet off, securing it on the back of the motorcycle. Fixing her hair, she turned to Finn, who cut the engine and stared at her blankly.

"That was fun. Thanks for the ride," she said, pulling out her keys and heading for her car without making eye contact with him.

"Rachel, wait," he said urgently, grabbing onto her right hand to keep her in place as she yelped from pain. He dropped the hand like her skin had burned him as she rubbed the tender joints.

"Sorry, that's my sore hand. You have a _really _hard face." She tried to make a joke but she wasn't even smiling and he wasn't either as the tension lay thick between them. He took the hand in his again, much more gently this time, rubbing the still bruised knuckles softly. To her complete and total amazement he leaned over and kissed the back of her hand as her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry I've been such an asshole to you," he said gruffly, still rubbing her sore knuckles, but not looking her in the eye. "You don't deserve it. You're the only person I actually feel comfortable talking to and I need to learn how to control my temper."

"Having a temper isn't a bad thing," she said. "I have one too, but I don't let it control me." She sighed deeply, pulling her hand from his as her heart pounded in her chest. He made her feel vulnerable and she couldn't afford to be vulnerable around him. "I'm glad you feel like you can talk to me but I won't stand to be treated like a piece of garbage."

"I don't think you're a piece of garbage," he said defensively.

"And guess what, Finn? I don't think you're one either." The look on his face was nothing short of stunned. "So stop acting like I'm about to attack you at any moment and rip you apart."

He stared at her for another few moments before nodding his head, seemingly making his mind up about something. "I'll see you tomorrow again?" He asked. "After school?"

She frowned. "I don't know, I have to make up the vocal lesson that I missed on Friday." He looked disappointed.

"Give me your phone." He said, and she passed over her iPhone without question. He punched in some numbers until she could hear his own cell phone ringing, and he gave it back to her with a small grin. "There, now we have each other's numbers. I'll call you the next time I chill with Tana. She'll want to meet another badass bitch like her."

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Please don't refer to women as _bitches. _We as a sex tend to find that incredibly offensive."

"Sorry," he said, and it actually sounded genuine. "I really do want to see you again, though."

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it cool. Whether he truly wanted to be her friend or not, she was leaving this relationship up to him. If he wanted to see her then he had to come to her; she wasn't going to chase after him like all the other girls in town. "So call me and I might be free. Santana sounds like a fun person and I've never really had any girl-friends before."

"I will," he said, starting the engine on his bike and nodding. "Get home safe."

"You too, Finn. Goodnight," she climbed into her car as he sped away, leaving her with a headache of massive proportions as she tried to figure out an excuse that she could tell her dads for staying out so late. His moods changed so fast that she could barely keep up with them, and his behavior towards her confused her greatly. He had other friends, Noah included, so what made her so special? Why was he going out of his way to get her number and hang out?

Rachel didn't know, but she didn't want to question it. Being with Finn Hudson was stressful, but it was also exhilarating and fun. Riding on the back of his bike was everything she had ever dreamed of, and sometimes she was able to see flashes of the old Finn Hudson in his eyes, just yearning to break free through all the pain.

If Finn felt like he could open up to her, she wanted to be there for him.

She was his friend, after all.

* * *

Don't stop reviewin'!


	4. Cuts and Scars

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cuts and Scars**

* * *

Rachel's right hand was still tingling as she maneuvered her car through the streets of Lima, heading home after her joyride around town with Finn. Her heart was still racing as she thought about his tender gesture; Finn's lips had been pillow-soft when he kissed her bruised knuckles, and the simple action almost made up for him yelling at her.

Almost.

While she was thrilled to spend more time with the notorious bad-boy of Lima, she still had doubts about his intentions with her. She wanted to believe that he was genuinely looking for a friend that he could talk to, and if that was the case, then she would be there for him with no questions asked. However, if he was trying to lure her into a false sense of security and take advantage of her when she was most vulnerable, then she was doing nothing more than setting herself up for heartbreak.

When Rachel pulled up to her house, she pushed away all thoughts of Finn and focused on her other problem; her fathers. She had ignored their call and was home much later than they normally allowed on school nights; if she didn't have an airtight alibi then she was never going to be allowed out of the house again.

At least that would solve her problems with Finn.

Reaching for her phone, she dialed the one person who she knew could get her out of trouble. Noah picked up on the third ring, and she quickly asked him what he had done that afternoon.

"I was cleaning pools, Cuz. Those cougars love the Puckerone and I was able to squeeze some overtime in, if you know what I mean."

"Have you spoken to my Dads at all today?" She asked, rolling her eyes liberally at his raging libido. She could see her Papa peeking at her car through the shades in the living room window and she knew her time was running out.

"Nope, why?"

"If they ask, tell them I was with you. We were at the mall with friends."

"Rachel, what's going on?" He sounded confused, then accusatory. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Gotta go, Noah, call you later, thanks for covering for me, bye!" She rushed out all in one breath, hanging up on him and heading into her house. When she walked into the living room her fathers were already waiting for her, her Daddy looking particularly disturbed.

"Rachel, where have you been?" He asked sternly as her heart thumped in her chest. Using every modicum of acting talent in her body, she calmed her breathing and stuck to her story.

"I was at the mall with Noah, Daddy. He's been introducing me to such interesting new people and I thought it would be nice to spend some time with them and get more acquainted."

LeRoy didn't look like he believed her, and she wondered if the rumors had already made their way to Judge Berry's chambers. "Oh really?"

"Of course. Why? Is there a problem?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I ran into a cop at court today, who mentioned something to me that set me on edge," her heart sunk into the pits of her gut as she thought about the officer that had pulled her and Finn over. She'd name-dropped her father, of course the cop would say something to him. "He told me to make sure that I knew who my daughter was hanging around with. Now why would he say that?"

Standing up straight and making sure her face was a mask of calm, she tried to sound as confident as possible. "People at school have been spreading rumors about me again. After my incident with Finn Hudson on Friday, people are now assuming that we're friends, which I can assure you, we're _not," _she lied through her teeth. "That cop must be really fond of high school gossip. You have to believe me when I say that I did nothing wrong this afternoon."

"So who were the people you were with today?"

"Friends of Noah! They're completely harmless and they actually _like _spending time with me. For the first time in my life I'm having some fun."

Her Papa stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her and ease some of the tension out of the room. "Honey, we're so glad that you're making new friends, but we have rules in this house that are set up in order to protect you. You might like these people, but we don't know them, and you didn't even answer our phone calls."

"I was in the changing room," she lied, trying to change the subject away from her new _friends _and focus on her need for independence. "And I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm seventeen years old."

"It doesn't matter how old you are," her Daddy said sternly. "You're living in our house and you have to adhere to the boundaries that we set for your well-being. You might be seventeen, but you'll always be our little girl and your safety is our number one priority."

"Listen," she said, moving out of her Papa's embrace, feeling overwhelmed. "I will _always_ be your little girl, but there's only a few weeks left until graduation, and after that I'll be leaving my childhood behind forever. If I don't experience things now, under the safety and guidance that can be provided for me here in my hometown, how will you expect me to survive college in September when I don't have you both by my side?" She sighed deeply. "I love you both so much, and I've never given you a reason not to trust me. I'm not asking for a lot, just a little bit more independence." _So I can go behind your back and spend time with the one person you're trying to protect me from._"I don't want to look back at my time in Lima and think of all the things I was never allowed to do."

Hiram and LeRoy exchanged meaningful glances back and forth for a few moments while Rachel prayed that she'd somehow gotten through to them. It felt horrible to lie to them, but if they didn't allow her more freedom then she would have to find her own way to get around their rules and restrictions.

"Here is the deal, young lady," LeRoy said. "On school nights you're allowed out until 8pm, not a minute later. On the weekends your curfew can be midnight, but you still have to ask permission to go out and we thoroughly reserve the right to say no."

"What about summer?" She asked, knowing it was right around the corner.

"We'll see how well you adhere to the new rules and discuss that when the time comes."

She could barely contain the joy that was bursting through her skin. "Thank you, Daddy!" She said, launching herself into his steady arms as he stroked her hair.

"Of course, Angel. We want you to be safe, but we also want you to be happy. Are you sure you don't want to be a lawyer instead of a singer?" He joked lightly, but she knew about their objections to her future profession.

"I'm sure," she said, and didn't even want to think about the conversation they were bound to have after graduation. Sure, she applied to Oberlin to appease them, but her NYADA acceptance letter was hidden under her pillow just waiting to be shared with the world, and she was going to New York in the fall whether they supported her or not.

But she didn't want to focus on that now. All that mattered was the fact that they were giving her some of the freedom she craved, which meant that she could continue helping Finn with whatever issues he was willing to share with her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy; talking to Finn Hudson was like maneuvering through a field filled with land-mines; one wrong step and an explosion might be set off.

"Also," her Daddy said, interrupting her wandering thoughts. "We want to meet some of these new friends of yours, so we know if they can be trusted with our little girl."

She nodded quickly, her eyes wide as she tried not to panic. There was no way that she could bring Finn Hudson home to meet her fathers and knew that she needed to work out a plan with her cousin.

"Of course," she choked. "We'll have to plan something soon." They dropped the subject after she kissed them both on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room, too shaken up to say anything else to them. Rachel Berry, the self-proclaimed perfect daughter, was lying to her parents and taking advantage of their trust so she could hang out with a boy they hated. If any more rumors about her and Finn got back to them then their friendship would be over before it even started.

After avoiding a potentially disastrous fight with her dads, Rachel spent the night exfoliating her face and looking up cheap studio apartments in New York City. She called her cousin back to explain to him her motives behind her frantic phone call from earlier that evening, and he promised to help cover for her when needed.

The next day she went to school, lamenting the fact that she wasn't going to see Finn and wondering if he was going to call her about meeting Santana. She went to her vocal lessons as planned, arriving home around dinnertime. Her fathers were pleased that she came home right away instead of going out and they sat down to a quiet dinner when Rachel's cell phone started to buzz.

She looked at the screen and blanched when she saw that Finn was calling her.

"Who is it, dear?" Hiram asked while LeRoy stared at her over his wine glass.

"It's Noah," she lied quickly, answering the phone. "Hey Noah, what's up?"

"Noah?" Finn grumbled in confusion. "Rachel, it's Finn."

"You seriously need the essay topic again? I told you five times in class today, why don't you write anything down?" She smiled at her fathers. "I just need to run upstairs and look at my agenda, I'll be right back."

"Well, hurry up, your tofu stir fry will get cold!" LeRoy called after her as Rachel raced up the stairs, her heart pounding as she closed the door behind her, grasping the phone in her hand.

"Finn, are you still there?" She asked, hoping that he didn't hang up on her.

"You're one of the best liars I've ever heard in my life," he said, amusement blossoming in his husky voice. "Puck said you wanted to be an actress one day. Is that true?"

"Um, yeah," she said shyly. He couldn't have called her just to compliment her acting skills. "I told you, I'm going to be a Broadway star. My acting and singing abilities are going to be world renown one day."

"You'll have to sing for me then, since I already know how well you can act," he said generously, but time was ticking away as silence fell over the line. She would love to sing for him, but now wasn't the time nor place.

"I promise I'll sing for you soon, but I can't stay on the phone for long. What's up?"

"I spoke with Santana and she wants to cook dinner for us on Friday. Can you come to my place and meet her?" A grin broke out on her face as her body buzzed in excitement.

"I would be thrilled to have dinner with you and Santana. I have to ask my dads, but I'll let you know what they say." She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed; Friday was still days away and she wanted to see him much sooner than that.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, seemingly thinking the same thing as her.

"Besides school, I have nothing planned."

"Cut school and spend the day with me," he said suddenly, _urgently_, and she laughed as she sat down on the corner of her bed, completely incredulous.

"Are you serious? Just because I punched you in the face and rode on the back of your motorcycle does not mean I'm willing to sacrifice my educational integrity in order to spend time with you!"

"Is that a no?" He asked, and she was about to laugh again until she recognized the heavy longing in his tone. He was being serious. He _really_ wanted to spend the day with her. The thought made her pulse quicken and she sat very still as she contemplated her options.

"I'll see what I can do," she agreed after a few moments. "I can't promise anything, and we can still hang out after school if I can't cut."

"I'm busy tomorrow afternoon," he said, and there was a sadness in his tone that she didn't understand. "But I hope we can see each other soon." All the gruffness and anger that she normally heard in his voice was gone, replaced by a melancholy that made her heart ache. He was really hurting. He needed her to be there for him.

"I'll try my best, Finn. Okay?" She heard her dads calling her from downstairs and knew she had to end their conversation, but she wanted nothing more than to stay on the phone with him and try to figure out the source of his pain.

"Fine," he snapped, and with every syllable she could hear the sadness evolve into anger. "Have a nice night." With that he hung up, leaving her sitting on her bed feeling gutted as she thought about his shifting moods. She wished she could be there for him, but if they were going to explore their friendship further, they had to be more careful. Cutting school was a huge risk for Rachel, but she had to try for Finn's sake. She returned to the dinner table no longer hungry, and pushed the food around on her plate while thoughts of Finn distracted her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hiram asked, worried at the change in his daughter's mood.

"My stomach isn't feeling well. I think I might go to bed early." Her fathers looked at one another worriedly while LeRoy reached over to feel her forehead.

"Your face is burning up!" He said, which she attributed to the blush on her cheeks whenever she thought about Finn's voice, full of pain and longing to see her. "You better get some rest, sweetheart. Let us know in the morning if you feel better."

"Alright, Daddy. Goodnight," she retreated upstairs, ashamed of herself for constantly lying to her fathers, yet upset that she couldn't be there for Finn. The next morning she woke up feeling sleep-deprived and anxious, and her fathers took one look at her pale face and dark-rimmed eyes and decided that she should stay home, calling the school to excuse her from class.

"You'll be okay by yourself, right?" They asked, pacing around her room in a panic while they gave her every box of medication in the house. "If you need anything at all we can be home within twenty minutes!"

"If you don't answer our calls we can only assume that you've slipped into some kind of coma and need emergency assistance!"

"Dads, please," she said weakly, faking an illness when she was perfectly healthy. The only thing wrong with her was the lack of sleep after tossing and turning all night long, Finn's anguished voice echoing in her head from dusk till dawn. "I'll be fine, and I will call you if I need anything at all." They fussed over her for another half an hour, making them both late for work as she laid in bed and waited to hear their cars back out of the driveway. Once they were gone and Rachel was alone, she picked up her phone and texted Finn, knowing that it was probably too early for him to be awake.

_Hey, my dads think I'm sick and I stayed home from school today. You can come over when you wake up, if you want._

She read it over three more times before she sent it, feeling bold as she invited him over to her house without parental supervision. She was breaking more rules than she could even count but she couldn't wait any longer to see him, and in her house they would have nothing but privacy and safety. It stunned her to see that he replied instantly, asking for her address as she sent it with shaking hands. This was really happening. She was actually sneaking Finn Hudson into Judge Berry's house.

She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair, fixing up her appearance as much as she could. Changing into casual clothing, she made her bed and straightened up her room, hiding all of her childish stuffed animals in her closet. The doorbell rang and she jumped from fright as she tried to calm down her racing heartbeat. She answered the door and he stood on her front porch with his head held low, his entire body slumped over in exhaustion as he looked up into her eyes. She thought that she had looked tired that morning, but it was nothing compared to how Finn looked; his eyes were bloodshot, with heavy, dark rims under them and a thick layer of stubble on his cheeks. His shirt was wrinkled and his leather jacket hung off of his frame haphazardly as he shuffled in the door.

"Hey," he said simply, and the same sorrow she'd heard in his voice the night before was still prevalent. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"Of course," she said, a bit awkwardly. Now that he was standing in her house, she didn't know what to do. "I didn't hear your bike," she commented.

"Yeah, I parked it down the street. I didn't want to draw any attention to your house."

"Thanks for that. My dad caught wind of some of the rumors going around about us so I think it's best if we keep our friendship a secret for now," she said, feeling a bit guilty, but quickly shaking it off. "Do you want anything? Coffee? Maybe a bakery fresh croissant?" She asked, pointing to the box of baked goods her dad bought every weekday morning.

"Some coffee would be great." He said, following her into the kitchen. She prepared the cup of coffee for him, but when she turned around, she realized he was standing right behind her, frightening her with his proximity. She laughed nervously, stepping around him while he took a deep sip of the proffered drink. Something was wrong with him, she could tell by his appearance and odd behavior.

"You look tired," she commented as he continued to drink his coffee in silence.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he admitted, his voice hollow as he stared at her. "To be honest, I haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days."

"Why not?" She asked, almost afraid to say anything. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment, his expression anguished before breaking away. What was going on inside of his head?

"There's been a lot on my mind," he admitted, downing the rest of the beverage in a single gulp. He didn't say anything else, so she washed out the mug in silence and stood around her kitchen awkwardly while Finn looked around the space.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," she said, her heart racing at the implication. If he had any dirty thoughts he kept them to himself as they made their way to her bedroom, sitting on the bed silently while the tension between them grew thicker. He wasn't trying to touch her, or kiss her, or many any moves on her at all in the solitude of her bedroom, which meant that he was truly here for emotional support and not to take advantage of her.

"So you said you wanted to see me," she finally said, after the silence became too much for her to take.

"Yeah," he said, looking nervous. "You said you would sing for me."

She laughed as she shook her head. "You told me to cut school just so I could sing for you?" He shook his head, the ghost of a smile pulling up his cheeks.

"No," he said. "But a promise is a promise."

"What if I don't want to sing for you?" She countered, crossing her arms. "My voice is a finely tuned instrument, and hearing me perform is a privilege that must be earned."

He glared at her, growing annoyed. "You're probably just saying that because you're not any good." She bristled at his attitude, her patience growing thin with him.

"Oh, really?" She smirked. "You really want to hear me sing? Well then get ready for an experience that you'll never forget." She stood up from her bed, looking down at him while she launched into her go-to song, _Don't Rain on my Parade_, which was the perfect choice for the point she was trying to make. With every ounce of frustration she felt over Finn Hudson, she powered every note until it felt like the walls of her room were shaking from the force of her voice. He sat on the corner of her bed, completely in awe of her while she roared through the high notes and belted her heart out. When she was finished, she was gasping for breath, so exhausted that she had to sit on the corner on her bed and wipe off the slight sheen of sweat on her brow. Only Rachel Berry could make singing into a workout.

She looked over at him to gauge his reaction, and the look of stunned surprise on his face filled her with satisfaction as he stared at her. His jaw was literally hanging open, and he shook his head slowly as his eyelashes fluttered and blinked.

"Well, _fuck me,_" he said incredulously, and it took a few moments for him to speak again. "I think I finally know the reason why I want to hang out with you so much." She startled, surprised at the sudden change in topic while she tried to keep up with his train of thought.

"So what is it?"

"You're so damn _small," _he said in wonder, and she took one of her pillows and whacked him in the head with it while his laughter filled the room. She wasn't used to hearing him sound so carefree and it made her smile.

"What do you mean by that?" She squeaked, totally offended but enjoying their banter. He seemed to be enjoying it too.

"I mean," he laughed again, but his fatigue was really catching up to him and he looked worse than he did when he arrived. "You're so small but you're so _strong,"_ he explained slowly. "Your strength, your voice, your passion. How can it all fit in such a tiny person?" He shook his head. "What's that expression? _Big presents come in small boxes?_"

"Big gifts come in small packages," she corrected with a smile, and she was positive that he could see the blush that was currently staining her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's you, Rachel," he breathed, leaning back against her pillows while she shifted her body closer to him on the bed, wanting to be closer to him. His face crumpled in confusion when he reached under the pillow he was resting on and pulled out an envelope. "What's this?"

"Oh," she said, taking it from him and quickly shoving it in the drawer of her nightstand. "It's my acceptance letter to NYADA, this theatre arts school in New York. I haven't showed it to my dads yet, but I'm going no matter what they say and they won't be able to stop me."

He grinned wildly. "So badass. I like how you dream so big. I don't know how to do that."

"When was the last time you tried?" She asked, and he shook his head and sighed deeply.

"It's been so long I can't remember," he admitted, and she expected him to get mad or annoyed, but he stayed calm. "To be honest, I used to be more like you. I used to have dreams and shit like that," he trailed off as she laid next to him on the opposite side, propping her head on her shoulders to look him in the eye. "But I haven't had a dream in a very long time. I think I forgot how." She wanted to know more about his past, but she didn't want to push him out of his comfort zone and make him angry when he appeared to be so calm.

"You should practice," she urged him as he frowned deeply. "I'm not trying to mock you or anything, but you can start out small and work your way up to bigger, better, more complex ambitions. You never know what you can achieve."

He shook his head, brushing her encouragement away. "It's too late for that, Rachel. I'm not that guy anymore." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm nothing but a Lima Loser, and that's all that I'll ever be."

"You're not a loser until you give up and stop trying," she said, and he opened his eyes to glare at her.

"I gave up a long time ago," he said gruffly, and she shut her mouth and refused to say anything more. She was frustrated with him; at only 20 years old he had his entire life ahead of him and he claimed that he had already given up on himself. This boy had emotional scarring so deep she didn't know if she could heal it. At least he was being civil to her; he wasn't being defensive or argumentative, and so far he hadn't yelled or snapped at her. She just wished there was something she could do to motivate him as his eyes fluttered closed again and his breathing evened out.

In stunned silence, she realized that he was asleep.

Finn Hudson was sleeping on her bed.

She didn't want to disturb him; he looked so peaceful and he claimed that he hadn't been sleeping well, so she set the alarm on her phone to wake him up in a few hours. They still had the entire day ahead of him, despite his plans in the afternoon, whatever they were. She watched as his features calmed, making him look like the picture of innocence as she nestled into her pillows and stared at him, wondering what to do with herself. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either, and felt a heavy fatigue pulling her into unconsciousness as she slipped into darkness right alongside Finn.

A loud ringing startled her out of sleep, and she almost screamed from shock when she looked over at the broad, heavy body that was stirring next to her, a large muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Finn groaned as her body flushed hot from their proximity, and the arm was hastily removed from her midriff as he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his cell phone.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, startling her as he jumped out of her bed and frantically typed a message into his phone. Rachel was so groggy and disoriented that she couldn't tell what was going on as she struggled to sit up in bed. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I gotta go," he rushed, his voice more than a little panicked.

"Wait, Finn," she protested, but she was too tired to try to stop him. "What's going on? Why do you have to go?" Her body was still humming from waking up with Finn's arm wrapped around her, and she didn't want to say goodbye yet. They barely had a chance to talk as she struggled to keep her eyes open, the grogginess almost pulling her under again.

"It's work stuff. I'll tell you some other time. I'm really sorry about this," he said, actually sounding sincere in his apology. She didn't even know he had a job. "I'll see you Friday." She wanted him to stay, but he was already halfway out the door as she pouted and moaned from her bed, too exhausted to try and chase him down. She had never seen him so open before, so willing to talk to her, but now he had to go when they were so close to getting somewhere.

She was sure that he had left, so she closed her eyes again and tried to fall back asleep for the rest of the afternoon. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming when she felt someone's soft yet firm lips pressing tenderly against her cheek, but when she opened up her eyes again to check, Finn was gone.

* * *

Don't stop reviewing!


	5. The Friend Zone

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Friend Zone**

* * *

Rachel woke up again hours later, completely disoriented and quite alone as she checked the time. She could barely remember Finn leaving she had been in such a state of half-sleep, but she could definitely recall the warmth she felt nestled next to him, his strong, secure arm wrapped around her body and holding her close.

It brought a rush of heat to her cheeks to think about Finn in such an intimate way. Sure, they hadn't even kissed, but she shared a connection with Finn that not even she fully understood as their relationship became more complicated. It just felt right being with him, despite the complete betrayal of her father's trust and the guilt she felt when she had to lie to them. He was the first boy who actually wanted to be spend time with her, and sincerely valued her opinion. Jesse, her one boyfriend from sophomore year, did nothing but pressure her for sex and criticize her. The only reason they had been allowed to date was because Jesse's dad was a lawyer who knew her father, but he wound up breaking her heart just like any other guy.

She knew how dangerous it was to have feelings for Finn Hudson the town player, but the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to help him. It wasn't his fault that he was tall, dark, handsome and made her particularly weak at the knees, but she knew that she couldn't get attached to him; he had the potential to crush her emotions into dust and she only had a few more months left in town before she moved to New York. While she didn't want anything to hold her back, she still wanted to enjoy her last summer in Lima, and she wanted to enjoy it with Finn.

For the first time in her life her full size mattress seemed empty, now that she knew what it was like to have Finn next to her in it. Her mind was racing when she thought about what could have happened between them if he'd stayed as a pleasant heat spread through her body, sending tingles up and down her spine. However, her lips turned down into a pout when she realized how little he'd tried to flirt with her while they were alone in her room. He probably didn't even think she was pretty; their banter was nothing more than neutral and he didn't even try to make any moves on her like she expected him to. With a long, labored sigh, she resigned her fate as nothing more than a friend and wrote this morning off as a him simply needing comfort. That's all they were ever going to be, and it was foolish to think otherwise.

So why did her heart feel like it was breaking?

Her dads were already home when she went downstairs, and they fussed over her for a while as she indulged them and tried to eat something. She had slept the better part of the day away, and knew that it was going to be torture trying to fall asleep that night with even more thoughts of Finn swimming around in her head, especially those of a more romantic nature. His arm had felt so secure around her and his hands were so _big._. .

"Are you sure you're feeling better, Rachel?" Hiram asked, feeling her forehead again. "You're still warm."

"I'm fine, Papa, really," she said, forcing a smile for their benefit. "I think I'm just going to pop in _Funny Girl _and relax tonight."

"OK, baby, call us if you need anything," LeRoy called to her after she finished eating and returned to her room. Crawling onto her bed, she fell onto the pillow that Finn had slept on and inhaled deeply, smelling whatever traces of his scent that were left residually on her pillow. It wasn't as powerful as his leather jacket, but it was there, and she was reminded of the pleasant hum that vibrated through her body, making her skin feel flush and warm. Nothing had ever made her feel like this before, and it was a feeling that she was quickly getting addicted to.

Popping her favorite DVD in, she curled into Finn's pillow and called Kurt, telling him about her day at home and Finn's visit. He gasped scandalously at all the right moments as she told him what happened, and she could almost hear him panting on the other line when she told him about waking up next to him with his arm around her waist. Sure, Kurt wasn't a virgin anymore, but even he could admit that the imagery was hot.

"He wants you, Rachel," he said to her as she sputtered in adamant denial. "He wants you, _bad."_

"No way!" She replied, "Not once has he said that I was pretty or hot or sexy, as if he would ever think those things!" She shook her head, knowing it was impossible. "We've been alone plenty of times, even laying in bed together, and he didn't try to kiss me or touch me or anything, which simply reinforces the fact that he doesn't think about me that way."

"Rachel," Kurt sighed. "When are you going to realize that you're more than just a petite frame and a slightly large nose?" She bristled angrily.

"I know my limitations, Kurt! Finn Hudson is the definition of a player and nothing is going to change that. He's slept with half the girls in Lima, Ohio, and none of them look anything like me." Sighing deeply, she continued. "Finn hangs out with me because I tolerate his attitude and give him advice. He sees me as a friend, and that's it. Besides, even if he did see me that way and I gave him my heart, he would probably crush it into so many pieces that I would never be able to put it back together again. I would rather not put myself through so much suffering with only months until my self-exile to New York."

"Whatever you say, Rachel," he said, and the subject of Finn Hudson was thus dropped. They stayed on the phone for a little while longer; Kurt going into detail about his most recent date with Blaine as she tried not to get jealous of her best friend's seemingly perfect relationship.

A beep could be heard on the line, and she was stunned to see that Finn was calling her as she stuttered into the phone. "K-Kurt, I gotta go. Finn is calling."

"Ah, the tortured bad-boy needs to find comfort in the arms of the brunette bombshell," he sighed dreamily. "It could be the plot of a cheesy romance novel."

"Goodbye, Kurt!" She said angrily, hanging up on him and switching to Finn's call. "Hello?" She asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Rachel?" She hated the way his voice made her heart skip a beat. "It's Finn."

"Yeah, what's up?" Forcing herself to sound as nonchalant as possible, she needed to focus on being his friend instead of her growing feelings for him. He let out a sigh of relief, and the stress and pain that she had recognized in his voice earlier that morning was now completely gone.

"Nothing," he replied. "I wanted to call you to make sure you were okay."

She shook her head in confusion, crossing her legs on her bed and holding onto the pillow that he had slept on. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," he said shyly, and she could hear the hesitance in his tone. "I kind of dicked you over today." Her heart seized in her chest and she was glad that he couldn't see her pouting like a child.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"I feel like shit, you know? I was the one who told you to cut and we didn't even. . ." he trailed off as she hung onto every word, wondering what he wanted to say. "Anyway, thanks for your support today. I really needed it."

"You sound more relaxed," she observed. "Less stressed out than you did this morning."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I had to take care of something today and I've been freaking out over it all week. I'm glad it's finally over."

"You said that it was for work," she said, but heard no response from him. "What do you do?" He was silent for a moment, and then slowly revealed his occupation.

"I sell drugs, Rachel. I was a user for a long time," he admitted openly, confirming all the rumors that she'd heard over the past two years as her stomach rolled in tense circles. It felt like she was going to throw up. "Today I had to meet someone and deliver a package, but I was nervous because I had to load it on my bike and carry it across town. If the cops pulled me over and found it I would have gone to jail immediately. It's bad enough that I'm already on probation."

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?" The tremor in her voice was heavy. "My father is a _judge, _Finn."

"I thought I could trust you!" He replied forcefully, slightly scaring her.

"Of course you can trust me, but I just want to make sure you realize who you're confiding in." She sighed, his secrets weighing heavily on her conscience. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'm sorry," he said, sighing deeply. "I know I can trust you, Rachel. I just," he growled to himself and she wished that he were here so they could talk face-to-face. "I wish I didn't have to do it anymore."

"What? Sell drugs?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "It used to be quick, easy money, you know? I used to get free stuff for myself and I didn't care about going to jail because the reward always outweighed the risk, but now it's not worth it."

"Why?" She asked, completely enthralled at the influx of information. His behavior that morning was finally starting to make sense; the lack of sleep, the thoughts that had plagued his peace of mind, his skittish behavior . . . "What changed?"

"I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to end up dead or in jail," he said, and there was a longing in his tone that gave her real, concrete hope for his future. "I'm on probation, so I've been clean for months, but I'm afraid that when it's over I'll just go back to being that person again if I'm still around it." There was an ancient pain in his tone that made her chest ache. "What you said to me this morning really stuck with me. I don't want to be some drugged-out loser anymore. When you punched me in the face you finally knocked some real sense into my head." Was he insinuating that she was the reason why he didn't want to sell drugs anymore? No it wasn't her, specifically, it was the support and advice that she had given him that had opened his eyes to the dangers of his job. He wanted to stay clean, which was commendable, and didn't want to be pulled into his old habits again. He was probably only teasing her, so she didn't dwell on his comments and moved back to the topic at hand.

"If you don't want to sell drugs anymore, why can't you just find a regular job?" He scoffed angrily.

"No one will hire a guy with a criminal record and no high school diploma," he said bitterly.

"First of all, possession is a misdemeanor, not a felony, so your record basically means nothing in terms of finding work," she said informatively. "Second, you're more than intelligent enough to return to school and get your GED so you can find a normal job. One with paychecks, vacation time, and little risk of death or imprisonment." She was waiting for his reaction, but the line was silent and for a moment she thought he'd hung up on her. "Finn?"

"You really think I'm smart?" He asked quietly, shocking her with the sadness and doubt she heard in his tone.

"Of course you are, Finn!" She said emphatically. "As long as you believe in yourself you can do anything."

"Do you believe in me?" He asked, and his voice sounded very small, so unlike the tough, cruel hooligan she had met last week.

"Yes," she said with a smile, her heart breaking for him. "I believe in you, Finn Hudson. If you don't want this life for yourself anymore, then make a change. Why don't you work for Noah and help him run his pool cleaning business? Ever since he started booking the Sorority house and the West Side Condos, he's had more work than he can handle by himself."

"Yeah," he said, "Puck asked me last summer if I wanted to join him but I said no. Do you think he'd still hire me?"

"Well, I can always put in a good word for you," she teased. "But what about your other job?"

"Today was my last run," he said firmly. "I won't answer their calls again. They can find another bitch to run their drugs around town for them, I'm done." The pride she felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced as she clapped her hands in the solitude of her room, cheering into the phone like a dork. "Thank you, Rachel," he said warmly, and she could feel a blush heating her cheeks.

"For what?"

"For never judging me or making me feel like shit. For supporting me and giving me advice and dealing with my crap attitude," he continued, a certain affection blooming in his voice. "You're like, the best friend I ever had." The disappointment she felt burned her like acid, eating away at the romantic feelings that had been building up inside of her since their relationship began. Of course he only thought of her as a friend. She was a fool to think otherwise.

"What about Santana?" She asked, her voice shaky and filled with disappointment.

"Don't tell her this on Friday, because she might kill us both, but you're a better friend than she is," Rachel had to laugh, despite the sting she still felt for being perpetually placed in the friend zone.

"I'll try to keep it to myself."

"You're coming on Friday, right?" He asked, his voice stern.

"Well, I didn't ask my dads yet. I'm kind of afraid that they'll say no, so I want to be super good until then and prove to them that I'm responsible and mature enough to handle their new curfew."

"Can you come riding with me tomorrow after school?" He asked, his voice a bit gruff, but sweet. "We don't have to stay out for long."

"Sure, but we shouldn't meet at school. Too many people have been talking about us," he sat on that information for a while as the line went silent.

"You know that 24-hour diner by the interstate that has half-priced pancakes after midnight?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "_The Flapjack_."

"Meet me there, in the parking lot at 3:30," his voice was amused. "I promise to have you home by dinner."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," she said, trying to stay lighthearted as she held onto the pillow tighter. She didn't want to say goodbye, but he had already shared so much with her today. She was finally starting to figure out the enigma that was Finn Hudson. "Thanks for sharing so much with me."

She could almost hear his smile over the phone. "Thanks for listening."

"See you tomorrow." They said goodbye and hung up the phone while Rachel fell backwards onto her mattress, allowing herself to sink into her sheets. She watched Funny Girl and eventually settled down for a fitful night filled with dreams of Finn behind bars and Rachel smuggling drugs across the Ohio border.

The next day she brought an extra pair of pants to school and left them in her car, deciding to change into them before they went riding. Her phone conversation with Finn was the only thing on her mind as the hours passed; she couldn't believe that he had trusted her with so much information and was glad that she could help him in some way. Every time she thought she knew who Finn was, he surprised her and changed her mind and flipped her world upside down; she'd heard rumors about his addiction, but he now claimed to be clean thanks to his probation. What caused the most popular kid in town, the star quarterback, to fall into a life of selling and doing drugs? There was still so much more about him that she wanted to know, and looked forward to seeing him again so he could share more with her.

His motorcycle circled around the school at 2:45, and she smiled to herself when she thought about their plans at 3:30. Being alone with Finn on his bike was nothing short of a fantasy; when she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, she could close her eyes and pretend that he was hers. When the bell rang she exited the school, already on the lookout for him, but when she saw him at the corner with his friends, she stopped in her tracks and stared at him as bitter tears filled her eyes.

A tall, blonde cheerleader in a bright red Cheerio uniform was tucked into his side as he blew smoke rings into the air, the girl poking a finger through them as she giggled. She was pretty, with a large bust and long, creamy legs that were rubbing against his jeans. He didn't look very amused, but he wasn't pushing her away either, and Rachel was filled with a jealousy that she had never felt before as she stomped her way over to her car in a rage. When she slammed her car door shut, turned on sad music, and promptly burst into tears, she cursed her naive heart for caring so much about him. Just because he was opening up to her and sharing his past, didn't mean he was actually changing. Sure, he wanted to get a job and move on from his history with drugs, but he was still the same notorious playboy who would never see Rachel as more than a friend.

It took a while for her to calm down; her eyes were a bit puffy from crying and she had to change into her jeans inside the diner once she'd arrived. Finn was already waiting for her when she emerged, and she tried to seem nonplussed an unaffected by his libidinous ways, but now that she was in his presence again it was like all of her defenses were being battered down by the crooked half-smile on his face, the one that she adored. She felt vulnerable, jealous, and defensive as she approached him.

"Hey," he said softly, and it was like looking into the eyes of a different person than the one she'd seen outside of school. "You're late, I was starting to get worried. I didn't see you after school." Hands placed firmly on her hips, she scoffed and tried not to sound too bitter as she stared him down.

"Yeah, well I saw _you_ after school," she said, cursing her own childishness. "You looked pretty cozy with that Cheerio hanging all over you." He cocked his head in confusion, surprised by Rachel's behavior.

"Cheerios hit on me all the time," he said nonchalantly. "I had my fill of them in high school, though." She frowned; Quinn Fabray had been head cheerio when Finn had dated her, and she was the picture of beauty and grace.

"You don't mind that so many girls constantly throw themselves at you?" She said boldly as he shook his head.

"I just give them some attention for a minute and then they either go away, or want some more," he shrugged, completely nonplussed. "Sometimes I have fun with them if I'm bored."

"Clearly," she said, and she couldn't stand how jealous and immature she felt. She couldn't stand how cocky and experienced he was when she had never been past first base.

"You don't, though," he said, snapping her out of her bitter thoughts.

"What?"

"You don't try to flirt with me," he said, his voice gritty and low. "You don't try to throw yourself at me," an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What, am I not your type or something?"

Her face burned from the blush that stained her cheeks as he caught her off guard, sputtering wildly to cover up her embarrassment. "Well, no, I mean, yes, you are my type, but I mean, I would never. . ."

"Whoa Rachel, calm down," he said, and he chuckled and smiled, more carefree than she had ever seen him. It made him look so young as her heart beat erratically. "I'm just teasing you."

"I mean, you already know that I'm a virgin," she said, almost choking on the word as she felt his eyes on her, raking down her frame. "So it's ridiculous to try and flirt with someone when I know that nothing will happen. Guys aren't interested in me, and I'm not interested in being a hook-up for anyone. Yeah, I'm passionate and for some reason you think I'm tough, but to be honest my emotions are fragile and once I give my heart to someone I'm very vulnerable," she admitted, feeling more than a little vulnerable now. "I don't want to get hurt."

"Why do you say that guys aren't interested in you?" He asked, and she sighed deeply, feeling more emotionally exposed than ever.

"The only other boy I ever dated did nothing but pressure me for sex. Everyone else was too scared off by the nose and overprotective fathers to bother." He nodded slowly, the atmosphere between them thick with Rachel's sadness.

"But I am your type, right?" He joked, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the air. Her laugh was a bit hollow, and Finn's small smile wavered. What did she expect, for Finn to declare that she was the most gorgeous girl in the world and profess his everlasting love for her? Only in her dreams.

"Yeah, you're my type," she admitted with a tight smile. The atmosphere between them was awkward and she didn't know what else to say. She just wanted to get on his stupid bike and ride so they wouldn't have to speak to one another anymore, but Finn wasn't moving, and he stared at her until she felt uncomfortable. "What is it?" She snapped.

"I don't know, I feel like you're mad at me," he said. "I don't like it." She sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, getting emotional again. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous and I have no right to say anything, but I can't help the way I feel and we need to talk about this."

"Of course," he said. "I want us to be honest with one another."

"Good," she said, her tone clipped. "I do too," she took a deep breath and tried to sort out her emotions as best as she could. "You know that I lack experience with guys, while you're a prime example of a healthy young man with an active libido."

"Alright," he said, thoroughly amused.

"You came over yesterday and we fell asleep in my bed together," she said bluntly, sending his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline from shock. "I remember. . ." she trailed off, a hot blush glowing on her cheeks. "You had your arm around me before you left and I woke up hours later, all alone. I know we did nothing intimate but it still meant something to me. It still hurt my feelings. You and I have been spending a lot of time together and to be honest, it confuses me. I need to know what I am to you so I can have some peace of mind and stop my emotions from controlling me," her pulse was racing as she admitted more than she'd planned. "Am I your friend, or am I just another girl to you, Finn?" It took a while for him to answer, and Finn looked almost angry as his brow bunched in confusion, but he spoke slowly, carefully, as if testing out the words as he went along.

"Girls," he said thoughtfully, "are a distraction. It's just another way I choose to forget about my shitty life for a while, and they really don't mean anything to me," he shrugged, and she wondered if she was nothing more than another distraction to him. "To be honest, I haven't hooked up with anyone in a long time. Like I said, I was tired of being forced to change for them, and most of them didn't even give a shit about me. Not _really. _Not like you do," he said, and she looked up at him with wide eyes while he captured her in his gaze. She felt like she was being hypnotized as he spoke again, his voice sending shocks of electricity through every nerve of her body. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, Rachel. I'm not that good with words, not like you are, but I do know how I feel when I'm with you." Her mouth felt dry as she tried to speak, barely choking out the words. He looked like he wanted to kiss her, but due to her inexperience, she couldn't be sure.

"And how do you feel?"

"Like the old Finn," he admitted sadly. "The one who didn't flush his life down the toilet." His tone was rife with sorrow and she could feel the burn of tears in her eyes at his confession.

"Finn," she yearned for him, wanting to close the distance between them so badly, but he moved away from her and went to his bike, pulling out a sleek, black helmet to place on his head and leaving her feeling crushed.

"I got this so there's no excuse for any cops to pull us over," he said, changing the subject as the topic was dropped. Her emotions were running wild now; he didn't even answer her question, not really, and now she was more confused than ever before as he passed her the pink helmet. "I plan on staying on the side roads and sticking to the speed limit as well."

"Thanks," her voice was hollow as she shoved it on her head and climbed onto the back of the bike, burying her disappointment away in the back of his leather jacket. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing softly, hoping that he knew how much she cared about him as well. The feeling seemed to be growing by the day, and she knew that she could no longer control it. "If it makes you feel any better Finn, you mean a lot to me too." He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, even though the helmet blocked his face from view.

"It does, Rachel," he said, and she felt a tear slip from her eye as they pulled out onto the road, driving away as their hearts raced faster than the motorcycle.

* * *

Don't stop reviewing!


	6. Dinner and Drunks

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dinner and Drunks  
**

* * *

Rachel was a mix of conflicting emotions after her ride with Finn was over; they barely spoke again for the rest of the afternoon, and when he dropped her off by her car at _The Flapjack _their parting was tense.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked with a strained voice, and she knew that she was now looking into the eyes of the Finn who hid behind his anger like a shield. Every time she spoke to him his attitude changed; it was like dealing with two completely different people, and she wondered if he was maybe bipolar.

"I hope so," she said, still worried that her dads would say no. He nodded and revved the engine.

"Call me," and with a squeal of rubber on asphalt he was gone, his red and black crotch-rocket zooming him out of her sight. She stood in the parking lot for a few moments, biting her lip and trying not to cry. He had told her that they should be honest with one another and he didn't even answer her question; she had spilled her heart out to him and he couldn't even give her any emotional closure. Now she was more confused than ever before as his own confession rang in her head.

Apparently she meant a lot to him, enough to make her different from other girls in his eyes, but she needed to know if the root of his feelings were romantic or platonic so she could sort out her own. It wasn't fair to leave her hanging when she had admitted to him that her feelings were fragile. With a labored sigh and a heavy heart she got into her car and drove home, hoping that her punctuality won her brownie points with her dads.

Friday finally arrived and Rachel had something extra exciting to look forward to as she went through her day at school, barely paying attention to anything academic. School was basically over for her and as a straight-A student, it's not like there was much she still had to learn. Yeah, finals were coming up soon, but she had been preparing her notes for weeks and was more than ready. Instead of focusing on her boring teachers she thought about Finn and his friend Santana, and the dinner being held in her honor so they could meet. What was Santana like? Was she a badass like Finn? Probably, if she was able to put up with having a best friend like Finn Hudson. But Santana meant a lot to him, so Rachel wanted to respect their friendship and meet her.

If her parents allowed her to leave the house for the night.

To say that she was anxious when she got home from her voice lessons would be an understatement; Rachel was almost shaking as she approached her fathers to ask for their permission to go out, terrified that they would say no. It was the only thing she'd had to look forward to all week, and she didn't want to disappoint Finn and ruin a potentially fun night.

"Dads, can I ask you something?" She asked as they sat in the living room reading the paper and working on a case, respectively.

"What is it, Angel?"

"Well I wanted to know if I can go out tonight to a friend's house for dinner. I'm going to be meeting more of Noah's friends and they're cooking a meal for me in my honor." They looked at one another and frowned.

"Is Noah going too?" Hiram asked.

"Um, no," she said, shuffling from foot to foot. "I don't think he was invited."

"So you're going to meet Noah's friends and he's not even going to be there?" It suddenly felt hot in the room as a light sheen of sweat condensed on her brow.

"I don't need a babysitter, Daddy," she said, and she knew that getting confrontational wouldn't help her. "But if you insist then I'll call him and see if he can go."

"We insist greatly," LeRoy said. "We still haven't met any of these kids and until then, we would feel better if Noah was there to chaperon." She nodded, grabbing her cell phone and dialing her cousin, her heart pounding in hopes that he could come.

_"El Puckerone," _he said, answering the phone.

"Noah, it's Rachel," she said, moving into the kitchen. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I got a date, Cuz!" He said brightly. "I'm pulling up to the Sorority house now. Toga Party!" It felt like rocks were piling up in her stomach as she let out a desperate whine. "What's the matter?"

"Finn had this dinner planned so I can meet Santana and my dads won't let me go unless you're there to chaperon," she whispered harshly, feeling the tears fill her eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" He argued. "I wasn't even invited."

"I can't believe this!," she cried miserably, hanging up on her cousin and trying to remain calm.

"What did Noah say, honey?" They called to her and she sighed deeply before returning to the living room.

"He said that he has a date tonight and can't come," her plans were crumbling before her very eyes as her dads shook their heads.

"We're sorry, Angel, but until we meet these new friends of yours for ourselves, you can't go out without your cousin. End of story."

"But Daddy. . . "

"No, buts young lady, we've made up our mind." Feeling like a child who wasn't getting her way, she stomped her foot on the ground and rushed from the living room in a classic storm out, running to her bedroom and slamming the door so hard she felt the foundation of the house shaking as she fell face-down onto her bed. The anger and disappointment was overwhelming and the last thing she wanted to do was tell Finn the bad news, but he chose that exact momen to call her and she answered the phone tearfully as she closed her eyes and wished that he were here with her.

"Hello?" She said miserably.

"Rachel?" He asked while she sniffled into her pillow. "What's up?"

"My dads won't let me come out tonight," she wailed as a sharp sob seized through her.

_"Are you fucking serious?" _He roared, feeling just as angry and upset as she was. "This is bullshit. I'm coming to get you."

"No, you can't!" She cried, imagining the cops surrounding her house as Finn took her hostage on the back of his motorcycle. "My dads would never let me out of their sight again."

"What happened? I thought you said you had a new curfew." He still sounded volatile, but she knew that his anger wasn't directed at her.

"I do, but my dads want to meet the _new friends _I've been hanging around with and until then, I can't go out unless Noah is with me." She wiped away the lingering tears on her cheeks. "And I already called him and he said he had a date," she couldn't help but dissolve into tears once more as the misery hit her with the force of a truck.

"Rachel, please don't cry," he said, and his voice was gruff, but supportive.

"I can't help it. I was really looking forward to tonight," she said in-between sobs.

"I was too," he said, his answer simple and reassuring. "Now I think I'm gonna get drunk instead."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pissed off and if I stay sober I might do something stupid like ride my bike over to your place and break you out of that pastel-colored prison of a bedroom they keep you locked up in. At least when I'm drunk Santana takes away my keys."

She chuckled lightly, her laughter breaking through her tears. "I wish you could," she said, her voice tremulous. "I would _love _to see the look on my dad's faces if they saw me riding on the back of your bike," she said spitefully.

"Hey, I thought you were a Daddy's Girl," he joked, trying to ease the tension from their phone call.

"I was, but I'm starting to feel like a caged animal, Finn. I want to go out there in the wild and be _dangerous _for once."

"I would pay to see that," he said, and the sultry tone of his voice gave her goosebumps, erupting everywhere on her skin.

"Yeah, well it's not happening tonight," she sighed deeply. "Alright, go and get drunk without me. Tell Santana I said I was sorry."

"You drink?" He asked, and she couldn't help but smile as he tried to keep her on the phone. Maybe he _did _want to see her as much as she wanted to see him.

"Well, I've had wine and champagne at parties and holidays, but I've never been drunk before."

"Would you be against it?" He asked, and she had to think about it real hard for a minute before she answered.

"No," she said simply. "As a matter of fact, since I abstain from every other substance, I don't see any harm in letting loose with a few drinks once in a while."

"Well I'll have to remember that for the future," he chuckled huskily. "Alright, I'll call you soon."

"Ok, Finn," she sighed. "Bye." Groaning audibly as the phone fell from her hand, she got up and changed into her pajamas, resolved to spend the rest of the night at home. She went downstairs only to grab a few bites of dinner, ignoring her fathers and wondering what Santana would have cooked for her. She had informed Finn that she was a vegan, and hoped that his friend didn't go through too much trouble trying to cook the meal tonight.

"Honey, I know you might be angry at us now, but you'll realize one day how much we truly care about you." Turning her nose up at them, she stomped away silently and heard them groan and argue with one another as she made her way back upstairs.

"She's seventeen years old, LeRoy, she's not seven. Do you want her to hate us? Because she'll carry that hate around with her for the rest of her life if we don't give her some freedom soon."

"Hiram, I love our nephew like a son, but I've had to get that boy out of too much trouble in the past and we don't know the people he hangs out with." She stood on the stairs and eaves-dropped on their argument, thinking about Noah's history with the law. Stealing that ATM machine from the 7-11 took her Daddy months to clear, and Noah had been banned from family dinners for a long time. "I'm not going to criticize Rebecca's choices or parenting, but Noah has a little bit _too much _of his father in him, and I refuse to let Rachel follow the same path as them by allowing her to hang around the same type of people."

"We only have her for a few more months, LeRoy. I want her to enjoy them."

"I want that too," he sighed. "I just want her to be safe."

She tiptoed back up the stairs, too angry to even think straight as she went back into her room, closing the door and letting out an angry cry of frustration. She was never going to get the freedom she wanted; what good was an extended curfew if she couldn't even go out and enjoy herself? Her Papa was right; she was starting to resent her fathers for suffocating her with their concern, and the more they kept her safe at home like a prisoner, the more she wanted to turn criminal and break out of her cell.

There was nothing to be done; they had sentenced her to a night of solitude, and she punished _them_ by singing at full voice after dinner, knowing full well that they didn't like it when she sang during _Jeopardy! _because they couldn't hear the clues properly.

She was painting her toenails and listening to music later that evening when she heard the front door burst open, a roar echoing throughout the house as she almost dropped the pink nail polish on her comforter.

_"Alright, where is she?_" She heard, and for a moment the color drained from her face in fear that it was Finn coming to get her, drunk and belligerent. "That little princess owes me big for this!" She almost screamed when she recognized Noah's voice, putting away the polish quickly and completely smudging her toes in her haste to get downstairs.

"Noah!" She called, and when she looked into her cousin's eyes she could see the fury brewing behind them. "I thought you had a date?"

"I did have a date!" He barked, pulling her back upstairs by the arm while her fathers watched in shock. He tossed her into her room like she was a toy and slammed the door shut behind them. "Do you _know _what I just walked out on?"

"No," she replied with a shake of her head.

"They wanted to have a threesome with me, Rachel," he grit through clenched teeth, talking about the sorority girls. The look in his eyes was murderous. "A _threesome."_

"Noah, I didn't tell you to back out of your date to come here and be my babysitter for the night," she argued.

"I didn't back out of the date, I still got my rocks off," he said with a cocky smirk. "But on my way out I met two other girls who both wanted a piece of the Puck Muffin and I had to turn them down because I was hearing my cousin _whining _in my head!"

She tried to suppress her grin but failed miserably as a pealing laugh spilled out of her. "My hero."

"And look at you! You're in your fucking pajamas!" He said, pointing at her in her pink bunny shorts and matching tank top. "Get changed. I'll go clear your release with the prison guards," he turned around and walked out of the room, mumbling to himself about spoiled cousins, and she quickly texted Finn before she ran to her closet and started picking out clothes. It was already after eight and she hoped that he wasn't too drunk yet.

_Stop drinking, I'm on my way! _He didn't respond and she tossed her phone in her bag and pulled on something appropriate for dinner. She wore her favorite blue dress with white polka dots, her creamy white pumps accentuating her toned legs. Throwing a brush through her hair, she left it hanging loose and put on some light makeup before heading downstairs, hearing her fathers interrogate Noah in the kitchen.

"You make sure that she's hanging out with decent people, Noah."

"Drive the speed limit and don't you dare have a drop to drink."

"Come on guys, It's not my first day on the road," her cousin scoffed.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked, grabbing everyone's attention. Her Daddy was smiling tightly as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Since you missed out on some time with your friends, we're willing to extend your curfew until 12:30 tonight, just this once." She knew that he was trying really hard to get back in her good graces, so she gave him a strong hug and whispered a thank you into his ear before they left.

She and Noah were on the road and heading towards Finn's house a little before nine o'clock when Rachel realized that Finn hadn't texted her back. She frowned, not even knowing where he lived as the scenery around them began to change; the picturesque homes shifting into decaying apartment buildings and eerie warehouses as the quality of life factor began to decline.

"Noah, where are we?" She asked, her eyes darting around at the disorder she saw.

"We're heading into the Heights right now, Cuz."

"Finn lives in Lima Heights?" She asked, completely stunned and making sure the car doors were locked.

"Yeah, Santana's from the Heights and hooked him up with the place. Don't worry, it's safe." Rachel couldn't be sure; she'd heard nothing but terrible things about Lima Heights and the crimes that were committed there on a daily basis. If her dads knew where she was right now they would probably have matching strokes.

She remembered what her Daddy had said about Noah earlier, and she thought it was unfair that they thought so poorly of him just because of his past. It wasn't his fault that his dad was a deadbeat, and despite his history with the law, Noah was a good person. He had missed out on a threesome just to take her to Finn's place, so that had to count for something.

"Thanks for bringing me tonight, Noah," she said as they parked his truck and walked over to the apartment building. It didn't look like the safest neighborhood, but they hadn't seen any drive-by shootings yet so she hoped it was a good sign. "You and Finn are a lot nicer than the image you put up for people to see."

"Yeah, well, Finn and I have been through a lot together. He's changed a lot over the past few years, but he's still a good guy at heart. Where do you think I stayed when my mom kicked me out for jacking that ATM last year?"

"You stayed with Finn?" She asked in wonder.

"Yep, which means I know where he keeps the spare key," he said as they approached a small multi-unit building, split down the middle into four apartments. Puck dug his hands around the rim of the door-frame, finding the key and entering the building on the ground floor. She didn't know what to expect, seeing as she was in Lima Heights, but she didn't expect his place to look so nice; it was well furnished, with plush seats and a long leather sofa that wrapped around the center of the room. A large flat screen TV was hooked up to several game consoles, and several lamps created a relaxed ambiance as some music played from a stereo system by the kitchen.

No one was to be seen, but she saw a thin trail of smoke curling up from over the lid of the luxurious sofa, and noticed a bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor next to it, some of the amber brown liquid already gone.

"Finn?" She called out as Noah walked right into the kitchen and started smelling the food in the numerous pots on the stove. A figure rose from the couch and stared at her for a minute in shock, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as smoke curled into the air.

"Rachel?" Finn said, staring at her some more as she realized how drunk he was; his eyes were glassy and unfocused and his speech was slurred as he tried to lift his body from the couch. "Shit, _Rachel!" _He said, almost as if he didn't realize it was her as he shot up, quickly put out his cigarette, and turned on one of the ceiling fans before opening a window. He was fanning the air as she blushed at his polite behavior. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"Noah canceled his date. . ."

"Threesome!" Her cousin interrupted from the kitchen.

_"His evening _to bring me here," she said, wondering how drunk Finn truly was and how it would affect their night. "I texted you about a half hour ago to tell you to stop drinking. I guess its too late now."

"No! I didn't drink that much, I swear," He declared, grabbing the bottle of liquor and putting it in the kitchen, where Noah was shoving chili down his gullet straight from the pan. "Cut it out, asshole! Do you want to lose a fucking hand?"

"What's going on in here?" A strong, feminine voice could be heard heading down the hallway from the bathroom, and Rachel watched as a tall, lean Latina sauntered into the room looking like she had just walked out of the pages of Maxim. She wore a short, cropped tank top with no bra, and denim cutoff shorts that left half of her generous behind hanging out for Rachel to see. Her long, shiny black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she was staring at Rachel like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Your chili is fucking awesome," Noah suddenly said with his mouth half-full, and before Rachel could even introduce herself Santana was chasing Noah out of the kitchen with a butcher knife that she grabbed off the counter, screaming at him in Spanish before switching to English.

"Stay out of my kitchen, Puckerman!" She roared as her cousin hid behind the massive couch. Santana looked like she wanted to lunge at him, but Finn grabbed her by the wrist and dislodged the knife from her hand.

"Can you try not to be a psycho for five minutes!" Finn yelled, his voice still shaky as he tried to keep his balance. "This is the girl I wanted you to meet. This is Rachel!" Santana grinned like the Cheshire Cat, Noah and the knife forgotten as she walked up to Rachel and began to circle around her in a predatory manner.

"Look at her!" She said after a moment, and Rachel couldn't tell if the amusement in her voice was supposed to be offensive. She might just be one of the sexiest girls Rachel had ever seen, and the only reason why she wasn't jealous of her relationship with Finn was because she knew that Santana was a lesbian. "Finn, she looks like you found her on a playground. I thought the girl who punched you in the face would be a bit more tough. Less polka dots."

"And I thought the girl who made money working on a pole would look more like. . . oh wait. You look _exactly _like a stripper. My mistake." She snarled, her blood boiling as this girl wrote her off as some child just because of her clothing. Santana might have been Finn's best friend, but he knew about her pride and she wasn't going to just stand around while Santana judged her by her clothes alone. The Latina gave her a dark, searching look before she smirked wickedly.

"So, the little rose has thorns," Santana quipped, circling around her once more before facing Finn. "I like her."

Finn grinned. "Yeah?"

"She's going to be very fun to play with," Santana said, her smile as sinful as the look in her eyes as both of them stared at Rachel in amusement. A dark blush stained her cheeks as she held out her hand.

"Rachel Berry."

"Santana Lopez," she said, shaking her hand firmly. "And I promise that I'm not normally this crazy. Finn said you weren't coming so we've been drinking for a while."

Her smile was tight. "I can see that."

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked, going into the kitchen to grab some plates. "I made rice and vegan chili. There are some tortillas in the fridge if you want to make a burrito."

"Sure," she said, and she could feel Finn's eyes on her the entire time as she maneuvered her way through his apartment, making herself a plate then sitting on his luxurious couch. "Finn, your place is really nice."

"You think so?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you have a lot of nice things," she said, looking around the space once more. It definitely looked like a guy lived there, but his furnishings and decorations were still tasteful and more mature than she expected for a high school dropout living in Lima Heights.

"He buys it all with his drug money," Santana added, and Rachel stared at Finn while he looked away from them in shame. His hands were shaking and she wondered how drunk he still was. She couldn't be sure; besides his lack of balance and slightly slurred speech he was still the same, except for the fact that he seemed so jittery tonight. "Don't let the baby face fool you; the bike, the TV, the apartment. He makes his money as a drug runner." Rachel bristled as Santana tried to intimidate her with Finn's past.

"I know already, Santana. He told me," she glanced at Finn from the corner of her eye and he was quiet, fidgeting as he ate his food and tried not to look at her.

"Oh really?" She asked, seemingly shocked at the news.

"Yes, and what Finn does to make money is none of my business."

Santana appraised her for a few moments before nodding her head and joining them in the living room. All four of them were sitting on the couch eating the meal, with enough space between them for everyone to be comfortable. "I'm surprised he told you. He normally doesn't share that information with girls." Rachel shifted uncomfortably, thinking about their conversation from the day before and didn't dare look at Finn.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're trying to intimidate me by bringing it up, but I assure you, Finn and I are nothing but friends and I trust him, despite his occupation and history with the law."

"Friends?" She repeated with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "If you two are friends, why is he twitching around like a constipated infant that's about to crap his pants?"

Finn immediately stood up from the couch and glared at Santana, placing his plate down on the glass coffee table in front of the couch so he could stick up the middle finger at her. "You're being a real bitch tonight," he said to her, heading for the bathroom. "I should have never taken out that bottle of Jack!" He slammed the door and Rachel winced, confused at his erratic behavior. Santana giggled to herself while Puck turned on the TV and the Xbox in his boredom.

"That wasn't very nice," Rachel commented while Santana nodded.

"I know, and he's going to so mad at me if he remembers this tomorrow, but right now it's worth it," she sighed, her amusement fading. "I haven't seen him act this way in a long time, and it's not the alcohol. You must have punched him really fucking hard." She shifted uncomfortably, not understanding what she meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about; as far as I'm concerned this is his normal behavior. I've only known Finn for a week and despite our initial meeting, he's been nothing but friendly and somewhat sweet to me ever since we decided to start hanging out."

_"Friendly? Sweet?"_ Santana repeated incredulously. "Are we talking about the same Finn Hudson here? Because I thought that kid died two years ago." Intrigued, Rachel wanted to know more, but Finn came out of the bathroom and sheepishly sat next to Rachel while Santana picked up the other controller and joined Puck's game, the conversation seemingly dropped. Rachel watched them play for a while, but her focus was mainly on Finn, and why he was sitting next to her when he had an entire couch to spread out on. He didn't touch her, he barely even spoke to her, but they were sitting so close that all she had to do was lean into him a little bit and she would be nestled in the crook of his side.

The controller got passed to Finn for a game and she caught Santana staring at her while she inched away from him to provide some space to play. "What is it?"

"You're kind of sneaky hot, did you know that?" Santana said as Noah cursed.

"Hudson, keep your fucking head in the game!" Rachel blushed profusely as she shook her head in denial.

"No, I'm not really. . ." she said shyly, but saw ample amounts of lust in the Latinas gaze and felt Finn tense up next to her.

"You are though," Santana said, inching closer to her as she leaned over and exposed the tops of her breasts in her low cut tank. "Are you single?"

"Yes," Rachel choked, feeling intimidated and tense.

"Do you like girls?" Was her next question and Finn almost dropped his controller as she gulped.

"While I'm not sexually attracted to women I do believe that all girls have a powerful energy that attracts people of all genders and orientations to them." Santana chuckled.

"So why don't you think that about yourself?" Santana asked, more curious than accusatory, as Rachel stammered out a response.

"I-I don't. . ." she was afraid to talk about her insecurities with someone she barely knew, but was interrupted by Noah grumbling over Finn's video game skills as the two lost their game.

"Santana, take over for this clown, he can't play for shit tonight." Santana rolled her eyes liberally as Finn passed her the controller. Rachel sat in-between them, feeling uncomfortable after Santana's mini-interrogation, a hot flush on her cheeks as embarrassment flooded her system.

"I think I need some fresh air," she said, turning to Finn as he nodded and picked up some of their leftover plates from dinner.

"Sure, let's go out back. I'll show you." He brought the plates into the kitchen before leading them down the hall. On the left was the bathroom, and the door on the right led to his room. At the end of the hall was a door leading to his tiny backyard space, split down the middle so he could share it with the neighboring apartment.

"This is nice," it was nothing more than a small square of grass surrounded by a fence and apartment buildings, but it was secure from the street and the air was cool on her flushed, warm face. Finn didn't say anything, but began to pace around the patch of greenery with his face pinched tight in concentration. He lit a cigarette and started smoking it frantically, his hands shaking again as she observed his odd behavior.

"Finn, is something wrong?" She asked after a few more minutes of witnessing his frantic pacing and chain smoking. He stared at her with a certain fear in his eyes that she couldn't understand.

"I don't think you should have come tonight," he said, and it felt like he was dousing her with a bucket of ice water as the pain hit her like a thousand needles. "Wait, that's not. . .that's not what I meant." He groaned in frustration as he stomped out his third cigarette in a row. "Why did I have to drink so much tonight?" He wailed miserably.

"I can always have Noah take me home," she said sadly, and he quickly darted forward until he was grabbing her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles softly.

"No!" He said, and even in his glassy, unfocused eyes she could see that he genuinely wanted her to stay. "Please, I didn't mean that. I meant," he sighed, trailing off. "This was supposed to be a great night, Rachel, and I fucked it up. Again." He scoffed at himself and his hands were so warm in hers. "Santana is being a bitch and I got too blitzed and I can't control myself when I'm drunk and you deserve better than this."

She shook her head, trying to ignore the electrifying tingles that were crackling on her skin. "I'm having a great time, Finn. You don't have to worry about me." She knew that he was drunk and his current behavior was not a reflection of his feelings when he was sober, but it was nice to stand with him like this, and simply enjoy one another's company. "Santana seems like an interesting person."

"Yeah, she'll calm down eventually. She likes you, though, so that's a good sign."

"Yes, she is rather flirty," Rachel remarked with a shaky laugh, her blush returning. She really hated how virginal she felt when she was surrounded by so many sexually active people. "She was generous to compliment me, though I won't take her too seriously. Alcohol always makes people look more attractive to one another."

All of a sudden Finn pulled away from her, his hands jerking from hers, and she missed the contact instantly. He looked angry and began to pace again before turning to look at her with anguish in his eyes.

"Why can't you see how fucking gorgeous you are?" He screamed suddenly, scaring her with his shifting behavior. It didn't help that his moods were being enhanced by the alcohol in his system.

"W-What?" She stuttered, completely overwhelmed.

"Santana sees it, _I _see it," he said, completely flabbergasted while Rachel's heart began to race. "Why can't you?"

An ancient pain coursed through her body that she knew well; years of torment at the hands of her peers diminishing her self-esteem into dust as she wrapped her arms around herself in misery. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked, her voice very small as hope blossomed in her chest.

"Rachel," he breathed, and his eyes were soft and passionate as he gazed down at her. Her breath caught in her throat as he cupped her cheek and revealed a side of him that she had never seen before. "You're _beautiful."_

A burn filled her eyes as tears blurred her vision at his compliment. She had been aching to hear someone say that her entire life, but hearing it come from Finn was too good to be true. "You're drunk," she said miserably. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I might be drunk, Rachel, but I'm being honest," he tried to assure her. "You have to believe me." His thumb traced the hollow of her cheek, resting on the side of her face as he dipped his neck lower and trapped her in his gaze. Her blood was boiling in her veins as he inched closer to her, his breath fanning over her lips as he closed his eyes and tried to kiss her. She wanted to let him, she was about to press her mouth to his and drink in every ounce of Finn Hudson, but when she smelled the odor of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath she pulled away, ducking her head away from his and putting ample space between the two of them as he stared at her in confusion.

How foolish could she possibly be? Finn was _drunk_, he had no idea what he was doing, and there was a good chance that he wasn't even going to remember trying to kiss her the next day while she would live with the memory of it forever. There was no way that she was going to be another drunk hook-up for him, no matter what he said to her to lower her defenses, and hated herself for her naiveté. Maybe she really should have stayed home. At least her emotions wouldn't feel like they've been steamrolled all over Lima Heights.

"Rachel?" He said, his voice sounding broken.

"I can't do this," she said in a panic. Backing away from him, she ran back into the apartment and shut off the XBox, ruining Noah's game as he glared angrily at his cousin.

"Rachel, what the fuck?"

"Take me home, Noah," she demanded, and her tone left no room for argument as Finn wandered back into the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked, and she ignored him while she reached over and gave Santana a tight hug.

"It was great meeting you. I would love it if you came over to meet my Dads, so they'll allow me to hang out with you in the future without having a babysitter around." She could feel Finn's eyes on her but she refused to look at him, knowing full well that he would be able to make her stay if she talked to him again. She and Santana exchanged numbers and Rachel quickly made for the door, not even saying goodbye to Finn as Noah ran at her heels.

"What was that about?" He yelled as they got into the car. "I gave up a threesome for this?"

"Oh go screw your threesome, Noah!" She yelled, knowing full well that her new friends were starting to rub off on her. "Just take me home!" Noah grumbled to himself but didn't pry any further as they drove back to Lima in silence, and she turned on the radio to something loud and overpowering so he didn't have to hear her crying from the passenger seat.

* * *

Don't stop reviewing!


	7. School of Sexy

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: School of Sexy**

* * *

The next morning she woke up feeling miserable, sleeping in late and ignoring the incessant ringing of her cell phone. Finn had been calling her non-stop all morning, despite the fact that it was Saturday, and she got out of bed simply so she could turn her phone on vibrate before falling back into the sheets, covering her head, and sinking back into a dreamless bliss.

When she woke up for real she had six missed calls, all from him, and three text messages that became more panicked with each one.

_Rachel, I need to talk to you, it's really important._

_If you're mad at me I can explain, I just need a chance._

_Please call me, Rachel. Please._

Well, she couldn't be sure if he remembered the night before by his text messages alone, but she knew that she wasn't ready to open up the wounds on her heart that still felt so raw. What if he didn't remember trying to kiss her and she had to live with that pain forever? What if he did remember and he thought she had rejected him? She couldn't tell which option was worse as she stared at the screen of her cell phone. Finn Hudson was already taking her heart in his hands and crushing it after knowing him for only a week, and she couldn't stand feeling so vulnerable around him. She needed to take charge of her feelings and figure out what she was going to to about her relationship with Finn.

But she needed time. Her attachment to him was only growing stronger by the day, but she knew that she only had a few months left in Lima before she moved to New York. Should she risk being in a romantic relationship with him if it meant that her heart would eventually be broken? Or should she sit around with her legs crossed all summer long like the virgin she was when Finn Hudson was practically begging for a chance to be with her.

Biting her lip in confusion, she knew that she couldn't just turn her back on him. She wanted him to be in her life; being with Finn made her feel exhilarated and alive and she wanted to help him with his problems. For the first time in her life she felt beautiful when she was with him; passionate and alive. Maybe the alcohol really _did_ reinforce his honesty. What if that kiss was meant to be real?

She didn't know what to do about Finn yet, but she _did _know that there was one person who could help her sort out her feelings. It was still too early in the morning to call anyone, so Rachel went downstairs and made herself breakfast, kissing her dads on the cheek as they sat around the dining room table together.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Hiram said warmly. "How was your big dinner?"

"It was great," she lied with a wilting smile.

"You got home a lot earlier than we expected," LeRoy said over the morning paper.

"Yeah, I didn't want to stay out too late. It's been a long week," she said truthfully, still feeling overwhelmed at how drastically her life had changed over the past seven days.

"So, when will we be meeting these new friends of yours?" Her Daddy asked brightly as she munched on some fresh fruit.

"Well, I was planning on calling Santana later. Would you mind if she came by?"

"No, not at all!" Hiram said. "We would love to meet her." She squinted her eyes at them, dubious of their gracious, consenting behavior.

Suspicion filled her tone. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, Angel," they said in unison before looking at each other with shifty eyes. Her Papa said, "We just want to let you know that we're willing to give you some more freedom. We still feel bad about last night." She nodded, shame seeping all the way to the core of her when she realized how badly she was betraying their trust.

"Don't worry, Dads. I understand how much you care about me. I want my last summer in Lima to be fun, but I also want to be with you, too. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Rachel. Now, let us know if Santana can come over today. We can order something special to eat."

"Okay," she said brightly, heading upstairs and texting Santana.

_Hey, it's Rachel. Let me know if you're free today, I need advice about Finn._

She texted back about a half hour later. _I'll be there at noon, girlfriend ;)_

With a smile, Rachel texted her the address and started to get ready. As she was blow drying her hair, she stared at her reflexion in the mirror in horror when she realized that she hadn't warned Santana about her dads. What if she showed up in an outfit like she'd been wearing the night before? What if she cursed in front of them, or started flirting with Rachel during lunch? It would be a _disaster._

But it was too late to call her with a warning, because by the time Rachel finished getting dressed it was noon, and the doorbell was already ringing throughout the house. She didn't even have the chance to answer the door as she stood on the stairs and watched LeRoy, Judge Berry himself, greet her friend.

"Well, you must be Santana," he said, the door blocking Rachel's view. At least her Dad wasn't shouting or slamming it in her face.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Berry," she said, and when Santana entered the house, Rachel almost had to do a double take at what she saw. Gone was the scantily clad sex-kitten from the night before; Santana had her hair in two demure ponytails, wearing a light blue tank-top that was covered by comfortable, practical overalls. She wore blue converse sneakers with bracelets decorating her wrists and a thick black choker around her neck. Beaming, Rachel descended the stairs and enveloped Santana in a grateful hug.

"Who told you about my dads?" She whispered in her ear.

"Puckerman," Santana replied dryly. "I'm even wearing underwear for you," she added salaciously, licking the outline of Rachel's ear as she ducked away and hid her blush with a nervous giggle. She introduced Santana to her Papa and she was the picture of politeness, except for the lewd gestures that she was aiming at Rachel every time her dads turned their backs to her.

"Alright, we'll order lunch, you two girls go upstairs and hang out until it gets here, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry," Santana said with a smile that melted off of her face as soon as they reached the stairs. "Ugh, I'm being so sweet my teeth are starting to hurt."

"You're the best," Rachel said, leading her into her bedroom and shutting the door. "Now I can have you as an alibi whenever I want to go out." Santana plopped herself on the bed, looking around the space with a distasteful frown.

"No problem. You need to get out of this house more. It's no wonder why you're as innocent as a nun."

"I'm trying to work on that," Rachel said shakily. "Have you spoken to Finn today?"

Santana scoffed openly. "Yes, and I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wasn't at my best and neither was he." Rachel joined her on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"No, its okay. I shouldn't have come at all, not after knowing that Finn would be drinking. I brought this all on myself."

"What happened?" She asked with a shake of her head. "He locked himself in his room after you left and wouldn't tell me what he did."

"Does he even remember?" Rachel asked and Santana shrugged.

"I can't be sure, he just kept repeating how badly he fucked things up with you. I'm telling you, Rachel, I've known Finn Hudson for a long time, and I haven't seen him act like this in years."

"How long have you known him?" Rachel asked, intrigued. She knew that Santana would be able to help her try and decipher Finn's behavior.

"Five years," she replied. "I was the one to take his virginity in Sophomore year, back when I was just another cheerleader who liked cock. That's how we stayed so close."

Burning with jealousy, she tried to shake off the irrational anger she felt and pushed it into the back of her mind. "Oh," she said with a hollow voice.

"No need to be jealous, Berry, it was like another lifetime ago. What intrigues me the most is the effect that _you've_ had on him over the past week."

"What do you mean?" She asked, the picture of innocence.

"Rachel, I might have been drunk last night, but I remember what we said to one another. You told me that Finn was nice and sweet to you, when he's barely even nice to me." She shook her head. "I saw a side of him last night that I haven't seen in two years. He's opening up to you, he's talking to you. As far as I'm concerned, this is a miracle. He_ likes_ you, and when Finn likes a girl, he tries to keep them close and keep them happy."

Rachel took a few deep, calming breaths, not knowing how to process the influx of information. Did Finn _really_ act so different around her? What made her so special? Maybe he really did care about her, more than he did about the other girls. It was enough to send her heart racing as hope began to blossom there. "He told me that I made him feel like the old Finn," she repeated, her voice filled with wonder.

"What happened last night between you two?" She asked as Rachel let out all of her feelings in a flood of emotion.

"You were hitting on me and telling me that I was sexy so I went outside to get air, and Finn asked me why I didn't think I was pretty and then he said that I was beautiful and tried to kiss me!" She said all in one breath, heaving for air as Santana shook her head in shock. "But I didn't let him and I ran away and now I don't know what to do."

"This is big," she said with a growing smile. "This is a very big deal."

"What happened to him, Santana?" She asked with a small voice. "I remember the old Finn from high school, back when he was quarterback. I used to scribble _Rachel loves Finn _on the inside of my math notes when he was being hailed as the King of McKinely. What happened to him that changed him so much?"

The frown on her face was filled with pain. "I don't even know, Rachel. He's never told anyone before. Not even me, and I was the one to take him in after he left his mom's house."

_"Left his mom's house?" _She repeated in confusion. "I thought he got kicked out?"

"No, that's a lie. Carole would never kick Finn out, that much I know for sure. She wanted to help Finn. He was the one who ran away." Rachel nodded her head, absorbing the news while Santana changed the subject. "But we shouldn't be talking about that," she said curtly. "Be honest with me, Rachel. Do you like him?"

Nodding her head timidly, she admitted the truth. "I like him more than I care to admit."

"Then why haven't you jumped his bones already?" She practically roared.

"Because I'm a _virgin!" _Rachel screamed angrily. "And he's so experienced and sexy and gorgeous that I wouldn't even know what to do with myself, or him, if we tried!" She continued, red in the face but feeling oddly liberated. "And I feel so ridiculous when I'm around you or him or my cousin because you're all so experienced and mature and I feel like I'm going to be a virgin forever!" By the time she was done with her rant she felt mortified, and Santana was staring at her like she was undressing her with her eyes.

"You're a _virgin?" _She repeated incredulously with a grin. "This is too much fun."

"Santana please don't make fun of me, this is hard enough as it is," she wailed miserably.

"No wonder you have no self esteem," she said, crawling forward on the bed until she was practically on top of Rachel. "Do you even _realize_ the power you can wield over Finn? You have him in the palms of your hands but you're too afraid to explore everything he can offer you."

Rachel blushed at their proximity, her face crimson as she thought about being intimate with Finn. "I always said that I wanted to wait until I was in love, but now I'm not so sure anymore. I just want to have fun and be young and be with Finn. Is that so wrong?" Santana sat up, taking Rachel's hands in hers and squeezing them.

"No Rachel, it's not wrong at all. Finn cares about you, that much is completely certain, and you can trust him."

"Can I?," she asked, extremely doubtful. "How do I know that he won't throw me away after he's done with me like all the other girls?"

"Because I know how Finn treats the girls he likes," she said with assurance. "You can see it in is eyes; when Finn is attached to a girl, she becomes the center of his world. I haven't seen that look in his eyes since before he broke up with Quinn two years ago, but I saw it again last night and it shocked the shit out of me." Rachel didn't know if she could trust Santana; she had barely known her for a day, and she was Finn's best friend. But she wanted to believe her so badly she shook her head with a timid smile, praying that she was right. "I think you should give him a chance. There's nothing wrong with having fun and enjoying your youth."

"I don't even know how," she moaned.

"I'm going to teach you," she smirked wickedly. "Welcome to Santana Lopez' School of Sexy."

"Rachel, Santana! Lunch is here!" The Latina rolled her eyes and crawled off of the bed.

"The first session begins after lunch."

* * *

"You have to know how to use your body," Santana explained after lunch was over, unbuttoning Rachel's blouse as the girl tried to slap her hands away. Rachel had just endured a very detailed description of all the bases and wasn't sure if the heat would ever leave her cheeks as she felt more exposed than ever before.

"What are you doing?" She screeched, trying to cover herself up.

"If you can't be comfortable standing around in your underwear, how do you expect to take all of your clothes off for Finn?"

She bristled. "I will not be taking my clothes off for Finn!" Santana glared at her.

"So why am I wasting my time teaching you how to be sexy for him when I have to work later? You said you didn't want to be a virgin forever."

"I don't, but I'm not even sure where I stand with Finn; I haven't spoken to him since last night and we haven't even kissed! I think we're kind of jumping the gun."

"Please, believe me when I say he wants to fuck you. Do you want to know what he said to me after he hung out with you for the first time?" She could already feel the blush rushing to her cheeks.

"What?"

"He said that you were so tiny that he was afraid that his dick wouldn't fit in you," she said with a salacious grin as Rachel squeaked in embarrassment. "And I know from experience that Finn is really. . ."

"Don't finish that sentence!" She said, feeling more virginal than ever before. A mental image of Finn in all his glory entered her head and she squeaked again. "I don't know if I can do this!"

"You can, Rachel," she said, grabbing the smaller girls shoulders and leveling her with a single look. "You are tough and sexy and you are going to show Finn Hudson how wild you can truly be. Now strip down to your underwear and tell that to yourself in the mirror!" Nodding her head, Rachel took off her top and slipped out of her skirt, standing in front of Santana in nothing but her matching gold star bra and panties. Santana hummed in appreciation, but Rachel ignored her and went over to the mirror, looking at her reflection with determination in her gaze.

She still looked the same as always, but for some reason she felt more sure of herself, more confident. She looked at her body and saw delicate curves instead of flaws and imperfections. She looked at her nose and saw distinction instead of disgust. "I am tough," she told herself in the mirror, feeling bold. "I am sexy," she said, trailing a hand down her chest and resting over her belly button. "I am wild," with a nod of her head, she felt Santana walk up behind her and place a soft kiss on her hair.

"Good girl," she said, while Rachel beamed with pride. "You sure I can't teach you anything hands on?" Rachel playfully pushed her away while Santana tackled her onto the bed, towering over her.

"You have to show men that you can be dominant too, Rachel. Confidence is key, and the better you feel about yourself, the better you can make him feel." She nodded, using her momentum to flip them over so Rachel was the one straddling Santana. In nothing but her underwear Rachel _did _feel confident and sexy, and even wielding power over Santana, who she felt no sexual attraction to, was exhilarating and fun.

Her cell phone started to ring, and she climbed off Santana to answer her phone, the Latina pouting deeply.

"Hello?" She asked, reaching for her skirt and slipping it on.

"Rachel!" She heard Finn say, his voice sounding exasperated. "Did you get my messages?" Santana was mouthing the word _"confidence"_ from the bed and Rachel tried not to let her emotions control her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you back, Santana came over for lunch."

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised. "Is there any way I can see you today? We really need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," she agreed, and Rachel was determined to settle her problems with Finn once and for all with her newfound confidence and self-esteem. "Santana can drop me off at your place on her way to work. I'll see you tonight."

"S-sure," he stuttered in surprise. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said, trying to sound as sexy as possible as Santana clapped.

"He's not going to know what hit him," she laughed. "He thinks you're furious with him and you're about ready to jump his bones." Rachel shook her head, feeling confident but still flustered.

"There will be no bone jumping tonight!" Rachel exclaimed. "I am going to go over there so we can sort out our emotions and that's it. Hopefully I can put your techniques to good use soon."

"I hope so too. You're a good influence on him Rachel, and I think you two can have some real fun experiences with one another if you let loose a little bit. You both deserve it." Rachel nodded, keeping Santana's advice at the front of her mind as she got ready to go to Finn's place. She was being dropped off, which meant that she couldn't leave until they both settled their problems with one another. She didn't know what to expect, but she tried to be as confident as possible as they made their way to Lima Heights. Now that her dads had met Santana, her alibi was securely in place as she said goodnight to the Latina and approached Finn's apartment.

Fluffing up her hair, she fixed her dress and pushed up her breasts a bit like Santana had taught her before knocking on the door. She had to be confident and honest with Finn if they were going to continue doing. . .whatever they were doing. Not even Rachel was sure as he answered the door.

"Rachel," he breathed, pulling her into his arms immediately while she stilled and let his scent wrap around her. She wasn't expecting such an affectionate greeting, but reciprocated the hug and wrapped her arms around him tightly as the emotions were already threatening to bubble over. "I'm so glad you came over," he whispered into her hair.

"Me too," she said curtly, pulling away from him. His scent was a distraction and she needed to stay focused. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"I know," he said with a short nod. "Have a seat." She went over to the couch and sunk into the plush leather as Finn towered over her. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," she said politely, "just sit," she said, patting the space next to her as he obeyed immediately and sat down.

"Rachel, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about last night. I was such an asshole. . ."

"Do you remember anything that happened?" She interrupted rudely, and he looked away from her in shame.

"I remember that you came over. I remember Santana being a bitch. I remember you leaving. . ." he trailed off, his voice getting quieter.

"But you don't remember why?" She finished for him, and he shook his head with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't and I hate myself. It was obviously bad because you look really fucking pissed, and I just want to make everything better if you'll let me. Puck called me this afternoon to scream at me about fucking with his cousin's feelings and it's driving me crazy that I don't know what I did." She nodded her head, her heart breaking just a little bit more at the revelation that he couldn't remember trying to kiss her. She was relieved that she'd pulled away from him; if he had actually kissed her and he'd forgotten about it, she would have been crushed beyond belief.

"Ah," she said, looking down at the hem of her dress, needing a distraction.

"Please, Rachel, tell me what I did so I can fix it," he begged. "I can't stand knowing that I hurt you."

"You hurt girls all the time," she said, feeling argumentative. "You tease them and use them and sleep with them and toss them to the side once you've had your fill. What makes me so special?"

_"Everything," _he replied instantly, and she was stunned to hear so much longing in his voice. She looked up at him and his gaze was fixed on her. "Tell me what I did to make you so mad at me, Rachel."

"You tried to kiss me," she said bluntly as the color drained from his handsome face. He was as pale as a ghost as she elaborated further. "You said that I was beautiful and then you tried to kiss me. I almost let you do it, but I pulled away, not wanting to be another drunk hook-up for you. Then I had Noah take me home."

There was silence for a few moments as he nodded to himself quietly, as if he was making up his mind about something. "I'm glad you pulled away," he said, making all the hope she felt shrivel up into despair. Who was she kidding? Of course the kiss was nothing more than an alcohol-induced mistake. She felt foolish for making Santana give her sexy lessons when Finn didn't even want to kiss her. In fact, she almost burst into tears from the mortification of it all, if it weren't for Finn's next confession. "I would _definitely _want to remember kissing you."

"What?" she said, not believing him.

"I've been wanting to kiss you from the moment you punched me in the face," he said, leaning closer to her on the couch and chuckling softly. "Every time you said that you weren't pretty, or that guys didn't like you, I just wanted to shake you and kiss you until you realized how amazing you are."

She shook her head in wonder, never realizing the extent of his feelings as his confession rang in her head. "Why didn't you, Finn?"

"Because look at you!" He said, exasperated. "You're the judge's daughter! The picture of innocence! You have this amazing future planned out while I'm the biggest loser to ever walk the streets of Lima, Ohio," he said, the depression seeping into his tone. "I don't _deserve _you, Rachel. You deserve so much better than me." His behavior over the past week was finally starting to make sense, but his assumption angered her. He was acting just like her fathers, assuming that they knew what was best for her as she felt empowered and infuriated.

_"Well what about what I deserve?"_ She said angrily, standing up from the couch and looking down at him. "All my life I've been nothing but perfect and proper and prude and I'm sick of it. I want to have _fun,_ Finn. I _deserve_ to live my life the way I want to and be with whoever I want." Letting Santana's advice fuel her confidence, she walked forward with a swing of her hips, climbing on top of Finn's lap and trapping him on the couch, straddling his crotch. He sucked in a sharp breath, his pupils dilating, and she had never felt so powerful before in her life. "I don't want to leave for New York a virgin, Finn. I like you, and I realize now that you like me, too. I want this summer to be fun, and I want you to be the person I have fun with." Their faces were inches apart as they stared at one another, and Rachel involuntarily shifted her hips forward as Finn let out a long, low groan.

"Rachel," his voice was deep, gritty, and sent sparks shooting up her spine. "I don't think you know what you're talking about. You and I have very different definitions of fun."

"Enlighten me," she said, holding onto his shoulders and practically feeling the sexual tension build between them. He grabbed onto her waist and it felt like his hands fit perfectly around her sides, his thumbs resting underneath the curve of her breasts. She had never been so bold or intimate with anyone before and the pleasure coursing through her body was both exciting and addictive. "What's _your _definition of fun?"

"Touching you everywhere," he admitted with a groan, staring into her eyes as her body grew warm under his attention. "Working you into a frenzy so wild that all you can do is scream my name," her breath hitched, a pleasant hum spreading throughout her abdomen. "Tasting every single inch of you and fucking you until you can't walk straight," she didn't know if he was trying to intimidate her, but all it was doing was making her more aroused as she felt a certain hardness pressing up against the front of her panties. With a gasp she realized what it was as Finn held her tighter. "Does that sound like fun to you?" His eyes were dark and smoldering as he held her very still.

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding wanton as he stared her down.

"Is that what you want?" He panted.

"Eventually," she responded with a smile. "Right now a kiss would suffice." With a wide and beaming grin, Finn crushed his mouth to hers and pulled her as close to him as their bodies would allow, his lips firm and demanding against hers as she submitted to him and focused on the feelings that boiled the blood in her veins. Finn kissed her deeply, a moan escaping his mouth as she rocked her hips forward again and felt his entire body stiffen beneath her. Never in her life had she felt so powerful, and kissing Finn was nothing short of intoxicating as she pulled back for air, sucking in as much as she could before Finn pulled her back for more. He gently parted her lips with his tongue, darting it into her mouth while she reciprocated with a blissful sigh. When her hips bucked against his once more he pulled away with a long, labored groan, his forehead pinched tight in what looked like pain.

"What's the matter?" She asked innocently, her lips feeling swollen and almost numb from the intensity of his kisses.

"You're too sexy for your own good," he said, his voice strained and still filled with lust. "I bet you have no idea what you do to me."

She shrugged with a smile, slipping off of his lap while she tried to fix her skirt. Her panties were slightly moist and she hid her embarrassment by kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Nope."

"You're dangerous," he said to her, his eyes practically glowing like an animal about to attack. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"There's no one else I would want to experience this with," she said, determined. "I've already missed out on so much of my life, and I know that you'll protect me and take care of me no matter what we do together. From now on, if you want to kiss me, do it. I won't say no," she cupped his cheek and took the initiative to kiss him this time, tender and soft. "But it's not just the sex, Finn. I want you to help me let loose and live," she looked in his eyes and begged him to understand what she needed from him. "Until I leave for New York, I want you to be by my side. My partner in crime."

"You're so bad-ass, Rachel," he said, kissing her once more with so much passion she thought she might burst. "I like the way you think."

"I do too," she said with a smile, and the one on his face was just as bright. She had never seen him so happy before, and she remembered what Santana had said to her about being a good influence. Maybe she was right, because Finn had never looked so relaxed and carefree as a genuine laugh pealed out of his mouth, his eyes practically twinkling with excitement.

"Well then, Rachel, I'm going to make sure that this is a summer you'll never forget," he said with a wink as she slid back onto his lap and gave him another deep, sensual kiss.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Don't stop reviewing!


	8. Wild Child

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

**A/N:** Get ready for the smut, kids. It's time to kick it up a notch.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Wild Child**

* * *

It felt like her body was going to _explode._

She was nestled on the plush leather couch, underneath Finn's broad, muscular body as he detached his lips from hers and began trailing kisses down her skin of her neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh there. They had been making out for a while; the night was still very young and Rachel had hours to spare before she had to be home for curfew. They had ordered takeout and tried to watch some TV, but they kept finding ways to distract one another, and neither of them were complaining.

It was impossible to say no to him. Now that she knew how much he liked her she couldn't resist him and his demands for more kisses, his encompassing need to create more friction between them. It was the first time in her life that she was experiencing these powerful feelings, and all she wanted was more. He balanced his weight on top of her and it felt like she was surrounded by Finn Hudson at all sides. It was a feeling she knew she could get used to as she parted her legs and allowed him to settle in-between them. She could feel his hard-on through his jeans, pressing up against the front of her panties as an ache began to build between her legs. When a small whine escaped her mouth, Finn pulled away from her and gazed at her with a salacious grin on his face.

"What's the matter?" He chuckled, his voice husky and thick with arousal. He bucked up against her once more and she could feel a surge of pleasure spread through her abdomen and beyond, coursing through every nerve in her body.

She was practically panting as she looked up at him, her nerves tingling, her heart pounding as she reached up to kiss him once more, deep and sensual. "I never knew it could feel this good," she whispered against his lips, lightheaded and breathless.

"I can make you feel better," he insisted, rocking his hips against her once more and making sparks fly before her eyes. "If you want." A silent scream escaped her mouth as she tilted her head back, the energy surging within her.

She bit her lip nervously, the ache between her legs becoming more prominent as she shifted her hips against him again, soothing the urge for a moment before it returned, stronger than before. He grinned at her wolfishly, and while she knew she wasn't ready to lose her virginity, she knew that she was ready to experience something new and exciting. She wanted him to show her what real pleasure felt like.

"I don't think I want to have sex yet," she said, timidly, afraid that he would be mad. Instead he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, an action so tender and dear to her that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"No, I can tell you're not ready for that yet," he said with a shake of his head. "But there are other ways I can make you feel good."

Nodding softly, she opened her legs a little wider, feeling the slick moisture at the apex of her thighs as he trailed his hands lower, reaching under her skirt to cup her ass. His thumb slid under the elastic of her panties to gently glide against the skin there and she sucked in a sharp breath, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her. It made her heart beat even faster as the ache in her body became too much for her to bear.

"You can touch me if you want to," she said as he nodded once, sat up and removed her panties, sliding them down her legs before she closed them tightly, feeling way too exposed under his heavy stare. Once the fabric was removed he gently pulled her legs apart and stared at her, his eyes glazed over with lust as he towered over her. She could see his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans and it sent a thrill rushing through her blood when Rachel realized that he was hard for her. _She _was the one turning him on, and he wanted to touch her just as much as she wanted to be touched. With a low whimper, she watched as his hand reached forward to cup her sex gently before sliding a single digit inside of her, the sensation making her eyes roll back into her skull.

He twisted the finger inside of her, making it slick with her essence while she opened her legs wider and silently begged for more. When he slipped in a second finger, however, stretching her and massaging her in ways she never thought were possible, her eyes shot open as a wanton moan slipped out of her mouth, heat spreading all throughout her body. She was instantly addicted to the feeling that sizzled her nerves, bucking her hips forward so he could slip his thick, talented fingers even deeper inside of her.

"How does that feel, baby?" He asked, his voice dripping with sex as he leaned over her and curled his fingers inside of her, hitting a spot she never knew existed as her mouth dropped open in bliss.

"Finn," she panted, the feelings overwhelming her as a tightness began to coil in her abdomen. "S'good," she murmured, too enveloped in bliss to care as Finn rhythmically pumped his fingers inside of her, using his thumb to brush gently against her clit. A sharp gasp escaped her as electricity fired through her veins, and the tightness was building up inside of her until she felt like she was going to snap.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," he growled deeply, heat boiling in her blood. "I've been _dying _to see you fall apart in my hands like this." His words only fueled the fire inside of her as the tightness became unbearable. It felt like she was reaching for something, something big, but she didn't know what it was, or what to expect when she got there.

"Finn," she begged, not knowing what she was begging for. _"Please. . ."_

"Just let go, Rachel," he cooed, hitting the spot inside of her continuously as his thumb rubbed her clit with a little more pressure. All of a sudden, she gasped as the tight coil inside of her went taut before snapping, launching her into the heights of bliss as her body seized in ecstasy. His fingers were still pumping into her as the muscles contracted, her orgasm rolling through her in waves of pleasure as she tried to hold on to the feeling as long as she could. It was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life, and she had experienced it at the hands of Finn Hudson.

Her breathing was stilted and uneven as he gently slipped his fingers out of her, her vision unfocused as she opened her eyes and stared up at him. He still had a predatory gaze in his eyes, his erection just as pronounced as ever as he towered over her, his digits still slick with her essence. She sat up slowly, her lower body feeling like jelly as she shot him a sated smile. Her underwear were on the floor still, but she didn't bother picking them up. She had nothing to hide from him now.

"Thank you," she said shyly, curling her legs underneath her as she sat up. "That was _amazing." _He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean, smirking at her while her heart thumped in her chest.

"It was my pleasure," he hummed, and she could see the lust still burning in his eyes. "Next time I get to taste more of you," she thrilled at his words, knowing that he planned on doing this with her again.

"What about you?," she asked, nodding towards the obvious bulge in his pants. She was intimidated by her own offer, but wanted to reciprocate the sentiment and give him as much pleasure as he had given her.

However, he shook his head. "I don't want to push you when you're not ready, Rachel. I'll just go to the bathroom and take care of it myself." He went to get up and relieve himself by hand but she darted forward, grabbing his wrist to stay still.

"No," she said, feeling bold and sexy and curious. "Stay here and do it," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What?" Finn asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do you seriously want me to jerk off in front of you?" He implored, chuckling as she nodded with a frown.

"Yes," she said, "It can be like a learning experience for me," she grimaced again when he laughed at her naiveté. "I'm being serious, Finn! I've never even seen one before in person!" She admitted with a blush. "And I want to know what to expect."

"Rachel," he said, the sultry timbre of his voice wrapping around her like velvet. "Sex is great and everything, but to be honest, it's also kind of messy."

"So?," she countered, her hands on her hips as her body still tingled from aftershocks. She could still feel some of her own mess in-between her legs as a bold curiosity coursed through her. "I want to see it for myself."

He shook his head. "You're going to kill me, did you know that?" He stated as he shucked off his shirt, exposing his broad, muscular chest to him as he unbuttoned his pants. Her heart began to pound once more when she realized what she was about to see. Staring at him, she grabbed a pillow from the couch and curled herself around it while he sat back with his fly undone, his hard-on tenting his boxers in a scandalous way. "You're kinkier than half the girls I've ever been with and you're still a virgin."

"Is that good?" She asked, her mouth dry as he reached into his boxers.

"Fuck yeah it is," he said, and she watched with wide eyes as he pulled it out, exposing himself to her as he began to work his hands down his length, groaning audibly as his head fell back against the armrest of the couch. His cock was bigger than she imagined, but it was the thickness that made the blood rush to her cheeks as he gripped himself firmly with every pump of his fist.

She was as silent as she could possibly be as his moans filled the air, and she watched as he stroked himself slowly, making every mental note she possibly could. She watched the way his fist curled around his length, and how his thumb massaged the tip as he brought his hand up stroke by stroke. He lifted up his head to look at her and the look in his eyes reflected pure lust, so strong she could feel it crackling in the air.

"I'm close," he panted, a light sheen of sweat condensing on his brow. She observed every facial expression, every jerk and twitch, committing them to memory so she could one day recreate this moment with her own hands, instead of making him service himself. "Do you like what you see?" He asked, his voice strangled with need.

"Oh yes," she replied with a smile, holding the pillow tighter as his breath hitched and his movements became more frantic. "I like this very much."

Pumping his fist once more, she watched as his mouth puckered into a silent scream, his face pinching together as pleasure flooded his system. She watched in awe as he came, thick ropes of come landing on his chest as he continued to pant and sigh in completion. His head fell back once more and she grabbed some tissues from the coffee table, leaning forward to wipe the stickiness from his chiseled chest.

"It wasn't _that _messy," she commented lightly as he looked up at her, the expression on his face both blissful and sated as he tucked himself back into his boxers. He pulled her in for a kiss that left her gasping for breath as he practically sucked the oxygen right from her body.

"That was so hot, baby," he said, repeating the term of endearment and sending her heart hammering against her ribcage. He'd called her baby during the heat of the moment, but she was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to react to it at the time. It reinforced her belief that Finn truly wanted to be with her, but she was too afraid to put any labels on their relationship and risk things getting awkward between them. Their fling had a very concrete ending, and she wanted to enjoy their time together instead of focusing on what they couldn't change.

"Thank you," she said, dropping her forehead against his and placing a shy kiss on his cheek. "Not just for touching me, but for letting me see you," her voice was low, the embarrassment silencing her usually powerful voice.

"Whatever you want, Rachel," he said, his voice still gritty with satisfaction. "All you have to do is ask." He tucked some wild strands of hair behind her ear as her heart flooded with affection for him. "So what would you like to do for the rest of the night?" He asked, looking at the clock. "We still have plenty of time for more fun, unless you want to go out. It _is _a Saturday night and there's sure to be something to do around town."

She thought about it for a while, vacillating between the options at hand. She could easily tell him that she wanted to stay in and continue making out and fooling around, but she didn't want to push herself too far out of her comfort zone right away. Tonight had been the perfect introduction to sex, and she wanted to explore more of her and Finn's bodies in the future, but now she felt energized and ambitious and wanted him to show her a fun night out. The wild instinct that had been blossoming inside of her was just dying to break free, and she wanted to have a night of pure, reckless abandon.

"Let's go out," she decided with a nod of her head. "I want to do something crazy and fun and different. It's too bad Santana is working tonight."

"Yeah, Saturdays are when she makes the best money," he said, getting up from the couch and retrieving her panties from the floor as he slipped his shirt back on. "But I want to see how crazy you can get tonight." She took them from him with a light blush and slipped them on as he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not wearing pants, how can we go riding?" He asked. She smirked and reached for her handbag, pulling out a pair of black tights that she'd rolled into a portable ball of fabric.

"I planned this night thoroughly," she said with a wink, slipping them on. "I knew I was getting dropped off here tonight so I brought these."

"Smart _and _beautiful," he mused, grabbing his jacket and their helmets as she beamed under his praise. "Come on, let's go. I think I know where we can go to have fun."

They rode out of Lima Heights and headed towards town, passing through trendy Lima Heights Adjacent where all the hipster kids hung out on the weekends. It wasn't as dangerous a neighborhood as Lima Heights, but it wasn't as conservative as Lima proper, and Rachel enjoyed the balance as they passed by popular bars and restaurants.

"We need to get you a fake ID," he called over his shoulder as she held onto him tightly. "I'll have to ask Santana about it; she has a cousin who can hook you up with one."

"Cool," she called over to him, feeling the night wind whipping against her face. There were ample amounts of people on the streets; friends walking in groups and lovers holding hands down the sidewalk. She spotted a couple getting out of a silver Mercedes Benz that was parked on the side of the road and Rachel gasped at what she saw, hitting Finn's back to get his attention. "Pull over!" She cried.

"What?" He shouted over the roar of the engine. "Why?"

"Just pull over!" She said, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the taller man who had stepped out of the car, escorting a finely dressed female companion down the street as they entered a restaurant. Her eyes were squinted in the darkness of the night, but she was able to recognize the man as he stepped under a street light before entering a trendy restaurant with an outdoor terrace. "It's him," she said, a certain hatred bubbling in her voice as Finn pulled over, cut the engine and ripped off his helmet.

"Who is it?" He asked, his tone rife with confusion.

"My ex-boyfriend, Jesse," she replied, not taking her eyes off of the shining car that was parked across the street from where they were standing. "The one who used to pressure me for sex," she said angrily, getting lost in bitter memories of the past. "And broke up with me like I meant nothing to him."

"Asshole," Finn muttered, shaking his head. "Want me to scare him a bit for you?" He asked as she got off of the bike.

"No," she replied, her anger focusing onto his precious car and her sudden need for vindication. "I have something different planned. You want to see how crazy I can be? Stay here," she said, taking off her helmet and looking around the streets of Lima Heights Adjacent for any signs of cops or witnesses. With the coast clear, she ran across the street and held onto her helmet tightly as her conscience was screaming at her to reconsider her decision. Ignoring the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her Daddy, she grit her teeth, thinking about all the ways that Jesse had wronged her before swinging the helmet forward and bashing in the front headlight with it, the alarm sounding instantly as panic surged through her blood. She ran back to Finn's bike as people from the restaurant started to pour onto the street to find the source of the loud, shattering noise, the alarm echoing through the neighborhood.

_"Fuck, _Rachel!" He said as she jumped on the back of his bike, throwing the helmet on before grabbing his coat while he revved the engine.

"Go!" She yelled exuberantly, hearing a familiar masculine voice screaming behind them as they disappeared into the night. Rearing her head back, she let out a high-pitched scream of rebellion as adrenaline coursed through her blood and invigorated her. Ever since sophomore year she had been dying to get some revenge on Jesse, and she felt powerful as Finn drove them as far away from the restaurant as possible, turning down a back alley so he could stay off the streets as sirens filled the air.

"Shit," Finn cursed, pulling his bike around the back of a warehouse as police cruisers drove down the street that they had just been traveling on. Rachel's heart was pounding, but not from fear as she watched the police race down the street. She felt dangerous and wild and free, despite the fact that she had just broken a handful of laws. She got off of the bike and removed her helmet, shaking out her hair as she laughed breathlessly.

"I can't believe you just did that," Finn said, completely incredulous as he pointed to the main road. "Rachel, that was your ex's car!"

"So what?" She said with a shrug, the adrenaline in her system finally subsiding. "His Dad is a lawyer, he can afford it." Now that the rush of the moment was over, the reality of her crime set in as a nervous tension began to fill her belly.

"You're the judge's daughter! You can't just go around smashing in headlights!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at Finn as a certain shame began to settle into her bones. Her conscience wasn't used to being ignored and now it was taunting her mercilessly as the police sirens echoed in the distance.

"So what, you're allowed to break the law, but I can't?"

"I have nothing to lose," he replied bitterly, his upper lip curling in anger. "You're too good to be pulling shit like this."

"I told you that I wanted you to be my partner in crime."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to _actually _commit crimes!" He exclaimed. "I'm on probation, Rachel. I can't get caught breaking the law or else I'll go to jail!" Her anger dissipated immediately, replaced by a flood of regret as she stood in the alleyway and burst into tears. Just thinking about Finn in jail was reason enough for her to panic.

"I just wanted to have a little fun," she wailed as the sirens dissipated completely. "I just wanted to be wild and dangerous and reckless for once!" Her face crumpled in on itself in misery as she stood in the alley, feeling like a criminal as her mind raced with dark thoughts. What if there had been security cameras on the street and they caught Finn's bike on tape? What if Jesse had recognized her as they sped away from the scene of the crime? "I'm sorry," she said, leaning against the bike and letting her face fall into her hands as she sniffled. "I wasn't thinking. . ."

"It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I know what it feels like to be in the heat of the moment like that, and that was _seriously _badass, but you're too special to be acting so reckless."

"I know," she wailed. "It won't happen again." He kissed her on the brow, his lips lingering there as she wiped away her tears.

"From now on, leave the law-breaking to me, please," he said, a certain darkness in his tone that she didn't understand. "If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Do you think it's safe to be back on the road?" She inquired from the warmth and safety of his leather-clad chest.

"Yeah, it should be clear, but we shouldn't stay in Lima Heights Adjacent," he whipped out his phone, texting for a minute while she continued to sniffle and feel miserable in the safety of his arms. After a while of squinting at the screen he grinned. "You wanna go to a house party in Lima Heights? Santana is going to show up after work."

"Sure," she nodded, still uneasy as the sound of car alarms echoed in her head. Finn suddenly got a call as the phone began to ring in his hands, but he ignored it with a frown, putting his cell on silent and slipping his helmet on. They made their way back onto the streets and there wasn't a cruiser in sight as they headed back to Finn's neighborhood with two hours left until the end of Rachel's curfew. Still feeling uneasy, she wondered if she should just go home, but didn't want to hold Finn back from having a fun night as they pulled up to a single-story house with loud music bleeding from the walls.

"Hudson!" She heard someone call, and Finn turned around and bumped fists with a bunch of people she didn't know, all who seemed happy to see him. She looked up at his face and his expression was blank and completely detached from any emotion as he led her through the crowd, his hand resting at the small of her back as he maneuvered her through a sea of people. The acrid smell of smoke tainted the air as they stood to the side of the crowd.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Finn asked, his eyes shifting around the space packed with people.

"Well, I guess they don't have champagne, right?" Being surrounded by so many strangers, she knew that he was in defensive mode, but she was able to slightly crack his veneer of nonchalance as the ghost of a smile pulled up his lips. The hip-hop music was blaring around them as intoxicated bodies began to gyrate around her.

"No champagne."

"Then something sweet," she said. "Preferably pink and fruity."

"I'll see what I can do," he nodded. "Stay here." Disappearing into the crowd, she stood to the side and watched as the party raged on around her. She watched as a group of people on a couch passed a thick blunt around to one another, the smell of marijuana filling the air as some guy tried to shotgun a 20-ounce can of beer. A couple that was attached to one another by the lips bumped into her while they were dancing, sending Rachel careening into a tall man who was standing by the stairs. His reflexes hadn't been affected by the alcohol that was flowing like water, and the man helped her remain steady as a blush erupted on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to make herself heard over the music. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need for apologies," he said, his spanish accent thick as his eyes raked over her. She didn't like the way the man was looking at her as he appraised her with sinister eyes. His head was shaved bald despite being in his mid-20's, and he had a finely trimmed goatee accenting his chiseled face and caramel skin. His arms had full sleeves of tattoos that trailed across his chest, peeking out from under his white wife beater while his dark jeans sagged and exposed the top of his boxers. "But you can make it up to me by joining me for a dance." Completely flustered, she was about to stutter out a reason why she couldn't dance with him when Finn approached her once more, and she was momentarily relieved until she saw the look of pure disgust in his eyes, aimed directly at the man next to her.

"What's going on here?" He asked, passing Rachel the drink as his focus remained fixed on the man next to her. The liquid inside the cup didn't look pink and fruity, but dark and bitter as she frowned at the potent smell that wafted to her nose.

"Finn!" The man exclaimed, shocking Rachel as the Latino clapped a hand on Finn's shoulder. He shook it off immediately, the look in his eyes murderous. "Do you know this little chica?"

"Yeah I do," he said angrily. "Rachel is _my girl_, so stay away from her." Standing in-between the two tall men, she felt invisible as they went back and forth with one another, the tension between them building while she stood there in complete confusion. Who was this man and why did Finn seem to hate him so much?

"My apologies," he said as the music pumped loudly around them. "I didn't mean to intrude," he turned to Rachel and stuck out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Ramon Ruiz," he said with a grin. "Finn and I go way back." Rachel didn't want to be rude, so she shook his hand while Finn bristled in anger.

"Yeah, and we'll be going now," he said tersely, trying to pull Rachel away, but Ramon moved in front of them to block their path.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls, Finn?" He yelled over the music so Rachel could hear. "I have some more packages that need to be delivered."

"I told you last time," Finn grit through his teeth while Rachel looked into the devilish eyes of Finn's drug connection. Her heart began to thump loudly against her ribcage as a fear chilled her blood to ice. "I delivered my last shipment for you. I'm done."

"It's not that easy," Ramon sneered, his lip curling in disgust. "You can't just quit."

"Funny," Finn remarked dryly. "I thought I did."

Ramon leaned in closer to Finn, ignoring Rachel like she wasn't even there as they glared at one another. "Don't dick around with us, Hudson. You don't want to make us angry."

"And you don't want to make _me _angry," he said. "Now fuck off and leave me alone." Ramon smirked, leaning forward to whisper something in Finn's ear, something that Rachel couldn't hear over the pounding of the music. She didn't know what it was, but it must have been offensive, because when Finn pulled away he looked like he wanted to punch Ramon right in his arrogant grin as his body tensed visibly.

"Think about it, Finn," was all Ramon said before walking away from them, leaving Rachel fidgeting at Finn's side in confusion. She took a sip of the drink simply to cover up her own awkwardness and cringed at the bitter flavor of the alcohol, coughing roughly as her face pinched in disgust. Finn ripped it from her hands and slammed it down on the nearest table as he pulled her through the party, shocking her with his sudden and volatile behavior.

"Finn, what did Ramon say? What's going on?"

"We're leaving," he said, and his tone held no room for argument.

"But we just got here," she pouted, "We didn't even see Santana."

"She'll forgive us, just _go!," _he roared, practically pushing her towards the door while she bristled at his behavior. Crossing her arms in frustration, she maneuvered her way through the crowd and burst out of the party with Finn at her heels, brushing past her and pulling her by the wrist towards his bike.

"Finn, stop it! Talk to me!" She called to him, but he was closed off from her entirely, his face tight with anger as he passed her the pink helmet. She shoved it on her head in silence and complied to his demands, getting on the back of his bike as he drove her back into Lima. The anxiety and anger were rolling off of his body in tense waves, and she hadn't seen him look so stressed since the morning she cut school to be with him. He refused to talk to her, however, so there was no way to help him.

He pulled up at the end of her block, cutting the engine while she climbed off of the bike. Part of her was expecting him to just escape into the night, but he took off his helmet and stared at her, his eyes still dark and cold. This wasn't the Finn she was used to seeing; the fun, spontaneous energy that had fueled their night was now completely exhausted as she stood in front of him awkwardly.

"Are you going to talk to me or should I just go?" She asked, on the verge of tears. Mere hours ago he had worked her into the heights of pleasure and now she was teetering on the edge of despair. He didn't answer her, but climbed off of his bike and took her into his arms, kissing her with more passion than she thought he was capable of at the moment. There was an urgency in his movements that scared her as he looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Rachel," he said, his voice gruff but not unfeeling. "But I have to go."

"When will I see you again?" She asked, already wanting more of him.

"I don't know," he choked, his tone thick with pain. "There are things I need to take care of." She already felt crushed, wondering if he was pulling away from her as the distance in his eyes made her panic.

"Am I still your girl?" She asked with a small voice, repeating what he'd said to Ramon at the party. He cupped her face with his palm and she leaned into it, yearning to feel his hands all over her again.

"Yeah," he breathed, and for a moment she saw true affection shining in his gaze, aimed solely at her. "You're still my girl."

"Call me when you can," she urged, and he nodded firmly.

"Until I see you again, Rachel, I need to you be careful, alright?" He demanded as she nodded her head. "You need to be safe and stay out of trouble. No more reckless stunts like the one you pulled tonight on Jesse's car."

"I promise," she vowed, and he tilted her head up so he could capture her lips in a kiss that left her knees shaking and head swimming. His lips were firm and demanding on hers, and she reciprocated in earnest, wondering when she would be able to kiss him again. So much had happened between them, so much had changed in such a short period of time, and she could barely keep track with the metamorphosis of their relationship as it continued to evolve at a rapid pace.

"Be safe, Rachel," he said once more after breaking apart the kiss, her lips swollen and heart pounding as he slipped the helmet back on his head. For some reason, Ramon's cruel smirk was the only thing on her mind as the bike roared to life and sped away.

"You be safe, too," she whispered to the wind as Finn disappeared into the night.

* * *

Don't stop reviewing!


	9. See You Soon

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: See You Soon**

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly in her bedroom the next morning, but Rachel was in no mood to greet the day as she tossed and turned in her bed, nightmares plaguing her subconscious every time she closed her eyes. A certain uneasiness had settled into her mind during the night and she couldn't shake it off. She dreamed about Ramon and his dangerous smile and heard car alarms and police sirens reverberate in her head as she pictured Finn in handcuffs, being shoved into the back of a police cruiser. Deciding that consciousness was easier to handle than unconsciousness, she woke up and tried to keep her thoughts away from Finn as she started her day.

Easier said than done.

The anxiety followed her around all morning; she couldn't help but think about Finn's anguished goodbye from last night and how it felt like she was already losing him when they had just started hooking up. Last night had been one of the most memorable experiences of her life, and now she didn't even know when she could see him again; he said he needed time to take care of things, and Rachel knew she had to respect that, even though the simple thought of him made her body flush with excitement. She was his girl now, whatever _that_ meant. The feeling he had elicited in her were still at the forefront of her mind and to be honest, it was hard to think about anything other than his hands in secret places and his eyes shining with lust.

But until she saw him again, her memories of last night would have to suffice as she thought about the slow ache burning inside of her. She had no idea what his plan was but she trusted him, and knew he needed space to figure things out between him and Ramon. Just thinking about Finn's drug connection made her shiver in fear as she thought about the tension she had felt between them, and the hatred radiating from Finn's glare. For a moment, she thought about turning to her father to help out Finn; if she were to give him information about Ramon then her father could take down the entire operation himself and spare Finn from getting in trouble. Knowing her father, however, Finn would probably become one of his main targets no matter how much she begged for his freedom, and she would rather be caged up in Lima forever than see Finn rot inside a jail cell.

No, she couldn't involve her Daddy, even if she wanted to. She didn't know the people that Finn worked for but she could only assume they were dangerous if they made Finn so nervous. She had to wait for him to contact her, that was her only option. Until then, she just had to continue with her life as normal, despite the fact that nothing felt normal anymore.

With a heavy heart, Rachel went downstairs for breakfast, dragging her feet along the way while her mind was still lingering in the memories of last night. She sat at the breakfast table, looking like a wilted flower as she poured herself some juice and grabbed a yogurt, adding liberal amounts of granola to it. She was so caught up in her racing thoughts that she didn't even see the pronounced glare that was being aimed at her by her fathers. When she glanced up and saw them shooting her impatient looks, she quickly snapped out of her daze and tried to force a smile.

"What's the matter, Dads?" She asked innocently. "Is something wrong?" Hiram looked at LeRoy with squinted eyes and her Daddy turned to face her with his face pinched in doubt.

"Rachel, I just got off the phone with Jonah St. James," he said as her heart plummeted into her gut. Turning on her acting skills, she tried not to look so affected by the news.

"Jesse's dad?" She repeated in confusion, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "What did he want?"

"Well, apparently last night there was an incident with Jesse's car and we need to make sure that you were in no way involved."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" She lied expertly. "I was with Santana last night."

"Apparently a girl smashed in his front headlight and then escaped on the back of a motorcycle." Her Papa added, looking uncomfortable. "Jesse is under the impression that the girl was you and his father is threatening to press charges."

"Does he have any proof?" She replied a bit defensively.

"No, there's no actual evidence to support their claims that you were involved."

"Then he has no case!" She said brightly, munching on her granola and yogurt to cover up her growing anxiety. "Besides, I didn't leave Santana's house all night, and she doesn't even have a motorcycle." Her fathers looked wary, but they didn't have any reason to doubt her claims as they nodded their heads. "Maybe it was another ex-girlfriend?"

"It has to be. We figured that you weren't involved but we just wanted to make sure. You've been spending so much time with your new friends that we wanted to make sure their behavior wasn't rubbing off on you."

"No worries, Dads!" She said just a little too brightly as her heart continued to pound. "I'm still the same old Rachel," she lied, feeling like a completely different person than the girl that they had raised to be their perfect angel of a daughter. It might have been a week since she'd met Finn, but every time she saw him it was like shedding off another layer of her old personality and exploring new feelings that she'd never dared to experience before. She had to admit that she liked the change.

"Of course, Honey," her Papa said. "Mr. St. James can't press charges without evidence anyway. We just want to make sure that you're being safe."

"Aren't I always?" She remarked dryly as she covered up her growing aggravation with another mouthful of yogurt. Sure, smashing in that headlight had been morally wrong, but it had felt so good to finally go out into the world an be dangerous. She'd promised Finn that she would be careful, but she didn't want to lose that feeling of independence and exhilaration that had been released the night before. She didn't want to break any laws, but she still wanted to have fun.

"What are your plans for today, honey?" Her Daddy asked, snapping her out of daydreams about criminal mischief.

"Um," she said thoughtfully. "I think I have plans with Kurt and Blaine. We're going to the mall."

"Ah, and how is Congressman Hummel's boy?" Her Daddy said brightly, thrilled that Rachel had one friend that he could trust wholeheartedly. LeRoy and Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, had been friends for years through their jobs and were staunch political allies of one another. It was mere chance that Rachel and Kurt had met after she had starred in West Side Story with Blaine earlier that year, and for a long time they were the only friends that Rachel was allowed to have. Not only were they a "responsible gay couple," in the words of her Papa, but her Daddy knew that he could trust Burt Hummel to tell him the truth. It was the reason why she could never use Kurt or Blaine as an alibi for her fathers; Burt would tell them immediately that she was lying with no remorse for Rachel whatsoever. He was almost as strict with Kurt as her dads were with her.

"He's good," she said simply. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Did he get accepted to FIT?" Her Daddy asked pleasantly and she smiled.

"Yeah, he got into the Fashion Institute. I'm really proud of him," she replied genuinely, knowing that she had at least one person she could trust in New York when she attended NYADA in the fall. Since her fathers didn't know about NYADA yet, they began to direct the conversation in a different direction.

"I don't know how Burt is allowing him to go all the way to New York," her Daddy said brusquely with a shake of his head. "Thank God we talked you into Oberlin or else I would already be losing sleep." She shoved another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth so she wouldn't say anything stupid, like admitting that she threw out the Oberlin application and had the NYADA acceptance letter hiding in her room upstairs.

"New York isn't on the other side of the world, Daddy! Manhattan is only a train ride away." Her father glanced up from his omelet with a look in his eyes that held no room for argument.

"Manhattan is not the place for young, impressionable children to be living. To me it's unacceptable."

"And to me it sounds marvelous," she replied instantly, an urgency to her voice that made her Papa's eyebrows raise in confusion. "To be honest, I'm jealous of him," she said quickly, trying to cover up her outburst. "Maybe I can visit him one day?"

"Yeah, and maybe one day we'll have a gay president," her Daddy remarked a bit cruelly before dropping his napkin on his plate. "Enough talk about New York, it's giving me heartburn." With that he stood from the table and left Rachel there with her Papa, who mussed up her hair a little bit before following his husband from the room. She sat in the dining room, staring down at her yogurt while despair filled her to the core. If she couldn't even have a simple conversation about New York with them, how are they going to discuss her upcoming plans for NYADA? Graduation was only a week away.

Sighing deeply, she went back upstairs to call Kurt and finalize their plans for the mall. His chipper voice and bright attitude helped her to push away her problems and focus on having fun. That was her goal for the summer, and she was going to enjoy herself even if her dads tried to chain her to her bedroom in August to prevent her from going to New York.

The mall was crowded on a Sunday, but she had one boy on each arm walking her through the corridor as she stood in-between Blaine and Kurt, feeling content for the moment as she pushed away all her problems and tried to focus on retail therapy. There was nothing she could do to help Finn, or change her dads minds about New York, so there was no point in stressing out about them when she knew she could be enjoying herself.

However, when Kurt brought Finn up over food-court Chinese food, she couldn't help but blush scandalously at the changes in their relationship since the last time she spoke to Kurt.

"So, how's the bad boy been treating you?" He asked, sitting across from her at the table and leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

"Um, really well actually," she admitted, looking away from them as a blush stained her cheeks. "In fact, we decided to start hooking up."

Kurt immediately began to start choking on his seltzer with lemon, and Blaine started rubbing his back repeatedly while Kurt gasped for air.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?_" He roared, his face as red as the scarf that wrapped around his neck.

"Kurt, please calm down. No one else can know about this!" She rushed, looking around to make sure nobody heard them. "This is all happening really fast for me."

"Rachel, you've known him for a little over a week. He's the most notorious playboy to ever walk the streets of Lima and you're actually trusting him with your heart. Do you _want_ to get hurt?"

"Of course not," she replied, completely flustered. "But I've made my decision, Kurt. I like Finn, and for some reason, he likes me too. My plan for this summer is to have as much fun as possible and I've decided that I want Finn to be a part of that equation, no matter what happens in August. We're not dating, specifically, but we're not just friends anymore, either."

"What's he like?" Blaine asked in wonder, and Rachel had to think about it for a moment before answering.

"He's tough, you know? He's been through a lot and you can tell by the way he acts around people, but for some reason he's not like that around me. Even his friends say that he's different when I'm around. I can't explain it, but he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Well he scares me," Blaine admitted. "But as long as he treats you right, then there's not really a problem."

"Yes, there is!" Kurt argued loudly. "You and I both know that if your dads ever found out about this you would be disowned."

Scoffing audibly, she shook her head. "Well, I'm not telling them anything, Kurt, and I hope you don't accidentally mention this to your dad or something."

"Rachel, you're my best friend. . . "

"Which means that I can trust you, right?" She interrupted, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits of anger. "It's bad enough that I have to hide this from my dads, I don't want to hide it from my only friends as well." Crossing his arms, Kurt glared at her with a stony expression until he made up his mind and nodded his head.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone that you're hooking up with the Rebel Without a Cause," he remarked dryly while Rachel beamed. "But if he hurts you, or pulls you into any of his bullcrap, I'm telling my dad."

"If Finn does any of those things to me, then I'll let you," she replied, thankful that Kurt and Blaine were willing to keep her new relationship with Finn a secret.

"So," Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Of course he is, Blaine," Kurt remarked with a wave of his hand. "Have you ever seen those lips before?" Rachel laughed while Blaine appeared to be offended.

"And when were you looking at Finn Hudson's lips?" He asked incredulously as Kurt stammered.

"S-Sometimes I pass by him after school and notice his impeccable jawline and full pouting lips."

"You're unbelievable!" Blaine exclaimed, ignoring his boyfriend and turning his attention back to Rachel. "So what are you going to do about this Saturday if Finn can't go?" Rachel squinted her eyes in confusion and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt and Blaine stared at one another with their mouths open before facing Rachel once more.

"Rachel, don't tell me that you forgot that Prom was this Saturday!" Kurt exclaimed while a loud groan escaped her mouth. To be honest, she had _completely _forgotten about Prom, and would have rather lived in blissful ignorance of the event.

"I did," she replied, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on. "I really had no clue."

"Well are you going to go?"

"I wasn't planning on it!" She exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed. "I don't have a date and Finn hasn't been allowed on school grounds for two years. It's not like we could even go as a couple, even if he were allowed. Word would get back to my dads and my entire summer would be ruined."

"But you have to go, it's your senior prom!" Kurt argued. "Your last chance to enjoy high school." Rachel shot him a look of impatience.

"It's not like I _ever _enjoyed high school, Kurt, and I don't want to go without a date."

"Ask your cousin," Blaine suggested and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"I think Noah would rather eat snails than take his cousin to prom," she sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't go at all."

"No, Rachel, please go," Kurt urged her while Blaine nodded in agreement. "Even if we have to go together, all three of us, I want you to be there."

"I wish Finn could go," she said sadly, her thoughts drifting back to him. "The story would make the front cover of the _Lima Herald_ the next day, but it would be worth it," she said, imagining the headlines. _"Town Punk takes Town Prude to Prom, Judge Berry in Coma."_

"I would read that story," Blaine grinned.

"Come on, Rachel, please?" Kurt begged. "You're my best friend and I want us to have fun at our prom. We survived the last four years of torture and it's time to celebrate our monumental achievement."

"Alright fine," she finally complied with a loud groan. "I'll go to the prom on Saturday, but I'm going alone. If I can't be with Finn, then I'll go solo."

"Who knows, Rachel? You might find a guy there who wants to dance with you that doesn't have a criminal record." She grimaced at her friend as they threw away their garbage and headed towards dress stores. Kurt took it upon himself to help Rachel coordinate her outfit, and for that she was grateful. He was getting a full scholarship to the _Fashion Institute of Technology _in Manhattan for a reason, and after about an hour they had found the perfect dress.

"You're not going to regret this, Rachel." He said to her as Blaine carried the bags out of the store. "I promise I'll find a way to make prom a night you'll never forget." Rachel wanted to believe him, but was already anticipating a night of loneliness and humiliation at the hands of her peers and didn't want to go. She couldn't renege a promise to Kurt, however, and swallowed her pain with an empty smile.

"I'm sure," she remarked with a hollow voice as they continued shopping. "It's this Saturday, right?"

"Yep, be at my house at 6pm for pictures," he looked at his watch and shook his head. "We've gotta go, Rachel. We promised to meet my dad at Macy's so we can buy new suits for his re-election campaign. You wanna come?"

"No, that's okay," she said, taking her dress and accessories from Blaine. "I'll just do some more shopping by myself and head home. I have my car."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. I can't believe it's finals week already."

"I know, me neither," she said, walking away from them. "Take care!" With a wave and a smile, she broke apart from her friends and began to browse around the mall, looking into stores that she had never gone into before. Victoria's Secret was one of them, and she was immediately intimidated as soon as she walked into the vibrant pink store. Half-naked mannequins were everywhere, showing off lacy bras and underwear that made Rachel's cheeks flush hot as she maneuvered her large bags around the crowded space. Picking up a pair of thong panties, she wondered what Finn's reaction to them would be as a pleasant heat began to spread in her abdomen. It made her think of Finn's hands caressing her body, and she almost put them back in embarrassment before finding her size and picking up a few pairs of the bikini cut underwear. She needed new panties anyway.

An hour later, she left the mall with bags from Victoria's Secret, Hot Topic and Pacsun, filled with new clothing and underwear that she would have never worn before meeting Finn. As long as she was trying to be wild and carefree she needed to look the part, and was very happy with the new items she had purchased as she made her way home.

Sure, she would have to hide most of the items from her dads, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

* * *

Sunday night was torturous.

Monday was excruciating.

Tuesday was just plain unbearable.

Three days. It had been three whole days since the last time she had seen Finn, and as she sat in Mrs. Reyes living room trying to give lessons to her eight year old daughter, Rachel barely had the patience to correct her mistakes as she stared at her phone and the lack of calls from Finn. He had promised her that he would call, but it had been days since she saw him last and with every day that passed her anxiety increased exponentially. What if something bad had happened to him? What if Ramon had gotten to him and wanted vengeance? He didn't even text her with a hello, and every time she tried to call him the phone automatically went to voicemail. She even tried to leave a message, but his voicemail was too full to receive any more and she gave up trying to call.

The little girl hit a particularly sharp note, snapping her out of her thoughts as she politely paused the song and corrected the girl's mistake. The lesson was almost over, and her curfew was quickly approaching since it was a week-night, but the last thing she wanted to do was go home and spend another night alone worrying about Finn. She needed to know that he was okay. If not, then it would be another night of restlessness for Rachel, and it felt like she hadn't slept properly since they'd met.

After the lesson was over, Rachel drove her car out of Lima proper instead of heading home, despite the setting sun and the looming threat of punishment. Maneuvering her car around the dilapidated streets of Lima Heights, she found her way to Finn's apartment and took deep breaths before getting out of the car. She knew that she was showing up uninvited, and didn't know what to expect when she saw him, but all she needed to know was whether or not he was okay and then she would be able to function again like a normal person. With a deep breath she exited the car and approached his apartment, frowning at the dark windows and wondering if he was home.

Her heart pounding, she stood in front of his door and knocked once, listening intently to see if she could hear any movements inside. When she heard footsteps approaching she stilled, holding her breath as he opened the door, an angry glare in his eyes as she looked up at him. Everything about his body language was tense and alert as he gripped something in his hand that she couldn't see. With bloodshot eyes he stared at her, and she could see a thick layer of stubble on his face.

For a moment he held her gaze, and she watched as the anxiety visibly drained from his body as he let out a sigh of relief. He was obviously expecting it to be someone else.

"Rachel," he breathed, his voice filled with affection as he dropped the hand he was hiding behind the door-frame. She still couldn't see what he was holding as his features softened, and he stepped away from the door to give her space to enter. "Come in," he said, and she awkwardly entered his apartment while he quickly shut the door and secured all the locks. She didn't like the frantic, manic way he was acting and it scared her as she finally saw what he was concealing in his hand.

"Finn, why are you answering the door with a switchblade hidden in your fist?" She asked, lifting up his hand and staring at the sharp weapon. He put it down on the glass coffee table in front of his couch with a sigh.

"You can't be too careful, Rachel," his voice was heavy with stress.

"You never called me, Finn," the longing was already seeping into her tone and she struggled not to get emotional. "I was really worried about you." She was stunned into silence when he pulled her into his arms without warning, hugging her tightly while he buried his nose in her hair. She didn't question his actions but reciprocated in earnest, gladly enveloping her body in Finn Hudson. His hands were splayed across her back and for a moment she wished that they were under her skirt instead, but focused on the soft rhythm of his heartbeat and his even breathing to ground her in reality.

"God, I missed you so much," he said, murmuring into her hair while she closed her eyes and nodded against his chest. The feeling was very mutual.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked with a very small voice as he shook his head.

"You shouldn't even be here, Rachel," he said, but he didn't let go of her as he evaded her question. "But I'm so glad you are." He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head and she held him tighter.

"I was worried about you, Finn," she explained. "I had to come over and see you to make sure that you were alright." He finally pulled away from her, but he didn't let go of her body as he looked down at her, his expression peaceful.

"I'm fine, Rachel. You don't need to worry about me."

"But I do," she insisted, ripping her body away from his as she stood in his living room, completely frustrated. "I don't know what's really going on between us, but on Saturday you said I was your girl, which officially makes you my guy so it's my job to worry about you now."

"It shouldn't be," he said sadly.

"But it is," Rachel insisted. "Unless you don't want me to be your girl anymore."

"Rachel, you don't understand how dangerous I am to you right now. You shouldn't be here and you shouldn't be with me." His words were like daggers piercing straight into her heart as he gave her a convoluted answer.

"So you _don't_ want to be with me?" Her voice was very quiet and very sad.

"I didn't say that," he insisted. "I meant that it would be better for you to keep your distance from me right now."

"What's going on, Finn?" She asked, dying to know what he was hiding from her. Why was he being so distant and secretive? Why was he trying to push her away? "Is it Ramon?" She asked, almost too afraid to say his name as Finn's eyes darkened.

"He's trying to pull me back in, Rachel," he finally admitted, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I tried to quit and it pissed him off. Now he's pulling me in even deeper than before and I can't shake him."

She shook her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I've done six runs since Saturday night, Rachel," he admitted, his voice thick with despair as he closed his eyes. "Bigger packages, shady connections. They're punishing me for trying to get out by making me do more dangerous stuff." The despair she felt hit her like a ton of bricks as she instantly began to panic. "And I can't say no."

"Why not?" She demanded, her anger growing as she thought about Finn being a pawn in some drug dealer's game. "Why can't you say no to them?"

"Because they threatened to hurt you," he said simply. "You don't know how powerful they are, Rachel. They don't care that your father is the judge; they'll kill him, you, me, everyone we know without even blinking an eye." She shook her head, not wanting to think about her loved ones suffering at the hands of some drug lord.

"I can help you," she insisted urgently. "You can give me information on them and my dad can track them down and pull apart the entire operation. All you would have to do is be an informant for the police and you'll be spared from any criminal charges."

"And be labeled a snitch for my entire life?" He said incredulously. "Rachel, you don't know what you're up against. Not even Judge Berry can take these guys off of the streets, and if we tried then we would be their targets forever. We would never be safe again."

"It's better than spending the rest of your life in jail!" She exclaimed.

"I don't want to go to jail," he moaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "I never wanted to be this involved, but I have no choice now."

"You always have a choice, Finn," she insisted. "You just have to be strong enough to make the right one."

"I am making the right choice," he countered angrily, lifting his head up. "I'm deciding to protect you and your perfect little life from things that you don't understand." She stood in front of him with her arms crossed in defiance, not allowing him to intimidate her with his anger.

"And I'm trying to protect you from spending your life in jail when you're too special to be throwing your future away." She walked up to him, taking his large, warm hands in hers and squeezing them softly. "Don't give up, Finn."

"There's no use, Rachel. I'm in too deep and I can't get out," he sighed deeply, exhaustion seeping into his features as he dropped a bombshell on her. "In fact, I have to leave town for a few days."

"Leave town?" She repeated as her mouth went dry. "Where are you going?"

"To Detroit," he informed her. "I need to pick up something that's coming in from Canada and bring it to Cincy. I leave tomorrow." His voice was gentle, but the news made tears prickle her eyes as she shook her head, feeling anguished.

"I don't want you to go," she whimpered tearfully. "Please, tell them you can't do it."

"I can't, Rachel. Next time I try to quit they might not be as nice as they were the last time and I can't risk that. I need to do what they say for the time being."

"Please, let me help you. If I explained everything to my Daddy then he'll have to understand." His light laughter was heavy with doubt.

"Your dad wants nothing more than to see me rot in jail for the rest of my life, so I'm sorry if I don't really believe that."

"He will help once he knows how much you mean to me!" She insisted, and she watched the stress on his face ease away until a small smile pulled up his lips.

"You really care about me that much?" He asked in wonder as she blushed.

"Well," she said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You_ are_ my guy." His eyes were practically shining as he leaned over and kissed her gently, his lips lingering on hers for a blissful moment as she tried to hold onto the feelings that echoed in her heart.

"And you're my girl," he said as they pulled apart. "Not even Ramon can change that." She didn't know what their relationship meant or if they were actually dating like a real couple, but the affection she felt for him was unlike anything she had ever experienced as she kissed him once more, the urgency speeding up her movements as she tried to drink in as much of Finn as possible.

"When do you think you'll be back?" She asked miserably, wishing that Finn didn't have to leave as she checked her watch. Her curfew was barely a half an hour away and she needed to leave soon in order to make it home on time.

"Saturday, I think," he replied as she nodded. At least she would have prom to distract her from the fact that Finn was putting his freedom in jeopardy. "Will I be able to see you?" She stilled, not knowing if she should mention prom to him. It's not like he could go, even if he was in town on Saturday.

"I can't," she said shyly. "I'm busy."

"All day?" He questioned while she nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "Prom is this Saturday." He tensed visibly as he stared at her and she shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

"Ah," his voice was strangely hollow. "Are you going with anyone?"

"No," she replied sadly. "I'm trailing along with my friends Kurt and Blaine so I don't miss out on my senior prom. I don't even want to go."

"You should," he insisted, and there was a pain lingering in his eyes that she didn't understand. "You'll regret it one day if you don't." He didn't say anything else and she wondered if he regretted not going to his own prom. He had dropped out of school before the end of the year and was banned from campus shortly thereafter.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm going," she didn't dare mention that she wished he could be her prom date, fearing his reaction, and he said nothing about it either, so she dropped the subject. "Just please be safe and call me when you can," she said, heading for the door. Finn gently grabbed her wrist and held her still.

"Wait, you're going?" He asked frantically. "But you just got here."

"My curfew is in a half hour, Finn. I just came here to make sure you were alright," gripping his hand in hers, she allowed him to pull her into his arms as he kissed her once more, this time with a blooming passion in his movements.

"I'm glad you came," he whispered against her lips. "I missed feeling your body close to mine." Pressing his mouth to hers again, she instantly felt lightheaded as he practically sucked the oxygen from her body through his insistent kisses. A pleasant heat began to burn in her abdomen as tingles spread down her spine and right to the tips of her nerves. She wanted nothing more than to explore more of her body with him, but they simply didn't have the time. "I can't wait until we can be together again."

"Me neither," she admitted with a shy blush as his hand trailed under her shirt and up the skin of her back, trailing goosebumps across her flesh. Feeling bold, she bit her lip and looked up at him with a steady warmth burning in her eyes. "I bought some new clothes that I can wear when we go out," she said, lifting up her shirt and flashing him one of her new bras while the color visibly drained from his face. "And some other clothes for me to wear just for you." She felt like a tease flashing him in her neon pink lace bra but enjoyed the way he was staring at her, like a lion stalking it's prey.

"If you say that you're wearing matching panties then nothing is going to stop me from pulling you into my bedroom and ripping them off with my teeth." She blushed at his forwardness but smirked as she pulled her shirt down and smoothed out the fabric.

"Well I'll just have to keep my mouth shut then," she teased as he let out a long, labored groan. She wanted nothing more than to pull him into his bedroom and show him her new panties herself, but she knew that her time was running out. "At least you have something to look forward to when you get back," she said, reminding her of the reasons why he had to leave as her excitement was quickly replaced by anxiety.

"Yeah," his voice gritty, he reached forward to kiss her one last time, the passion she felt almost scorching her with it's heat as she melted against him. "I'll see you soon, Rachel."

"Take care, Finn," she said, cupping his face gently before kissing him once more. She didn't know what else to say to him before she left his apartment in a rush, heading home as quickly as she could to appease her fathers.

At least she would be able to see him when he eventually came home.

* * *

Don't stop reviewing!


	10. Slumber Party

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Slumber Party**

* * *

Between worrying about Finn in Detroit and worrying about the debacle that was bound to be prom, the rest of the week passed excruciatingly slow for Rachel. Finn hadn't contacted her since she left his apartment on Tuesday night, and by Thursday she thought she was going to lose her mind if he didn't come home soon. He sent her a single text earlier that day, saying that he might be back by Friday if things went smoothly, but that was the only contact she'd had with him and she couldn't stand not knowing if he was safe.

Thankfully, Santana was just as anxious as Rachel was over Finn's "promotion" and decided to call the petite brunette to vent out her grievances.

"He's such a little turd," she commented bitterly while Rachel gnawed at her lower lip in anxiety. "I knew that Ramon wouldn't let him out so easy, but Finn thought that he could just give them his two weeks notice, get a reference, and retire."

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly. "I've never seen Finn so nervous before and Ramon really freaks me out."

"Yeah, he comes by my place of work all the time. He's charming and generous to the girls, but you can tell how dangerous he really is. Finn told me that you met him over the weekend."

"Yes, and I would be content If I never had to see him again."

"The feeling is mutual," she agreed. "So, what are you doing this weekend if Finn's out of town?"

"Well," she said hesitantly. "My prom is this Saturday night and the last thing I want to do is go, but my friends are making me trail along with them and I barely even know what I'm doing." Her sigh was heavy and full of frustration as Santana gasped on the other end.

"Really? Your prom is on Saturday?" Excitement was bursting out of every syllable as Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, and you sound more excited about it than I do."

"Why? Upset that Prince Charming can't go?" Rachel's silence was all Santana needed for an answer. "Come on, it's not like Finn could go even if he were here."

"I know that," she snapped a bit forcefully before taking a deep breath. "I'm just not really looking forward to it." There was a strange sort of silence on the other line and she could have sworn that she heard Santana cackle to herself.

"I have an idea," she said conspiratorially. "Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up and you can spend the night with me until Saturday, where I'll doll you up and make you look like the epitome of a Prom Princess and get you excited for the night. I haven't given anyone a makeover since high school and to be honest, you're the perfect candidate to play dress up with."

Rachel smirked to herself, liking the idea. "Only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You take me out tomorrow night for a night of _real _fun before I have to go fake my way through Prom," she bartered. "I'll even let you dress me up in sexy clothes."

"Sounds like a plan!" She crowed brightly. "I needs to get mah drinks on anyway. It's been a hell of a week."

"Tell me about it," Rachel remarked dryly. "I just have to clear the plans with my dads, so heaven knows what they'll say about it. If we go out, though, I'm going to need a fake ID."

"No problem, girlfriend, Finn already asked me to get one for you. I have it at mi casa." Rachel smiled as she thought about Finn and his simple sweet gestures before the empty feeling in her heart pulled her mind into dark places.

"What are the chances that he might actually come home tomorrow?" She asked, her anxiety increasing.

"I don't know, Rachel. He's never been sent out of state before like this," she said, only heightening Rachel's fears. "But Finn knows what he's doing and he's always been safe."

"What about when he got pulled over last year and was charged with possession?" She remarked bitterly as Santana scoffed.

"He had an eighth of weed on him for personal use. He wasn't smuggling a kilo of smack across state lines." The fear flooded her body like a tidal wave as she tried to keep her breathing even. "Try not to worry too much, Rachel. He'll be home before you know it."

"I hope so," she said, biting her lip once more as she thought about Finn all alone on the open road with his contraband. "I really hope so."

* * *

"So you have everything you need?" Hiram asked worriedly after their bi-monthly family dinner with the Puckermans as LeRoy began to pace around the living room.

"Yes, Dads. I have my dress, a few changes of clothes, my pajamas, my makeup, shoes, accessories, toothbrush, vitamins and my cell phone charger." Noah was watching the exchange with an amused smile on his face as he sat on the couch with his sister and watched TV.

"Guys, give her a break. My little sister goes to more sleepovers than Rachel does," he commented, earning him a dark glare from his uncles.

"We're allowed to be worried about our little girl, Noah. When you're a dad one day, you'll understand." His response was a liberal eye-roll as he lifted himself from the couch and carried Rachel's bags to her car. She was being dropped off at Santana's and promised to be at Kurt's at 6pm to meet them for pictures. "So we'll see you tomorrow at 6, right?"

"Right," she agreed with a nod of her head. "And Prom ends at 10."

"Your curfew for Prom night is 1am, Missy, and if you're home a minute later. . ."

"I won't be," she interrupted kindly, just grateful that she was going to be out of her house for a whole night by herself. She hadn't been to a sleepover since she was eight years old. "And you don't know how much this means to me, Daddy," her voice angelic, she reached up and gave him a long, lingering kiss on the cheek while her father beamed.

"Well, Rachel, we told you that we wanted you to be happy," he said, emotion clogging his voice. "You'll be spending plenty of nights away from home this fall, so we can consider this practice." Rachel burned with shame when she thought about her actual plans for the future, but didn't want to focus on breaking her dads' hearts just yet.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," she said, hugging her Papa tightly as Noah re-entered the house. "Ready to go?"

"You got it, Cuz," he said, and Rachel said goodnight to her dads before heading out to Noah's truck, already bursting with excitement. They drove into Lima Heights in amicable silence as Rachel tried to focus on her fun night out instead of her growing panic in regards to Finn's safety.

"So where are you two going tonight?" Asked Noah, who knew about their plans.

"Santana said it was some club called _Cabana," _she replied. "She wanted to go dancing."

"Yeah, _Cabana _is fun," he said. "Santana _loves_ it there."

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked genuinely.

"And ruin the whole girly sleepover vibe? No, you go out and have fun. I'm gonna make a few booty calls and see who picks up." She chuckled to herself as they pulled up in front of an apartment building. Santana was already hanging out of the third floor fire escape window, waving at them with a drink in her hand as she called down to the street.

"Hey losers!" She hollered, waving her hands in the air wildly. "Come on up, it's apartment 3C!" Rachel got out of the car with all her belongings while Noah hollered up at her.

"No thanks, I only hang out with chicks who wanna bang me!"

"Then have fun jerking off tonight!" She cackled, and Rachel waved at Noah once more before entering the apartment building and climbing up the flights of stairs that lead her to Santana's place. What she didn't expect was for a middle-aged woman to answer the door of apartment 3C.

"Ah you must be Rachel!" She said warmly as the girl walked into the tidy apartment. She had been under the impression that Santana lived alone like Finn, but upon entering the space she realized that the apartment looked like it had been lived in for decades. "Come on in, Santana is in her room." Mrs. Lopez pointed down the hall where Santana was leaning against her door-frame, a smirk on her face as she approached Rachel and took some of her belongings.

"Gracias, Mama," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek while she left the girls alone in the kitchen. Rachel couldn't help but notice a slight limp as she hobbled away, but Santana suddenly pulled her towards the counter and began to pour her some kind of homemade concoction. "No worries, my mom doesn't care that we drink here. This is called Snixx Juice, my own personal recipe. I won't tell you what's in it, but it'll fuck you up real good."

"I didn't know you lived with your Mom," Rachel commented lightly before taking a small sip of the proffered drink. It was fruity and sweet and strong as Rachel took a more liberal sip.

"Well, someone has to take care of her and pay the bills," she said dryly, downing a sizable portion of her drink. "My dad and Abuela left us when I came out at 17. Mama got hurt a little while after that and couldn't work again. I had to use my college fund to pay her medical bills and started stripping to make ends meet for us."

"Does your mom know about your job?" She asked, soaking in the influx of information about Santana's personal life.

"No, she thinks I work the overnight shift at McDonalds," she said, downing the rest of her Snixx Juice in a single gulp as Rachel decided to drop the subject. "You want more?" She asked, pointing to Rachel's cup.

"Yeah," she replied as Santana filled her glass.

"Don't drink this too fast though, you little lightweight, it _will_ knock you on your ass."

"Well, aren't we going out?" She said before sipping the tasty drink again. She could already feel a pleasant warmth buzzing in her body and enjoyed the sensation.

"Yeah, Cabana is within walking distance from here. We'll go as long as you can stay balanced, so let's start getting ready!" She exclaimed, letting out a hearty laugh as she pulled Rachel into her bedroom, hanging her prom dress in the closet before ripping out a few pieces for herself.

"I brought some of my new clothes," Rachel said, unzipping her bag and pulling out some of her new items. She pulled the tags off of them while Santana nodded her head in approval.

"Alright, wear these pants," she said, pointing to a pair of black denim skinny jeans, "This top," she said, choosing a red and black low-cut halter top, "And these boots," she concluded, holding up a pair of her own black knee-length boots. "They might be a bit big on you, but I know you can rock it." If she wore the halter top then she couldn't wear a bra, but she found it liberating and decided to try something new.

"Okay," she said, getting ready to change while Santana coordinated her own outfit. They got ready very slowly; Santana changed her mind between four different outfits and Rachel had to start curling her hair herself, but she enjoyed finally having a female friend to share beauty tips with as the night progressed. The Snixx Juice was quickly getting her intoxicated and Santana had to take over doing her hair when she almost burned her forehead with the curling iron.

"If you pass out on me before we make it to the club then I'm never taking you out again," Santana argued, despite the fact that her voice was slightly slurred. "Here's your fake ID," she said, passing Rachel the little card. She squinted at the picture and let out a loud, incredulous scoff, the alcohol shaking her voice a bit.

"This looks nothing l-like me!" She laughed. "And it says that I'm 32!"

"Don't worry, it'll work," Santana reassured her. "You're young and hot and bouncers want those kinds of people in their clubs."

She nodded her head. "I want to look _really _hot tonight," Rachel decided, even though Finn wasn't there to see her. It was already after nine and she doubted that he would make it back tonight.

"Don't worry, you're on your way there. We just need to make your eyes a little darker and finish with some lipstick and voilà!" She said, finishing her hair and makeup with a flourish. "Rachel Berry is ready for a night on the town!" She stepped away, allowing Rachel to look at herself in the mirror, and the teen stood in front of her reflection, not even recognizing herself.

"Wow," she breathed, reaching forward to make sure that her reflection did the same as she confirmed the reality of the moment. "I look _good," _she emphasized with a smile. Her hair was hanging in full, voluminous curls as her bangs laid pin straight over dark, smoky eyes. Her outfit was form-fitting and more daring than what she was used to, and she liked wearing all black from head to toe with only little splashes of color.

"Fuck yeah, you do!" Santana agreed while she finished coordinating her own outfit, and Rachel downed her third glass of Snixx Juice while staring at herself in the mirror, the alcohol increasing her confidence and loosening her up. Taking out her cell phone, she posed in front of the mirror seductively, aiming it at her reflection to try to get a good shot of herself.

"Posing for Maxim?" Santana smirked from across her room.

"Well, seeing as I'm going to be famous one day and will have to sit for a plethora of photo-shoots of all different styles, I might as well practice my sultry look now while I'm still an amateur."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "You just want to send Finn hot pictures of you so he'll have something to jerk off to." Ignoring her, Rachel looked at herself in the mirror with a wicked smile as she continued to pose, snapping a shot of herself and typing out a quick message to Finn before sending.

_Santana dressed me up for a night of dancing at Cabana! Do you like the new look?_

She sent him the picture along with the message and continued to fluff her hair and check herself out while Santana finished getting ready. Finn didn't answer her message, but by 9pm she was as drunk as she'd ever been in her life and couldn't really bring herself to care as they finished getting ready to go out.

Santana and Rachel walked arm-in-arm through the dark streets of Lima Heights, and if she weren't so drunk already, she would have been nervous as they made their way to the main road. Completely oblivious to the world around her, Rachel blindly followed Santana into a tightly packed club, where the music was so loud she could barely hear herself think. Men were whistling at her as they entered, and instead of feeling shy, Rachel felt empowered and sexy. The alcohol was making her feel bold, adventurous and wild. She was ready to have fun.

"You want a drink?" Santana yelled over the noise.

"Can they make Snixx Juice?" She asked as Santana laughed.

"No, only _I _make Snixx Juice, but I can get you something really close," she pulled Rachel over to the bar and ordered two baybreezes, and Rachel almost drank the entire fruity drink in a single gulp.

"Whoa, pace yourself, Hobbit!" Santana said, pulling the drink away. "You're too small to be drinking that fast."

"I don't care," she moaned, grabbing it back from her and drinking liberally. The dance floor was packed with people and the fog that clouded her mind was getting thicker and more dense with every sip of alcohol.

"Well I'm not carrying your ass home, so be careful please. Don't make me regret taking you out."

"Hey," she snapped angrily. "I get enough of that parenting bullcrap from my Dads, I don't need it from you. Just shut up and dance with me."

"You're mean when you're drunk," Santana pouted, but allowed Rachel to pull her out onto the dance floor. Downing the rest of her drink quickly, she tossed the cup and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, moving her hips to the beat of the music and grinding against her. "But I'll forgive you if you keep acting like this," she purred into Rachel's ear as their hips began to sway in tandem to the rhythm that pulsated around them.

They danced together for a long time, losing themselves in the alcohol that pumped through their blood as a pleasant heat began to course through her system. She didn't care that they were drunk, she didn't even care that they were both girls; her body subconsciously moved against Santana's in shallow thrusts as they continued to dance and draw attention to themselves. When the Latina attached her lips to Rachel's neck, sucking the flesh and trailing her lips across her skin, Rachel was far too wasted to push her away.

Besides, she kind of liked it.

"Damn Berry, you taste _sweet," _Santana growled against her ear, her voice booming louder than the music inside of Rachel's clouded mind. Her body became flustered as Santana continued to kiss her neck and she looked around the dance floor with a dazed expression on her face as something caught her attention from across the club.

She didn't know if she was drunk or hallucinating, but all of a sudden she saw Finn standing at the bar across the club, staring at Rachel and Santana with a dark desire brewing in his eyes. The shock was so sudden that she couldn't even be sure that he was real in her alcohol-induced haze, and she began to poke Santana in the shoulder as her eyes stayed fixed on the image in front of her.

"Tana," she called over the music as the Latina began to nibble her earlobe seductively, making a shiver vibrate down her spine. "Am I just really _really _drunk or is that Finn standing over there by the bar?" She looked up for a moment, glanced at the bar and then promptly reattached herself to Rachel's neck.

"Nope, you're not that drunk." She said in-between kisses. "Finn is actually by the bar." Rachel went to pull away from her to go see him, but Santana held onto her tightly. "Where do you think you're going, Berry? Let's give him a show, I promise you he'll like it." With a wink Santana leaned in and actually kissed Rachel on the lips, parting them with her tongue as a crimson blush stained her cheeks. Rachel looked up once more to see Finn staring at them with a heavy expression in his gaze, and it made goosebumps erupt on her skin as he continued to do nothing but watch them dance and fool around.

She felt bold and confident under the weight of Finn's stare, and allowed Santana to continue her ministrations as she held Rachel by the waist, broke apart their kiss, and continued to bite and suck at her neck. Her mouth went dry as she watched Finn from across the club, and he stood in a dark corner and continued to stare at them as he sunk into the shadows. With wide eyes she watched his hand trail down the front of his pants, cupping himself as he began to rub the pronounced bulge there. With a look of pure lust in his eyes he continued to watch them dance and grind against one another, jerking against his own hand while everyone around them was completely oblivious. Between Santana's tongue against her skin and Finn's own growing need she felt the arousal build up inside of her until she was practically panting for air.

"What's the matter, Berry?" Santana snickered, pulling away from her. "Too hot for you?"

"A little," she said as Finn left his hiding spot and made his way through the crowd towards them. "Finn's coming this way."

"Great, now he's going to steal you away from me," she pouted, letting go of her. "I need to get properly laid. It's no fun making out with straight girls." Rachel smiled at her friend's antics before she felt a warm hand grip her by the waist.

"Hey ladies," he greeted them with a husky voice as Santana crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You just had to ruin my attempts to convert Rachel to lesbianism, didn't you?" Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I couldn't let you succeed," he said, pulling Rachel in close to his broad, welcoming body. She sunk into his embrace as the alcohol began to make her dizzy. "Where would that leave me?" She could feel his erection poking her in the hip as he held onto her. "Besides, that dancer you like just started her shift. She's on the platform over there." Rachel watched as Santana quickly searched round the room, her eyes landing on a scantily clad girl who was dancing on a raised platform in the middle of the club, grinding and maneuvering her body in ways that Rachel never knew were possible. The blond was very flexible as she lifted her leg over her head in a high kick, and Santana's focus was instantly shifted away from Rachel and onto the blue-eyed dancer. The Latina didn't even say goodbye as she immediately pushed through the crowd, leaving Finn and Rachel alone on the dance floor.

"Brittany is the reason why Santana likes _Cabana _so much," he called to Rachel over the music. "You wanna get some air?"

"Yeah sure," she said, letting Finn pull her through the crowd as a smile broke out on her face. She hadn't been expecting to see Finn at all, and the only thing she could think about was how relieved she was now that he was safe at home.

Finn had _different _thoughts on his mind, however, as he pulled her in for a scorching kiss the moment the cool night air hit her face. She was so shocked she let out a small squeal of happiness as he pressed their bodies against the wall of the club, trapping her against him as she felt his arousal through their clothes, grinding against her and making her sigh in pleasure.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered as they broke apart from the kiss. Looking confused, he kissed her once more before smirking.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked incredulously, tasting the alcohol through their kisses as she nodded her head.

"S-Santana made me Snixx Juice," she slurred, her head still clouded by the alcohol in her system. "And I had a baybreeze when I got here."

"Having fun with Santana I see," he commented lightly as he trailed his fingers down the skin of her neck. "I think she left a few marks. I'm jealous," his husky tone sent her blood boiling as her arousal began to peak.

"You shouldn't be," she said softly. "You're the only one I want." Normally she didn't act so bold around him, but with the alcohol fueling her resolve she pressed her body up against his firmly, gyrating her hips against his as he let out a groan full of longing.

"Damn, I'm glad to be home," he said through gritted teeth. "After you sent me that picture I think I broke every speeding law in the state to make it back to Lima tonight. I had to see you." She grinned as she began to trail her hands town his torso, resting her fingers on the belt loops of his jeans and pulling his hips flush against her.

"I wanted to look sexy tonight," she pouted. "Did Santana do a good job?" He dragged a hand down her back and rested it on the swell of her ass, squeezing firmly as she cursed the thick black jeans she had worn. Skirts had much easier access.

"She did a _very _good job," he growled in appreciation before capturing her lips against his, kissing her deeply as they continued to grind against one another. She was so happy to see him that she didn't even want to pull away for a second, despite all the questions she had for him about his trip. He wasn't complaining about their lack of conversation as his hands trailed everywhere, and she allowed a hand that had been resting by his belt to brush across the front of his pants. The fabric was taut underneath her fingertips, and she could feel heat radiating under her palm as she dragged it down his length, making him jerk against her. It was exhilarating to bring him such pleasure as the blood rushed to her head from the thrill of it all. A sharp hiss could be heard as he thrust into the hand again, and his kisses became more urgent before he abruptly pulled away.

"No, we can't to this, Rachel," he said gently as he cupped her cheek. "You're drunk."

She shook her head despite the fact that he was right; she might have been drunk but the alcohol only made her want him more. "So? I want this," she urged, reaching for him again as he pulled away.

"You don't want it to be like this, trust me," he said urgently. She was about to protest when Santana burst out of the doors of the club with Brittany at her side, laughing and flirting as they spotted Finn and Rachel.

"Guys, this is Brittany," she said with a slight slur to her speech. "Brit, this is Finn and Rachel. I'm going to stay with her tonight and pick you up bright and early from Finn's place. Is that okay?" Rachel's head was spinning from the sudden change of plans but Finn was more than eager to answer for her.

"Sounds good to me," he said, his voice thick with mischief.

"Just don't sleep in late, Rachel, or else we won't have enough time to get ready for prom." The Latina reached over and gave Finn and Rachel matching kisses on the cheek before taking Brittany's hand and heading back into the club. "Have fun!" She howled before leaving Finn and Rachel on the sidewalk alone. Rachel placed her hands on her hips and started to stamp her foot on the ground in frustration.

"I can't believe this!" She yelled, confusing Finn as he squinted his eyes at her.

"What's the matter?"

"The one night my dads trust me to have a sleepover and Santana ruins our plans! All of my stuff is at her place!" She yelled. "My clothes, my toothbrush, my pajamas. . ." She trailed off suddenly when Finn pressed his mouth against hers in a kiss that made her forget what she was complaining about as the alcohol continued to impair her rational judgment.

"I think we can figure something out, Rachel. Don't you _want _to have a slumber party at my place?" With a smirk that slowly pulled up her cheeks, Rachel finally realized what their change of plans truly meant for the night as a thrill shot through her body like a bullet. With a wide grin she launched herself back into Finn's embrace, wrapping her arms around him while she kissed him without restraint, practically growling against his mouth.

"Let's go back to your place," she whispered, feeling wild and carefree as she realized that they had the entire night to spend with one another.

"My bike is over here," he said, his voice as seductive as ever as they left Cabana's for the night. She held onto his body tightly, her heart pounding in anticipation as they made their way through Lima Heights and back to his apartment. He didn't live far from Cabana's but it felt like a lifetime had passed since they'd left the club as they made their way to his door.

Once they were safely inside his home he didn't hesitate for a second before attaching his mouth to hers and kissing her until she was breathless. "Bedroom," was all he muttered before he led them down the hall, still connected by the lips as he pushed the door open. She looked around the room in a daze, her head still fuzzy from the lingering liquor in her system as she noticed the enormous bed in the center of the room. His lips were everywhere on her skin while she panted for air, her face becoming flush and warm with every kiss. Their bodies fell on the bed with a tangle of limbs and the warmth she felt only increased as he towered over her.

"I want to feel you everywhere," she whispered against his lips, feeling sexy and confident and aroused. "I missed you so much, Finn."

"I can't wait to touch you again," he said, pulling away from her and gazing down into her eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked brazenly. "I'm right here." She undid the ties of her halter top and was about to pull down the fabric to flash him her breasts when Finn stopped her.

"I can't, Rachel," he said calmly, even though his body was so tense next to hers it was practically shaking. "You were drinking tonight and it's not right."

"But I know what I want," she said, taking one of his hands in hers and placing it over the swell of her clothed breast. "And I want you." His hand was warm and firm as he gently squeezed it, making her sigh in delight, but he pulled away after a blissful moment.

"I want you too, Rachel, but not tonight," he kissed her deeply and she whined as she rubbed her legs together, wishing that he could soothe the building ache there. "In the morning, when you're awake and lucid and sober, I'm going to touch and taste every single inch of you before sending you off to prom. But until then," he said kissing her softly as she let out a moan filled with need. "I'm going to enjoy holding you close to me all night long."

Pouting deeply, she nodded her head, knowing deep down that he was doing the right thing despite her raging libido. "I need something to wear to bed," she said, trying not to sound disappointed as he got up from his bed and pulled something from his dresser.

"Here," he said, passing her a faded gray shirt that said _Property of McKinley Football_ on it. Forgoing modesty in her drunken state, she ripped off her top and threw the shirt on in front of Finn, watching him as he stared at her naked chest but didn't dare touch her. Admiring his restraint, she pulled off her jeans and laid on his bed in nothing but his old football t-shirt, staring up at him as he gazed at her with dark eyes. She pat the space next to her softly.

"This is the part where you hold me all night long," she said with a timid smile, nervous to be sharing a bed with him even though he promised not to touch her. He slipped his shirt off and shucked his pants before joining her on the bed, pulling her body close to him so she was the little spoon as his body molded against hers. She could feel his erection pressing against her backside, but he made no move to touch her or rub against her in any way as his arm wrapped around her belly.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, his low voice echoing in her ear.

"Yeah," she said as he pulled a light sheet over them. His bed was large and warm and she had never felt so safe before in her life. She still felt a bit drunk, but the alcohol was finally starting to leave her system. "I'm so glad you're here. Sleeping at Santana's would have been fun, but this is better."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," he said, his voice suddenly thick with pain. "I tried to get back as fast as I could."

"Was everything alright?" She asked, worried. "Did anything go wrong?"

"No, I handled everything. I just hated being away from Lima." He kissed her hair softly. "I hated being away from you."

"What about Ramon?" She asked with a shaking voice.

"He's happy for the time being, but it's only a matter of time until he calls me again for another run," he replied with tension seeping into his tone. "But you shouldn't be worrying about that. I'm taking care of it."

She didn't know what else she could say to him since her head was still pleasantly buzzing from the alcohol, so she nestled into the warmth of his body and tried not to think about his dangerous job. "I'm just happy you're safe."

"Me too, Rachel," he said as she felt her body begin to shut down for the night. As much as she wanted to stay up and chat with him all night long, she would rather rest and wait until the morning, when they could truly enjoy themselves. "But I'm even happier knowing that I get to see you in the morning."

"If only all slumber parties were this fun," she grinned before letting her eyes drift shut and falling asleep in Finn's arms.

* * *

Don't stop reviewin!


	11. Second Chance

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Second Chance  
**

* * *

The first thing that Rachel realized when she woke up the next morning was the fact that her head was pounding; she didn't even open her eyes before the dull ache settled in her skull, and the sunlight only enhanced that pain as she tried to crack open her eyes. The second thing she realized, after she blinked back the dreaded sun, was the fact that she was _not _sleeping next to Santana as she glanced up at the masculine jawline that towered above her.

"Good morning," Finn greeted quietly as he stared at Rachel, who squeaked and pulled the covers up tightly around her shoulders. Why did it feel like she wasn't wearing pants?

"Finn!" She gasped, taking in his state of undress and peeking under the covers to confirm the fact that she was half naked, save for her panties and a t-shirt that she had never seen before. "What happened? When did you get home? Where's Santana?"

"No more Snixx Juice for you," he scolded darkly, sitting up and letting the sheet fall away from his body. His voice was still thick with sleep as he stretched, and she could see every muscle under his skin ripple with his movements. "Santana stayed out with one of her crushes and I brought you here. She's going to pick you up later to get you  
ready for prom."

"Oh," she sighed, letting her head fall back into Finn's fluffy pillows. His bed was quite large and luxurious as she sunk into the soft bedding. "When did you get back?" She asked as he propped himself up on his side, looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"You don't remember _anything _about last night?" He asked solemnly.

"The only thing I remember is imbibing copious amounts of Snixx Juice. The rest is a blur." She was hesitant to ask him her next question. "Did we do anything last night?" She paused awkwardly, tucking her still-curly hair behind her ear. "Anything _sexual?" _She calmed visibly when Finn shook his head.

"No," he replied, his eyes swimming with some unknown emotion. "You wanted to, but I wouldn't let you do anything when you were drunk."

"You took care of me, didn't you?" She assumed, glancing down at the McKinley Football t-shirt she was wearing over nothing else. He looked away, not wanting to admit his chivalrous deed. "Why?" She asked. "I would have done anything with you last night, so why didn't you let me?"

He looked away from her, his voice lowering an octave. "What? Did you _want _me to take advantage of you?" Was Finn brooding? The pout that turned out his lips was certainly a clue to his suddenly sullen mood.

"Of course I don't want that," she said gently. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened yesterday. I feel uncomfortable not knowing." With a nod, Finn quickly filled her in on the events that transpired, even going into detail about the fun she was having with Santana on the dance floor.

"I think she might have left a hickey," he joked as she sat up at eye level with him. She was grateful for the way he had taken care of her in her drunken state, despite her embarrassment for being so wild when she was intoxicated. Without warning, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, enjoying the way his stubble tickled her lips as he looked at her in confusion.

"Thank you for exhibiting monumental restraint with me last night," she said, resting her hand on his arm. "You could have done anything to me and I wouldn't have remembered, but you proved to me that I can feel safe with you even in an inebriated state and it means a lot to me."

"You _are _safe with me, Rachel. I promise," he reassured her, cupping her cheek lightly as some of the tension left his body. She rubbed her hand over his bicep and felt something there that had the texture of a band-aid.

"What's this?" She asked, her face pinched in confusion as he looked away from her. Was that a blush on his cheeks?

"It's a nicotine patch," he said gruffly, and she watched him retreat into himself a little bit as he refused to make eye contact with her. "I'm trying to quit smoking."

"Why?" She asked, trying to get him to look at her again. His expression was tense as he stared at her.

"I thought a lot about what you said to me last week, about making goals for myself, even if they're small. There's a lot about my life that I can't change right now, but I know I can at least quit smoking if I tried." She nodded, thinking about his problems with Ramon and tried not to fall into troubled thoughts. "Besides, I know you don't like it. What was it that you said when we met? That smoking was a disgusting habit?"

"Well it's true," she agreed slowly. "But I don't want you to change for me, Finn. I know how much you hate that."

"I'm not just doing it for you, Rachel. I'm proving to myself that I can do it, and making you happy is just a perk." They shared a tender smile before his shifted into something much more lascivious. "You know, I made you _another _promise last night that I plan on keeping, even though you can't remember it." He said slowly while inching towards her on the bed.

"And what was that?" She asked tentatively, frozen by the predatory look in his gaze.

"That I was going to touch you," he repeated, slipping a hand under her sheet to rest on her naked thigh. "And taste every inch of you before prom." She watched him transform instantly from playful to sensual as he leaned forward and kissed her softly, sliding his hand up her leg and under the giant shirt she had given him. The goosebumps were already spreading on her skin as her tired body got an instant shot of energy from Finn's touch.

"I like that promise," she replied softly, allowing him permission to touch her once more. His hands trailed higher, pulling apart her legs as his fingers brushed against the front of her panties. Even the gentle, simple friction was enough to light her body ablaze as he teased her with his fingers, trailing the digits up and down the front of the lacy cloth. He pulled the sheet away from her, exposing her entire body to his view as she sat back on his pillows and enjoyed the attention. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth as his thumb pressed lightly against her clit, making waves of sensation ripple through her lower body. She sighed blissfully as he continued the motion, building up the pressure inside of her slowly while she enjoyed the attention. It had only been a week since they had been together last, but to Rachel it felt like a lifetime.

He leaned over her slightly, letting his hands tease her gently while his morning erection poked her persistently in her side. Feeling bold, she started to grind her hips against him, feeling the blazing heat against her skin as she flipped to the side so they were facing one another on the bed. She bent one of her legs at the knee so Finn had easier access to her sex as he cupped it gently through the panties, and she reached up to fondle him through his boxers as well, feeling sexy and confident. A loud groan escaped his mouth as she held him tentatively, and when he stared at her there was a fire in his eyes that only heightened the feelings coursing through her body.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?" He growled, his voice gritty and low as she squeezed him gently. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as his body tensed, cupping her tighter as she sighed blissfully.

"I'm making you feel good," she replied, embarrassed about her lack of experience but trying to cover it up with a surge of confidence.

"Yeah you are," he agreed as his hand shifted, moving to her waist to push her panties down. Rachel let go of him so she could shimmy out of her undergarments, and she could already feel the blush staining her cheeks as she took off her t-shirt as well, exposing her naked body to him fully as the color drained from his face. All the blood in his body was heading somewhere _else._

"Rachel," he breathed, transfixed with the image in front of him as she felt bold and adventurous under his awestruck gaze. She had never felt so beautiful and empowered as his cock strained against his boxer shorts, informing her of his growing need. "You're so beautiful," he continued, only further reinforcing her confidence as she reached for him again, cupping him while his hips jerked into her palm.

"I want to see you," she said shyly, peeking up at him while his eyes darkened in lust. Without a word he slipped his boxers off, freeing his erection and exposing himself to her as they stared at their naked bodies. "You're beautiful too," she commented fondly as she stared at his cock, hard and taut, the tingles spreading through her body even though he wasn't touching her. She reached out and tentatively grabbed it in her hands, the skin blazing hot but smooth like velvet as she dragged both hands up his length, creating as much friction as possible. His head fell back as a groan echoed in his throat and she tried to recreate the motions she had witnessed last week, when Finn had pleasured himself in front of her. She couldn't tell if she was any good, since he gently pulled her hands away after barely 30 seconds worth of attention.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly as his eyes pinched shut. He looked like he was in pain. "Did I hurt you?" He shook his head quickly.

"No, the opposite," he said, opening his eyes that were shining with arousal. The look in them made a shiver spasm down her spine. "It feels way too good."

"Ah," she said, feeling her confidence increase as he placed a hand on her hip, trailing it towards the apex of her legs.

"I want to do this first," he said, pushing her legs open as wide as he could as she laid on her back and stared up at him. He was gazing in-between her legs like he had found a treasure there, and gently started to trail his fingers along the slick, sensitive flesh, making her body seize in pleasure as he teased her.

"I missed touching you," he said as he let a single digit slip inside of her. A long, blissful sigh trailed out of her mouth as she felt him add another finger inside of her, stretching her and feeling her in ways that left her panting for air. While he continued to pump his fingers inside of her, making the muscles of her lower abdomen coil and tighten, he leaned over her body and balanced his weight, hovering over her chest before bending his head and taking a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently. The sudden increase of sensation made her back arch off of the bed as she gasped.

"Finn," she panted, her body temperature rising a few more degrees as her breasts bounced with every heave of her chest. He ran his tongue over the nipple again, capturing it between his lips as his fingers sunk even deeper into her. Twisting his digits inside of her, suckling on her breast; Finn was a professional at getting girls off, which was why she was practically screaming when he suddenly pulled away from her nipple, removing his hands from her body right before she was about to peak. _"W-What are you doing?" _She heaved in protest, her voice sounding hysterical. The ache in her body was encompassing all of her rational thought and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her again.

But Finn had other plans as he pulled her body towards him by the ass and hips, making her open legs fly into the air as he settled his face into the apex of her thighs. Looking down at him, all she could see was his thick head of hair as his tongue suddenly licked her pussy from slit to clit.

The gasp that escaped her mouth was strangled and she didn't know where to put her hands when her whole body felt like thrashing, so she grabbed her own breasts and squeezed them softly while Finn continued his blissful ministrations, the extra sensations heightening her pleasure. His tongue lapped away at her core, delving inside of her as the friction began to build once more. He said he'd wanted to taste her, but Finn was consuming her like a meal as he continued his merciless attention and lifted her up into the heights of bliss.

"Baby, you taste so good," he said from between her thighs and her back arched off the bed once more as she thought about Finn's talented tongue and what he could do with it. When he suddenly slipped a digit inside of her while swirling her clit with his tongue, she felt her entire body tighten before the coil inside of her snapped; her orgasm hitting her forcefully as she cried out in broken screams that were barely intelligible. She sighed and gasped and soared into the sky as Finn gently eased her down, lapping away at her essence while her body began to calm. Eyes pinched shut, hands still grasping her breasts, it felt like the waves of bliss were still crashing over her as her legs eased back down onto the bed and her breathing began to even out.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Finn wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before getting back onto his knees, his cock so hard that it looked crimson from the blood pumping through it. He gazed at her with unadulterated lust as she sat up in bed, her eyes trained on the image in front of her as he reached over and pulled her face towards his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She could almost taste herself on his tongue as his other arm wrapped around her body, landing on her ass as he squeezed it firmly.

"That was incredible," she whispered against his lips after his rough and intense kisses left her breathless. She could almost feel the sexual energy radiating off of his body as he held her close.

"Yeah it was," he growled appreciatively, and she liked seeing him in such an enhanced aroused state.

"Now it's time for me to touch you," she said, trapping his lips in another kiss as she took him in her hands once more, this time forgoing restraint so she could jerk him off properly and bring him the same pleasure he brought her. After a loud, labored groan slipped from his mouth she pushed him backwards on his massive bed, letting him fall back while she continued to pump and stroke his cock towards completion. She could feel the hot skin pulse under her palms, so soft yet so hard at the same time. It was almost fascinating to her as she continued to squeeze and pump his cock rhythmically, watching his body tense and his facial expressions morph under her incessant attention. Every time he gasped or moaned she felt a strange mix of arousal and pride flow through her as she built him up into the heights of ecstasy. Never before had she felt so powerful, and had to admit to herself that it was an addictive feeling.

"Rachel," he groaned, his voice strained as he gripped the bedsheets in his hands, and before she knew what was happening he was coming undone right before her eyes, his cock pulsing in her hands as he came. She watched, hypnotized, as his body spasmed in pleasure, and she didn't even flinch when she got come on her hands, some of it leaking from the tip. Slowing down her movements, she released him gently and noticed a sheen of sweat on his brow as he blinked his eyes open at her, gazing at her with a soft affection in his eyes that made her heart swell.

Grabbing a tissue, she shyly cleaned the stickiness off of both of them as he slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving her naked frame. It was only normal to feel exposed in such a state, but honestly Rachel didn't even care as he crawled forward and pulled Rachel in for a long, lingering kiss. When she tried to pull away he only held onto her tighter and she giggled into his lips.

"I take it that it was good?" She joked, and her response was a growl and another soul-searing kiss that left her panting for air. "Even though it was my first time?" He still didn't answer her, just stole more kisses as her body began to tingle again, his hands resting on her hips as they began to trail up her back. When a hand came around front to brush against a bare breast her breath hitched, despite the fact that she had just orgasmed minutes ago. "Finn," she scolded, her voice filled with scandal. "You're going to turn me on again."

"Good," he growled in response, his voice low and still dripping with sex. "Because I want to spend all day with you, just like this."

"Too bad!" Someone suddenly shouted as Rachel pulled away from Finn's embrace and screamed from fright. Santana was standing in the doorway smirking widely while Rachel reached for the sheet and hastily wrapped it around herself. Finn, showing no need for modesty, sighed loudly and got up from the bed in all of his naked glory to reach for his boxers. Santana looked over at Rachel with an eyebrow raised. "See Rachel? I was right!" The brunette rolled her eyes liberally as Finn grumbled under his breath.

"I never should have given you a spare key."

"Oh shut up, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I'm more interested in the hot little body that Rachel is hiding under those blankets. Can I join you?"

"Get out!" Finn roared, slamming the door in her face as she cackled from the other side. He looked at Rachel guiltily and passed her the clothes that were littering his floor. "I'm sorry about that. I had no idea that it was already so late in the day."

"It's okay," she said shyly, disappointed that their blissful morning was so rudely interrupted as she pulled on her clothes. They didn't even get the chance to cuddle.

"No, it's not okay," he argued, throwing on a shirt while looking slightly feral, stalking her until he climbed onto the bed and towered over her. "Fuck, I want you to stay," he said, cupping her cheek while he kissed her sensually.

"I want to stay too," she countered. "I don't even want to go to prom." He looked away from her, his eyes cast towards the floor as his mood shifted into something heavy and melancholy.

"I didn't want to go to prom either when I was a senior," he said, an ancient pain settling in his tone. "Quinn, my ex, was driving me crazy because she wanted us to win prom court and she made these buttons and pencils for us to hand out in the hallways with our names on them." There was a bitter edge to his voice as he continued. "I hated it; it felt so fake and at that point I had just given up on everything. The day we broke up I threw all of the little trinkets in the garbage, right in front of her face. She cried," he trailed off, his eyes still avoiding hers. "And I didn't care." Rachel was so silent she wasn't even sure she was breathing as Finn opened up to her in a way that he'd never shared before. She wanted to know more, like why he broke up with Quinn Fabray, but she didn't want to push him out of his comfort zone. He had to be the one to open up to her.

"Do you care now?" She was almost too afraid to ask him as he finally looked up at her.

"I don't know," was his answer, and before she could ask anything else, Santana was pounding at the door.

"Come on, you're going to be late! We have a ton of work to do today!" Rachel frowned at her responsibilities and gave Finn a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She said, not even trying to hide the longing in her tone. "Thanks again for everything."

"Have fun tonight, Rachel," he said, and it took every ounce of willpower she had to gather her things and walk out of the room. She met Santana in the hallway and the Latina gave her a small smile.

"Go wait in the car, I have to talk to Lurch about something," Rachel nodded and left the apartment, and when she was gone Santana peeked her head into Finn's room, only to find him sitting on the corner of his bed, holding his head in his hands and looking tense. "Are you sure about this, Finn? You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown."

He glanced up from his palms and sneered at her, his voice sounding tired. "Just getting lost in old memories. You promised me you would help."

"And I will," she insisted, making sure that Rachel was still gone. "I just don't understand your angle here. What are you trying to prove?"

"That I'm different," he said, staring out of his window onto the streets of Lima Heights. "That I can be better for her." Santana nodded.

"Then I'll see you tonight, Finn," she said as she left him in his room, heading for the door while muttering to herself. "Please don't mess this up."

* * *

Prom officially _sucked._

The decorations, the music, the lack of style or flair; it was already driving Rachel crazy as she sat at a vacant table, sipping her punch while Kurt and Blaine were taking pictures in the photobooth. She seemed to be the only person there without a date, which of course made her the focal point of prom gossip as she caught people staring at her throughout the evening. The only thing that kept her from being completely miserable was the fact that Santana had dressed and styled her to perfection, and she wanted to show off how good she looked in her soft pink, strapless gown. However, her new look did nothing to stop the whispers around her and she knew that getting through the night would be a struggle. They had barely been there for a half an hour and she already wanted to go home.

Scratch that, Rachel didn't want to go home and suffer through a torturous night of loneliness with her dads, she wanted to go back to Finn's place and feel his warm hands on her body once more. She wanted him to talk to her and trust her, and feel comfortable opening up to her. Finn Hudson was the only thing on her mind as girls in bright, puffy dresses passed by her table, their dates looking awkward in their tuxedos. Closing her eyes, she could only try to picture Finn in anything but his denim jeans, t-shirts and leather jacket. Imagining him in a tuxedo was nothing short of a fantasy, but it put a smile on her face as she thought about Finn as her date, swaying with her to some slow romantic song.

But when she opened her eyes once more the seat next to her was empty, and she knew that Finn would never risk jail time just to make a scandalous appearance at a high school prom.

Kurt came back to the table and begged her to dance, but Rachel didn't want to be the third wheel to her best friends' relationship, so she politely declined. Kurt frowned until Noah approached them, holding out an arm for Rachel to take.

"Wanna dance, Cuz?" She giggled and took his arm by the bend of the elbow.

"Where's your date?" She asked, wondering about one of the sorority girls he had asked to accompany him.

"Bathroom," he shrugged. "Come on, let's go." She took Noah's arm, but for some reason he started to walk her towards the gym doors and not the dance floor. When they entered the hallway and began to walk towards the stairs, Rachel placed her hand firmly on her hip and refused to move any further.

"Noah, are you making fun of me?" She asked angrily, hoping that her cousin wasn't resorting to cruelty at her expense. "I thought you asked me to dance." He shot her a look of pure mischief as she let go of his arm.

"I asked you if you wanted to dance, I didn't ask if you wanted to dance _with me._" She shook her head, not understanding his logic.

"Well who would dance with me, Noah? I don't have a date."

"You sure about that?" He asked with a grin as he nodded towards the stairs. Her heart started to beat erratically in her chest as she dared to think the impossible.

"Is Finn here?" Her voice was low and filled with doubt.

"Go to the roof, I'll tell your friends what happened to you. Third floor janitors office, next to the science labs. There's a staircase that'll take you up." Noah saluted her and walked away while excitement bubbled in her chest. She ran towards the stairs, trying not to trip over her heels as she held up the bottom of her skirt to give her more space to move. She was breathless by the time she made it to the third floor, and when she found the office she realized that the door was being held open by a very familiar black motorcycle helmet.

She entered the office, propping the door so it stayed ajar as she headed towards the access stairs to the roof. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage as she felt the cool night air on her face, and she looked around the roof until her eyes landed on a tall, dark figure standing by the edge, looking down through the skylights of the gymnasium as music bled into the night air.

"Finn?" She called, and the figure turned around as a gasp escaped her mouth. It really was Finn, and he was wearing a full three-piece black tuxedo, his bowtie even matching the color of her dress as a small smile turned up his lips. His face was shaved for the first time since they'd met, and it subtracted years from his appearance as he gazed at her. The only light they had was coming from the gym, but it was enough to see the affection in his eyes as she approached him.

"Damn," he breathed, gazing down at her. "You look beautiful."

"You look great too, Finn," she said appreciatively, reaching up to feel the smooth skin of his cheek. "You clean up nice."

"Santana helped me," he said shyly, shifting awkwardly in the suit. "She came over after she dropped you off."

"I don't understand why you're doing this," she shook her head, not truly believing that the moment was real as they stood together on the roof. "If you get caught on school property you're going to go to jail, Finn. Why would you risk that?"

"I wanted to be here with you, Rachel," he said, taking a hand in his and squeezing it softly while his face pinched in confusion. "I-I just. . . Shit, I never know what to say to you."

"Just try," she said, urging him to continue.

"Being with you," he said, his eyes trained on her face. "Does something to me, Rachel, I can't explain it. I've spent the last two years of my life being _so fucking angry,_" he grit through a clenched jaw. "But I'm never angry when I'm with you. I've tried to be, you know? I tried to yell at you and be mad at you, but then you would get that look in your eyes like I had just kicked a puppy and then I would get so mad at myself. . ." Sighing deeply, he shook his head while she soaked in every word that left his mouth. "But when I'm with you, it's like none of that anger matters anymore. And when I'm not hating the world and everyone in it, I feel like myself again," his tone was rife with sadness. "The old Finn."

"Why are you so angry all of the time?" She asked softly, wanting desperately to understand his motives.

"Because I let myself down, Rachel. I used to expect more from myself, every single day. I used to work hard and dream big and fight for what was right, and what happened to me? I failed myself. People think that I don't care about anything but the fact is, I care about _everything. _I've been hating myself for two years because being angry is easier than thinking about how badly I ruined my life." She nodded, still holding his hand as she processed the influx of information. She had known that he used his anger like a shield, but she had no idea that his anger was mainly directed towards himself.

"You still have time to change things, Finn. It's not too late." His eyes were very sad as he gazed at her.

"I want to think like you do. I want to have your optimism and your ambition and your beautiful heart, but I can't. Ramon has me by the balls and there's nothing I can do to get away from him. I didn't graduate from high school, I'm on probation; I know what my future holds, Rachel, and I know that everything that's happened up to this point was all my fault." Her heart was breaking for him, but there was nothing she could say to him about Ramon that hadn't already been discussed. "But I know that I can make things right for _you, _Rachel. No matter what I did to fuck up my own life, I know that I can at least try to make you happy." His voice was pained as he continued, and she could feel tears filling up her eyes. "For the next few months, you're my second chance, Rachel. My second chance to be happy and feel like myself again until you go to New York. After that, I'll have to deal with my decisions on my own but until then, I want to be the Finn Hudson who deserves a girl like Rachel Berry. If that means I have to wear a tux and shave, then so be it. I don't care about getting caught on school property, I'm doing this for you."

Nodding her head, she didn't trust herself to speak as a heavy emotion clogged her throat, making it burn while she tried to will away the prickle of tears in her eyes. She leaned forward into his embrace and buried her face there, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug while her body trembled with sobs.

"Rachel?" He asked, stroking her hair. "What's the matter?" She shook her head, too afraid to ask. "Hey, please tell me."

"I just wish I knew what had happened to you," she sniffled lightly while his body visibly tensed. "You're not a bad person, Finn, I can tell that by the way you treat me. So what changed?"

"Everything," he muttered, but he didn't push her away or start screaming. "It felt like my entire life was a lie."

"How?" She asked again, but she was hoping for too much when he shook his head and pulled away from her.

"I can't talk about that," he grunted, his voice curt. "Maybe one day, but I can't right now," he looked at her with nothing but sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to ruin your prom."

She shook her head slowly. "You're the only thing making this prom worthwhile. I'm so glad you came." His smile was soft and sad.

"You're my girl, Rachel. It's the only prom I'll ever go to, and I'm glad it was yours." Her heart was swelling with affection for him as a slow song began to bleed from the gymnasium below.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked shyly, and she was stunned to see a crimson blush erupt on his face as he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "What's the matter?"

"I can't dance," he admitted. "To be honest, I'm really terrible. I might just break your foot if I tried."

"We don't really have to dance," she said, stepping forward and clasping his hands in hers as their bodies pressed lightly together. "We can sway," she said, moving their bodies slightly to the beat of the music as she lost herself in Finn's warm embrace.

"Swaying is nice," he commented lightly as she chuckled against his suit, inhaling a deep breath and finding nothing but contentment in his arms. "I'm sorry we can't be at the real prom with your friends." She looked up at him with a wide smile and leaned on her tiptoes to give him a firm kiss on his shaved cheek.

"I don't want to go to a Prom where my guy isn't welcome," she said gently. "This is perfect, Finn. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I really care about you, Rachel," he admitted in the glow of the lights from the gym as he kissed the crown of her head. Her heart was pounding as she witnessed a side of him that no one had seen in years as she thought about his heartfelt confession. Never again would she doubt his feelings for her as her own affection for him solidified in her heart.

"I really care about you too, Finn," she reciprocated he sentiment in earnest as he held onto her tighter, and the couple swayed under the stars while the night sky blanketed them from anyone's view. Knowing that they were safe, she savored the moment as the music wrapped around them, wishing that the moment could last forever.

Prom officially no longer sucked.

* * *

Don't stop reviewin'!


	12. Double Date

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Double Date**

* * *

The music wrapped around them like a caress as Finn and Rachel swayed together on the roof, the night air making goosebumps arise on the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. They had been outside for over an hour, barely talking but simply enjoying one another's presence. Rachel didn't even want to open her mouth, lest she say anything to ruin the tender moments that were being shared between them. A chill passed through her as she leaned against her date, and he placed a warm hand on the junction of her neck and shoulders while staring down at her face.

"You cold?" He asked, his voice gruff but soft as he felt the little bumps on her skin with the pads of his fingers.

"It's worth it," she replied, knowing that she would rather freeze on the roof in Finn's arms than be miserable and alone inside of prom. Her relationship with Finn was changing, she could tell, but she didn't know what it was changing into as it continued to evolve at a rapid pace. She watched him pull away from her slightly to take off his tuxedo jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, just like he had done the day they'd met at the rock concert. It was only two weeks ago, but to Rachel it felt like a completely different lifetime. "Thank you," she said kindly, and his only response was a nod of his head as he pulled her back into his embrace, his arms safe and warm. A small giggle escaped her mouth as the jacket swam around her tiny frame.

"What is it?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," she said trying to avoid embarrassment, but the look in Finn's eyes was enough of an incentive to spill. "The last time you gave me your jacket it was leather and now it's a tuxedo. I don't know, it's kind of a drastic change, don't you think?"

His answer was nothing more than a shrug of the shoulders. "I don't mind it." She nodded against his chest, a smile pulling up her lips as she held him tighter. Rachel had to admit that Finn really _was_ changing, in his own unique ways. Between quitting smoking and showing up to Prom in a suit, she was seeing a side of Finn that everyone thought had disappeared two years ago. It made her feel special, and it only increased the feelings she had for him when she realized how much he cared about her and wanted to change for her.

She heard the opening chords to an older rock ballad as they swayed together on the roof, and she found nothing but peace and contentment in his arms as they held one another without needing words. However, she suddenly felt some low vibrations reverberating against her body, and when she looked up she realized that Finn was humming along to the music before opening his mouth to sing. The rich, sultry timbre of his voice sent her heart racing as he lightly sang along with the chorus, holding her even tighter than before.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am._

The sting of tears burned her eyes once more as the lyrics pierced straight through her, revealing a musical side of Finn that she never knew existed. The light humming felt like it was wrapping around her heart, his voice calling to her, begging her to understand his numerous complexities within four lines of a song. She had never understood him more than in that one moment as he opened up to her in ways she had never even imagined.

"I didn't know you could sing," she said softly as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "You're really talented. I should know, I'm talented, too."

He laughed lightly, his chuckle vibrating against his cheek. "Thanks, but it's nothing compared to your voice," he complimented. "You're going to be a star one day, I know it."

"That's the plan," her tone was a bit heavy, considering the fact that she hadn't told her dads the plan yet.

"It's not a _plan, _it's your future," he emphasized, looking down at her. "You're going to go to New York to shock the shit out of those stuck-up city kids and rip them all new assholes once they hear how amazing your voice is. One day I'm going to open up a magazine or turn on the TV, and you'll be staring right back at me as the most famous performer in the world." No one in her life had ever supported her dreams of stardom so wholeheartedly before, not even her dads, so for Finn to believe something that she still sometimes doubted herself was enough to leave her speechless as she fought for something to say.

"You really believe in me that much?" Her voice was clogged with emotion as he nodded his head.

"More," was his simple reply as her heart swelled with affection for him. She wanted to kiss him, to show him how much his words meant to her, but before she could lean in and pucker her lips, she could hear footsteps climbing the access stairs to the roof as her heart stopped beating in her chest. Someone was coming, and if Finn was found on school property then he would be sent straight to jail as she felt his body tense around her.

"Rachel?" She could hear a familiar voice calling to her as her heart kick-started once more, the tension quickly easing from her body. Finn, however, was still rigid behind her, and when she looked up into his eyes the warmth and affection that had lingered there throughout the night was now gone, replaced by a cold mask of anger. It was so drastic a change she could barely believe her eyes. "Rachel, are you here?"

"Who is it?" Finn grit through clenched teeth as the peaceful serenity of their night dissipated completely, leaving Rachel feeling overwhelmed and emotional.

"It's my friends, they're just looking for me," she said as Kurt and Blaine walked up the stairs to the roof. They looked around in awe before their eyes landed on Rachel, and she could see the color visibly drain from their faces when they realized who was standing behind her.

"Hey guys," she tried to say in a light-hearted tone, but her voice was shaking too much to sound at ease. "Finn, have you met my friends?" She asked, a bit hysterical as they approached. "This is Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. They're my very best friends. Guys, this is Finn Hudson." Neither male wet to try and shake the others hand, and they stood in a stifling, awkward silence while Rachel played with her hair to cover up her own growing anxiety. Finn looked like he wanted to bolt for the door, Kurt looked like he wanted to call the cops, and Blaine looked like he needed a change of pants.

"A pleasure," Kurt said dryly, his attention turning towards Rachel. "When Noah told us that you were on the roof with your date I didn't know whether to believe him or call the suicide hotline."

"Well, I'm right here," she said anxiously, and she could almost feel the stress radiating off of Finn's body as he stood behind her. Sure, he was relaxed when they were alone, but now that strangers were in his midsts he was completely closed off from everyone around him, even Rachel. It was then that she realized how different he truly was when no one else was around. "Finn was the epitome of chivalry and came to spend the evening with me."

"I thought you weren't allowed on school property," Kurt said, exhibiting monumental bravery by speaking directly to Finn.

"I'm not," he spit out angrily. "That's why were on the roof."

"Charming," her friend deadpanned dryly. "And now that Prom is over and the campus is swarming with teachers and parents, how do you expect to leave the school unnoticed?" Looking between the three boys, she began to panic. She hadn't thought about that yet.

"Prom is over?" She asked worriedly.

"It's been over for about 15 minutes, they've been playing 90's rock music to chase everyone out of the gym. We were looking everywhere for you until we ran into your cousin." Rachel bit her lip, looking up at Finn who realized his mistake as the tension between them grew. This was trouble waiting to happen.

"What should we do?" She asked quietly, and for a second his steely eyes softened as he took in her state of distress. "If you get caught and sent to jail because of me, I'll never forgive myself." She felt his large, warm hand cup her cheek softly.

"We'll figure something out, Rachel. Don't worry," she knew that Kurt was watching them; she could practically feel his eyes on them and wondered what he was thinking about. From the look of judgment in his gaze, it couldn't be very positive.

"Alright," Kurt sighed heavily. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but here it goes." Rachel and Finn stared at Kurt while he pointed to his boyfriend. "Blaine, you go downstairs and sneak out first, making sure the back hallways are empty. You're going to get your Dad's car and meet us by the exit next to the cafeteria, since that lot should be completely vacant. Clear?"

"Crystal," he said with a nod and a smile. Blaine's father had allowed them to drive his black BMW convertible to prom so they could show up in style.

"Make sure the top is down and the engine is running. I'm going to head down after you and make sure that Bonnie and Clyde escape the school unnoticed." He turned to face Finn, his expression holding no room for argument. "Are we all clear on the plan?"

"Yeah," was Finn's gruff, but not unkind, response. Blaine hastily kissed Kurt on the lips before running to the access staircase to begin the plan, and they waited a few minutes to give him time to get the car.

"Thank you for helping us, Kurt," Rachel said as the three of them stood in tense silence. "You don't know how much this means to me." Kurt raised an eyebrow in annoyance but his tone was genuine.

"You're the only person I would bend the rules for, Rachel. If either of our fathers knew about this. . . ."

"I know," she interrupted, peeking up at Finn for the slightest of moments. "It would be a disaster."

"So why bother?" Finn asked Kurt violently, capturing their attention as he anxiously paced around the roof. "Why risk getting in trouble for me when I can tell that you couldn't give a shit whether I rot in jail or not."

"Because I care about _her," _Kurt said defiantly, standing up to the town criminal without a modicum of fear in his tone. "For some reason unbeknownst to me Rachel cares about you, and seeing as you're sporting a tux on prom night I can see that you care about her too, in your own way. But don't for a second think that I'm doing this for you, because I'm not. I'm doing this for her," Rachel went over to Kurt and squeezed his hand tightly, tears welling up her eyes as she choked through the emotion in her throat.

"Thank you, Kurt." She said genuinely as the slim boy nodded.

"Now let's get out of here before we all get caught." The three of them nodded and headed for the access stairs, trying to make their way through the upper levels of the school as quietly as possible. It was hard to be stealthy while traipsing around in a gown and heels, but Kurt and Finn were patient with Rachel and Finn helped her walk down the stairs.

"I like your friend," he whispered in her ear as they made their way to the ground floor. So far, no one had spotted them as she listened intently for any noises around them. "He's got some balls on him."

"Kurt?" She asked while he nodded. "Yeah, he and I are a lot alike."

"I can see that," he mused, despite the stress of the situation. The cafeteria doors were in view; all they had to do was make it down the hallway and out of the school before someone noticed them as they hid in the staircase.

Kurt went first, walking down the vacant hall swiftly but quietly. He stopped at the doors, peeking outside of them and nodding his head. "He's here," he whispered in the empty hall, waving his arms. "Finn, you get out first." Rachel looked up at her date and nodded in reassurance.

"You go, Finn, I'll be right behind you." He looked hesitant, but burst out of the staircase and made for the door, Rachel following right behind him. The echo of her clicking heels sounded like gunshots to her as she ran towards freedom, with Kurt and Finn already halfway out of the door.

"Hey!" Someone's voice could be heard behind her, not too far down the hall. "What were you doing on the upper levels of the school? You there!" She peeked her head over her shoulder long enough to realize that Coach Sylvester was now chasing her down the hall, and she almost tripped over her skirt in her haste to get away unnoticed. "Stop right there!" Rachel didn't stop, only ran faster as she burst out of the doors. Finn was waiting for her, looking nervous.

"Run!" She yelled, practically out of breath as she struggled in her heels. "Coach Sylvester is coming!" She could see Kurt running for Blaine's convertible as Finn chased after her. When she heard the doors burst open behind her as Sue's screams filled the air, she slipped on the grass and could feel herself collapsing towards the earth in a tangle of limbs and tulle.

However, she never hit the ground, because Finn caught her and lifted her up into his arms in a swift, fluid motion, running towards their getaway vehicle with Sue at their heels. He gently placed her into the car before jumping in, and Rachel could see Blaine wincing from the front seat as Finn stepped all over the leather upholstery of his dad's car. However, that wasn't their biggest problem as Rachel heard Sue's voice coming closer, and Kurt screamed _"Book it!"_ as his boyfriend hit the gas and escaped into the night.

_"You criminals!" _Sue roared into the darkness, her steely voice reaching the car. "I'll hunt you down like dogs for this!" Rachel let her head fall backwards onto the seat cushions and let the adrenaline in her blood power a victorious scream of delight as the wind whipped through her hair. Sure, that had been dangerous and really risky, but it had also been exhilarating and fun as she pumped her fist in the air. Finn laughed at her antics and pulled her in close to him as he ripped off his bow-tie and unbuttoned the top portion of his shirt. His jacket was still draping over Rachel as they drove through the dark streets of Lima.

"Did she see us?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Did she know it was us?"

"I don't think so," Kurt replied, breathless as he turned to glare at the passengers in the backseat. "I hope you're happy."

"Thrilled," she replied, her heart still pounding from the adrenaline. Finn reached forward and clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Nice driving, dude," he said amicably while Blaine looked like Finn was about to attack him.

"T-Thanks," he stuttered.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" Kurt asked, sounding more than a bit annoyed. "It's Prom Night and now I feel like some inmate that just escaped from the penitentiary."

"You guys hungry?" Finn asked, shocking Rachel with the easiness of his tone.

"I am," Blaine commented, and Rachel had to agree. She hadn't eaten much that day in all the rush of Prom.

"You guys want some pancakes?" Rachel beamed at the small smile on Finn's cheeks as they headed towards _The Flapjack, _and before long they were seated at a booth and surrounded by golden, fluffy pancakes and thin, delicate crepes from all sides. It was the oddest double date that she could have ever imagined, but at least some of the tension from before had dissipated.

"Um, pass me the nutella crepes," Blaine said with his mouth half-full.

"Only if you give up the apple pie pancakes you've been hogging." Kurt argued.

"That's only 'cause Finn ate all the chocolate chip ones!" Rachel smiled at their antics while she stuffed a small bite of blueberry into her mouth. Finn had already gone through two whole plates of food and was looking pleased and content for the moment while his arm draped around her.

"Your friends are pretty cool," he whispered into her ear while Kurt and Blaine bickered over syrup flavors. "The little one is afraid of me though, the one with the eyebrows."

"Yeah, but he's getting over it, I think," she nuzzled into his side. "Thank you for being so good to them."

"Anything for you, Rachel," was his low response as the waitress came by with the bill.

"All set," the older woman said kindly, her hair curly and gray as she hobbled away on tired legs. Kurt went to reach for the tab but Finn beat him to it, looking at the total and grabbing his wallet.

"Don't worry, it's on me," Finn said simply. "You guys were really cool tonight and it's the least I can do to pay you back for helping me out." She watched as he took out a wad of cash that made Rachel's heart start pounding erratically as he counted out the bills. She knew exactly where that money had come from and it scared her, as if Ramon's face was printed on the front instead of Benjamin Franklin's. Kurt and Blaine watched him in a stunned silence while he placed an exorbitant amount of money on the table with a nonchalant shrug.

"Um, Finn," Kurt asked hesitantly. "Are you sure about this? The tip you left her is, like, double the cost of the meal."

"So?" He replied, daring them to doubt him again. "The lady works hard and the pancakes were awesome. Money well spent." They got up from the table and walked out of the diner, Finn stopping by the bathroom as Rachel stood by the exit with her friends. She still had his jacket wrapped around her and it smelled like him as they waited for him to exit.

"Rachel, where the hell did Finn get money like that?" Kurt hissed angrily. "Did he rob a bank or something?"

"I thought he dropped out of high school?" Blaine remarked. "I don't know many high school dropouts with a bank roll like he has." She shifted awkwardly in her dress, not knowing what to say to them. It really wasn't her place to be divulging secrets about Finn, and didn't want to betray his trust.

"Finn would never rob a bank. He just has a very lucrative job," she stated simply, but Kurt looked like he wanted to argue.

"Doing what? Is he like, a pimp or something?"

"No!" she cried, hoping no one heard him. "I can't tell you, Kurt. It's not my place."

"Is it dangerous?" He asked, his eyes daring her to lie to him. Under the scrutiny of his glare, she couldn't bring herself to lie to her best friend even if she wanted to.

"Yes," she answered with worry in her tone. "I lose sleep over it every night."

"Just what in the hell are you doing with him, Rachel?" Kurt asked angrily while Blaine kept his thoughts to himself. "What happens if you get pulled into this 'dangerous job' of his? What happens if you get in trouble?"

"I won't," she said, her voice determined. "Finn takes care of me and would never let that happen."

"Are you in love with him?" Blaine asked quietly, almost afraid to interrupt the argument while she bit her lip in contemplation.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I think I may be falling for him, but it's too early to tell. We're not even dating, not really, and we both know this relationship is temporary..." she trailed off, not wanting to think about the future. "But you don't see the Finn that I see when we're alone. He's kind and gentle and relaxed and chivalrous and he treats me better than any guy I've ever known. He supports me in ways that no one else has. You have to understand that there's a side to him that no one sees but me."

"I won't argue with that," Kurt sighed. "Clearly he cares about you Rachel, but I just want you to be smart and safe." She nodded, knowing deep down that they would never be able to see the side of Finn that she had been privy to over the past two weeks, but hoping that they could understand and accept their evolving relationship. They dropped the subject since Finn had returned from the bathroom and quietly stood in the parking lot, wondering what to do next. There was still over an hour left until Rachel's curfew and she wanted to stay out as late as possible.

"What now?" She asked, surrounded by her three favorite boys.

"Let's go for a drive," Finn suggested as he leaned against the sleek, black BMW, trailing his hand over the exterior. "I know somewhere we can go that's cool."

"Um, sure," Blaine said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where is it?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could drive," Finn said with a shrug. "It's easier than telling you the directions and I kind of have a boner for this car." Kurt's eyebrows disappeared into his forehead while Rachel giggled at Blaine's awkwardness as he fumbled with the keys, passing them over.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said to Finn as they all climbed into the luxury convertible. Rachel sat next to Finn in the front seat while Kurt and Blaine cuddled close in the back. The engine roared to life and Rachel watched as Finn gazed at the controls like a kid in a toy store. "Just be careful!" Blaine screamed as Finn shifted into gear and floored it, making the tires squeal against the pavement as they shot off onto the road like a rocket, the centripetal force shooting her against the back of her seat.

"Seatbelts!" Finn crowed, his face alight with pleasure as they darted through the back roads of Lima, nothing around them but the night sky and the trees that bordered the roads as they passed by in a blur.

"It's called a speed limit!" Kurt roared from the backseat, and Rachel turned around to see Blaine holding onto Kurt like he might fly out of the car.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Blaine muttered to himself as his eyes were pinched shut with fear.

"Come on guys, live a little!" Rachel screamed and peeked over at Finn's beaming smile as they sped through the roads. With one hand on the wheel, he wrapped the other arm around her shoulder as they cruised down the road in style, heading into the back-roads of Lima. Before long, Finn pulled off onto a road that was barely paved, and Rachel wondered where they were going as they entered a vacant field, with nothing around them but soil, rocks, and grass.

"Finn, where are we?" She asked as he cut the engine. Turning off the headlights of the car, they were enveloped in a darkness so complete that Rachel could barely see her hands in front of her face.

"Oh God, are you going to murder us and dump our bodies here?" Kurt asked while Blaine let out a small whimper.

"Just look up," was Finn's gruff response as Rachel tilted her head back and looked at the sky. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the millions of stars up above their heads, dotting the night with specks of light as she relaxed against her chair and felt the tension ease from her body. It was so clear she could make out whole constellations, and the lack of light only made more stars twinkle brightly in the sky. "Convertibles are great for star-gazing," he remarked quietly as the boys ooh-ed and ahh-ed from the backseat.

"This is nice," Blaine commented as the two boys spread out on the backseat, looking up. Rachel took Finn's hand over the center console and squeezed it softly, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. She could barely see anything, but could feel his warm hand squeezing hers and knew that it was enough.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Finn." She said genuinely as Kurt and Blaine cuddled in the back.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool," Kurt added. Finn didn't know how to react to such praise, so he simply shrugged his shoulders and stayed quiet. She could tell, however, that he was happy with the way the night had progressed. Rachel was pretty happy too as she lost herself in the beauty of the night sky.

"Oh, a shooting star!" She squealed with delight, pointing at the sky as the trail of light passed over their heads. Laughing to herself, she stared to clap and turned to Finn. "You have to close your eyes and make a wish!" She did it herself, wishing for the same thing that she always wished for, stardom and success on Broadway. When she opened her eyes, Finn was chuckling softly to himself and shaking his head in doubt. "Hey," she said, playfully slapping his arm. "You have to do it too!"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll pass."

"But Finn, you must! How could you let an opportunity like this pass you by? This could be the star that makes all your dreams come true." He leaned over, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss before whispering in her ear.

"I found a star like that already," was all he said before turning his attention back towards the stars. His response was so shocking to her that she didn't know what else to say as the words echoed in her head repetitively throughout the rest of the night, making her heart pound erratically in her chest.

They didn't have much time to admire the stars; Rachel's curfew was quickly approaching and they knew that they had to get back to Lima soon. But they savored the moment for as long as they could as they tried to find more shooting stars and point out major constellations. When Kurt started to point out all the astrological signs, they knew it was time to go.

"But Virgo should be rising soon!" He commented as Finn brought the car back to life.

"You can admire it on the way home, babe." Blaine remarked as the group returned to the main road and started to head back to Lima. Rachel was exhausted from the events of the past 24 hours and wanted nothing more than to sleep all day Sunday. Graduation was a few days away and her freedom was so close she could almost taste it.

Finn drove her to the end of her block, getting out of the car and passing Blaine the keys. "I'm going to walk Rachel home. Would you mind dropping me off by my bike? I parked it a few blocks away from the school."

"S-sure," Blaine replied shakily, still slightly intimidated by Finn.

"Just don't take too long," Kurt scolded. "Rachel isn't the only one with a curfew here, hers is just the earliest."

"I'll be right back," Finn promised, and Rachel said goodbye to her best friends and thanked them for an amazing night. Finn took her by the hand and slowly walked her down the road towards her house, an amicable silence falling between them. When they were outside of her house she turned to face him, the street lamps illuminating his face as she returned his jacket.

"Thank you for everything, Finn," her voice was as genuine and heartfelt as possible. "You have no idea how much this night meant to me."

"Did you have a good time?" He asked, a bit of worry in his tone.

"Finn, between prom, pancakes and star-gazing with my favorite people, I think it's safe to say that I had the best night ever." She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it slightly. "No one else would have done that for me in a million years, Finn. I can't thank you enough."

"It was all for you, Rachel. You deserved it."

"And you deserve this," she said shyly before leaning up and pressing her lips to his, kissing him deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck. He let out a small moan as they kissed under the stars, the cool air chilling her skin now that Finn's jacket had been returned. A small shiver passed through her and Finn broke the kiss with worry in his gaze.

"You need to get inside, Rachel."

"I don't want to," she replied truthfully. "I don't want this night to end." His response was a beaming smile.

"Me neither. Thanks for letting me have a second chance at my prom." Her smile faltered a bit, thinking about Finn's past and all the experiences he had missed out on. Shaking those thoughts away, she tried to focus on the present and the man in her arms who made her feel like she was already a star.

"It was my pleasure, Finn. You were the perfect date."

"I'll call you soon, okay?" He kissed her once more and turned to leave, but Rachel started to slightly panic. She wanted to hold onto the moment forever and never let it go.

"Finn wait," she said, and he immediately stopped in his tracks, looking into her eyes with a soft emotion swirling in them. It was still so hard to believe how different he acted when they were alone.

"What is it?" He asked softly, and she struggled to find something to say.

"It's just that you've been so open with me, and caring, and I just wanted to let you know how much it means to me that you went through all of this to make my night special. You're a good person, Finn Hudson. No matter what anyone says about you, I know in my heart that you're one of the best people in my life right now and I'm so proud to be your girl." He walked over to her quietly, not making a sound as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with so much passion it left her knees shaking in her gown. His lips teased hers, his tongue parting her lips so he could delve inside her mouth and taste her. Her body went boneless in his arms as he continued his assault on her lips and fire spread from her lower belly to the tips of her fingers as she held onto him tightly.

When he pulled away, he gazed at her with such affection that it made her heart pound furiously in her chest. "You really are my star," he said softly, tucking some hair away from her face. He didn't elaborate, but the sentiment shook her to the core as he kissed her once more and pulled away. "Goodnight, Rachel."

He walked away from her then, and she was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't even call him back if she wanted to. Looking up, she could see the stars still shining overhead, and she smiled as she walked towards the door. Before she entered her house, she was stunned to see another shooting star fly overhead, but this time when she closed her eyes, she didn't wish for Broadway or fame.

_"Please let Finn Hudson find his way," _she whispered to the sky before opening her eyes and ending her perfect night.

* * *

A/N: The song Finn sang at Prom was "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls, aka the most amazing song ever. Also, I couldn't help but name-drop my tumblr when provided with the opportunity.

Don't stop reviewin!


	13. Lies for Love

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Lies for Love**

* * *

Rachel lived up to her promise of sleeping in on Sunday, waking up sometime around noon to eat and reminisce about the night before as memory after cherished memory replayed in her head. The way Finn looked in his tux, the softness of his gaze, the way he held her on the roof; she held onto every intricate detail that she could remember, chiseling them into her heart to remember forever. No matter what happened to them over the course of the summer at least she knew that they would always have prom night. She was blushing over her fruit salad when she thought about Finn's heartfelt confession from the previous night.

_"Being with you does something to me Rachel. I can't explain it."_

_"I really care about you."_

She sighed deeply, thinking about the longing in his tone and wishing that his arms were wrapped around her once more. The night had been nothing short of magical, besides the whole escaping from school debacle. She didn't hear from him throughout the day and since he was the one who said he would call, she could only assume that he was preoccupied. Sundays were generally busy days for people, but she didn't want to think about what he could be doing. It made her too anxious to imagine him working, so she distracted herself with her growing list of chores.

Graduation was only two days away; tomorrow was the rehearsal at noon with all the rest of the seniors, and Tuesday was the ceremony at 10am sharp. After that, LeRoy and Burt were going to throw Rachel and Kurt a party in their honor at the Berry home, where the only guests invited were friends of their parents. It's not like she had many friends to invite, and she knew that Kurt and Blaine would be there, but sometimes she wished that they threw her a party that she had at least _some _control over. It would make them a lot less boring.

So she went over the invitation list and saw nothing but lawyers and businessmen and government officials' names adorning the page. It was a very high profile list for Lima, Ohio, and every single one of them was under the impression that LeRoy and Hiram's daughter was the picture of perfection.

She wished that she could prove them all wrong.

Losing herself in her chores, the day passed by slowly without a single word from Finn. The next day was bound to be torturous; for three hours the seniors had to line up and practice the ceremony in the sweltering late-June heat, and she thought it was nothing but a monumental waste of time. She could be spending the afternoon on the back of Finn's bike, with the wind whipping through her hair and her arms wrapped around her special guy.

But like a good girl, she sat at the breakfast table with her fathers the next morning instead of sleeping in so she could get ready for the rehearsal. The best part about the summer was the fact that her house was going to be empty for hours at a time; both her dads worked full-time jobs, and sometimes they weren't home until way after five. Once she had her diploma in her hands, she was going to take advantage of every ounce of freedom she possessed and live her life to the fullest. She was _not_ going to sit idly by and allow the summer to go to waste, just like every other season had in the past. This was going to be the summer of fun, she thought to herself.

The summer of _Finn._

"So what are your plans today, Darling?" LeRoy asked her as she popped a tart berry into her mouth.

"Nothing much, Daddy. I have graduation rehearsal today."

"Ah, that's right," he laughed, getting up from the table and refilling his travel mug with coffee. "My little girl is all grown up now." They shared a small smile while Hiram stared up at his husband.

"LeRoy, why are you leaving so early?" He asked as he took a bite of crisp toast.

"Big meeting with the District Attorney and the Lima Police Chief," he said in a rush, shoving bites of croissant into his mouth. "There's been an influx in drug trafficking throughout the area and the police want to start cracking down." Rachel suddenly began to choke on the berry she was eating, feeling the juice trickle down the wrong pipe as she began to cough violently.

"Honey, are you okay?" They both asked in a rush as she downed a tall glass of water.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she waved her hand, trying to placate them. "What do you mean, Daddy, by 'cracking down'?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We need more plain clothes officers on the streets, and unmarked vehicles on patrol. We also might need to get some search warrants for warehouses in the area, and start bringing people in for questioning." Her heart was pounding like a hollow drum, the echo of it shaking her entire body while she tried not to panic in front of her dads. "It's really serious stuff and I have to get going."

"Daddy, wait," she called, making him stop in his tracks while her mind started to race with the influx of information. She wanted to tell him everything she knew about the Lima drug scene; she wanted to save Finn from the life he hated and get rid of Ramon Ruiz once and for all. But she thought about what Finn had said to her, about pulling her family into serious trouble, and the words instantly died on her tongue. She couldn't risk putting the people she cared about in danger. As much as she hated Ramon for what he was doing, she loved her family even more.

"What is it, Angel?"

With a waning smile, she shook her head. "Nothing. Good luck with your meeting." _And thanks for letting me know about your plan so I can warn Finn_, she added quietly to herself. It's not like she wanted drugs to be out on the streets of Lima, but she didn't want Finn to end up in jail. With his criminal history, she would probably never see him again.

Her father left, and she sat quietly across from Hiram as the morning continued. He was about to leave for work when the house phone rang, and he dutifully answered while Rachel started to clean the table off from breakfast. A frown marred her face when she heard her Papa arguing in the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but with such short notice how do you expect me to make accommodations for my job? This is ridiculous, it's the day before graduation!" She stilled, straining her ears and trying to figure out who was calling from the school. Rachel didn't have to wait long for her answer. "Alright, Ms. Sylvester, Rachel and I will be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone, looking annoyed, and frowned at Rachel when he joined her in the dining room.

"What's the matter, Papa?" She asked, her voice shaking as she thought about the threat that Coach Sue had screamed at her on Saturday night.

"Get dressed, Rachel. We have to go to your school."

* * *

They drove up to WMHS in silence and Rachel was already playing with her hair in anticipation of the meeting she was about to attend. Right now, her only solace was the fact that only one father was present; if both of them were here she would probably never survive the onslaught of questions and demands for truth. Her father was clueless over the nature of the meeting, but Rachel knew why she was here, and she was already trying to come up with a plan.

_Think, Rachel, think!, _she urged to herself, using her experiences with improvisation to inspire her cover story. It had to be airtight or else the adults in her life would see right through her, and her summer would be ruined before it even started.

They walked to Sue's office in silence, and Rachel felt reassured when Hiram held her hand tightly as they sat down in the uncomfortable chairs. She was glad that he was the parent present and not LeRoy. For an architect, he had great debating skills thanks to his relationship with his husband.

"Coach Sylvester, with all due respect, I don't see why you're dragging me and my little _Rachela _into school the day before graduation. I have a job I need to get to."

"I understand, Mr. Berry and I'll try to be brief," the tall, blonde, intimidating cheerleading coach said as she paced around her office. "On Saturday night, the senior prom took place at this school. I viewed it as a success, since no one was able to spike the punch bowl and no one got impaled by any sharp objects," Rachel tilted her head in confusion, but the teacher continued uninterrupted. "But mere minutes after the prom was over, I witnessed your daughter trying to escape the upper levels of the school, with a boy who I didn't recognize, driving away in a black BMW that wasn't registered to any senior at the school." Rachel was deathly quiet as her Papa stared at her, the anger in his eyes increasing with every word Sue said.

"And how do you know that the girl you saw was my Rachel?"

"First of all, I saw her profile as I chased after her, and there are very few girls at this school with a profile as distinct as hers." Rachel covered her nose in embarrassment. "Second, I went through every prom picture that was snapped at the photo-booth, comparing them to my memories of the criminal, and there were only two girls that wore baby pink, strapless, floor length gowns to prom. Since one of them was Lauren Zices, I think it's safe to say that the other one was Miss Rachel Berry." Rachel felt her face go red and she needed to come up with a cover story _right now. _"So I will ask you this once and only once, Young Lady: Who did you sneak out of school, and who was driving the car?"

She could feel two sets of angry eyes on her as she struggled to come up with an excuse that would save not only Finn, but Kurt and Blaine as well. As a junior, Blaine still had a year left, and she knew his life would be nothing short of hellish if Sue knew the truth. Thank goodness his dad had let him borrow his car; at least Sue couldn't trace it back to any student at the school.

"I was with a boy," she answered truthfully, knowing that a lie based in truth was much stronger than something she made up out of thin air. "A boy who wasn't invited to prom because he doesn't go here. The ones who drove us away were friends of his. They all go to another school."

"I want names," Sue demanded while she saw her Papa shaking his head out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't give them to you," she replied truthfully once more. "If they get in trouble their lives would be ruined." Sue frowned deeply and started to pace once more.

"How so? How would this _ruin their lives_?" She tried to come up with something believable quickly.

"They have scholarships," she blurted, hoping that they couldn't see through her now blatant lies. "If they get caught they'll lose their places at college. What we did on Saturday was wrong, but it was also harmless."

"How do I know that? How do I know that you weren't sneaking some undesirable into the school? Some criminal?" Sue's blue eyes were ice cold and they chilled her blood as she held her in a frigid glare.

"I'm not a criminal," she replied forcefully, although for a moment she thought about smashing Jesse's headlights in and the satisfaction she felt as the glass shattered. "My friends aren't criminals either. I just wanted to have a date on Prom Night, and he showed up at the last minute to surprise me." Well, half of what she just said was true as her father stayed dangerously quiet throughout the entire exchange. He was still holding her hand, and she found some solace in the gesture.

"So you refuse to divulge the identities of the other boys involved?" Sue asked and Rachel nodded her head, determined to keep Kurt, Blaine and Finn safe. "Then I have no other choice than to ask Principal Figgins to withhold your diploma after graduation. Don't bother coming to the ceremony."

"You can't do that!" Rachel was stunned as Hiram shot out of his seat and glared at the intimidating teacher. At over six feet, her gentle father was just as tall and menacing as Sue when provoked. "What Rachel did was wrong, but it was one mistake after four straight years of stellar behavior. You and I both know you're using her as a scapegoat because you can't find the other kids involved. Don't make me have to call my husband and contact the school's lawyer, because I will. You do not know the family you're messing with, Coach Sylvester. Rachel _will _walk at graduation tomorrow, and she _will_ get her diploma. Are we clear?" Sue and Hiram stared one another down for a good minute where no one blinked, not even Rachel, whose heart was still pounding erratically.

"The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because of Rachel's record with the school and your husband's political influence. Personally, I think she shouldn't be allowed to walk tomorrow."

"Well, it's not up to you, is it Coach?" Hiram taunted as he pulled Rachel out of her seat. "Come on, baby, we're leaving."

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, Berry!" Coach Sylvester called after her as they walked out of the office in a tense silence. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about how her Papa had protected her from Sue's wrath and wondered if he was going to tell her Daddy. From the look of anger in his eyes, she was almost positive that he would.

Hiram drove Rachel home, and seeing as he was already almost an hour late for work, she knew that he couldn't stay. However, she refused to get out of the car until they spoke about what happened, but Rachel didn't even know how to begin the conversation.

"Papa," she breathed, the emotion already clogging her throat. "I'm so sorry."

"Who is it, Rachel?" He asked sternly. "This boy, this date of yours. Who is he?"

She didn't know what to say, so this time she went with the truth. "Someone who cares about me very much."

"That's not good enough, Rachel. I want answers."

"I can't tell you Papa, but you have to know that I care about him _so _very much. To be honest, we're not even really dating."

"Good, so it will be easy to break things off with him." She could feel her heart pang painfully in her chest.

"I can't. . ."

"Rachel, if you don't break things off with this boy, I'm telling your father about everything that happened with Coach Sylvester. Let's not even get into the fact that you lied to us about prom. What happened to Kurt and Blaine? I thought that you were with them the whole night?"

"I was," she admitted slowly. "They were the ones driving the car." His eyes shot open in shock.

"Rachel!" He screamed as she started to become overwhelmed. "How could you pull Kurt and Blaine into this?"

"I didn't want to," for the first time, it felt good to let out the truth. "I just wanted my prom night to be special, Papa. Please, you can't tell Burt or Daddy. They'll kill us."

"Now you're being over-dramatic." Hiram stated dryly.

"Papa, he made it so special for me," she gushed about Finn, trying to make him understand. "He came in a suit and we swayed to the music and he made me feel more beautiful than I'd ever felt before in my life. I really like him."

"If you like him, then you know you have to be honest with yourself. You're leaving for college at the end of the summer, so what do you have to offer him besides a broken heart? Is this relationship worth lying to your family about? Because right now you're asking me to lie and withhold information from my own husband. Does this sound acceptable to you?"

"No," she replied sadly.

"I am _so _glad that you found a boy who likes you, Rachel. That's not the argument here. I'm sure if you had introduced us properly we would have loved the boy." She scoffed quietly to herself, imagining that exchange as her father continued, completely oblivious. "But you're sneaking around behind our backs to see a boy that we've never even met. Hell, it could be Finn Hudson for all I know!"

"Papa!" She gasped, wondering if she had been caught.

"I know, I know, it's ludicrous, but still," she let out a sigh of relief as he continued. "I'm willing to keep this entire exchange between us, Rachel. Daddy never has to know about your secret boyfriend from another school, but I need you to break things off with him."

"Papa, please. . ." she begged.

"It's the only way, Bubbelah," he said, using his favorite term of endearment for her. "You're asking me to lie for you, Rachel. To lie to the man I share my life with. I'm willing to do this for you, but you have to break up with him. If not for me, then do it only to save yourself from a broken heart in August. You know that it's the right thing to do." Nodding slowly, Rachel got out of the car and watched her Papa drive away to work, feeling the despair seep into her bones as she thought about her options. She went into the house and immediately took a shower, standing under the hot water and thinking about her choices.

She hated to admit it, but her Papa had been right about many things during their discussion. Rachel and Finn both knew that their relationship was temporary, but the more time they spent together, the stronger their feelings became. They knew that they were setting themselves up for heartbreak, so why bother trying to make it work? He had a life in Lima, she had a future in New York; they just weren't meant to be together. Was it really worth lying to her parents and betraying their trust just to be a little bit sexy and wild?

_Yes,_ she told herself as the hot steam clouded her vision. _Yes, it was totally worth it. _

But she couldn't think like that any longer. For a little over two weeks, Rachel had lived the life she had always dreamed of; she was wild and dangerous and a bit promiscuous with a boy that had helped spread her wings of independence. That would have to be enough for her until she moved to New York. Her fathers meant the world to her, and she couldn't risk losing their trust forever. She had to break things off with Finn and return to her old boring life for one final summer. After that, she could be as wild as she wanted to with New York City as her backdrop instead of Lima.

It was the right thing to do. Call it a preemptive strike.

She got out of the shower and checked the time, noting that she had a little over an hour before she had to be back at the school for graduation rehearsal. She texted Finn and asked him to come over so she could break up with him now and save herself the torture later. Steeling her resolve, she knew that her decision was for the best. Lying all the time was taking it's toll on her family, and she was ready to be honest with herself and face the fact that Finn was not going to be a part of her future, no matter when they decided to stop seeing one another.

He rang the doorbell and Rachel quietly panicked when she suddenly thought about Finn's reaction. What if he flipped out? What if he started to scream at her? Maybe she should call 911 and keep them on retainer, just in case.

But all thoughts of violence and yelling flew out of her head the second she opened the door to reveal Finn Hudson, standing on her front porch with a small, tentative smile on his face. There was something about him that seemed different, and Rachel was squinting at him as he entered the house, trying to figure out what had changed. He seemed calm, almost serene as he entered her living room, and as he stood in front of her fireplace, she realized what had happened.

"Your clothes!" She gasped, taking in his deep burgundy polo shirt and loose fitting jeans. A pair of worn-out sneakers adorned his feet and Rachel realized that he looked like a completely different person without the leather, boots, and tight material. Sure, it was summer now so they had to dress a bit lighter, but Finn looked years younger in his relaxed outfit, and Rachel could see the softness in his eyes as he glanced down at himself and chuckled.

"Yeah, I pulled these out of my closet today. I don't know, I kind of wanted a change," he muttered shyly. "Do I look stupid?"

"No, not at all!" She rushed, reaching up and fixing the neck of his polo while her palms trailed down his chest. "You look really great, actually. Comfortable," she observed. "Calm."

"Yeah," he agreed, placing a hand on the side of her face. "I feel pretty calm right now," with a knowing smile he dipped his head towards hers, trapping her lips in a kiss as she moaned lightly against his mouth. Deepening the kiss, he pushed her lips apart with his tongue as her body crushed against his, and for a moment she forgot the reason why she had invited him over.

She sighed as they broke the kiss, and when she glanced up at him, it was like looking at the Finn that she remembered from high school; a figment of a memory. There was nothing but contentment in his gaze and he looked like the epitome of the all-American boy in his simple clothing. It was hard to believe that this was the same Finn Hudson she had been hooking up with as he gazed down at her affectionately.

"So what's up, Rachel? Why did you ask me to come over?" His voice was more soft and tender than she had ever heard and it was like looking at a Finn transformed. Her heart immediately plummeted in her chest when she remembered the reason why he was here. Nodding her head, she took his hand in hers and led him towards the stairs.

"Come on, let's go talk in my room." He nodded slowly and followed her to her bedroom, where he sat on the edge of the bed with confusion swirling in his eyes.

"You look worried," he observed as she began to pace the room. "What's the matter?"

"I got called into school this morning, about what happened at Prom," she said as Finn froze in anticipation. "Coach Sylvester knew it was me, and tried to get me to give her the names of everyone in the car." Finn instantly became defensive, the easiness of his mood completely gone.

"What did you say to her?"

"I lied, of course, but my Papa was with me, and now he knows that I have a boyfriend that I've been trying to hide. I almost got my diploma withheld for keeping quiet about the whole thing." Finn squinted his eyes angrily, shooting up from her bed and towering over her.

"They tried to do _what?" _He roared, the anger filling his tone and ruining the calm, relaxed atmosphere between them.

"Don't worry," she placed a hand on his bicep, trying to calm him. "I'm still going to graduate. My Papa got me out of any trouble I would have been in, but it was a close call."

He sat back down on the edge of the bed, looking deflated as he let his head fall forward into his hands. She watched in silence as he shook his head.

"This is all my fault. I could have ruined everything," he moaned in despair.

"Finn, nothing was ruined. I'm still graduating and getting my diploma and moving to New York, just like I planned." She tried to placate him, but it wasn't working.

"It's bad enough I messed up my own life, if I fucked up yours I would never forgive myself."

"Finn, it's _okay," _she emphasized, trying to reassure him with soft tones as she knelt before him. "Everything between me and the school is settled." Rubbing his knee in soothing circles, she watched as he finally lifted up his head, staring at her with hesitance in his gaze.

"So what did your Dads say?" She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. She'd never had to break up with anyone before, so she didn't really know what to say.

"Papa was with me, because Daddy was already at work when Sue called. He stood up for me in front of Sue, but he's not happy." Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do, but didn't know if she was strong enough. "Finn, I've been lying to them for weeks. If we continue to see each other, I'll spend the entire summer lying to them and hurting them and betraying their trust. It was bad enough before, but now I don't think I can continue."

Confusion pinched his forehead as he grimaced. "What are you saying?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," she watched as the color visibly drained from his face. "Our breakup is inevitable, Finn. Why put ourselves through so much pain when we know that our relationship is temporary?"

He shook his head, frowning deeply. "I thought you said you didn't care about the time-frame?"

"I didn't, but the more time I spend with you, Finn, the deeper my feelings become and I don't know if I can handle it."

"So you're scared?" He asked bitterly, a rough edge to his voice. "Well I'm scared too, Rachel! If you think that I feel this way about every girl I hook up with, then you're wrong. I've never felt this way about _anyone _before, and it's terrifying me." He was begging her with his eyes to understand his feelings, and she did, but the pull of her fathers was too strong.

"I can't keep lying to my dads, Finn. Papa will tell Daddy about us and then I'll never see the light of day again."

_"Fuck them both!" _He roared violently. "They don't know shit about you or the relationship we have. They never will, and they're not going to try, so why listen to them when they never listen to you?" She stilled, his words impaling her straight through the heart as he reached out for her. She got up from the floor and allowed him to collect her in his arms. "You can't break up with me, Rachel, not yet. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again, you know? I need you, baby, you can't leave me." He began to kiss her hair tenderly, his lips lingering on her skin and making the tears well up in her eyes. His touch was so tender, his confessions so powerful, that she knew her resolve was fading fast. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Rachel. Please tell me you feel the same."

The tears were unleashed in a torrent of emotion as she sat on his lap on the corner of her bed, tucked into his frame as he kissed her gently and repeatedly told her how much he cared about her. How could she leave the first boy to ever love her? How could she deny her heart when she obviously felt the same way about him? She loved her fathers, and she loved them dearly, but she was _in love _with Finn, and Rachel had to admit that there was a huge difference.

"Rachel, please talk to me, baby," he cooed to her gently when her sobs finally ceased.

"I don't know what to do," she moaned, curling into him.

"What do you feel, Rachel?" He asked, placing a hand on her chin and pulling it up to capture her in his gaze. She searched his eyes to make sure that he was telling the truth about his feelings and she couldn't deny the adoration that shone in them. With a simple, soft kiss, she realized the power of her affection for him and knew that she had to be honest with herself. He needed her, and she needed him too.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Finn," she admitted as a fresh round of tears began once more, shaking her body with the force of her sobs.

"I've never been in love before," he commented quietly as she continued to tremble in his arms.

"What about Quinn?" She asked shyly, and Finn immediately shook his head.

"I liked her," he stated. "I cared about her in the beginning, but _this," _he emphasized, holding her tighter. "This is something I've never felt before."

"Me neither," she agreed, realizing that they just did the exact opposite of what was originally planned. She was supposed to break up with him today, not confess her growing love! "What are we going to do about my dads?"

He shook his head sadly. "You have to keep lying to them, Rachel. Either that or tell them the truth." She moaned in misery.

"I feel awful lying to them, but I don't want to lose you, Finn. This was supposed to be a summer hook-up, not a scandalous love affair," she sniffled while his chuckle reverberated around her.

"You can't always get what you want," he whispered to her. "But right now, that rule doesn't apply, because I have what I want right here." She felt him press his lips to hers in a blissful kiss as they sat on her bed in silence, holding one another and realizing for themselves that their relationship truly was changing. The love they felt was palpable and honest, their emotions powerful and real. "So what's the plan? What do you want to do about your dads?"

"Well for now, I'll tell Papa that I broke up with you, just to keep him placated. I don't know how long that will last, but it will have to stick for now. We're just going to have to be very careful, Finn, more careful than ever before."

"We can do it. I'll do anything you want me to do, Rachel, just say the words." She could hear the desperation in his voice and knew that he was serious about their relationship. It only made her affection for him grow stronger as her grip on his body tightened. "And if your dads find out, we can run away. I'll take you anywhere you want to go; after you graduate tomorrow, nothing can stop us." She nodded, knowing that Finn was right. She was graduating in less than 24 hours, and after that she could be as independent as she wanted to.

"Oh no, Graduation!" She hollered, getting up from Finn's lap as she checked the clock. If she didn't leave now then she would be late for graduation rehearsal and Coach Sylvester would _really _be pissed. "I have to go!" She was running around her room, trying to gather her belongings while Finn watched her with an amused smile. In his regular clothes, he looked like the quintessential boy-next-door, and she wanted nothing more than to stay with him and bask in their newfound love for one another all afternoon.

But she didn't have time, and knew that it was too risky to meet him later that night when her Papa was going to be watching her every move. "When will I see you again?" Finn asked with a pout as they went downstairs. "I've missed you so much. Now that you know how I feel I don't want to leave you."

"I know," she said, reciprocating his sentiments with a soft but lingering kiss. "Tomorrow is graduation and after that my dads are throwing me a party." His eyes lit up with mischief.

"Ooh, a party?" He asked scandalously.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas, it's not the kind of party you would like," she sighed deeply before elaborating. "I don't have any friends besides Kurt and Blaine, so my dads invite all the people they know from work and they do nothing but sit in my backyard, drink brandy, and talk about politics and government. I hate it."

"Sounds like fun," he mocked dryly. "But count me out."

"I wish I could skip it, but since it's being held in my honor, I have to go."

"Sorry," he said softly, reaching forward to gently cup her face. For some reason, his voice sounded very sad. "But have fun tomorrow. Congratulations on your graduation."

"Thanks, Finn." He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes before kissing one another sweetly, gently, with promises of more lingering in their touch. They eventually said goodbye and she got into her car, the clock still ticking as she made sure she wasn't late for the rehearsal. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it brought her a happiness she never knew existed as she thought about the lies she would have to tell her dads in order to cover this up. It made her anxious, and it brought more stress into her life, but she knew what she had to do. If she had to lie to keep their relationship a secret, then so be it.

They were in love, after all.

* * *

Don't stop Reviewin'!


	14. Party Crasher

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Party Crasher**

* * *

Hiram arrived home before his husband that night, despite the fact that he had been late for work that morning, and didn't waste a second before heading to his daughters room to check up on her. When he opened the door, she was listening to the Funny Girl soundtrack, which in Hiram's opinion was a very good sign.

"Sweetheart?" He asked softly as he pushed open the door. Rachel lifted her head off of the pillow and he could see tear stains on her cheeks. He could only hope that they were the tears of a fresh breakup as he entered the room. "Did you speak to him today?"

"Yes, Papa," Rachel replied solemnly, staring out of the window. "I broke up with him. We're done." He let out the breath he had been holding as he sat on the corner of her bed and pat her legs reassuringly.

"This is for the best, Rachel. You know it is. In about eight weeks you'll be heading to Oberlin, and I'm sure this boy's scholarship is just as important. You don't want anything to get in the way of that, do you?"

She shook her head sadly, her voice hollow with the sting of a fresh break up. "No, Papa. Of course not."

"Good girl," he said affectionately, "And now Daddy never has to know about this morning." Nodding her head, she leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek as he smiled and basked in his daughter's attention.

"Thanks, Papa."

"Now you relax and get some rest, tomorrow is a big day. I know you're probably still upset, so how about I buy us some dairy-free Italian Ices? Is your favorite flavor still Rainbow?"

"You know it, Papa." She said with a small smile on her face, despite the lingering sadness in her tone. He nodded and turned to walk out of the room when Rachel called him back. "Papa?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"I love you," she said, in that sweet, affectionate way that made his heart swell with love.

"I love you too, Angel. Now you sit back and relax while Papa takes care of everything." He walked out of the room and headed to his car to get his Princess some tasty treats while Rachel sat on her bed, waiting to hear his car roar to life. When she was sure that he was gone, she pulled out her cell phone and immediately called Finn.

"Finn? Yeah it's me," she said, making sure that no sound could be heard in the house before she continued. "I got us covered. My dads have no clue."

* * *

Graduation was just as boring as Rachel had imagined it to be; the weather was sweltering inside of the gym where it was being held, and the sea of bright red was practically scalding her eyes as she stared out at all the other seniors in the crowd. Kurt was a few rows behind her and she craned her neck to find her fathers, spotting them immediately by Burt Hummel and Blaine, who came out to support his boyfriend. While Principal Figgins was droning on about achievement and success she thought about her best friends' relationship, and Kurt's plans for college in New York. They were fully committed to staying together through the long distance, and Rachel both commended and respected them for that. It didn't sound easy, but when was love ever simple?

Her train of thought inevitably led her to Finn, and she wondered what life would be like next year when she was in New York as well. Would Finn still want to be with her if she was half way around the country? Would their love affair be something short and passionate or long and arduous?

Would he entertain the possibility of going with her?

She couldn't think about those things at the moment, however, since her name was being called to go on stage. She pushed all thoughts of Finn to the side as she marched up to Miss Pillsbury and got her diploma, feeling victorious as she smiled at the crowd. She had done it; she had survived the torture known as high school and was now completely free from the clutches of WMHS. It felt truly satisfying as she returned to her seat and held the little scrap of paper in her hands. Sure, her real diploma was being mailed home and this was nothing but a fake slip of paper, but it was a symbol. It meant something. It was proof that Rachel had endured four years of agony and came out unscathed, mature, and ready to face the world.

Now that she had her freedom, she was never looking back.

The ceremony ended a little after noon, and the party wasn't starting at her house until 3, so she had a little time to relax before getting ready. Her dads, her Aunt Rebecca, and Burt Hummel were all standing in the parking lot looking proud while Rachel, Kurt, and Noah posed for pictures. Noah was grumbling the entire time, even though she knew that he was secretly thrilled to graduate and escape the halls of McKinely forever.

"This shit is lame," he grumbled under his breath while they posed for the tenth picture in a row.

"Just relax, Noah, it won't take too much longer." She grit through a tight picture-perfect smile as their parents snapped away, oblivious to their discomfort. "Then we just have to suffer through the party this afternoon."

"Fuck that shit, I ain't going," he replied as Blaine and Kurt started to pose for pictures together. "You think I want to stand around with all those puffy old men and tight-ass women all day long? I would rather clean the piss out of kiddie pools." She turned to her fathers and Aunt Rebecca, infuriated.

"How come Noah doesn't have to go to the party and I do?" She cried indignantly, wishing that she had the afternoon off to spend it with Finn. Her fathers looked at her sternly before answering.

"Because we're throwing the party in your honor, dear. Noah was invited of course, but what he chooses to do isn't our concern. Don't worry, you'll have Kurt and Blaine there." She sighed deeply, knowing that it wasn't enough. There was only one person who she wanted to see at that party, and she knew that he would never get an invitation in a million years.

Resigned to her boring fate, Rachel said goodbye to her friends and her lucky cousin before leaving to get ready for the party. Her Dads spent the afternoon decorating the backyard while she sat in her room, staring at her fake diploma in misery. Wasn't this supposed to mean something? Didn't this paper make her an adult now? If it did, then why did she still feel so childish? She sighed to herself and finished getting ready, frowning when she heard the first guests arriving. Putting on her most vibrant fake smile, she went downstairs and played the part of the perfect daughter all afternoon while inside she was screaming for freedom.

By four o'clock, her spacious backyard was filled with people in suits and cocktail dresses, holding glasses filled with amber liquor and laughing at jokes that Rachel couldn't understand. Her parents were card carrying members of the Democrat party, so she had to endure countless debates about health care and national defense while nursing her non-alcoholic pina colada. Kurt and Blaine were just as bored, but at least they had one another as they sat on Rachel's deck swing together, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder. She didn't want to interrupt their tender moment, so she sipped on her drink and tried to blend into the crowd as much as possible while staying close to her dads, who loved to show her off.

"Stewart!" Her Papa yelled, waving his arms in the air to grab someone's attention as a tall man in a gray suit approached them. He was older than her dads, but he had a full head of snowy white hair that was perfectly coiffed as Hiram and Leroy shook his hand. "We're so glad you could come!"

"Well it's been ages since I saw you last and I just had to meet the new edition to the school!" Rachel was frowning at the enthusiastic man who she'd never met before, but her father's seemed thrilled as they introduced her to the new guest.

"Rachel, this is Stewart Hammond, a Professor Emeritus at the Oberlin Conservatory of Music." It all made sense to her now as her heart plummeted into her stomach, and she tentatively shook the man's hand. "You might be fortunate enough to have him as a teacher once you get into the upper levels of the music program." The kind man smiled as she dropped her hand, desperately trying to keep it from shaking. She hadn't truly applied to Oberlin and knew that she would never have Professor Hammond as a teacher, but that was a fact that her fathers were still unaware of.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said kindly.

"Your fathers and I have known each other for a long time, and they've done nothing but gush over your fabulous voice since you applied. I would love to hear it for myself so I can experience the new talent that will be joining our program."

"Um, maybe later," she said shakily, and her father's stood there in awe as Rachel denied herself the opportunity to show off her voice, one of her favorite past-times.

"Rachel, are you feeling alright?" Hiram asked.

"You look a little bit pale." She laughed lightly to cover up her growing anxiety.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." The professor in front of her shook his head.

"Rachel Berry," he repeated to himself. "You know, I didn't see that name on the revised freshman list for Fall 2012. Are you sure you handed in your acceptance letter on time?"

"It might have been a bit late, sir. It's been a busy spring," she lied, trying to cover up the fact that she didn't even apply to the school as anxiety coursed through her in tense waves. She wasn't ready to tell her dads the truth just yet, and now was not the time or place to do so.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy the campus," the professor continued, completely oblivious to her plight. "When do you plan on moving in?"

"We're going to look at the campus after the Fourth of July and see if we can't find a dorm that our Rachela likes," Hiram said as a flash of bright color in the crowd caught her eye. Who was wearing a neon green cocktail dress to her party? Someone was shifting through the crowd, coming closer to her as her fathers continued to talk to the professor about her like she wasn't even there. Her eyes widened dramatically when she saw Santana Lopez darting through the crowd towards her, a sexy swagger in her hips as she maneuvered around the throngs of guests. Rachel noticed some of the older men staring at the Latina as she sauntered towards her and they all looked uncomfortable, frowning into their glasses and stepping closer to their wives.

"Rachel! How dare you throw a party without inviting me!" Santana smirked, catching her fathers attention while she gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. She was so stunned at the surprise party crasher that all she could do was smile and laugh.

"Santana darling, what a surprise!" LeRoy said brightly, kissing the girl on her hand while Hiram looked a bit flustered over her one shouldered, form-fitting, neon green cocktail dress and silver pumps. "And you look absolutely stunning. I can't believe Rachel didn't invite you."

"I know, I was truly wounded, which was why I wanted to stop by and congratulate the new graduate myself."

"I didn't think you would enjoy this kind of party," Rachel said honestly, knowing that a stripper would have little in common with people of such status. "Besides, I didn't know if you had to work."

"Ah, what is it that you do, dear?" Hiram asked while the blood drained from Rachel's face. Luckily for her, Santana was a professional at lying.

"I'm a dancer," she replied without skipping a beat.

"Ah, what kind?" The professor asked amicably at LeRoy's side. "Jazz? Ballet? Modern?"

"A little bit of everything," she said with a grin, showing more poise and maturity than Rachel was capable of in front of so many powerful people. "And who might you be?"

"Santana, this man is Professor Hammond from Oberlin, where Rachel is going to school in the fall." Santana shook the professor's hand, but a frown pulled down her lips.

"Oberlin? But I thought she was going to school in New York."

Silence fell over the group surrounding Rachel as her fathers stared at her, their eyes filled with a quiet kind of anger that made her very nervous. Rachel laughed weakly, shaking her head as she stealthily reached over and pinched the back of Santana's arm. "No, Santana, that's my friend Kurt, remember? He's the one going to school in New York, here he is now!" Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine chose that moment to join them as she introduced Santana to her best friends. Realizing her mistake, Santana tried to cover up for her faux pas as her fathers continued to glare.

"Of course, how stupid of me. What are you studying in New York?" The focus shifted to Kurt and her fathers were placated as their new guest mingled with the crowd. For some reason, a few of the other guests avoided their circle, even after her dads specifically called them over to meet their "darling daughter's friends."

"What's Marshall's problem?" Hiram asked LeRoy while the shorter man shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe his wife is keeping him on a tight leash," they joked while Santana smirked and took a sip of her ginger ale, leaning over to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"Marshall's problem," she said seductively, "Is that I spent half of Friday night rubbing my ass all over his crotch." Rachel gasped to herself and looked over at the older, overweight man critically. He was, in fact, blushing, and stealing glances of Santana every few moments while he stood dutifully at his tiny wife's side. "In fact, I recognize a few of the men here," she chuckled to herself while Rachel tried not to look shocked at the scandal of it all. She pulled Santana away from her dads and towards the side of the house, out of earshot.

"How did you even know about this party?" She asked in a furious whisper. "I didn't mean to offend you by not inviting you, but what happens if someone makes a scene?"

"Like they would dare," she scoffed. "Not in front of so many important people. But I _am_ enjoying watching them squirm." She grinned to herself, but the smile melted off her face when she noticed Rachel's grim expression. "Alright, Finn told me about it. He knew that you were going to be bored, and I just wanted to have a little fun. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll leave if you want me to."

"No!" She said quickly. "You're the most exciting thing about this party. I was bored to tears before you showed up." The girls shared a giggle and Santana reached into her clutch and pulled out a silver flask, shaking it lightly and looking around to make sure that no one could see them.

"Want to make it a bit more exciting?" She asked, reaching for her pina colada. Rachel passed it to her without hesitation.

"Thank God you came here to save me," she said as Santana spiked her drink.

"Now the party can really begin," the Latina said, and Rachel watched as Kurt and Blaine approached them hastily.

"Rachel, you still haven't told your dads about New York?" He asked while she took a sip of her now _very strong _pina colada. "They're practically picking out apartments in Oberlin for you, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to think about that right now," she dismissed the topic bluntly, holding Santana's drink for her while she spiked it with rum.

"Are you two drinking?" Blaine asked with his head cocked in confusion.

"Yup," Santana replied, holding up the flask. "What about you two? You in?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt screeched, and for a moment Rachel wondered if he would tell on them. "Why didn't you mention that sooner?" Was his actual response as he passed Santana his diet coke. "These people are so boring I want to scream." Santana laughed when Blaine passed her his cup as well and Rachel was beginning to think that her new wild personality was rubbing off on her friends.

"I like your friends, Berry," she replied, and Rachel beamed at them for being so loose and carefree. First they had Finn's seal of approval and now they had Santana's. She was quite proud of them for loosening up.

"Yeah, I really like them, too." She said as her three best friends held their drinks up. "To friends, graduation, and a much more interesting party!"

"Cheers!"

Suffice it to say, they were all trashed by the time the caterers set up the dinner buffet.

They hung out on the outskirts of the party, away from their parents as they continued to drink and make fun of the stuffy old guests in attendance. Santana filled Kurt and Blaine in on all the scandalous gossip concerning her job and the men who frequented her club, and they found it hilarious that so many of Lima's elite attended the local strip joint.

"So I guess you're one of Finn's friends, huh?" Kurt asked with rosy cheeks and a slight slur.

"Yeah, we've been friends since Freshman year. I guess you can say that I'm here in his place. He didn't want Rachel to be too bored at her own party."

"I don't think I'm that afraid of him anymore," Blaine commented with the innocence of the inebriated. "He's just so freaking _tall."_ Rachel laughed brightly as she thought about Blaine's irrational fear of Finn and couldn't help but think of the boy who had stolen her heart.

"I wish he was here," she said sullenly, voicing her thoughts.

"He wants to be here too, Shortie. Believe me," the two girls shared a knowing smile while the party continued around them. Her fathers were content to let her be alone with her friends, and she was more than grateful that Santana had shown up to save her from an agonizing night of boredom as they laughed and joked freely with one another throughout the evening.

The table next to them, however, _wasn't_ in good spirits, and during dinner she could hear them arguing and yelling at one another in a heated debate while her friends watched in drunken amusement. Rachel would have found it funny as well if the man screaming wasn't the District Attorney for the Lima court system, and she got nervous as her Daddy approached the fat, balding man at the table.

"Now Howard, what's going on here?" LeRoy announced amicably, and Rachel and her friends were witnesses as he tried to diffuse the situation. "This is a party!" The man didn't look like he was in a partying mood as he stood up and became confrontational with her father.

"LeRoy, when are we going to implement the new anti-drug task force? I thought that was supposed to be happening today?" Rachel's heart practically stopped beating in her chest as she was reminded of her father's plans for the town. In all the rush of graduation and trying to keep her relationship with Finn a secret, she had completely forgotten to warn him. "I've got the police chief up my ass; he wants to set up the first patrol tonight in Lima Heights." Rachel was hanging onto every word, trying to find out as much information as possible so she could tell Finn. LeRoy laughed weakly and pat the DA on his shoulder when he noticed all the younger kids staring.

"Howard, please sit down. Now is not the time nor place to be discussing this."

"Well when do you expect to do something LeRoy? We need to take a stand against this! Drugs are infiltrating our town and you're not doing anything about it." Her fathers eyes flashed dangerously and Rachel knew that the DA was about to be chewed out by Judge Berry. If she weren't so drunk and worried about Finn, she would have found it entertaining. Right now it just felt like she was going to be sick.

"Then call the damn chief and tell him to send out the first wave of patrols. Once you're done then sit down and shut the hell up. You're at my house, at my daughter's celebration, and you will either show some respect or leave."

"Of course, LeRoy. I didn't mean to be disrespectful," the DA whipped out his cell phone and sat back down at his table, whispering furiously into the receiver as her blood chilled to ice. Rachel needed to get to her phone and call Finn as soon as humanly possible so she could warn him about the police presence on the roads.

"How is everyone over here?" LeRoy approached the table after he was done talking to the DA, smiling brightly as he clapped Blaine on the shoulder. He hiccuped lightly from intoxication, but her Daddy was blissfully unaware. "Sorry you had to hear that, some people just don't know how to leave their jobs at the office."

"It's fine, Mr. Berry," Santana said brightly, since Rachel didn't trust herself to speak. "We're having a great time."

"I'm glad, darling," LeRoy said fondly while Santana put on her best "good-girl" smile. Rachel was starting to fidget in her seat as the alcohol made her paranoid. What if Finn was out there right now, trying to make a delivery? What if he was walking straight into a trap? She had to warn him about the new anti-drug task force before it was too late.

Trying to stand up in her inebriated state was much more difficult than she had imagined as she shakily rose and tried to make her way towards the house. Her cell phone was inside and she needed to hear his voice to make sure that he was okay. LeRoy saw her stumble slightly and she hoped that no one else was watching her pitiful attempts to appear sober.

"Honey, are you alright?" LeRoy asked, noticing her pale face and worried expression. She tried to wave him off but it didn't really work.

"Fine," she muttered, pushing through the tables of people as her stomach began to roll in tense circles. "Bathroom."

"I'll go help her!" Santana said brightly, taking her by the arm and helping her into the house as she wobbled on shaky legs. As they made their way through the crowd she could see people staring at her, and in her clouded mind she could only hope that she wasn't making a scene in front of her parent's friends as Santana brought her inside.

The first thing she did upon entering her house was puke into the garbage pail in the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Santana moaned as Rachel retched out all the alcohol from her system. Being drunk wasn't fun anymore as Santana dragged her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you upstairs then I'll tell your dads."

"They can't know I was drinking," she whined as she tried to climb the stairs, relying heavily on Santana to keep her balanced as she wiped the sick from her mouth.

"I'll make up something, just move your ass. You're not as light as you think."

"I'm worried about Finn, I need to call him."

"You need to shut up and stop moaning about him or else you'll get us all in trouble." Santana brought Rachel to her room and the girl fell onto her bed, not even bothering to remove her party dress as her face landed on the cool sheets. Santana went into the bathroom and got her a glass of water, placing it on her nightstand as Rachel curled into a ball, her stomach rolling and head spinning. "Drink this and relax. I'll take care of everything."

"Finn," Rachel moaned. "I need to talk to Finn."

"Here," Santana said, tossing her the cell phone from her desk. "Call him and then try to get some rest. Maybe you can sober up by the time the party is over." Rachel nodded weakly as Santana left the room, and she immediately called Finn, hoping to hear his voice and give her some reassurance that he was okay.

Unfortunately for her peace of mind, he didn't answer his phone.

It immediately put her on edge, making her stomach roll painfully once more in tense circles while she tried to fight against the crippling fear that threatened to take control of her. What if he was already in trouble? What if she was too late? His voice-mail picked up and she left him a message, despite her drunken state.

"Finn? Finn, it's Rachel. You need to call me back, it's really important. Please, I'm so worried about you, you have to call me. I have to know you're okay." She said it all in one long, drunken ramble and hoped that she was coherent enough for him to understand as she hung up the phone and waited. Rachel didn't know what she was waiting for, but since she was too drunk to get up, she figured she would just sit around and wait for something to happen.

She didn't have to wait long before her dads entered the room, looking worried as they fussed over their daughter.

"Santana said you were sick to your stomach?"

"Did you really eat one of the non-tofu meats, baby girl?"

"Yeah," she agreed weakly, going along with the lies that Santana told for her. "It was an accident and now my stomach won't stop rolling." Well, half of that statement was true; she was on the verge of puking again as anxiety made her whole body tense.

"Well you stay right here until you're better," Hiram said gently, pulling the sweaty hair away from her forehead.

"What about the guests?" Both of her fathers shook their head, completely nonplussed.

"We'll take care of them, sweetie. You just relax and try to feel better." They fussed over her for a few more minutes before heading back to the party, and she could remember Santana coming up to check on her once more, but after that she started slipping in and out of consciousness, gripping her cell phone in her hands and hoping that Finn would call in the haze of her lingering inebriation.

When she opened up her eyes again the sun was mostly set, leaving her room dark and draped in shadows while her head pounded painfully. She took a deep sip of water and pulled herself up into a sitting position, staring out her window and looking at the starry twilight. Surely there were still guests present in the backyard; her fathers parties were notorious affairs where people stayed out into the late hours of the evening, but she had no inclination of joining them again. Instead she pulled herself out of bed so she could change into proper pajamas and brush her teeth. After that she looked at her cell phone and saw that she had one missed call from Finn, cursing her weakness and wishing that she hadn't fallen asleep. When she called back there was still no answer, and now she truly felt like panicking.

But the feeling didn't last long, because barely a minute had passed before her cell rang in her hands, and she almost screamed from relief when she saw Finn's name flashing on the screen. She answered it in a rush, her heart pounding.

"Finn? Is that you?"

"Hey babe," he said gently, his voice easing all of her fears away as she exhaled dramatically into the phone.

"Oh thank god," she sighed, placing a hand over her racing heart. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled lightly.

"When is the next time you have to work?" She asked immediately.

"I'm about to get on my bike and meet a guy for a package right now. Why?"

"Finn, you have to listen to me, okay? This is really important." She quickly revealed everything she knew about her fathers anti-drug task force and told him all the details that she was able to gather from the District Attorney. Finn was quiet throughout the exchange and she could only hope that he was taking her warnings seriously as she informed him about the heightened police presence in the area. "Just please be careful. They're out to get you now, not you specifically, but Ramon and his gang are their targets and I don't want to see you pulled into it."

"Rachel," his voice was calm and collected, the exact opposite of how she felt. "I've been doing this for a very long time. I'm always careful."

"I know but it's different now, Finn. I'm really worried about you."

"Please don't be," he tried to reassure her, but it only made her more upset. "I'll be fine."

"Finn. . . ."

"I promise," he said, and she could tell that he wanted to drop the subject. She nodded to herself and tried to stop worrying so much. Surely Finn knew how to take care of himself and she had done her duty in warning him, so there was nothing else to say. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Not really," she grumbled, her head still throbbing. "Santana crashed it and got me drunk and I threw up in the kitchen and had to hide in my room for the rest of the day. She's probably pissed."

"Nah, to Santana that's a normal Tuesday."

"I miss you," she blurted out next, her voice shaking slightly as she tried not to cry. "I wish you could have come today."

"Me too, Rachel," he replied, but there was nothing else that could be said about the matter. "Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked, and she smiled for the first time all evening, remembering that it was the summer now and she was free to do whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, I would really like that," she said fondly.

"Me too. I'll call you really early so we can spend the entire day together, alright?" She didn't want to get off the phone with him yet, but she knew he had to leave.

"Please do," she begged. She didn't think she would be able to sleep until she knew that Finn was okay. "Be safe."

"I will. Have a good night," he said, and she was about to hang up when he called her name frantically. "Wait, Rachel!"

"What?" She asked frantically, wondering if something was wrong.

"Congratulations on graduating," he wished fondly, and she could feel her heart swell with affection for him.

"Thank you, Finn. I'll see you tomorrow." They hung up and Rachel sat on her bed, biting her lower lip in worry as Santana burst into her bedroom unannounced, going through her closet and pulling out a pair of pajamas while she stripped down to her panties. Rachel had no idea that she was still here as the Latina climbed onto the bed in her bedclothes.

"Your dads said I could crash here tonight, I don't feel like driving," she said as she cuddled into Rachel's sheets and stole more than half of the comforter. "I promise I won't grope you in your sleep."

"What happened to Kurt and Blaine?"

"They left ages ago with the Congressman. The only people that are still here are the caterers." Rachel nodded before slipping into the covers herself. She wasn't tired anymore, but her head was still pounding and she needed to relax and stop stressing out about Finn. Rachel informed Santana of her inner turmoil while they shut off the lights.

"Listen Berry, I know you're worried. I am too, but it doesn't do us any good to stress out when there's nothing we can do about it."

"I just have a bad feeling Santana, like I know that something is wrong," she placed a hand over her chest, closing her eyes and trying not to think of the worst. "I can feel it in my heart."

"You're being paranoid," she sighed as she placed one of the extra throw pillows over her head, trying to block out the sound of Rachel's voice. "Now get to sleep, and I promise that in the morning everything will be okay." Rachel stopped talking so Santana could get some rest, but she curled into a ball with her mind racing, not falling asleep until the late hours of the night as her fears plagued her in the dark.

In her nightmares she saw Ramon's face, laughing at her cruelly as she weeped over Finn's body lying lifeless on the ground.

The next morning, Finn never called her to make plans.

* * *

Sorry about the severe lack of Finchel in this chapter, but a story needs plot too! Get ready for the angst!

Don't stop reviewin'!


	15. Fight or Flight

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Fight or Flight**

* * *

Rachel couldn't stop pacing.

She walked around her dining room staring at her phone, willing Finn's name to pop up on the screen and alleviate the growing tension she felt building up in her body. Her Dads had already left for work, leaving her and Santana alone in the house with nothing to distract her from her growing panic. Her friend shoved her face full of pastries and coffee while Rachel continued to freak out, knowing deep down in her gut that something bad had happened to Finn. It wasn't like him not to call her when he'd promised, and she had been uneasy ever since she found out about the anti-drug task force and it's presence on the streets of Lima.

"Shortie, please sit down, you're annoying me," Santana said, glaring at the brunette as she continued to pace and check her phone. "Finn is probably fine and you're freaking out over nothing. It's barely even 10am." She plopped down in the seat next to Santana with a groan.

"And I've known Finn to come over to my house much earlier than this, Santana. Something is not right. He should have called me already and I have a really bad feeling that he's in trouble. You heard what the DA said last night at the party." The Latina rolled her eyes but didn't question her again. Rachel tried to call his number for what felt like the millionth time that morning, but like all of her other previous attempts it went straight to voice-mail as she hung up in frustration. "I'm going to his house," she surprised Santana by shooting out of her seat and heading towards the stairs, taking them up two at a time while her friend started screaming after her.

"You're an insane person!" But Rachel ignored her and pulled on the fastest outfit that she could put together as Santana joined her in her bedroom. "What are you going to do if he's not there?"

"I don't know," she admitted, checking out her frazzled reflection in the mirror. There were heavy bags under her eyes from the lingering hangover and she looked just as anxious as she felt. However, she was determined to find Finn and figure out what had happened the night before. "Start calling the local hospitals and if he's not there either, then we can check the police precincts." Rachel seriously hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that, but Finn could be _anywhere_. She thought the most logical option was to start at his home and try to track him down from there.

The girls finished getting ready and took two different cars into Lima Heights, in case they had to separate and start scouring the town for Finn. Rachel raced through the streets, biting her nails down to the clear while she kept her eyes open for any sight of him. When she arrived at his house, minutes before Santana, she saw his bike parked in front of his house, which was a good sign. However, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as she parked her car and rushed to his front door. It was locked, but she reached up on her tiptoes to feel around the frame of the door, just like her cousin had done on the night she'd met Santana. When she came in contact with a small silver key she didn't hesitate for a second before opening the door and launching herself inside.

"Finn?" She called into the darkness of the apartment, her heart pounding in fear of what she might or might not find there as she shut the door behind her. "Finn, are you here?" She looked over at his large, spacious couch and saw no one there, so she started walking towards the hall to see if he was maybe still in bed. When her feet hit something solid, stopping her in her place, she looked towards the ground and let out a sharp scream of shock.

Finn was lying face-down on the floor, his jacket ripped in several places as his body lay still and unmoving. Rachel sunk down onto her knees and tried to make sure that he was still breathing; she could feel his strong pulse and knew that he wasn't in serious danger, but his state of unconsciousness unnerved her. What had _happened_ to him last night?

"Finn?" She said, shaking his body lightly while a small groan slipped from his lips. His face was still pointed away from her and when she tried to move his body with her meager strength she knew that he wouldn't be able to budge. "Finn, it's me, it's Rachel. I need you to get up, baby," she tried to talk to him as softly as possible, but she needed to get him off of the floor and she couldn't do it by herself.

He still didn't move.

She burst into tears as she began to shake him a little harder, hoping that he didn't have a concussion. She didn't even know the true extent of his injuries and wondered if she should call an ambulance to take him to a hospital.

"Is he here?" Santana asked as she burst in through the door before noticing Rachel on the floor next to Finn's unmoving body. She gasped and immediately got to her knees on the opposite side of Rachel, a panic brewing in her eyes. "We have to get him onto the couch."

"How are we supposed to do that, Santana? We don't even know if we should be moving him. What if he has a head injury?"

"That's just a risk we have to take, Berry. We need to assess the damage and we can't do it if we can't see any skin." She shook her head as a frown pulled down her lips. "We should flip him over first. At least then we can try to rouse him."

Rachel nodded firmly, stroking Finn's hair and checking for any bumps or cuts on his head. So far she found nothing, and placed both of her hands underneath Finn's body while Santana reached across and grabbed his arm.

"I'll pull him towards me while you push him, okay?"

"Got it," with a firm nod, the ladies summoned up all the strength they had to try to move Finn as Santana counted to three.

"One . . . Two . . . Three!" With a loud, unlady-like grunt, Rachel pushed with all of her might, trying to flip Finn over onto his back as Santana pulled him by the jacket and belt loops. "Shit, this kid's as heavy as a whale!"

"Be careful! Don't let his head slam back onto the floor!" She cradled his head as they pushed him over gently, and when she pulled the hair out of her eyes from her heavy exertion, she finally got a good look at Finn's face.

Another scream escaped her mouth as she tried desperately to stifle it. She didn't feel as bad when Santana started crying as well.

He looked _awful. _His entire face appeared to be one big bruise as she took in his state of disarray. His right eye was completely swollen shut from the angry purple bruise that mottled the flesh there. His nose was covered in dried, crusted blood that also spread over the large split in his lip. The entire right side of his face was swollen and puffy, and when she pulled up his white v-neck top she saw various other bruises scattered all over his body.

"Did the police do this?" She asked out loud as a tear dripped down her cheek. "Maybe Finn got caught by the task force last night?"

"No, if the police had done this then Finn would be rotting in a holding cell. This all just screams Ramon." Santana's gaze was hard with anger as they checked his body for more bruises. He also had some shallow cuts on his arms and torso that needed to be cleaned, but when Rachel went into the bathroom she realized that Finn was severely lacking in first aid materials.

"He doesn't even have painkillers," she lamented as she pulled out a small bottle of bactine and a small pack of band-aids. "This is nowhere near enough."

"Make a list and I'll go to the pharmacy to get everything we need," Santana said with determination in her tone. Rachel wrote out a quick list that included gauze, ice packs for the swelling in his face, bandages of all sizes, peroxide and disinfectants, painkillers, and cotton balls. Santana left immediately while Rachel sat with Finn on the floor, unable to move him onto the couch by herself. Maybe once Santana came back they could attempt to try and move him, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea until he showed some signs of consciousness.

So for a while she sat over his body, running her fingers through his hair and finding no bumps or cuts at all along the surface of his scalp. She could barely stand looking at his battered face, especially because she knew how handsome he truly was underneath all the swelling. She placed her lips on his forehead, the only part of his face that wasn't completely messed up, and kissed him softly while his eyelashes fluttered.

A deep, guttural moan escaped his mouth, and he was only able to open up one of his eyes, but when she saw the chestnut gaze staring up at her she felt a relief course through her that almost left her breathless.

"Finn, baby it's me, it's Rachel," she cooed, cradling his head as he looked up at her in confusion. "We need to get you off of the floor, okay?" His eye was closing once more and he didn't answer her. She didn't want him to fall into unconsciousness again so she started to shake him; not too violently, but not too gently either. "Finn, no, I need you to stay awake, okay? I need you to stay with me. You promised me that we would spend the day together, remember?"

The eye fluttered shut once more, but she could almost see him trying to fight against it as it opened slowly. She tried to steady her voice to make it sound like she hadn't just been crying, but she was doing a poor job as it continued to shake with every syllable.

"Finn, we need to get you off of the floor, okay? Can you do that? Can you get up?" His head moved from side to side in misery while she tried to slip her hand behind his shoulders and prop him up. With all the strength left in her body, she tried to help him into an upright position, leaning against the wall for support. With a loud groan he winced and held his right side as his head fell back. He looked up at her with his good eye and tried to speak.

"Thirsty," he said through his bloodied, split lip. Rachel ran into the kitchen and got him a glass of water, but he could barely drink it through his swollen lips. Instead she ran back into the kitchen and got him ice chips, slipping them into his mouth as he shut his eye in bliss. She made him an ice pack using a zip-lock bag and a paper towel and pressed it onto his face to help with the swelling.

"Thanks," he said miserably, his voice hoarse as he stared at her with his good eye and covered the swollen part of his face with the ice. She didn't know what to say to him without prodding him for information about the night before, so she stayed silent while they waited for Santana to come back with the first aid supplies. When the silence grew so thick she thought she might choke on it, she excused herself and ran to his bathroom, too overwhelmed to continue staring at his battered and bruised body.

She had to resist the urge to dry heave once she was alone in the bathroom, and she ran some cool water in the sink so she could wash her face. When she looked up at her reflection, she could see the stress and anxiety on her face as clear as day and wondered why she was putting herself through all this torture. She should be calling an ambulance and reporting Finn and Ramon to her father, like any sane person would be doing in her situation. However, when she thought about Finn up against the drug lords of Lima, Ohio, she knew that she couldn't turn her back on him now. She cared about him too much; she was too involved in his life and needed to help him in any way possible. If that meant being his personal nurse, then she would have to suck it up and do her job.

Santana returned minutes later, and she had stopped by her house to pick up some special medicine for Finn. She tossed the half-filled prescription bottle over to Rachel, who frowned at the label. "Santana, where did you get Vicodin from?"

"I swiped it from my mom's medicine cabinet. She never uses it so she won't miss anything." With a nod, Rachel helped Finn tilt his head back as she gave him the pills, pouring some water into his mouth so he could swallow them. She accidentally wound up spilling water everywhere, including all over Finn as he sat on the floor in misery. She started to apologize profusely, feeling overwhelmed and stressed out, but Finn just shook his head slightly and held onto the hand that was trying to wipe the water from his chest. He stared at her with his good eye and she knew she was forgiven.

They waited a half an hour for the drugs to kick in before trying to move Finn from the floor. Rachel replaced his old ice pack with the new one and he held it to his face while each girl grabbed onto an arm, trying to give him as much support as possible. It took three tries but Finn eventually got to his feet before immediately collapsing onto the couch. At least this time he landed face up.

She propped his head with pillows and tried to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible while the drugs kicked in. He looked a lot less tense now, and tried talking as much as he could, despite the heavy slur in his speech and his inability to make some sounds with his swollen lips.

"Don't go," he said to Rachel after she brought him his sheets from the bedroom and started tucking him into the couch. She didn't want him moving anywhere until the swelling in his face went down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Finn," she said firmly, looking down at him and placing a hand on his forehead. He wasn't running a fever, which was a very good thing. As far as she could tell, all of his injuries were external and whatever cuts he had were shallow enough to heal quickly. The most damage she could see was done to his face, and she was dying to know the real story behind his injuries. Right now, however, that would have to wait, as Finn's state of mind was being altered by the strong painkillers in his system. Maybe she should have only given him one.

"Rachel," he moaned, holding her hand tightly.

"I'm right here," she reassured him, but it was like he was seeing right through her as he continued to ramble.

"Rachel, I need you, baby, please. Rachel, don't go," it continued like that for a while, Finn mumbling about Rachel while she tried to make him see that she was right next to him. His good eye would open and close, but he wasn't really conscious enough to know what was going on around him. Rachel refused to leave his side as the morning bled into the afternoon. Finn still wasn't lucid and the anxiety had yet to subside.

"I'm going home to shower and change. I'll be back before dinner," Santana said sometime after lunch.

"You have to stay with him during the night, he can't be left alone." Rachel still had a curfew to obey, despite the fact that it was the summer.

"Yeah, I figured. I'll be back," Santana left the two of them alone and Rachel was grateful that someone would be around to check up on Finn throughout the night. What if someone from Ramon's crew came here looking for him? Maybe she should call her cousin for some extra protection.

Before she could reach for her phone, however, Finn started to rouse once more. He opened his eye and stared at her while she recognized the pain and longing in his gaze.

"Mom?" He said in confusion. "Mom, is that you?" Rachel bristled for a moment, hoping that she didn't remind him of his mother while she tried to nurse him back to health. His eye was completely glazed over and he was looking at her again like he couldn't really see her, so she could only imagine that it was the drugs talking and not Finn.

"No, Finn, it's Rachel." She tried to reason with him, but he was too far under the influence.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," he rambled with a slur in his speech. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I miss you. I love you," his eye closed once more and he didn't bring up his mother again after that as he fell into a restless sleep. She was more than a little exhausted herself as she placed her head on the couch cushion and tried to relax. Finn was going to be fine once the drugs wore off, so why did she still feel so anxious?

Because she knew that Finn's problems with Ramon were far from over.

For another hour, Rachel watched Finn fight against the drugs and try to regain consciousness as she kept the ice pack pressed firmly against his swollen face. When he started to moan loudly, she figured he was either finally coming to or the painkillers were starting to wear off as his left eye opened once more. This time, it didn't look glazed or unfocused as he stared at Rachel in confusion.

"Rach?" He mumbled, frowning at the pain that shot through his face. "What happened?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me," she said tearfully as she wiped the hair away from his forehead. "We had plans today, remember? When you never called me I got worried and came here to check up on you. You were lying face-down on the ground, and your face and body are covered with bruises."

"I can't open my right eye," he said sadly as she nodded.

"Hopefully the swelling will go down by tomorrow if we keep ice on it. Do you remember what happened last night?" His forehead was pinched tight as he thought about it, and a flash of recognition passed over his features as he began.

"You were right about the task force," he began, talking despite the pain in his face. "The cops were everywhere last night, but I knew the spot where I delivering the package and the coast seemed clear to me as I met the guy. Before I could get the money for the drugs, the cops came out of nowhere, chasing everyone down before we could finish the transaction. I made it out, but the guy never paid me for the package. When Ramon found out he had his crew come after me, and they beat the shit out of me as I made my way home last night."

"Oh Finn," she replied, shaking her head in disappointment.

"They said that Ramon was giving me the week off to 'rest up'," he sneered bitterly. "They're going to make my life hell once I go back."

"You can't do it, Finn. What if the next time they decide to kill you instead of beating you bloody? You can't trust them and you can't work for them anymore."

"Rachel, you know if I try to get out then they'll kill me anyway."

"That's not true. We can go to my dad, or the district attorney or anyone else who can help us. We can't let them win."

"I owe a debt to them now, Rachel. I lost their money, and now I have to work it all off before they find other ways to punish me." He sighed and shook his head. "I know what I have to do. I'm not going to the police, Rachel, and that's final."

"Fine!," she yelled, completely overwhelmed with Finn and his dangerous profession as she finally snapped. The tension and stress was just too much for her to take, and despite the relief she felt that Finn was finally awake, she couldn't even stand to be near him at the moment. "You want to spend the rest of your life paying off debts to criminals? You want to risk dying or spending the rest of your life in jail? Go ahead," Santana chose that moment to return, looking freshly showered as she walked into Rachel's one-sided screaming match. She stood to the side and observed like a spectator while Rachel continued her argument, ignoring the pain that was shining in Finn's good eye. "Ruin your future for all I care. I'm only in town for a few more weeks anyway, so at least I won't be here to see you throw your life away." She reached for her bag and started to leave when Finn called her back.

"Rachel, wait," he called, but she chose to ignore him. She couldn't stand to look at his broken body anymore and needed time to decompress from her stressful experience.

"I'll be back in the morning, Finn. I promise. Santana will stay with you tonight." Her back was facing him and she didn't dare turn around. "Goodbye," she said, nodding towards Santana as she escaped his apartment and ran to her car as a violent sob escaped her lips. She waited a minute before driving away, trying to stave back the flow of tears as she thought about Finn's future and the dangers of his job. She didn't want to just stand idle while he sacrificed his freedom, but he refused to accept any of her help. What else was she supposed to do?

For the next two days, Rachel returned to Finn's apartment during the day to check up on him and help nurse him back to health. Santana spent the nights there while Rachel paced around her bedroom at home, wondering if he was alright but wishing that she didn't have to care so much. When she was with him during the day they didn't mention Ramon, or Rachel's reaction to the news that Finn would continue working for him, and their relationship became very strained. They were barely speaking and showed no affection towards one another. As far as his heath was concerned, the swelling in his face was finally going down and on the third day, his right eye opened up once more.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly as he drank some clear chicken broth. His mouth was still a little bit swollen, and she noticed that his nose was now the slightest bit crooked. It had probably been broken during the fight and had reset in the wrong position. Unless Finn wanted to go to the hospital, there was nothing to be done about it.

"My face is still killing me," he replied. "The skin is still really sensitive and there have been a few headaches, but it's nothing the Vicodins can't handle."

"Just be careful with them, you don't want to take too many," she said flippantly, trying not to sound too bossy. Their relationship had been practically non-existent ever since Rachel yelled at him and neither of them wanted to bring it up again as they watched TV in silence. Rachel's cell phone rang and she picked it up once she saw Santana's name on the screen.

"What's up?"

"I got called into work tonight," Santana said, and Rachel could hear multiple people yelling in the background. "I can't come over to look after Finn."

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "Don't worry about it, Tana, I'll take care of him." They said goodbye and Rachel chewed her lip in silence, going over her limited options as Finn stared at her. He obviously overheard their conversation as he frowned deeply.

"You know, I don't need a babysitter," he said gruffly. "You don't have to stay." Rachel resisted the urge to tell him that he'd been calling out for his mommy a few days ago while under the influence of painkillers, but instead she shook her head.

"I don't want you to be alone here all night when Ramon can easily find you. I'll just have to sneak out of my house later tonight to come check up on you."

"That's stupid," he snapped as tension filled the air. "Don't bother."

"Fine," she said as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't even tell if they were still seeing one another or broken up as he dismissed her concerns so quickly. "I shouldn't be wasting my time on someone who doesn't care anyway." She went to get up but Finn's strength had returned in full as he grabbed her arm and held her back.

"You know I care!" He roared, looking at her with pain shining in both eyes. "I just don't want you to get in trouble for coming to check up on me when I'm not worth it," he let go of her, seething quietly. "Like you said, you're only here for a few more weeks anyway. You wouldn't want your daddies to worry."

"Screw you!" She yelled, stepping away from him. "I took care of you! I supported you and stood up for you in front of my friends! I trusted you with my body and my heart and you're just throwing it all back in my face!"

"You're the one who started this. You're the one who can't handle my life."

"I've been handling it!" She screamed, her face becoming red hot with fury. "Do you know how many nights I've gone without sleep, thinking about your body lying face-down, dead in the gutter? Do you know how many times I've wanted to go to my dads and turn Ramon in without you knowing about it? You're better than this life, Finn. You're just too scared to believe it."

"Why should I believe it?" He sneered angrily. "I've fucked up my life too many times to count. Maybe it _is_ too late for me. Maybe I shouldn't even bother." She deflated visibly, too overwhelmed by his hopelessness to stay angry.

"Then that's your choice, Finn. But I don't want to be with someone who doesn't believe in themselves. I thought you were different."

"I am different," his voice was soft yet urgent as he stood from the couch. "I just don't know how to get away from them while keeping everyone I love safe."

"Come to New York with me," she didn't know what had possessed her to blurt that out during their argument, but she couldn't even regret her decision as the suggestion hung in the air, stunning Finn into silence.

"What did you just say?"

"New York is a big city, Finn. Big enough that you could lose yourself in it. Once we're out of Lima, no one will be able to track us down and we can be safe there, together." She stepped forward and held his hands tightly in hers. "I would do anything to get you away from Ramon. Come with me to New York at the end of the summer," she urged while he shook his head.

"I can't, Rachel. I would only get in the way of your future. . ."

"I don't care," she interrupted forcefully. "This could be your chance to carve out a real future for _yourself_, Finn. Nothing could ever get in the way of my dreams, especially if we're already in New York together. Ramon will never be able to find us and we can be happy and safe."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" He asked in wonder, their previous anger completely gone as she nodded her head.

"I love you, Finn," she said out loud for the first time, knowing in her heart that it was true as the past few days seemed like a terrible nightmare that she was finally waking up from. "And I'm serious about us."

"Rachel," she wanted to kiss him, but his lips were still too swollen, so they stood there for a long time, simply holding one another and enjoying the other's company. She hated fighting with Finn, but their relationship was worth fighting over. She cared about him so much it scared her, and in that moment, she knew that she wanted Finn to have a part of her forever.

"Let's go to your bedroom," she whispered, despite the fact that they were alone in the apartment. She was feeling bold and adventurous and his promise to follow her to New York only fueled her vigor.

"Oh yeah?" he teased, nipping her neck with his lips.

"Yeah," she said as her face burned with embarrassment. "Do you have condoms?" The assault on her neck stopped instantly as Finn pulled away, looking down into her eyes and trying to read her expression.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" He asked seriously, and she tried not to look at the flesh that was still covered in healing bruises. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"I am ready," she replied, completely sure of herself. "I've thought about this thoroughly and I know what I'm doing."

He placed a hand on each side of her face, cupping it gently while he gently kissed her forehead, nose, lips; everywhere he could reach with his bruised lips. "I love you, Rachel," the words fell from his mouth like a prayer as he continued to kiss her softly and led them to the bedroom.

She was nervous, but he relieved all of the tension in her body by taking it slow, laying her down on his sheets while he pulled off their clothing in silence. She watched as he took his time in pleasuring her, making the sensations last for as long as possible as he slipped his fingers inside of her and moved to the beat of his own rhythm. He gripped himself in his free hand and jerked off while she came, her back arching off of the bed while he grunted his own release. When he reached over towards his nightstand to grab a condom, she knew in her heart that she was ready as he towered over her.

"I love you," was the only thing he whispered before slipping into her, and while it initially hurt the sensation quickly shifted into something beautiful as his body began to shift on top of her. She felt her body stretching to accommodate him and it was a blissful feeling she craved as they made love, sighing and moaning and coming apart together as their bodies stayed connected in every way possible. It wasn't as raunchy or wild as she had expected it to be, but it was perfect for her first time. Finn was sweet and gentle and treated her body like a temple as they came down from their ecstatic heights.

Feeling blissfully spent, Finn held her close to him after pulling out, and a feeling of pure contentment washed over her as they laid in his bed together, drifting off. Nestled next to his body, she knew in her heart that this moment was almost like a glimpse into their future together. With Finn by her side in New York, anything was possible.

As long as he was away from Ramon, they were going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lack of heavy duty smut, but I didn't want Rachel's first time to be too raunchy. The steamy stuff will come up again later, I promise.

Don't stop reviewin'!


	16. No Holding Back

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: No Holding Back**

* * *

Her body felt achy and tired when her eyes fluttered open the next morning, a heavy haze lingering in her head as she tried to stretch and meet the day. Something large and heavy was holding her back as she attempted to move her tired limbs, and she startled when it began to growl next to her. It was only after she felt hands running up her naked body when Rachel remembered where she was.

"My dads are going to kill me," she moaned into the pillow as Finn held her tighter on his large and spacious bed. His hands caressed her naked skin as memories from the night before came back in tidal waves of bliss. She blushed as Finn's hands trailed higher, resting on her naked breast while he continued to growl next to her.

"Then never leave," he said, his voice still husky with sleep. "Stay right here," he leaned over to press light kisses on her skin and she turned to face him. The swelling on his lips was finally gone, and besides the lingering bruises under his eyes he looked like her Finn again, not some battered shell of the man that she loved. She pressed her lips to his lightly and sighed.

"I hope you enjoyed last night because I'm never going to be able to leave my house again after this." Nuzzling her softly, she didn't even want to dwell on the argument she was bound to have with her dads later on that day. She had never called to tell them she would be staying out all night and she had no real alibi to rely on. But with Finn's hands still splayed on her body, it was hard to focus on anything serious as her body grew warm under his touch.

"Well then I better make this morning count," was Finn's husky response as he squeezed her breast, eliciting a low moan from her as she basked in the attention. He kissed her tenderly, but with a passion that left Rachel panting as she reached for him as well, wanting to feel his skin on hers. When he suddenly pulled back from her she stilled, looking up and searching his eyes for a problem.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head, but there was a frown pulling down his lips that made her uneasy.

"I don't know," he said. "It's stupid."

"Tell me," she urged.

"Why last night?" He asked, catching her off guard with his sudden question. "We were taking things slow, which was fine. I understood, even though it felt like I was gonna explode every time we were together." They shared a quiet laugh yet he grew serious once more. "But what was so special about last night that changed your mind?" Her brow knit in confusion as she contemplated his question, and she lost herself in thought for a few moments before answering.

"You were right, about me not being able to handle your life," she admitted, looking away from him. "It scares me, Finn. Ramon scares me. I want to be strong and brave for you, but when I saw you on the floor all bruised and bloody the other day," she trailed off as a tear slipped out of her eye. "I didn't know if I would be able to stand by and watch you ruin yourself."

"So what changed?" He asked, and his voice was very quiet.

"I had to make a choice. I could either run away from what I was afraid of, or commit to you fully and embrace everything about you, even the parts that frightened me." She finally looked him in the eyes once more. "I'm in too deep, Finn. I can't just walk away and pretend that you haven't changed me forever. I love you, and last night I decided that I'm going to stand by you no matter what. And because of that, I wanted to share everything with you," she was blushing now, her face burning under his gaze, but he gently cupped her cheek with his hand and never broke eye contact with her.

"I'm glad you chose to stay," he said, his voice tender with emotion. "I don't know what I would do if you left me."

"We're going to get you away from Ramon, Finn. We just have to get through the summer and we'll be safe from him forever." His smile was tight as he nodded and she decided to change the subject. "But if I don't get home soon, I might not even survive the summer." She tried to get herself out of the tangle of sheets surrounding her, but Finn immediately pulled her back into bed, holding her down with mischief in his eyes.

"You're not getting out of here that easily, Rachel," he growled, his mood completely shifting from pouting to playful as he towered over her with a wicked grin on his face. "I've been_ way_ too patient up to this point." She didn't like the underlying threat in his tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a nervous giggle.

"The shy virgin act was adorable while it lasted, baby," he said, attacking her neck with wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses that trailed towards her breasts. "And I took it as slow as I could, but now it's time for me to have some fun without restraint." She could practically hear his grin as his mouth trailed lower on her body, hovering over her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, his tongue teasing the hardened nub. Her back arched involuntarily as her legs began to shake in anticipation. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He whispered after suckling on her breast.

"For what?" She asked with a shaking voice, heavy with lust.

"To fuck you _my way,_" was his gritty response as he slipped a hand between her legs and attached his mouth to her breast once more. "No holding back." Expert fingers slipped inside of her and her hips bucked against his wrist as she moaned and writhed against him. He switched breasts and the teasing became even more torturous as he began to wind her body up into a torrent of frustration. He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to hold back; there was an urgency to his movements that only heightened the sensations she was feeling as he lost himself in the action. She just sat back and enjoyed the attention he was showing her.

With his fingers buried deep inside her she could feel her body start to tighten up as he continued to attack her breasts with his mouth. Every time his tongue brushed over her nipple she sucked in a sharp breath of air and pinched her eyes shut as she surrendered her body to him fully. He had been nothing but the epitome of restraint and patience up to this point and now he was finally able to be a bit more forceful with her.

She liked it. He couldn't treat her like a porcelain doll forever.

"Yeah, baby, that's it, let yourself go," he whispered to her as she began to pant underneath his ministrations. "You don't have to hold back anymore either, Rachel," he cooed as he pumped his fingers inside of her, making the coil in her abdomen grow tighter and tighter with every second. When she felt the coil go taut and snap, her back arched off the bed, and she allowed herself to let go as she reached the heights of bliss with Finn's body still hovering over hers, his fingers gently easing her back down to reality. Her breathing was erratic and her body was still buzzing with aftershocks, but Finn didn't waste a moment before slipping his fingers out of her and pulling her in for a dizzying kiss.

"You're so fucking hot, did you know that?" He growled against her lips and the only response she could utter was a low moan that vibrated throughout her entire body. She pulled him back in for a deeper kiss as she pushed him back onto the pillows, climbing onto his chest and looking down at him. He stared up at her naked body in awe and she lightly trailed her fingertips against the tender skin of his face, the only place left that was still mottled with bruises. Quietly, without saying a single word, she started to lightly kiss his skin, beginning on his forehead and reaching everything in sight; his cheeks, his nose, his chin. She trailed her lips down to his neck, sucking the skin gently as she watched his eyes roll back into his head. He held her body still as she leaned over him, his hands resting on her hips as she gently kissed him down his chest, lingering on his pecs and flicking his nipple as her kisses began to trail even lower.

"Rachel," he groaned heavily as she hovered above his bellybutton. His erection was pressing against her ass and she shifted her weight over him to grind into his crotch as his eyes squeezed shut. "You're going to kill me."

"Well we can't let that happen, now can we?" She teased liberally, lifting her head back up right as she was about to move further down his body. Her smile was salacious as his eyes shot open in panic.

"No! Don't stop," he begged, and her smile only grew wider.

"I wasn't planning on it," she said, maneuvering her body until she was sitting between his knees, staring down at the erect cock in front of her face. Nodding to herself in determination, she took the warm, velvety skin into her hands, pumping twice before slipping her mouth over the tip and taking him fully into her mouth.

"Oh shit," Finn cried, panting wildly as she slowly circled the head with her tongue, trying to get used to the feeling of his dick in her mouth. It was her first blow-job after all, and she wanted to bring as much pleasure to Finn as he brought to her. Relaxing her throat, she slowly slid her mouth down the length as the sound of Finn's cries filled the air. The more of him she took into her mouth, the louder he became, and she reveled in the cacophony of pleasure that she was hearing from him as she took him as deep into her throat as she could. She pulled her head back up, sucking lightly as she dragged her tongue up the length, and he didn't last another five seconds before a powerful orgasm rocked through his body, and she gently fondled him with her hands as he finished in her mouth.

She pulled away, hiding her grimace as she swallowed and trying not to think about whether come was vegan or not, when Finn pulled her into a fiery, passionate kiss. She didn't have to ask whether or not he enjoyed it by the way he was holding onto her like a vice and kissing her senseless, which made her smile against his lips.

"Not bad for my first time?" She asked shyly.

"Not bad? Rachel that was fucking amazing," he panted, a light sheen of sweat on his brow as he continued to kiss her senseless. He was kissing her so deeply she wasn't sure oxygen was still getting to her brain as it became hazy and overcome with sensation once more. When she felt his erection press into her again she startled, wondering how he could be so turned on again so quickly.

"Finn?" He questioned, her hand grazing past his cock as it twitched against her.

"I can't get enough of you, baby," he admitted, kissing her again as she melted into his embrace. "Now that I've had a taste of you, I can't stop."

"You don't have to stop," she said sweetly, feeling boneless in his arms. "I'm yours." He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a condom while her heart began to pound. She couldn't believe she was doing this again, but it felt so right to be with Finn. In fact, she didn't know how she had lasted so long without sex in her life, but now that Finn was always ready and willing, she was going to take advantage of that little detail and experience it as often as possible.

She watched in a kind of hypnotic trance as he slipped the condom on, watching his cock as it twitched and buried itself between her legs. Finn was towering over her, smiling down at her while his face looked more relaxed and natural than ever before. There was no need for shields or barriers here in their little world; Finn was as open to Rachel as she was to him, and the connection she felt to him was unlike anything else as he slipped his body inside of her, stretching her and filling her in a way that made her eyes roll back in bliss. Hovering above her, he filled her to the hilt as the waves of pleasure began to crash over her, and when he began to slowly pump into her, she was lost to the sea of bliss that pulled her under.

She moaned as every thrust pulled him deeper inside of her, until it felt like they were of one body and soul as she stared up into his eyes. His face was pinched tight in concentration, his muscles rippling above her as he pounded into her without restraint. The pleasure that was building up inside of her body left her panting for air as she began to shift her hips to match his thrusts, increasing the sensations that shot through her like a bullet. When he suddenly pulled out of her, it felt like she was about to scream.

The scream actually came when he flipped her body over; he rested her on her knees as he took her from behind and held onto her by the waist and hips while slipping back into her. She could do nothing but lean her body against his, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as she tried to remain balanced and not fall over from the influx of sensation. The hand that was holding her hip steady slipped between her legs, rubbing her clit while he continued to pound into her. The additional pleasure was too much for her senses to take as she surrendered all power to him. From that angle he was able to bury his cock even deeper inside of her as he continued to tease her clit, and after a few more powerful thrusts she came undone under his touch, losing herself to pleasure as he let out a grunt that signaled his release as well. She was so exhausted that Finn had to hold her up after he pulled out of her, and he gently placed her back down on the sheets as he cleaned himself off. She just laid there, panting and sighing in bliss as a dull ache spread throughout her lower body. Part of her wondered if she would be able to walk after this as he joined her back on the bed, pulling her in close.

"That was great, baby," he said, kissing her forehead as her body trembled from the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm. When she didn't answer, he looked down at her with worry in his gaze. "Rachel?" He asked, and a long, labored groan left her mouth.

"You screwed me speechless," she joked lightly at her own lewdness, and the smile that spread over his face was unlike anything she had ever seen. It made him look angelic as he kissed her once more, even though he had just been a devil in bed.

"I aim to please," he mused.

"Well, then you thoroughly succeeded," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply while they rested for a few minutes. She wanted to do nothing but stay in that bed forever with Finn and let him screw her until she could no longer form words, but her phone started to ring in the living room where she'd left it, and at 9am, she knew it could only be her parents looking for her. With a load groan, she tried to pull away from his persistent kisses, but his strength was too powerful for her to resist. "Finn, I really have to go."

For some reason, his hold on her only grew tighter. "I don't want you to."

"I don't want to either, but I'm in enough trouble as it is," she sighed as the lingering bliss she felt quickly shifted into a bubbling anxiety. Her parents were going to be furious when she got home, and she could only imagine how panicked they probably were already. "I hope I can see you again soon." His tone became very serious.

"Rachel, you just say the words and I can be at your house in ten minutes to get you out of there. I'll break every traffic law I have to if it means freeing you from that prison."

"That's very sweet, baby," she said, patting him on the chest and giving him a soft kiss. "And if I want to run away from home, I know who to call. But right now I need to talk things through with my dads and see where we stand for the rest of the summer." Finn nodded as they finally pulled apart and got out of bed, hastily getting dressed while Rachel checked her phone. She had six missed calls: Santana and Kurt had both called her last night, and her fathers called three times last night and once this morning.

Maybe she really should just stay at Finn's apartment as a self-preservation tactic.

But she knew she had to face them eventually and said a reluctant goodbye to her boyfriend, who she could now call her lover. As she kissed him goodbye and walked towards her car on achy legs she felt more mature than ever before as she reveled in the memories of the past 12 hours and tried to hold onto them for as long as she could. They might be the only memories of sex she'd ever experience if her dads decided to ship her off to a convent (despite her Jewish heritage).

On the car ride home she wanted to call back her friends first, just to see if she could maybe use one of them as an alibi for the previous night. However, her parents had called them both in a frantic search for their daughter, and they were both forced to admit that Rachel wasn't with them. It felt like her heart was sinking into her stomach when she realized that she was truly on her own; there was no one left to cover for her or help her lie her way out of a situation with her parents, and it was time to finally face them alone.

She pulled into the driveway on that Sunday morning in late June, the warm summer air making it feel hotter than it should so early in the day. She took a deep breath of the humid air before entering her house, ready to face her fathers and their overbearing expectations. When she entered the house her fathers were already waiting for her in the living room, and she was glad that their initial instinct was to hug her and fuss over her like she had been missing for weeks.

"Oh Rachel, you're home!"

"Where have you been, baby, we've been calling everyone we know!"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Where were you?"

"Dads, please," she said, putting her hands up in a placating manner as they stepped away from her to give her space. "I can explain everything."

"Rachel," LeRoy began, and she could see the anger brewing in his eyes. "We called Kurt, Blaine, Santana, hell, we were about to call the police. Where were you last night?" She looked over at her Papa, the only parent who had any idea about her relationship with Finn, and Hiram knew instantly where she had been.

"Rachel no," he said, shaking his head. "Please don't tell me you were with him."

"Him?" LeRoy repeated with a deep frown. "Him who?" Hiram threw his hands in the air and looked at Rachel with disappointment shining in his eyes.

"You explain it to your father, Rachel. We made a deal last week and you went back on it, so now you're the one who has to tell your father about prom." With her heart plummeting into her stomach, she looked into the eyes of her Daddy and knew that she couldn't lie to him anymore. It was one thing trying to hide a summer fling from them, but Finn was more than that now. She loved him, and she didn't want to hide that feeling from her fathers anymore.

"Daddy, I got in trouble the night of prom for trying to sneak a boy into the school. A boy who doesn't go to McKinley." She took a deep breath before continuing. "A boy that I've been dating. Coach Sue caught me and pulled me into a meeting with Papa the day before graduation."

"You hid this from me?" LeRoy asked Hiram with pain in his voice. Hiram nodded sadly as Rachel continued.

"Papa made me agree to break up with him, that way you didn't have to know about it. But dads, you have to know the truth, both of you. This boy is _different_. He makes me feel special and beautiful and wanted. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know he feels the same about me. I can't just break up with him, I want to be with him, even if it only lasts the summer." She knew that her relationship with Finn was going to transcend the season, but her dads didn't have to know that yet.

"And this boy was the person you were with last night?" LeRoy asked, his voice hard like stone.

"Yes," she nodded, "He's been going through a lot of personal problems lately and he needed me and the emotional support I could provide for him. We simply lost track of time and I forgot to call before passing out."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" LeRoy roared, finally releasing his anger on his only daughter. "We have rules in this house that need to be followed. Staunch, unyielding rules that must be respected at all times. You know you're not allowed to date anyone unless we meet them first. You know you're not allowed to stay out all night long. You know you're not allowed to keep secrets from us. Hell, you even let your Papa lie for you! This is getting out of control."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to lie if you gave me some semblance of freedom!" She countered, her anger increasing by the minute. "I've felt like a prisoner for the past 17 years because you barely let me out of your sight. I want to go out into the world and _live,_ Dads. I want to kiss boys and run red lights and watch the sun rise after staying out all night long and be _free. _I want to experience everything the world has to offer, but you won't let me!"

"Rachel," Hiram said gently. "We know what's best for you. . ."

"No you don't!" She interrupted forcefully. "You don't know _shit!" _She let out a small gasp of shock as she covered her mouth with her hands, stunned by the curse that slipped from her own lips as her fathers stared at her with wide eyes. She was spending way too much time with Finn and Santana; their mannerisms were starting to rub off on her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . ."

"What's been going on with you, Rachel?" Hiram asked with a shake of his head. "The lies, the cover-ups, the cursing. Ever since you started hanging out with Noah's friends it's like you're not the same little girl anymore."

"That's because I'm _not _a little girl anymore," she replied, exasperated. "I'm a high school graduate on her way to college. I'm ready to spread my wings and fly but you have me locked up in a cage, Dads. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to feel like I'm trapped anymore."

"Trapped?" LeRoy scoffed with anger in his tone. _"Caged?"_

"Daddy," she tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"I see how it is, Rachel. Now I know how you really see us. We're not your parents, we're your _prison guards_." She shook her head, hating how spiteful his voice sounded.

"That's not true, Daddy. . . ."

"Fine," he said, his voice as curt and detached as it was when he was in court, passing judgment on people and sentencing them for their crimes. She never thought he would have to use that voice with his own daughter and it made her feel lower than dirt. "You want to live your life and be like every other kid who winds up in my courtroom? You want to be wild and free and independent? Fine. Go do what you want. Go _date_ whoever you want. Your father and I won't stop you anymore." It sounded like she was getting everything she had ever wanted, but the look of betrayal in her father's eyes chased away any feeling of accomplishment she might have experienced. LeRoy's eyes grew cold as he unleashed his final sentencing. "But if you choose to live your life this way while still living under our roof, then don't even think about coming to us for help if you get in trouble." It felt like she was being punched right in the heart as he spoke to her so cruelly. "You want to act like an adult? Then you're going to face the consequences of your actions like an adult. Your dads won't help you anymore."

"Daddy," she tried to speak again but he held up a hand to silence her before walking away without another word. Hiram followed right behind her, silently agreeing with his husbands punishment as they left her alone in the living room. Her entire life she had been basked in nothing but love and affection from her fathers and now it felt like she was emotionally cut off from them, probably until it was time for her to leave for school.

She didn't know how she should feel as she pulled herself up to her room and took a shower. Standing under the hot spray, she burst into tears and cried until her fingers turned into prunes. For so long she had relied on her father's trust and unconditional love, and now they wouldn't even look her in the eye. Sure, now she could go out and presumably do whatever she wanted, but at what cost? Would her fathers ever be able to forgive her? Was it really worth sacrificing their relationship and support just to be with Finn?

It was then that she realized something else; if she couldn't rely on her father's legal help anymore, how was she going to get Ramon Ruiz off the streets? She had hoped to go to her father with information against the drug lord, but now she doubted that her Daddy would even listen to her. She was truly on her own now, and she would have to deal with Ramon without her powerful father's influence.

When she got out of the shower, she didn't even know what to do with herself. When she went downstairs to eat the tension at the dining room table was palpable; her fathers wouldn't even look at her and all attempts at conversation died instantly. She had never experienced such a disconnect from her fathers before, and she almost started crying again as she left the table.

"I think I'm going to go out this afternoon," she said quietly as she put away her dishes.

"Do whatever you want, Rachel." LeRoy's voice was more than a little condescending. "You're an _adult _now." Her lower lip was trembling as tears filled her eyes and she grabbed her bag and ran from the house trying to stifle her sobs in vain.

She drove all the way to Lima Heights, stopping a few times to dry the tears in her eyes so she could see the roads in front of her. She had only been gone from Finn's apartment for a few hours, but she returned there immediately, catching him off guard as he opened the door.

"Rachel?" He asked, taking in her state of distress. "What's wrong?" She covered her mouth as she stifled another sob and fell into Finn's embrace, crying openly as he pulled her into the apartment. She tearfully explained everything that happened throughout the morning as Finn held her close and tried to ease her sadness away with chaste kisses placed on her forehead.

"They hate me, Finn. They probably think I'm some floozy that's been sleeping around behind their backs."

"You know that's not true," he said gruffly. "Your dads are, like, obsessed with you."

"They wouldn't even talk to me," she sniffled again as misery filled her to the core. "I feel terrible."

"Yeah, well, parents can really suck sometimes," he said dryly, and she nodded her head in agreement. "I know from experience," she wanted to know more, but she knew that the topic of his parents was taboo and she didn't want to chase away her only emotional support by prying too far into his personal problems.

"I want to go out," she said, trying to block the look of disappointment in her fathers eyes from her memory.

"And do what? It's 1pm on a Sunday."

"I don't know," she said, her mind racing. "I just want to be wild and free and forget everything that happened this morning." Finn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a stern look.

"Don't try to run away from your problems, Rachel. I did, and I learned my lesson the hard way," she shook her head, not wanting to hear anything that might deter her from her decision to ignore her problems and hope that they just disappeared.

"Take me for a ride?" She asked, wanting to feel the wind in her hair and the blood in her veins to chase away the ache in her heart.

"Sure, baby," he said, kissing her sweetly before grabbing their helmets. "But the ride can't last forever, and you have to go home sooner or later. Give it time and I'm sure everything will be okay." She didn't know if she believed him, and frankly, part of her didn't want to. Finn was right; parents' did suck sometimes, and she was tired of her dads running her life even after they gave her the freedom she had always craved. She didn't want to be a slave to her emotions, she wanted to experience life, and she couldn't do that if she was still moping over her dads. They walked out of his apartment towards his motorcycle and she held on tight as he revved the engine to life.

"Go as fast as you can, Finn," she whispered in his ear before heading out onto the roads. She wanted to close her eyes, forget everything that had to do with her parents, and just open her senses to _feel. _"No holding back."

With a wicked grin and a howl of exhilaration they shot off like a rocket, and as the bliss of ignorance washed over her, all of Rachel's problems were abandoned in the wind as she fully embraced her wild side.

If her fathers were going to give her the freedom she craved, then she was going to take advantage of it and live her life how she wanted to.

She was no longer the shy virginal daddy's girl who ached for independence.

Rachel was finally free.

* * *

Don't stop reviewin'!


	17. Daddy Issues

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Daddy Issues**

* * *

It had been days since Rachel had last spoken to her fathers. June had finally transitioned into July and the long summer days had begun as Rachel took full advantage of her freedom and the disconnect she was feeling from her dads. Testing her limits, she stayed out into the late hours of the morning and didn't even get reprimanded when she came in past curfew. She wore her new, daring clothes around the house and they didn't even react to the exposed skin she was flashing around the house.

She tried not to let it look like it was bothering her, even though it felt like her heart was in a vice whenever she was around them.

It was easier to ignore the fact that she was fighting with her fathers when she was spending time with Finn. He was the perfect distraction to her problems, and she spent more and more time with him in order to avoid the heartache she felt whenever she was at home. He didn't force her to talk about her problems or try to push her into making up with her dads, even though she wanted nothing more than to have their old relationship back. She couldn't help but feel guilty about the entire situation; she had lied to them and kept secrets, but she wasn't sorry for standing up for herself. It had to happen sooner or later, and to be honest, she thought that they were acting more juvenile about their argument than she was. At least she was being honest about her feelings towards Finn, and wasn't using the silent treatment against them like whiny children.

After a few days of tense, stifling atmosphere around her house, she stopped letting their behavior bother her. This was her summer, and she was going to enjoy it no matter how childish her fathers acted. She started to hang out with Finn during the afternoons if Kurt wasn't free, and she was spending more nights out with Santana, enjoying the nightlife and what it had to offer her. Sure, she was also getting mega drunk and sometimes Finn had to carry her around when she got a little too wasted, but she wasn't hurting anyone and she was finally having some fun in her life. Where was the problem in that?

There wasn't any, and the more she went out with Finn and Santana, the more she lost herself in the fast-paced nightlife that they were so used to. They went to bars and clubs with her fake ID and no one questioned her or the company she was with. Rachel and Santana danced together for Finn's amusement while he bought them drinks and kept the alcohol flowing all night. They made out messily in the streets while Santana chased girls around the bars, and they stumbled back home during the late hours of the night with their bodies wrapped around one another. She even saw a few barfights, especially during the nights when Noah met up with them. He was particularly stunned when he found out about Rachel's fight with her dads, and couldn't believe that they were no longer on speaking terms as they drank together the night before Independance Day.

"You're like, their fucking baby girl though," he slurred while Rachel took another shot of whatever Santana had ordered her. "I don't get it. How could they still be so mad at you?" The alcohol burned her throat on the way down, and Rachel winced as a different kind of pain echoed in her chest.

"Me neither, and they would probably shit themselves if they saw their _baby girl_ right now," she said, cursing liberally as she wiped the lingering booze away from her face. She didn't know exactly when her language had become so filthy, but she didn't bother trying to fix it around her friends. There was no point. "So I don't really want to talk about it." She felt Finn standing behind her, holding her steady as she killed off another shot.

"Dude, leave her alone." Finn snapped at Noah, trying to protect her fragile emotions. "This is not the place to be talking about her dads."

"Well, what about you?" Noah asked, clearly still in shock that his uncles hadn't spoken to his cousin in almost a week. "You're just going to let her drink away her problems like it's no big deal? This is Rachel we're talking about, if she doesn't find ways to express herself, mainly through power ballads, she might explode." Noah scoffed openly. "You're supposed to be her boyfriend, right? Take care of this."

"I've tried talking to her about her problems with her dads, she says she doesn't want to." Noah finished his beer and Rachel sunk back into Finn's warm and safe embrace while the music pumped around her. She could hear the conversation that Finn was having with her cousin, but nothing was being processed in the haze of her inebriated mind. "I'm just trying to make her happy, bro. She's been so miserable."

"So get her out of this bar and into some fucking fluffy pajamas or something. She's my cousin, I know how to deal with her when she's sad. She needs dark chocolate and Barbra Streisand. Not alcohol and loud techno music." At the mention of her beloved idol, Rachel stood up as straight as her wobbly legs would allow, her focus blurry as she opened her mouth and started to sing "My Man" at the top of her lungs. She turned to face Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck while she tried to remain balanced.

_"Oh my man I love him so! He'll never know! Oh my life is such despair, but I don't care! When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright, alright. . ." _She was hanging off of his body in a way that almost made him stumble as he tried to get them both steady.

"Rachel, baby, calm down," Finn turned to her cousin and nodded. "You're right, dude. I've been going about this all wrong."

"You know it better than anyone, Hudson; you can't solve your problems with booze. Go take my cousin home." Rachel was in her own little world during this exchange, so she didn't fully process Finn's conversation with Noah and began to protest as he maneuvered her through the crowd towards the door.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled as her eyelashes fluttered shut. She almost tripped, and her eyes shot open as she tried to stay balanced with Finn's help. "Finn, why are we leaving?"

"We shouldn't even be here, Rachel. We need to go back to my place and get you sobered up."

"But I don't want to be sober!" She yelled, pulling herself out of Finn's hold. "I want to go and drink more. I like drinking."

"I like drinking too, but you've been guzzling your problems away at the bar all week and I should have stopped you way before now. This isn't healthy."

"I don't want to be healthy, I want to be wild!" She threw her hands in the air as her loose black crop-top lifted up and exposed her tummy to the world. "Don't you want to be wild too, Finn?" She watched with bleary vision as his tolerant smile melted into a stern frown.

"I've been wild for too long, Rachel. It's kind of overrated."

"You're being a real buzzkill, Finn," she complained, but at that moment her stomach started turning painfully and she found it very difficult to stay balanced. "But we should probably go home now anyway, just in case."

He chuckled lightly as they walked back towards his apartment, hand in hand. They had been frequenting the local bars in Finn's area so no one had to worry about driving. "You're going to have to face your problems at some point, Rachel. You know that right?"

"What, like you have?" She scoffed, too inebriated to realize that she was treading on dangerous territory. "I've been ignoring my problems for, like, five days, and you've been hiding for what? Two years?" She continued to stumble around the sidewalk as Finn stayed dangerously silent at her side. "You're not really the poster child for coping with parental issues, so don't stand there and try to make me feel bad." She was staring at the cracks in the sidewalk as she spoke, completely oblivious to the pain that was flashing across Finn's expression as they made their way back into his apartment.

He got her clothes for bed and ordered her Streisand movie On Demand, but Finn was completely silent throughout the movie while Rachel sat on his bed in blissful ignorance of his mood. She passed out not too long after that, but when she woke up, he wasn't nestled next to her side like he usually was when she stayed over. She frowned at the headache that threatened to spilt her head in half as she pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the smell of fresh coffee.

"Hey," Finn said softly as she joined him in the kitchen. He was drinking a large mug of coffee as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She didn't know why, but he seemed kind of distant this morning as he quickly pulled away from her. He wouldn't look in her eyes and frowned into his mug. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungover," was her honest answer. "My head hurts. Is there anything to eat for breakfast?" She frowned as he shook his head.

"Nope. There's nothing in the apartment."

"How did you survive on your own for so long and maintain that size?" She joked, trying to lighten his heavy mood.

"Breadsticks delivers," he deadpanned, and a small smile broke out on his face that she returned.

"How about we go out and get some breakfast? I need some carbs to absorb the lingering alcohol and protein will make my headache go away."

Finn shook his head and stifled a laugh. "Yeah sure, whatever you just said. Go get dressed." The banter between them seemed normal, but Rachel couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Did something happen between them last night? She could remember them leaving the bar early, and then they briefly discussed her problems with her parents and how she didn't want to talk about it. . .

_"I've been ignoring my problems for five days and you've been hiding for what? Two years?" _Suddenly their conversation from the night before flashed in her shaky memory and she felt sick to her stomach when Rachel remembered what she had said to him in her drunken state. No wonder why he was acting so distant. She must have really hurt his feelings last night and she didn't even realize it. They quietly got ready to go out, and Rachel didn't mention anything to Finn about what she remembered from the night before, even though she wanted to.

It was the Fourth of July, so the roads were packed with people gathering last minute supplies for barbecues and parties as Finn and Rachel drove through the streets of Lima, trying to find breakfast. They found a little bodega on the border of Lima Heights and the town and ordered egg sandwhiches while Rachel specified that hers was strictly egg white. They leaned against Finn's bike on the shoulder of the road as they ate, watching people as they passed by and went along with their day. The urge to apologize to Finn was growing stronger by the minute, but she didn't know how to approach the topic and _really _didn't want to make him angry or upset with her. She knew that his parents were an untouchable subject, and last night she had probably angered him unknowingly.

"Finn?" She asked after popping the rest of her breakfast into her mouth. He turned to face her and she wanted to apologize to him, but she didn't know what to say and decided to change the topic altogether. "Do you want to go to the store? We can pick up some items for your house so there's actually stuff to eat there. I can even make dinner tonight."

"Well, tonight is that House Party in the Adjacent, remember?" In fact, Rachel had forgotten about the party that Santana had invited them to, even though she was looking forward to going. The last time Finn brought her to a house party she didn't exctly have fun. "But we can pick up some stuff anyway. Let's go." They threw out their trash and headed towards the small market that was on the edge of town; the one where people on hard times went to save an extra few cents on their groceries. It wasn't the fancy superstore that Rachel was used to shopping in, but it had what they needed.

They went through the aisles and picked out the necessities, adding them to their basket as Finn walked at her side. She promised herself that she would bring up the subject when they were back at the apartment, and maybe she would talk to him about her dads as well. She had it all planned out as they turned the corner towards the produce department.

What she didn't plan on was slamming right into another shopper in the store, barrelling right into an older woman as they both dropped their baskets on the floor. Rachel looked up at the woman she had walked into and immediately started to apologize, bending down to pick up all the items that they had dropped. She was middle aged, with a medium frame, thick brown curly hair, and worried brown eyes. She happened to be wearing denim from head to toe, and looked rather frazzled in Rachel's opinion.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am, I didn't even see you! Finn, help me pick up this stuff," she looked up at her male companion for help, but instead of aiding her he was staring at the woman like he was looking at a ghost. He was breathing heavily at her side, and she saw a fear in his eyes that she had ever witnessed before. The woman held a similar expression and Rachel became very confused as the atmosphere around her grew tense. "Finn?" Rachel repeated, standing up straight and holding onto a box of cereal while he snapped out of his momentary trance. His eyes bounced from Rachel to the woman and back before they grew as hard as stone.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said curtly, walking away from both her and the woman she had slammed into while their groceries still lied scattered on the floor in a giant pile of non-perishable goods.

"But we didn't even finish shopping!" Rachel called, but he was already halfway out of the store. Rachel looked up at the woman in confusion and backed away from her quickly, feeling awkward as she left her groceries on the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry about this," she stuttered quickly, and it looked like the woman had tears in her eyes as she ran away in embarassment. Rachel would be crying too if some rude kids slammed right into her and didn't even help her pick up her groceries, but she ran for the door, trying to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

She followed Finn out of the store, and he was already on his bike and revving the engine as she started screaming at him. "Finn! What was the meaning of that? Why didn't you help that lady?"

"Just get on the bike, Rachel," he said sternly, slipping the helmet on his head.

"Finn, you're acting really strange. . ."

_"Just get on the bike!" _He roared, yelling at her for the first time in what felt like eons. She wanted to scream at him as well, and protest and make him apologize to that poor frazzled woman for just leaving her in that aisle alone, but there was something in his tone that frightened her. There was an urgency in his voice that caught her off guard, and the look in his eyes was nothing short of panicked.

Without another word, Rachel slipped her helmet back on and got on the back of Finn's bike, holding on tightly as he drove through the streets like a maniac, trying to get out of that area of town as fast as he could. He ran three red lights on the way back to his apartment, and she was shaking from the adrenaline that rushed through her veins at his reckless driving.

When they arrived at his apartment, Finn didn't say a word to Rachel as he burst in through the front door, kicking a chair that was in his way as Rachel let ut a short scream of shock. She watched, stunned, as Finn escaped into his room, slamming the door shut while Rachel stood in the living room, reeling from the shock of it all.

What had just happened? Who was that woman and why did she uspet Finn so much?

She just couldn't understand what was going on.

She stood in the living room for what felt like hours, waiting for some kind of invitation into Finn's room so she sould talk to him. She couldn't hear any noise coming from outside of the door, but he made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be alone, despite her urge to be close to him in his time of need. Gathering all the courage she could, she knocked on his door while holding her breath, waiting for him to yell or scream or demand that she go away.

There was no answer. She turned the knob of the door and to her surprise it was unlocked. Slowly she opened it, revealing his tall, dark frame sitting on the egde of the bed, facing away from her. His head was bent and resting in the palms of his hands, and his entire body seemed tense.

"Finn?" She called, and he still didn't move. "Finn, please talk to me," she slowly approached the bed, tentatively reaching out for him, but his stern voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Go away," he ordered, and she ignored the sting to her pride and only came closer.

"No," she said firmly as she shook her head. "You can't get rid of me that easily, and we need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"Who was that woman?" She asked, ripping the proverbial band-aid off right away as she saw his already tense body stiffen even more. "You can trust me, Finn. You can tell me." He was still facing away from her, but she crawled behind him on the corner of the bed and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen her in so long," was his weak reply, filled with sadness.

"Who?"

"My mom," was his final answer. "The woman in denim was my mom, Rachel." Immediately, Rachel was brought back to that moment when they stared at one another like ghosts. She probably hadn't seen her son in two years, maybe longer. It must have been a shock to them both.

"Oh Finn. . . ."

"Did you see how she looked at me?" He asked, a strain to his voice that she'd never heard before. "Like I wasn't even real."

"When was the last time you saw her?" She knew she wasn't supposed to ask those kinds of questions, but he was finally opening up to her and she didn't want to play it safe anymore.

"The day I left her house," he took a long, shuddering breath as his tone became thick with sadness. "I said," he shook his head, _"terrible _things to her and walked out. After that I never looked back." He held his head in his hands and his body practically radiated sadness. "It's all my fault."

"Finn," she asked, dying to know the answers to the questions she'd been asking herself ever since they had met. "What happened between you and your parents? You need to talk about this, and I'm right here, ready to listen to you. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"My dad is dead, Rachel," he replied instantly, stunning her into silence as he turned around to face her. The mood in the room had shifted to something very dark and she could sense the tension building in the air. There were stress lines tightening his eyes and his lips were pinched into a frown. "Did you know that?" She shook her head no, because he had never even mentioned it. "He was in the Army, and he died when I was a baby. I never knew him," he sighed deeply, trailing off as his eyes wandered. She waited patiently for him to continue, and allowed him to speak without interruption. "My entire life, all I ever wanted to do was make my parents proud. I know, it sounds really fucking stupid coming from me, but I wasn't always so angry and pissed off all the time. I used to have goals too, you know?"

"And what were they?" She asked, trying to get the conversation flowing.

"I wanted to be a hero like my dad," he replied simply. "I wanted to prove to my mom that I could be great like him. All of my life, it was my only real goal; to join the army and honor my father, or whatever bullshit reason I talked myself into believing as a kid. I thought I would be doing the right thing. I thought I would be honoring a hero."

He rubbed the back of his neck, his mind still lost in the memories of his past. "My mom and I used to be really close. I guess you could say I was kind of a Mama's Boy when I was younger. She was all I had growing up, and I trusted her more than anyone else in the world. We took care of one another, and we relied on each other for everything. I only ever cared about making her happy and proud." His fists clenched at his sides. "But then, when I was a senior, everything fell apart."

She listened with rapt attention, hanging on to every syllable that came out of his mouth. "What happened?" His face was pinched with pain but he powered through it, sharing more details of his life with her than ever before.

"Senior Year happened. I was dating Quinn, as you know, and it felt like my life was finally starting to fall into place. Football was a lost cause because I knew I wasn't going to get a scholarship, but I wasn't worried about my future since I knew I had a back-up plan. I'd never told my mom about my dream of joining the army; I wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible so no one could change my mind. But it turned out that my mom was keeping a secret from me too." She looked into his eyes and could see the pain swirling in them, but it was pain that needed a release. "She lied to me, Rachel. My entire life was nothing but a fucking lie."

"What do you mean?" He scoffed bitterly, his voice becoming harsh and gritty.

"My father wasn't a hero," he bit through clenched teeth. "My whole life I was certain of one thing, and that was the fact that my father died for this country. Well guess what, Rachel? He was nothing but a loser like his son. He was a drug addict, a junkie. He was dishonorably discharged from the army and died in a gutter somewhere, as high as a fucking kite." His voice was beginning to sound hysterical. "She _lied _to me Rachel. The night I told her about my plans for the Army was the night she told me the truth about my father, and nothing was ever the same."

"What happened?"

"I had to find a way to still honor my father, you know? What do you think happened?" He stared at her with empty eyes and she knew in her gut what had happened next. That was when he had turned to drugs. "Even though I knew the truth, I still had to find some way to connect to him. To know how he felt and why he decided to leave his family and die on the streets. That's how I met Ramon; I was using drugs and ran up a debt with his dealers. He said I could pay off what I owed and get free shit if I ran for him, and the rest is history."

"What happened at home?"

"I flipped out on everyone. I quit sports, I broke up with Quinn; it's not like anyone even cared. Yeah, I was popular and people claimed to be my friend, but when I really needed someone there was no one there to help me. To support me. I was all alone. It wasn't long after that when I dropped out of school. I was showing up high most of the time anyway at that point, so I didn't really care."

"What about your mom?"

"She tried to apologize," he shook her head. "But I wouldn't listen to her. I was so angry that she had lied to me about something so important that I didn't want to forgive her. By that point I was high all the time and I knew that my mom knew as well. It was killing her, and she wanted to help me, but I thought of it as some kind of twisted punishment for lying to me all my life. I called her a selfish bitch and left so she didn't have to see me all strung out and hopeless. After that I was on my own." The room was quiet as he finished his story, but Rachel was still filled with questions as she twisted her hair around in tight, anxious knots.

"When did you stop using?"

"The night I got arrested for posession. I had to be clean for the probation hearings, so after that I went from a full time user to a full time dealer." He shook his head. "So now you know how I failed them both, Rachel. All I ever wanted to do was make my parents proud, but I failed them in every single way."

She shook her head quickly. "It's not too late, Finn. You can still change your life and show your mom that you're different."

"And what about my Dad? The Army will never let me in with my criminal record and I still have to find some way to redeem him."

"You don't need the Army! Why are you so obsessed with honoring a man that you've never even met?" He looked offended as he glared at her.

"He's my father!"

"Yeah, and you don't owe him anything, Finn!" She said, her voice practically shaking. "Yes, he was in the Army and fought for our country; that's something very valiant and brave and meaningful. But just because that was his decision doesn't automatically make it yours as well. Your parents would have wanted you to make your own goals and dreams, and work hard for _yourself. _Not for them. You can't live in the shadow of your parents your entire life, Finn. Look at me, I'm living proof of this fact. If your dad was here right now, he wouldn't want you to make the same mistakes as he did. He would want you to live your life to the fullest and create your own path to follow."

"It's too late now, Rachel," he said, his voice cracking. "I failed them. I'm nothing but a loser, just like my old man."

"That's not true, Finn. I know you still love your mother," he shook his head, but she pushed the issue. "Remember the day I found you on the floor? After Ramon's crew beat you up? You were delirious after I gave you the pain pills, and you started calling out for your mom. You said you loved her, you said that you missed her, you said that you were sorry. I know that you want that relationship back." Finn stared at her with wide eyes that were slowly filling up with tears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing when one slipped down his cheek. He brought a hand to his face in confusion, wiping away the moisture.

"I'm crying," he said softly to himself, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"It's okay to cry sometimes," she reassured him, patting him on the arm. "I cry all the time."

"I haven't cried in two years," he stated numbly, letting more tears fall. "You're right, I miss her, Rachel. I'm so fucking sorry and all I want to do is tell her."

"I know, Finn," she said, and he leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder before bursting into tears, his body trembling against her. She held onto his body and rocked them together silently on the bed, stroking his hair as he let out over two years of pent-up sadness.

"Why did she have to lie to me?" He asked, the tears clogging his voice. "Why did he have to leave us?"

"We can't choose our parents, Finn. We can only trust them to make the right decisions for us until it's our time to make decisions for ourselves. Yes, it was wrong of your mom to keep the truth about your dad from you, but I'm sure she only did it to protect your feelings. I know you care about her enough to forgive her, you just have to open up your heart and let her back in. I can see that you want to."

"What if she hates me?" He asked. "What if she still blames me after all this time?"

"I highly doubt it. You're not the same person you were two years ago, Finn. You try to hide behind that mask to protect yourself, but I know your heart, and I know you want to make changes in your life. Reach out to her Finn, and I'm sure she'd be just as willing to reconnect as you are."

"I love you, Rachel," he said, holding onto her body like she might disappear at any moment. "I wish I had known you two years ago. Maybe you could have talked some sense into me back then."

"There's no use in dwelling in the past, Finn, especially when you can't change it. In a few days, when everything calms down, I'm going to go back to my dads and try to work things out. You should try and do the same with your mom." He nodded against her chest and when she tried to shift her body away from him, he only held onto her tighter.

"Please don't leave me," he asked softly while she gazed down at his torn expression. "I keep thinking you're going to leave me. That I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be here anymore." She kissed his brow softly, and held onto him as strongly as she could. He might be the toughest, most feared hoodlum in town, but right now he was the epitome of vulnerability and she couldn't let him go even if she wanted to. He needed her support and love, and as her eyes filled with her own tears, they cried together over parents, expectations, and their own dreams for the future.

"I'm not going anywhere, Finn," she cried as she held onto him tightly. "We're going to get through this together." His sobs filled the air and all conversation died as they held one another tightly, and in the solace of Rachel's arms, Finn's heart finally began to heal after two years of nothing but pain, anger, and regret.

He didn't want to dwell in his past mistakes anymore and live in his father's shadow.

Thanks to Rachel and her neverending support, Finn was finally ready to move on.

* * *

Don't stop reviewin!


	18. Rachel's Choice

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Rachel's Choice**

* * *

They sat together in silence for a long time; Rachel held Finn until all of his tears had been shed, and continued to rub his back and place kisses on the head that was still leaning against her. She whispered words of reassurance to him, and when he started to kiss her skin she allowed him to reach for her clothes, pulling them off one at a time until they were both naked in each others arms.

They made love slowly, carefully, like either of them might break at any second from the fragility of their feelings. Not a word was said as sighs and moans filled the air, and they were lost in one another. She could feel his emotions ebb and flow like waves on the sea, and allowed herself to drift through them and connect in ways she'd never felt before. Whatever he needed, she gave him; her support, her body, her love. It was all his.

When they were spent, and left panting in one another's arms, she felt like she might cry once more, but for different reasons than before. For so long Finn had been struggling with his past, and after everything he had been though, she had finally been able to break through to him. Their connection was so pure, so powerful. She had never felt anything like it before in her life.

The day was now wasted in each other's arms; they had some time to kill before they had to get ready for the party, and Rachel wanted to go home and shower before heading out to Lima Heights Adjacent.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said while pulling herself out of bed. He whined like a child the second her warmth was removed from the bed.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, and part of her wished she had extra clothes here so she never had to go home. It was too easy to lose herself in Finn's life; between spending the night at his place and shopping with him at the market this morning, she felt oddly domestic with him and she never wanted it to end.

"Yeah, I'll meet you back here in two hours, then we'll head out." She reached over the bed and kissed him deeply, reveling in the pull of his lips and his insistent need to keep her close. Underneath all that tough exterior, he really was like a lost puppy around her.

"See you later, babe. Thanks for everything." With a final lingering kiss she left the apartment, heading back to her father's house with a clear head and an open heart. Her conversation with Finn had resonated inside of her and echoed deeply; she didn't want to spend the rest of the summer arguing with her dads, and yearned for their relationship to go back to normal.

When she arrived home they were both sitting in the living room, watching TV while Rachel took a deep breath and approached them. It had been days since she tried to speak to them, and wondered if they would even listen to her. Taking her own advice to heart, she stood in front of the couch and watched as their focus narrowed in on her.

"Dads," she said sternly. "I need to say something to you guys." They didn't respond, but they didn't get up from the couch and walk away either, which she hoped was some kind of progress. "I know you're probably still mad at me, and I know you don't approve of my decisions, but I'm your daughter and I only have so much time left before it's time for me to leave for school. You need to know that I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I'm not sorry for standing up for what I wanted. However, I don't want to spend the rest of the summer ignoring the fact that I miss my Daddies. I'm not perfect, and I never will be, but I love you both, and even if you're still angry," she sighed, feeling desperate. "I just wanted you to know that." They didn't say anything to her, they didn't even blink, so she nodded her head and walked straight to the stairs, knowing in her heart that she had said her peace. If they wanted to stay mad at her, that was their choice.

It felt good to get that off of her chest while she stood under the hot spray of the shower. For the first time in days she didn't feel that heavy burden of disappointment on her shoulders, and knew that it was up to her dads to make the next move.

She finished getting ready for the party, wearing one of her modest dresses instead of the flashy clothing that she had been flaunting in her father's faces. Sure, it was fun being spontaneous and wild, but deep down she knew that she was still the little girl with the pastel colored bedroom, as she looked in her reflection and gave herself a timid smile.

When she went downstairs, ready to leave for the night, her fathers were waiting at the foot of the stairs for her. Their expressions were reserved, but not cold as she stood in the foyer in front of them.

"Dads?" She asked, her head cocked in confusion. Were they still mad at her?

"You're going out tonight?" Hiram asked gently, and it was the first conversation they'd had since the argument that started their silent treatment.

"Yeah, to a house party to celebrate the fourth."

"Will you be home very late?" LeRoy asked, and she could hear some shy hesitance in his tone. Her lips pulled up in a shaky smile.

"I can be home early if you want. I really just want to see some fireworks and then I'll come home."

"Okay," he said gently. "We really should talk."

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "I would like that a lot."

"We love you, Rachel," LeRoy said with a trembling voice. "Have fun tonight."

"I love you both," she said, burying herself in-between them and holding them in a tight hug. Her dads squeezed her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. "And I won't be home late, I promise." They said goodbye once more and she left the house for the night, heading towards Finn's place so they could ride his bike over to the party. She was filled with an optimism that she hadn't felt in weeks; Finn was slowly overcoming his personal problems and she was trying to rebuild her relationship with her dads as well. She had hope for the rest of the summer as she arrived at his apartment with a glowing smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful," Finn greeted huskily as he opened the door. "You look great."

"Yeah?" She said, looking down at her frilly pink lace dress as she entered his apartment. "But I'm not wearing anything tight or showing any skin."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's very you," he said simply, and she blushed under his appraisal.

"I spoke to my dads," she said as she rocked back on the heels of her flats.

"Really? What did they say?"

"We didn't say much, but I think tonight we're going to have a nice discussion about everything that's been happening lately. At least it's progress."

"What are you going to tell them? Are you going to mention New York?" With everything that had been going on over the past few days, New York was the last thing on her mind.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that yet." It was going to be a shock to them anyway to know the truth, so she probably should just tell them now instead of having to break their hearts twice in one summer. "We'll see how the conversation goes. At least tonight I can have fun without feeling guilty."

"Good, I'm glad," his smile matched his mood as he reached for their helmets. "You ready to go?" With a nod and a smile, they headed out to his bike and drove to Lima Heights Adjacent where the party was being held. Apparently it was a friend of Santana's cousin who was throwing the bash, and she had extended her invitation to Finn and Rachel for a fun night of partying and fireworks. Her cousin was an expert on the festive explosives and even though he had obtained them illegally, he was planning quite the light show for the night.

"Hey!" Santana called from the front porch, where people were hanging out with red solo cups in their hands. "There's a keg inside! Grab a cup!" Rachel went onto the porch and greeted her friend while Finn went inside and got them drinks. The house was packed with people, and they all seemed to be at different levels of intoxication as the moon began to rise in the night sky. It was still pretty early, but Santana already looked buzzed.

"You having fun?" She asked over the loud music that pumped out of the windows and into the front yard of the single story house.

"Hell yeah, my cousin always invites me to the best parties. Too bad Brit had to work tonight, I could have used a little extra fun." Rachel laughed at her friend's antics and Finn returned with the drinks. She held hers in her hand, but barely had a sip of it as it swirled around in her cup. She was feeling so good that she didn't even want to drink, lest she lose the calm feeling of contentment she was experiencing as the first of the fireworks filled the sky.

"They're starting early," Finn commented as the first of the stars began to shine overhead. The light from the fireworks bathed them all in a momentary, but colorful, glow.

"Oh don't worry, they'll go on all night, as long as no one calls the cops on us. My cousin stockpiles these things all year long. It's practically his obsession." Santana stared at the full cup in Rachel's hands. "What's the matter, Shortie, aren't you drinking? You've been guzzling half your body weight in booze all week."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I don't feel like it tonight. I'm tired of hangovers."

"Suit yourself," Santana said, pulling the cup from Rachel's hands and chugging it until it was empty. "More for me!" Rachel laughed at her behavior and sunk into Finn's embrace, standing at his side on the porch as the fireworks lit up the night sky. She hadn't felt such peace in a long time as the party raged around her. She didn't want to stay out too late, but for a while she lost herself in the beauty of the fireworks as time passed them by.

"Hudson!" Someone called out to them from the road, startling Rachel out of her serenity as she looked around and tried to find the source of the voice. Her calm, peaceful mood was completely ruined when she watched Ramon Ruiz pull up and park a white sedan in front of the house party, calling Finn's name out of the window. "Yo, Hudson!" A bunch of his crew members climbed out of the car and started to move into the house, mingling in with the rest of the party. Rachel watched in fear as Ramon walked straight up to them on the front porch, parting the crowd without having to say a word. It had been so long since she saw him last that she'd forgotten how tall he really was. He and Finn dwarfed her as she stood in between them, completely invisible to them both as they glared at one another.

She was never going to a house party ever again.

"Looking good, Huddy. You healed up nice," the smirk he shot at Finn was venomous and Finn's face was as hard as stone. "When were you going to tell me that you were back in action?"

"I was kind of hoping that you'd forget about me," Finn said, and Rachel knew that there was a certain amount of truth behind his statement.

"How could I forget about you when you owe me so much money?"

Finn's voice dropped to a whisper. "It's not my fault that the cops showed up, Ramon. You know that."

"Yeah, but you lost my package, Finn. That package had to be replaced, and I had to do it with my own money. Now you owe me, and I _own _you." Finn's eyes were hard and Rachel couldn't just stand there and watch Finn be bullied by Ramon as her control finally snapped.

"You don't own anyone!" She screamed, shocking the men around her as they backed up away from her and gave her space to speak. "I don't know who you think you are, but no one has the right to own another individual, and Finn can make his own choices."

Ramon sneered at her with cold eyes as he rubbed his goatee. "Well aren't you a little firecracker?"

Finn looked slightly terrified. "Rachel, maybe you should go inside with Santana." The Latina began to pull her away from the men, but Rachel freed her arm and stood her ground.

"No!" She said, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "You're nothing but a bully, Ramon. A heartless bully who terrorizes innocent people and it has to end. I refuse to stay silent about this any longer."

"Rachel, _please," _Finn begged, but she ignored him.

"My father is Judge LeRoy Berry," she said firmly as the color drained from the faces of both Finn and Santana. Ramon looked slightly intimidated as well as she stood her ground. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. "And if you can't leave Finn alone, then I'll have to get my father involved, and let me tell you, he's not a fan of you _at all._"

Ramon looked at Finn with murder in his eyes. "Finn, is your little bitch serious?" Finn suddenly gave him a hard shove, slamming him right into the brick siding of the house.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch," his voice was as sharp as a blade. "And yes, she is Judge Berry's daughter, so she's not fucking around. Leave us alone, Ramon. I mean it this time."

The drug dealer stared from Finn to Rachel and back, his expression unreadable. "Do you really think you two pussies can scare me?" He leaned over and pat Rachel on the head condescendingly. "Why don't you just run home to Daddy and leave this to the grown-ups?" With a disgusted frown, Rachel let all of her anger fuel her actions as she lifted her leg up and kicked Ramon right in-between the legs, hitting him in the balls as a sickening sound filled the air. Finn's eyes shot out of his head and Santana winced tightly as Ramon doubled over in pain, his eyes pinching shut in agony.

"_Shit,_" he wailed, landing on his knees. "You fucking bitch!"

"Yeah, I can be a bitch when I want to, so don't mess with me or my friends anymore." The surge of power that flowed through her was undeniable, and she felt invincible as Ramon whimpered in pain at her feet. All of a sudden, sirens filled the air as the fireworks instantly stopped, and the sound of them only grew closer as Ramon started to panic.

"Fuck," he said, wheezing for air as he tried to get back onto his feet. Some members of his crew exited the house, and for a moment she thought he might turn them on Finn in retaliation, but they helped their leader off the ground and dragged him towards the car.

"This isn't over, Finn!" He screamed as they all piled back into the car with one of his friends behind the wheel. "Next time I'm coming back for you and that little bitch!" They pulled off onto the road and disappeared from view as the sound of sirens filled her senses. The lights started to bounce off of the structures behind them as the cops came closer.

"We need to get out of here," Finn rushed, pulling Rachel and Santana into the house. "We'll go out through the back and try to make it away on foot." Before she could even process what was going on he was pulling her around the house and making her push through crowds of people, all trying to escape the fleet of cops that were closing in on the house party.

The crowd was reacting to the police presence and it was getting harder and harder to hold onto Finn's hand as the mob of people pulled her in different directions. She couldn't see Santana anymore, and she could feel Finn's hand slipping out of her own. With a hard shove from the side, Finn's hand was ripped from hers, and she was being pushed through the crowd with no one to protect her.

"Finn?" She yelled at the bodies that surrounded her. "Finn?" She tried to push through the people and head to the back door, but it was too late. Tall, intimidating cops in their uniforms were filling the house and pulling people out onto the street. Some of them were even being handcuffed. Rachel started to panic and tried to push her tiny body through the crowd, but a large hand grabbed her by the shoulder and held her firmly in place.

"Well, what do we have here?" She looked up at the familiar voice and her blood turned into ice when she looked into the eyes of Officer Bradley, the cop who had pulled her and Finn over weeks ago. Her eyes widened in shock as he led her to the front of the house and placed her in the squad car, her heart pounding so fast she thought she might faint. At least he didn't put her in handcuffs as the adrenaline still pumped through her body. She felt so lightheaded she thought she might faint.

"Where are we going?" She asked miserably, sinking into the back seat. Finn was going to freak out when he realized that Rachel had been picked up by the cops and she knew that the Officer was going to tell her fathers. Just when she thought she would be able to salvage their fragile relationship, she had to go get picked up by the cops.

"Well, I was going to take you home," he said amicably, despite the tension she felt in the air. "Or would you rather your dads pick you up at the station with all the other kids?"

She shook her head, not understanding the cops' motives. Why was he trying to accommodate her wishes when she was the one getting caught by the police? "Home, please."

"I figured. I'm trying to save Judge Berry the embarrassment of picking up his own daughter at the station. Hopefully he can get me a promotion for my thoughtful discretion." Ah, so that was the reason why Officer Bradley was being so nice to her. He passed her some device with a tube on it and told her to exhale deeply into it.

"It's a Breathalyzer. Your father will want to know if you're intoxicated."

"I'm not," she replied firmly as they made their way back into Lima.

"Then prove it," the officer snapped, and she performed the test as the device made a noise.

"Alright, you're good," the officer said, taking it back with a shake of his head. "I didn't want to have to be the bearer of too much bad news tonight."

"Yeah," she taunted bitterly. "Then you'll never get your promotion." After that, Officer Bradley stopped trying to make conversation, and Rachel felt her hopes sinking faster than an anchor in the sea as they made their way back to her house. When the cop started putting his lights on in front of the house, thankfully without the sirens, she knew her fathers were never going to live this down. It was going to haunt them forever. Before the cop put the car in park, her cell phone began to ring non-stop in her bag. It was on silent, but she could feel the vibrations in her purse, even though she had to ignore it. She could only hope it was Finn; if he got caught by the cops too, then he would be in real, serious trouble. He was still on probation, after all.

"Come on," the Officer opened up the back door to the car and helped Rachel out. They walked to the front door side by side, but while the policeman was standing tall and alert, Rachel was curling into herself and hiding her eyes from sight. She had never felt so ashamed of herself before, and she didn't even do anything bad. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and now it was going to ruin everything.

The officer rapped on the door, and Rachel chewed on her lip in tense silence while she waited for someone to open it. The looks of shock and sadness on her father's faces were going to be etched into her memory forever as they stared at her in misery.

"Rachel, baby?" Hiram asked while LeRoy stepped onto the porch to speak to the officer. Rachel escaped into the house, but could hear everything being said outside.

"I found her at a house party in Lima Heights Adjacent; we were doing a sweep of the area and got some noise complaints. She wasn't intoxicated so I brought her home. I thought you would appreciate some discretion in regards to this incident. No one else has to know." Rachel could hear the officer sucking up to her father and it made her stomach churn.

"I appreciate this, Officer Bradley. More than you'll ever know." Hiram stood guard over Rachel, who had sunk into the sofa in the living room while she waited for her Daddy to get back. She was still trembling from the adrenaline lingering in her system, and knew that she was about to incite the argument of a lifetime. LeRoy came back into the house and closed the door firmly before joining his family in the living room. He stood right in front of Rachel, crossing his arms as he looked down at her.

A tense silence filled the room. Her fathers were just standing there staring at her and it was unnerving. She was already stressed enough.

"When you said you were going to a house party, I assumed it would be in the area," her father started, his tone even enough. "What possessed you to go into Lima Heights Adjacent when you know about the increased police presence there?"

"Santana invited me to a party for the Fourth of July," she sighed deeply. "I was just having some fun with my friends. I didn't do anything wrong."

"We thought things were going to change again, Rachel. We thought we were going to get our little girl back," she scoffed bitterly, realizing that their problems with each other were far from resolved.

"Your little girl is grown up, Papa. That's not going to change."

"Were you with the boy?" LeRoy asked, his voice hard.

"Yes. I was with my boyfriend. He's probably terrified that I didn't meet up with him. My car is still at his place." Her cell phone was still buzzing in her bag but she ignored it, trying to focus on her dads.

"He's been nothing but a bad influence to you, Rachel. Your father and I were discussing our options tonight, but this incident with the police has finally forced our hand." Her Daddy's eyes were cold and distant. "In the morning I'm going to call Professor Hammond and see if he can find us somewhere to stay in Oberlin for the rest of the summer. You should be getting acclimated to your future college campus, not wasting your time partying your summer away here in Lima." She froze on the couch, looking up at her fathers with defiance in her eyes. They were planning on sending her away from Lima! Shipping her off so she wouldn't have any distractions. Trying to re-cage the beast that had been freed.

_No way in hell, _she thought to herself angrily as her blood boiled in her veins. There was no way she was leaving Finn and her friends so soon.

Besides, Ohio was _definitely not_ a part of her future plans.

"It might be a bit hard to get used to a college that I didn't even apply to," she sneered, her upper lip curling in anger. She stood from the couch as her fathers backed away from her; she was wound up like a snake coiling to strike as her emotions spiraled out of control.

"What are you talking about?" Hiram asked.

"I got accepted to NYADA, Dads, not Oberlin. The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. I applied and auditioned and made it in. My future plans are set, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Her dads looked like they were about to breathe fire, they looked so livid. The atmosphere in the room was so tense she didn't know who would snap first.

"You purposefully went behind our backs and applied to a school in New York?"

"Yes," she said, standing her ground. "You can't hold me back from my dreams anymore. I'm going to New York and no matter what it takes, I'm going to be a star on Broadway, with or without you." She looked into her father's eyes and could hear her own heart hammering against her ribcage as they steeled themselves against their daughter.

"We won't pay for it," they threatened.

"I'll get financial aid." She would be in massive debt for most of her adult life but it would be worth it.

"You'll be all alone."

"I'll have Kurt," she replied. _And Finn_, she added to herself, needing the comfort that the thought provided her.

"There must be another way," LeRoy tried to reason. "We can call Stewart and have him speak to the Dean of Music himself. Maybe they can make an exception for you."

"_No!_" She screamed, stunning them both as they stared at her. "You're not stopping me from going to New York. I don't care what I have to do, I'm going!"

"As long as you live in this house, Rachel, you have no other choice," Hiram's voice was firm and held no room for argument. Rachel shook her head, thinking about Finn, her fathers, her future, and finally made up her mind.

Today was _her_ Independence Day.

"There's always a choice," without another word, she ran from the living room, passing her fathers inn a blur as she headed towards the stairs. Her emotions were shifting so quickly she could barely keep up, and allowed them to dictate her actions.

"Rachel? Where are you going?" They called after her, but she knew what she had to do. She went into her room and locked the door, grabbing the smallest bags she could find and shoving the bare necessities inside. She already had some items at Finn's apartment and had to come back with her car for the rest.

Her dads started to pound on her door, begging for her to open it, but she ignored them and finally picked up the cell phone that refused to stop buzzing. Finn's voice was frantic when she finally answered, and her throat felt so thick with anger she could barely speak.

"Rachel?" He breathed. "Thank God you're okay. Where are you so I can come and get you?"

"I'm at home, Finn. I need you to come pick me up."

"At home?" He questioned while the knocking continued. "What happened? What's that banging?"

"My dads know about New York, Finn. I have to get out of here or else they might ship me away permanently. Come and get me," she commanded, her eyes narrowing into slits of vengeance. "And come to the front door."

"Whatever you say, baby," he purred, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay once he got her out of that house. "I'll be there in a flash."

"I can't take this anymore, Finn." She had to will herself not to cry. If she cried now, she would never stop.

"Just hang on, I'm coming for you."

"Hurry," she said, hanging up the phone and grabbing her power cord. After collecting as many things as she could in her backpack, the last thing she grabbed was the white envelope from her bedside dresser, the one that sealed her future. She ignored her father's commands until she could hear Finn's motorcycle roar down the road, interrupting the peace of the quiet neighborhood. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had her escape as she grabbed her bags and opened the door. Her dads saw the items in her hands and looked incredulous as she pushed through them.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going?" Hiram yelled at her as she descended the stairs.

"I'm out of here," she said, flinging the NYADA acceptance letter at them while Hiram caught it. They stared at it like the envelope itself offended them. "Until you can accept that New York is my real future and that I'm capable of living my life on my own terms, I can't be here anymore."

"And where do you plan on staying, Rachel?" Her daddy almost sounded annoyed and she could hear the roar of Finn's bike pull up in front of the house. "What the hell is that noise?"

"My boyfriend is here," she said, turning around and opening the front door, where Finn was standing and waiting for her. The smile he sent her reassured her that everything was going to be alright as her life spiraled out of control. "I'll be staying with him. I'm pretty sure you're already acquainted with him, Daddy." She watched as all the blood rushed out of her parent's faces as they stared at her leather clad boyfriend standing on her porch. "You remember Finn Hudson, right?"

"Good Evening, Sirs," he greeted, saluting them playfully while Rachel went to his side and pulled him towards his bike, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the look of shock on her dad's faces. They watched in stunned silence as Finn and Rachel climbed on and brought the motorcycle to life with a deafening roar, the sound echoing around the affluent neighborhood as they pulled out of the driveway.

Flinging her head back, she released a rebellious scream of freedom that ripped through her throat to drown out the pain in her heart, and didn't even turn around to witness her Daddy fainting into her Papa's arms on the porch as they drove off together into the night.

* * *

Don't stop reviewin!


	19. Child Support

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Child Support**

* * *

Her legs were raw and chapped from the wind whipping against them as Rachel and Finn made their way towards Lima Heights on Finn's motorcycle. She hadn't changed into pants before storming out of the house, but the pain barely registered to her as angry tears blurred her vision. She felt numb to the world and gripped Finn's jacket tightly in her fists before they pulled up to his apartment.

Finn let her into the house and she immediately collapsed onto the couch, hiding her face in her hands while she cried out all of her frustrations. She just couldn't believe that she didn't have her father's support anymore. All this time she'd figured that they would just be reasoned with and would eventually come around, but she knew now that it wasn't the case. They were trying to get in the way of her dreams, of her future goals and ambitions. They were trying to hold her back.

Finn sat next to her while she cried, rubbing her back in soothing circles while she stayed lost in her misery. The events of the evening had snowballed so fast she couldn't even keep up with the changes, and her encounter with Ramon seemed like it had happened ages ago. The entire night was lost in the flashing of lights; fireworks, sirens, the headlights of Finn's motorcycle. She closed her eyes and the lights were still flashing.

"What am I going to do?" She whimpered, completely dejected. "What are _we _going to do?"

"You don't have to worry about that right now," he tried to reassure her, but she brushed him off with a scoff.

"You don't know that," she snapped. "Ramon could be looking for us _right now_, Finn. He's out for blood and my dads can't protect us if we're not speaking to one another." She shook her head sadly. "Especially after I rubbed our relationship in their faces so cruelly."

"You were upset," he rationalized. "And face it, Rachel, you had to tell them the truth sooner or later. If they can't handle your future plans, then we're better off without them. I can take care of Ramon myself."

She shook her head, her body shaking in fear. "No way, Finn. He has a whole gang of people just waiting to hunt us down. We need help. You can't protect us both on your own."

"Trust me, Rachel," his voice was firm and he pulled her chin towards him, forcing their eyes to meet. His gaze was as intense as his tone as he tried to assuage her fears. "I'm going to take care of this. You're going to be safe, I promise." She wanted to believe him, but the threat was too great. There was no way that Finn could take on an entire gang by himself and come out unscathed.

"I hope so, Finn, but you know that my Daddy has the power to get rid of them for good. I wish we had gone to him a long time ago."

"Yeah right," he growled. "They were this close to sending you across the state _before _they knew that we were dating. It's better that we deal with Ramon on our own." She stared at him softly, her eyes drying for the first time since they left her dad's house. "What is it?" He asked, confused by her shifting behavior.

"It's nothing, but," she hesitated, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear to cover her hesitance. "You just said that we were dating and, I don't know. You've never really mentioned that before. Our relationship has always been a bit confusing to me and hearing you say that was really nice." He grinned at her, the warmth of his eyes lifting her up from her sadness.

"Well, you've always been my girl," he said, his voice a gritty whisper while goosebumps rose on her skin. "But you're not just my girlfriend, Rachel," he said softly.

"What am I?"

"You're the most powerful, determined, badass person I've ever known," he mused playfully. "Badass enough to punch me in the face and kick Ramon Ruiz right in the balls with absolutely no remorse." Her face erupted in a blush when she recalled the memory from earlier that night.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I actually did that," she wailed, her voice thick with mortification.

"Also," he said, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her forehead. "You're _everything _to me," the simple, heartfelt statement left her floored. "And I will never let anything happen to you, Rachel, I promise. I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

"Finn," she whispered, feeling safe in his apartment despite the looming threat to their safety. "I'm so scared."

"There's nothing to be worried about, I'm right here," he reassured her, placing soft kisses on her face, chasing away her fears with his love. "And I'm going to take care of everything." She wanted to believe him; she knew in her heart that Finn was serious about his oath of protection, but the danger was too great for his promises to bring her any sense of relief.

"What about me?" She said, fighting against the threat of more tears.

"You're not going anywhere, Rachel. You're staying with me until you work something out with your Dads," with his simple kisses and soft words he chased away the fears creeping into her heart. "I don't care if you need to stay here until the day you leave for New York, you'll always have a place here."

"Thank you, Finn," she said, grateful that he was here to support her when her fathers weren't. Her New York dreams seemed even more daunting than ever now that her dads refused to pay for it, but she still had time to plan her future before she had to leave Ohio for good. The fact that Finn would be with her was her only consolation as she sunk into his warm embrace. "It doesn't matter where I am, as long as I'm with you, I'm home." He looked at her with hooded eyes that barely hid their awe.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," he said, closing the distance between them as she sunk into his embrace and the safety he provided her. His lips were warm and firm on hers, sending sparks shooting through her skin as she pressed up against him. Her arms wrapped around him firmly, gripping his shirt as she felt his muscles tensing underneath. His kisses were becoming more frantic, more urgent, and she could feel the passion building between them.

"Watching you kick Ramon's ass tonight was the biggest turn-on of my life," he growled against her lips. She grinned before attacking his lips again, his kisses hungry and becoming more rough by the second. Her lips felt swollen when he was finally finished with his assault, and a salacious groan slipped from his throat when she pulled away for air, gripping his shirt in her fists.

"You're insatiable," she purred, thinking about their activities from earlier that day. He never could seem to get enough of her.

"What does that mean?" He asked in that innocent way of his, despite the fact that his voice was dripping with sex.

"It means you can't get enough of me," she giggled as he continued to kiss away all of her fears.

"Guilty," he admitted before rendering her lightheaded from his passionate kisses. "And now that you're staying here I can do this whenever I want." She squeaked when he suddenly detached himself from her lips and stood from the couch, lifting her up into his arms in a swift, fluid motion while her shocked gasp filled the living room. He carried her into his bedroom and she felt wanton and wild as he plopped her onto the mattress, her butt bouncing softly on the bed.

"You promise?" She taunted, her eyes twinkling as she reached for the zipper on the side of her dress. He watched her peel the dress off of her body with a wolfish smirk on his face and appraised her scantily clad body.

"Fuck yeah," he said, ripping his shirt off and shucking his pants before joining her on the bed. She could see his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers as her abdomen burned with a liquid kind of heat that made her body flush and warm. "Every day can be just like this, baby. Just say the words."

"Yes," she nodded, wanting nothing more than to be with Finn like this always. Maybe leaving her father's house was a good thing. It was giving her the chance to experience life with Finn now, before they headed to New York together in the fall.

And it was a life she was quickly getting used to.

She reached for him, her body acting of it's own accord as she stroked his firm length through the barrier between them. Rachel could feel the blazing skin pressing into her hand as she gently palmed him, watching his body tense under her feather-light touch. He groaned audibly when she cupped his balls, squeezing lightly.

"Fuck," he cursed harshly, biting his lip as his eyes squeezed shut. "Your hands feel nice."

"It would be nicer if these were off," she said playfully, tugging the elastic waist that hid his chiseled hips from her view.

"Those too," he said, pointing at her bra. They took a few seconds to remove the offensive barriers until they were naked and in one another's arms. She giggled into his embrace when he pushed his hips forward against her tummy, spreading the heat from her abdomen all the way into her fingertips.

"Much better," he purred against her as his hands started to roam over her curves. "Now I can really feel you," his hands were rough on her skin, dragging goosebumps over her heated flesh as a slow burn started building inside of her. She wanted to feel his hands everywhere, and she sighed in bliss as a hand covered a naked breast. "You're so soft," he murmured, placing kisses on the crown of her head.

"You're so hot," she said truthfully, feeling his swollen cock against her and the heat it radiated. "You make me so hot." He reached for a condom on the bedside table, but before he put it on he spread her legs and cupped her sex, teasing her into a frenzy.

"I love watching you lose control," he said. "I love watching you let go."

"Finn," she cried, feeling his fingers slip into her slick heat. It soothed the ache there momentarily, but the feeling quickly intensified and started to spiral out of control as he increased the speed and pressure of his fingers. She could feel the coil of heat tighten within her until it felt like she was going to snap and fly away into oblivion.

"That's right, baby," he cooed, pushing her off of the edge as she felt her body shatter in his hands. "Come for me."

The rush of feeling that flowed through her left Rachel panting and breathless as her body shook with the tremors of her orgasm. She rode the waves of it as Finn kept her afloat, his fingers still pumping into her and easing her down slowly. When she opened her eyes and tried in vain to even out her breathing, Finn was still towering over her, the satisfaction glowing on his face.

"You're so beautiful when you come," he said softly, making her blush as his persistent prick pressed into her side.

"You're beautiful too," she replied softly, her voice still sounding breathy and spent. She reached for him again, fisting his cock in her hand, and enjoyed the way the velvety skin heated her palm as she stroked him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he ripped open the condom, and she didn't even have the chance to enjoy touching him before he pulled her up by the waist and asked her to move.

"This way," he ordered, propping her up on her hands and knees so her back was facing him. A thrill passed though her when she thought about the scandalous position they were in. Rachel was nothing if not adventurous, in all aspects of her life.

"Like this?" She asked, arching her back while he shifted into place behind her. She could feel his strong body behind her, holding her steady by the hips as he pushed his pelvis forward.

"Yeah," breathless and strained, his voice was the only sound in the room as he shifted forward and joined their bodies as one. The new angle was different, but not unpleasant as she pushed back, slipping him in inch by inch. She loved the delicious way her body stretched when he was inside of her, and they felt more connected than ever before. His body felt warm and firm behind her as he created a rhythm for them to follow, slowly building up speed as the sensations flooded through her.

His groans filled the air as he pounded into her, and the new position was making stars flash in her vision. He was hitting spots in her she never knew imagined and was quickly winding her into a frenzy. She could feel her muscles tighten around him, and with a flash of blinding light she fell apart once more as she came, her body feeling boneless as Finn held her up by the hips. After a few more quick thrusts he was spent, easing them both down gently so he didn't crush her with his weight as they cuddled on the bed.

Their breathing was heavy as he kissed her hair from behind, slowly detaching their bodies with a shuddering breath as she sunk into the sheets. Fatigue was creeping up on her and it even felt like her brain was exhausted. The night had been such a whirlwind of emotions she didn't even know how she was still awake as she quickly started to fade away.

"Hey," Finn whispered as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He kissed her hair and ran his fingers over her naked skin, but it was doing very little to keep her awake.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"You're going to be safe here, Rachel," he said to her as he shut off the lights. The darkness pulled her under even faster, and all she could do was moan in response. In fact, she was asleep before Finn could even finish his sentence. "Even if I have to take care of Ramon all by myself."

* * *

The next few days passed in the same fashion for Finn and Rachel; they spent the majority of their time hidden away in Finn's apartment, making love and fooling around like they were the only people left on the planet while trying to avoid the threat of Ramon and his crew. They barely ever went out anymore, only to buy food, see Santana and check up on Kurt and Blaine. She didn't want her friends to worry about her, but Kurt was more than a little nervous that she had left her dad's house and the safety it provided her.

"Well are you going to try and reach out to them?" He asked during lunch between him, Blaine, Rachel and Finn. They were sitting in a corner booth of _The Flapjack_ for brunch and Finn's eyes were trained on the window, making sure that no unwelcome patrons entered the establishment while they were there.

"I told them my feelings, Kurt. Until they can except the fact that I'm moving to New York for school, I can't be around their negativity. If they can't support their daughter, then I can't support them."

"But what about money?" Kurt asked, clearly concerned. "Manhattan is one of the most expensive cities in the entire world! Even if you started doing your voice lessons again you would never make enough money to support yourself."

"I have money," Finn interrupted, involving himself in the conversation while Rachel stayed silent. She hadn't discussed her monetary problems with Finn yet, but he seemed to have his own opinions about it. "I can take care of Rachel and start working when she settles into school." She looked up at her boyfriend and beamed, her heart full of love at his generosity. Sure, he had earned his money trafficking drugs, but he was still willing to support her. It was more than she could say about her dads.

"How chivalrous," Kurt remarked dryly. "No offense, Finn, but what do you actually plan on doing in New York while Rachel is trying to earn her education? She doesn't need any distractions from her goals."

"I know that," Finn snapped while Blaine winced and avoided eye contact with him. Rachel was positive that Blaine was still slightly terrified of Finn, despite the fun times they had shared together. "I can figure that stuff out when we get to New York. Right now I have enough money to move us there and set up an apartment. I can worry about work later."

"Whatever you say," Kurt shrugged. "As long as you're willing to support Rachel in her future endeavors, you have my blessing." Rachel beamed and looped her arm around Finn's as they sat in the booth side by side.

"And he supports me wholeheartedly," she said with a smile, pointed directly at Finn. He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions in front of other people, but she thought it was a monumental victory when he leaned over and placed a swift kiss on the crown of her head.

The four friends finished up their meal and went their separate ways for the rest of the afternoon. Finn and Rachel decided to take a joyride through town, but when Finn started to head into the residential areas, Rachel became confused. They pulled down a block and circled it many times, until Rachel started to poke Finn in the back from annoyance.

"Where are we?" She yelled over the roar of the bike, and Finn pulled over and yanked his helmet off, pointing at a small, split-level ranch that was situated in the middle of the block. An old, beat-up station wagon was parked in the driveway, and she could have sworn that she'd heard his voice shake when he spoke to her

"That's my house, Rachel. My mom's house." He said, his gaze full of yearning as he took in the view. "I can't stop thinking about her, Rach. Ever since we saw her in the store last week, I just want to talk to her so bad."

"Well, what's stopping you, Finn?" She asked, rubbing his arms as she climbed off of the bike and leaned against it. "Go knock on the front door and talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" He asked, the worry in his tone thick and audible. "What if she slams the door in my face? I know I deserve it."

"She won't," Rachel assured him, remembering the flustered woman she had slammed into at the market the week before. Sure, she had been shocked by the sudden appearance of her son, but Rachel could remember seeing a visible kind of pain in Mrs. Hudson's eyes that had nothing to do with anger. She wanted her son back, just like Finn wanted his mom. "After everything you told me about her, Finn, I know in my heart that she wants to see you again. This could be your chance to reach out to her and fix your relationship."

"Will you come with me?" He asked, his voice as soft as a whisper. She had never seen him look so vulnerable before as she reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Of course, Finn. I'll be right at your side." He nodded to himself, determined, before locking the helmets onto the bike and heading down the street with Rachel at his side. Finn gripped her hand like it was a vice as they walked up to the front steps to his mother's house. She could feel his hand trembling in hers and his face was pinched in worry as they stood on the porch and rand the doorbell.

There were a few tense moments of waiting before Rachel could hear movement inside of the house. Her own heart was pounding wildly as the door opened in front of them, revealing the same woman she had plowed into at the market days before. Her brown hair was frizzy and wild and she was still wearing denim from head to toe, but it was the expression on her face that was the most familiar to Rachel. She stared at them, stunned, while Finn looked like he wanted to bolt.

"Finn?" The woman asked, opening the screen door as he fidgeted in place.

"Hi Mom," was his single, shaky response. He held Rachel's hand even tighter and she bit her lip against the slight pain.

"Please, please, come in," she said in shock, moving to the side while Finn hesitated. Rachel gave him a playful nudge with her elbow and he stepped into the house, pulling Rachel alongside him. Mrs. Hudson shut the door behind them and smiled kindly at her. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgive my rude manners," she squeaked, pulling her hand away from Finn's so she could introduce herself to his mother. "I'm Rachel. Finn's girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel," the woman said kindly. "I'm Carole Hudson." They made the acquaintance and all conversation ceased while Finn looked around the house in a tense silence. Rachel took a moment to appraise the space she was standing in and couldn't believe her eyes. There were pictures of Finn _everywhere; _on the walls, on the shelves, in the hallways. Rachel would be able to recognize that goofy smile anywhere, and the playful brown eyes that looked back at her from the portraits were the same ones that gazed at her from across the sheets. It warmed her to know that he'd experienced a happy childhood before he'd learned the truth about his father.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Carole asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh no thank you," she declined kindly. Finn was still quiet next to her and she wondered if he was even ready to talk things through with his mother as he fidgeted in place. She felt the need to talk in order to fill in the gaps of conversation. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Hudson."

"Why thank you, Rachel."

"You changed things," Finn said suddenly, shocking both of the women in the room as he pointed at some furniture in the living room. "Dad's chair used to be by the TV and now it's in the corner."

"That was _your_ chair," Carole replied timidly, and Rachel wondered when she had spoken to her son last. It must have been _years_. "I didn't want anyone to sit on it so I moved it out of the way." Finn seemed happy with that response and moved on to something else. "This is new," he said, placing his hands on the sofa.

"No, I got it from a co-worker who was trying to get rid of it last spring. The old couch is still in the garage, but there's a huge rip in the arm I couldn't cover up." Finn looked around the room and his eyes landed on something that made him frown.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, going over to some of the picture frames on the mantle and picking them up. They looked like recent pictures of Finn, with the same smile on his face like all the others, but he was wearing a red football jersey with the number five on it, standing in various poses with his helmet.

"I called the school and asked for them. You didn't graduate but you still took your senior pictures. I wanted to have them."

"Even after all the shit I put you through that year?" His voice was incredulous as he stared down at the picture of himself from high school. Rachel was nothing but a bystander to the conversation as she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Finn," she said calmly, and Rachel could see the strain on Finn's face as his mother approached him. "I will _always _want you in my home. You're my son. The years haven't changed that."

"I treated you like garbage," he said, gripping onto the picture frame so tightly Rachel thought it might shatter in his hands. "You should _hate_ me."

"The only person I hate is myself," she said, cupping his cheeks while a tear slipped from Rachel's eye. "For keeping the truth from you for so long and chasing you away." Finn started to breathe heavily, staring at his graduation picture with tears in his eyes as his face pinched in sadness.

"You didn't chase me away, Mom. I left," he gasped, his voice thick with an ancient pain. "I ruined everything."

"You're here now," she cooed, her tone soft and encouraging. "You came back home." With that, Finn broke; his face crumpled in on itself while tears streaked down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. He dropped the picture frame onto the mantle and pulled his mother in for a tight hug, Carole's sobs filling the air while Rachel watched on with silent tears of joy.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said tearfully, gripping onto his mother's shirt and crying into her shoulder. He was so much bigger than she was, but in this moment Finn was the one being consoled as they held one another. "I'm so sorry about everything."

"I'm sorry too, Finn," she cried. "I'm sorry I never told you the truth about your father. I just didn't want you to make his mistakes."

"It's too late for that," he said brokenly. "But I'm trying, Mom. I'm trying to fix it," Finn finally looked up and spotted Rachel from across the room. "And it's all because of Rachel." She blushed heavily under his high praise and Carole detached herself from Finn's side and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into Rachel's ear. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you for bringing my son back to me." Carole placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek and for the first time in her life she had received the motherly affection that she had always craved. Finn's mom placed both hands on Rachel's cheeks and squeezed them fondly. "What a beautiful girl you are!"

Rachel laughed at the attention and allowed Carole to drag her around the house, showing her all of the embarrassing pictures of Finn that had accumulated over the years. Rachel's favorite was Finn's picture from 5th grade, when he had shot up eight whole inches while the rest of the kids were still dwarfed in comparison to him. His hair was unruly and his smile was crooked and toothy, but it was still Finn. She just wished that he'd let that side out more often.

They stayed at the house for a few hours; Carole ordered a pizza for them and Rachel picked off the cheese while they sat and tried to make up for lost time. Finn was very honest with his mother and told her about the hardships he had been through over the past few years, leaving out their current issues with Ramon so she didn't have to worry too much. Carole was quiet throughout the story, but couldn't help but cry when she learned the struggle that Finn had been through.

"But you're clean now?" She asked, sniffling lightly into a tissue while she wiped her red-rimmed eyes and discussed Finn's past with the drugs that had killed his father. Rachel was trying to hide her tears as well, but her actions were in vain.

"Yeah, Mom. I've been clean for almost a full year, but I'm still on probation."

"I'm so proud of you," she said warmly, and Rachel could tell that she was being sincere as Finn blushed at her side. Her focus shifted to Rachel, who had stayed relatively quiet throughout the afternoon. She didn't want to get in the way of Finn's reunion with his mother, and mostly kept her thoughts to herself. "And what about you, Rachel? I want to know all about the girl who stole my Finny's heart."

"Finny?" She repeated with a beaming smile while Finn scoffed.

"What? Your dads call you Princess and Angel and I never make fun of you."

"Whatever you say, _Finny," _she mocked playfully while she and Carole shared a laugh. She told Carole all about her ambitions for Broadway infamy and her plans to move to New York in the fall. Finn beamed when she added in the fact that Finn would be joining her to provide the support she needed while she tried to make her dreams come true.

"New York!" Carole repeated in awe. "How wonderful!" She turned to her son. "What do you think, Finn? Does she have what it takes to make it?"

"She's a star, Mom," he praised while Rachel blushed heavily. "You have no idea how good she is."

"Well then we need to plan a celebration in a few weeks! A going away party for the two of you! It will begreat!" Rachel smiled, but a certain sadness began to creep into her heart as she watched Carole fuss over Finn. She hadn't spoken to her son in years and the woman was still supportive of his dreams and plans even though he was going to move away. Rachel had been the epitome of a perfect child her whole life and her dads _still_ didn't trust her to be on her own. It was frustrating, and it made her resent her fathers even more as their afternoon quickly came to a close.

"I would have loved for you to stay, but I have to work the night shift tonight," Carole was apologizing profusely as Finn and Rachel got ready to leave.

"That's okay, Mom. We had a great afternoon," Finn shifted from foot to foot and hesitated before continuing. "I wanted to know if you were free for lunch soon. We can go out, just you and me, and talk some more." He instantly turned to Rachel. "If you don't mind, of course."

"No! Not at all!" Rachel said, not wanting to get in the way of their healing relationship.

"I'm free for lunch tomorrow," Carole replied with excitement in her tone.

"Alright, we can meet for lunch," with a nod and a smile, Finn leaned over and kissed his mother softly on the cheek. Rachel had never been so proud of him, and Carole beamed as they walked out of the house together, hand-in-hand.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Hudson," she called out as they left the house. Rachel met Carole's eyes and she knew that the woman was smiling just for her.

"No, Rachel. Thank _you," _she said warmly, her voice filled with hope before retreating back into her house and closing the door behind her.

As they headed towards Finn's bike, Rachel lost herself in her thoughts and idly wished that all parents were as supportive and loving as Carole Hudson.

The world would be a much happier place.

* * *

Don't stop reviewin'!


	20. Retaliation

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Retaliation**

* * *

"How do I look?" Finn asked for the fourth time as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom. He was frantically fixing his hair and making sure that he looked presentable for his mom as he got ready to meet her for the third time in the past week.

"You look great, just like you always do," Rachel reassured him, glancing over his broad frame at the dark jeans and plaid shirt that he wore over a light blue tee. He had dug all of his old clothes out of the closet and started to wear them for his mother, hoping to make a good impression on her. In Rachel's opinion she had never seen him look more relaxed and carefree; so unlike the leather-clad misfit she had met a month ago. So far, rebuilding Finn's relationship with his mother had really opened Rachel up to a different side of him that she hadn't known before. He was more honest with his emotions and rarely let his anger take control of him anymore. She couldn't have been more proud of the progress he was making with Carole as they continued their lunch dates. "Where are you going today?"

"The same little bistro as last time. I really want to take you there one night, it's not too far from here," he said casually, but Rachel bit her lip when she thought about leaving the safety that Finn's apartment provided her. It had been over a week since she had seen Ramon on the fourth of July, but his threats were still echoing in her ears like it had happened yesterday. She just didn't feel safe being out on her own without Finn or her friends to protect her. Rachel usually stayed at either Santana's or Kurt's house for the afternoon when Finn went out with his mother. It made her feel safer, more secure.

"Maybe," she said, a tinge of worry in her tone. Finn picked up on it immediately and turned his attention from his reflection to his girlfriend, who was huddled next to him at his side. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close and she found comfort in the action.

"Hey," he cooed gently, instinctively knowing why she was so tense. "You know I would never let anything happen to you, Rachel. Ramon would be an idiot to try and start something in public, and I think your threat to report him to your dad really scared him. No one has even heard from him since the fourth of July, not even his connections." A shiver shook down her spine when she thought about that night and how drastically it had changed her life. "I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either."

"I can't help it, Finn. I'm still so scared," Rachel knew that Ramon had the power and the ambition to ruin both her life and Finn's; all he had to do was make the first move against them. "The last time you came up against him his crew beat you bloody. What happens if he takes it to the extreme next time? What if you end up dead?"

"You know I won't let that happen, Rachel. Believe it or not, Ramon has his own reputation to uphold, and he can't do that if he ends up in jail. Right now he's trying to protect his own ass, and in my opinion he values that more than his little vendetta with us," he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead that was meant to chase away her fears, but it only gave her a temporary solace. It didn't matter how many words of comfort he tried to soothe her with; her mind was constantly filled with scenarios and situations that chilled her blood to ice.

But instead of wallowing in her anxiety, she put a smile on her face and tried to look consoled for Finn's sake. She knew that he wouldn't leave until he had eased her fears, so she kissed him on the cheek and smoothed out the lapels on his shirt.

"You're right. I'm just worrying too much." She said for his benefit. "You're never gone for too long anyway."

He sighed deeply. "I just want some time alone with her, you know? We were always close and I've missed having her in my life so much. It's been nice reconnecting with her."

"I'm so proud of you," she said fondly, the honesty ringing in her tone. "And you can take all the time you need. I can tell that you're both trying to make up for a lot of lost time and I'm happy that you're opening up to her."

"I'm trying," he replied, his tone heavy. "It's been hard, but I really feel like myself again, you know?" He smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek, cupping her face softly. "I haven't been this happy since high school." He leaned in to place a light, yet passionate kiss on her willing lips. She loved the feeling of his smooth, shaved face on her skin, and his lips were warm and firm on hers.

"I can tell," she said, staring into the depths of his dark eyes. They used to be thick with anger and pain, but now they were glowing with affection and warmth. The peaceful calm that had settled into his features made him look years younger, and without the dark jeans and leather, he looked like the epitome of the boy-next door.

"So what are your plans for this afternoon? Are you going to Kurt's house again?"

"No, he's off with his dad in DC for the next few weeks. The congressman is a very busy man," she said dryly, already missing her best friend. "He should be back right before it's time for us to leave for New York."

"Ah," he said simply, and she idly wondered when they were going to start planning out their future in the big city. It was barely a month away since classes started in late-August, but she didn't want to burden him with those problems yet. He had just reconnected with his mother and she didn't want to pull him away from that so quickly.

"I called Santana and she's going to come over. Apparently her apartment building is being sprayed for bedbugs, so instead of hanging out there she's going to spend the day with me and crash here tonight."

"Awesome," he said genuinely, glancing at the time on his cell phone. "When is she getting here?"

"I don't know," Rachel replied. "Soon, I hope." Finn frowned as he shoved his keys in his pocket.

"Well, I don't want to leave until she gets here. I can't leave you alone," she placed a gracious kiss on his cheek with a light giggle.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't keep your mom waiting," Finn gave her a stern look and she rolled her eyes liberally, reaching for her cell. "It's a good thing that I find your over-protectiveness sexy, Finn," he hummed in appreciation while she called Santana to appease his demands. She picked up on the second ring, sounding distracted.

"What's up, Short Stack?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know when you're getting here. Finn is getting restless and he has to meet his mom."

"Well, I'm in the car. I have to take Mama to my Auntie's house so you'll just have to wait. I should be there within the next half an hour."

"Alright, drive safely. Tell your Mama I said hi."

"Will do, Rachel. See you soon." She hung up on her friend and relayed the message to Finn, who did not look amused at the news. A deep frown wrinkled his face and his body went tense as he pulled away from her, reminding her of the way he used to act when they'd first met. He started rummaging around the top drawer of his dresser for something as she watched him in silence. When he pulled out his closed switchblade, holding it out for her to see, her heart stopped beating in her chest as he flicked his wrist and opened the blade.

"Take this," he ordered, his voice firm. She stared at the light reflecting off the blade and felt her skin crawling like insects were creeping over her flesh. "As protection."

"Finn," she explained, shaking her head. "I can't. . ."

_"Please," _he interrupted, his eyes no longer soft with mirth but hard with tension. "Take the knife, Rachel. Just in case I can't protect you."

"Alright," grabbing the knife, her voice was shaking as much as her hands were as she held the weapon and stared at it, wondering for a moment what it would be like to use it. She could still remember the day that Finn had answered the door with it concealed in his hands, like she was an enemy about to strike at any moment. Would she be able to wield it and protect herself against an attacker? She had a sickening feeling in her gut that the answer was no. "But what about you?" She asked. "This is your weapon. What if you need it?"

"I won't," he reassured her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "I can take care of myself." She nodded her head, wanting to believe him _so _badly, but the nightmares of his bruised and swollen face still haunted her at night and she knew what Ramon was capable of.

"Alright," she took the knife and slipped it in the pocket of her light summer shorts. Finn kissed her once more, his lips lingering on hers for a blissful moment that she never wanted to end.

But he pulled away from her eventually, leaving her in the bedroom of his apartment all by herself as he walked out, closed the front door behind him, and went to meet his mother. She felt naked for a moment, almost exposed as she stood there without any company to distract her from her racing thoughts. The knife felt heavy in her pocket, and she knew she needed to find a distraction until Santana arrived as she went into the living room and secured the many locks on the front door.

She watched TV to fill the time before Santana arrived, flipping through channels and watching soap operas on daytime television. Santana eventually sent her a text that said that she was minutes away, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she waited for her to arrive. When there was a knock on the door a few minutes later, Rachel practically jumped off the couch to go and answer it, ripping it open with a huge smile and a sigh of relief.

"Finally! I was practically _dying_ from boredom. . ." she said, but when she looked up at the person standing behind her door she let out a scream of terror before frantically trying to shut it once more.

It wasn't who she had been expecting.

"Not so fast, sweetheart!" Ramon Ruiz was gazing down at her with malice in his gaze, and he blocked the entrance of the door with his tall, firm body as he pushed his way into Finn's apartment. He was alone, and for that Rachel was grateful, but there was an anger in his eyes that was directed solely at her while she stood in Finn's living room, completely helpless as Ramon intruded her safe haven.

"What do you want?" She managed to spit out in a shaky breath. Her hands were trembling but she could feel the weight of the knife in her pocket and knew that she wasn't completely defenseless. But with Ramon blocking her only exit, she instinctively knew that she was trapped.

"Where's Finn?" He asked, his eyes darting around the space. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"He's not here," she said honestly, and the adrenaline pumping through her veins was starting to make her dizzy. "But he'll be back any second so you should probably leave before he sees you here." She tried to lie, as a bluff to chase him away, but he wasn't buying it.

"Like I give a shit about Hudson. I'm here for you, baby." His voice sent shivers down her spine and she began to panic.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" She screamed, her voice borderline hysterical as she lost the tenuous grip she'd had on her emotions. Ramon laughed at her cruelly, the sick, guttural sound of it making her feel dirty.

"Because you made it personal, baby," he seethed, his voice like liquid poison. "You threatened me and my entire operation. I can't have any loose ends hanging around, trying to take me down. You need to be _dealt _with. Hudson be damned." She didn't like the way his eyes narrowed as he started to walk towards her, like a lion stalking it's prey. She felt the overwhelming need to run, to put as much space between her and the intruder as possible as she started to back away from him slowly. Her hand reached for her pocket and the concealed knife hidden there as he started to come closer to her.

"You're making a huge mistake, Ramon," she said with more confidence than she felt. "If you come any closer then you're going to regret it." He grinned sadistically and took another large step, his menacing glare filling her heart with fear.

"The only thing I regret is not killing Hudson when I had the chance. Now _you're_ the one whose going to pay off his debts to me." Rachel's eyes shot open in fear as he lunged for her, and as he closed the distance between them she pulled the knife out of her pocket and triggered the blade, slashing the air in front of her and feeling the weapon connect with flesh. She dragged the knife across his skin with her eyes shut in fear, not knowing what she was cutting at but trying to dig the knife in as far as it could go. His loud bellowing filled the silence of the room, and when she opened her eyes she first glanced down at the blood-stained knife before looking up at the mangled face of her attacker.

She had cut him from the right temple to the left jaw, a diagonal slash across his face that was bleeding profusely, dripping the crimson liquid down his face and neck. As he gripped his face, trying to staunch the blood flow, she realized that she had cut his right eye as well as he wailed and moaned in agony.

"You_ bitch!_" He roared, and she was about to run for freedom when his fist came out of nowhere, bashing her head and making her drop the knife as her vision blurred out of focus. She stumbled as he continued to moan in agony, and her legs buckled underneath her as she tried to crawl away from him in vain. He grabbed her by the legs, dragging her towards him as she tried to kick his hands away. Her head was pounding and she was about to scream when another voice filled the room.

_"What the hell!?" _Rachel looked up, and in her blurry vision she saw Santana standing in the door-frame, looking at the scene in front of her with her face frozen in horror. There was blood everywhere, and Ramon was still reaching for Rachel as she struggled on the floor, her strength quickly waning from the effort to fight him.

"Get Finn!" Rachel cried, her voice frantic as she continued to struggle. She still felt dizzy and couldn't pull her body up from the floor. Ramon looked up at the intruder and quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to chase after Santana as well so there wouldn't be any witnesses. Rachel used all the energy she had left and grabbed his pant legs as he tried to reach her, effectively tripping him and allowing Santana the chance to escape. If Rachel couldn't protect herself, then at least she could try and protect her friend. "Run! Get Finn!" Santana bolted from the door like the apartment was on fire, and all Rachel could do was breathe in a sigh of relief that her friend would be spared.

"Shut up!" Ramon roared, kicking his feet wildly and making contact with Rachel's head once more. With two blows to the temple she was barely staying conscious, and felt herself slipping fast as darkness filled her vision. She watched as Ramon pulled himself to his feet, the blood still dripping freely from his wounds as he stood over Rachel's unmoving body. Crouching down to his haunches, his mouth pulled up into a bloody smirk as the crimson fluid stained his teeth and made him look like a veritable monster. "Your friend got away, but I can't say the same for you," he taunted, and she could feel the energy fading from her body as she blinked past her blurry vision. "And Finn will never get here in time to stop me."

Her head felt so heavy, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes, but she knew that if she succumbed to the pull of sleep then she would never wake up again. Instead she forced herself to look up into the eyes of her attacker, the man who had made every single one of her nightmares come to life, and lost herself in his bloody gaze. At least now he would forever look as nightmarish as she had always perceived him to be as his scar shined with dripping blood.

A loud click could be heard in the room, but to Rachel it sounded very far away as she started to lose her grip on reality. It was a cold, hollow noise, that made her drooping eyes snap open when she saw the instant look of panic on her attacker's face.

"Get the fuck away from her," an even, low voice said. It was a hard, angry voice that sounded very familiar to Rachel as she tried to remain conscious, but she was annoyed because the voice was interrupting her sleep. She was so very tired.

"Finn," her attacker said, getting back to his feet as she looked up at the man who was holding a sleek, black handgun in both of his hands. It was the man she loved, the man who had come back for her. The click that she had heard was the cocking of a gun, and Ramon lifted his hands up in a show of innocence. "Let's not get hasty now, Finn. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

"It seems like it's too late for that, Ramon." Rachel looked up at the coldness in Finn's eyes and she could barely recognize her boyfriend as the anger radiated off of him in waves. He looked absolutely livid, and his finger was practically twitching as it rested on the trigger. "You began this and now I'm going to end it."

"And what will the little princess think when she watches her boyfriend become a cold-blooded killer?" Finn's gaze met hers for a split second and she could see the anguish in his eyes as he stared at her battered body. She wanted to desperately to say something or run to him but she was in too much agony. She couldn't even move from her sprawled position on the floor, and she definitely couldn't speak. Finn's sudden presence was the only thing keeping her from passing out completely. "Do you think she'll come visit you in jail?" Finn hesitated for a moment, his gaze steely as he gripped the gun in his hands. Rachel didn't even know that he _owned _a gun, but it made sense to her in retrospect. He'd always been so adamant that he could protect himself. Now Rachel knew the reason why.

"You should have left her out of this," he warned, his voice brimming with rage. "This was between you and me."

"Yeah, until she kicked me in the balls and threatened my operation."

"She also fucked up your face pretty badly, in case you hadn't noticed." He said dryly. "I hope you like eye patches." Ramon let out a growl of frustration and covered the eye that was still bleeding.

"This isn't over," he warned them as Rachel's vision grew darker and darker with each passing moment. She was fading fast and could no longer hold on to consciousness as her lingering energy dissipated. "When I come back with my crew, you're both _dead!"_

"Your threats mean nothing to me anymore, Ramon." Finn said, his voice dangerously low. "Now get the fuck out of my apartment before my finger slips." Ramon hesitated for a moment before pushing past Finn, leaving the apartment with a string of curses slipping through his lips. When he was gone and Rachel was certain that she and Finn were safe from her attacker, she finally let go of the tendrils of consciousness that she had been clinging to and fell into the darkness, where her fears could not follow her.

* * *

"Rachel!" Finn screamed in the emptiness of his apartment, his hands shaking as he placed the gun on the floor besides Rachel's unconscious body. His heart was pounding furiously as he took in the large bruise on the side of her face, already swollen and mottled with color as her body stayed limp on the floor. "Baby," he said, lightly shaking her. "Baby, please wake up," he cried, feeling the tears drip down his cheeks as he stared down at her peaceful face. God, she was so beautiful; so untouchable and perfect. He had ruined all of that. Because of him her peaceful life had been dragged into the dirt, just like what he had done to himself.

No more. He would rather rot in prison for the rest of his life than further jeopardize this girl's life and her ambitious future. She deserved so much more than a reckless criminal like him. No matter how hard he tried to change, he was still going to bring her nothing but trouble and Finn knew that it was up to him to fix it.

He finally knew what he had to do.

"Where is she?" Santana said, bursting into the apartment frantically. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to his girl if she hadn't called him. She sobbed softly as his best friend crouched next to Rachel's unconscious form. "What happened?"

"She passed out. I think he hit her or something," his blood was boiling at the thought of Rachel suffering when he had promised to protect her from Ramon. Shame filled him to the core when he thought about the panic he saw in her eyes, and with grim realization, he knew that he could have prevented this right from the start. He should have listened to her; Rachel had been right all along. "I've got to stop him, Santana. I have to keep her safe."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," he said, his voice firm. He reached for the gun and put on the safety before slipping it into the waistband of his jeans. "I have to be a man and do the right thing."

"Finn," she said warily, not liking the look of gritty determination in his eyes. "What's the plan?" Santana was almost afraid to hear the answer, but he didn't provide her one as he scooped Rachel's unconscious body into his arms and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the one person who can help me," he said, his back facing her as he stood in the door-frame. "Are you coming with me? I need you to drive."

"Yes," she said, getting up and following him out of the apartment while he resolved himself to his plan. There was only one way to solve the problem of Ramon and keep Rachel safe for good, and only one man could help him with this monumental task.

He told Santana where to go, and she was stunned at the command but silent throughout the drive, maneuvering the vehicle as gently as possible while Finn held onto Rachel in the backseat. When they pulled up in front of the large, decorated house, Finn knew that he was sealing his own fate, but he disregarded his own feelings, held Rachel close, and carried her up to the front door. With Santana at his side she rang the doorbell, and they waited with bated breath as their savior answered the door.

"Judge Berry," Finn said grimly, holding the man's daughter in his arms while he stared at them in silent shock. "We need your help."

* * *

Don't stop reviewin'!


	21. This Means War

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: This Means War**

* * *

When Rachel opened her tired eyes once more, it felt like she had been asleep for a very long time. Her limbs felt heavy and achy, and there was a throbbing pain in her face that stung with every twitch as she tried to focus on her surroundings. There was a familiar kind of warmth around her, a pleasant feeling of calm that made her feel safe and protected. It made her feel like she was home.

So when her eyesight focused and she took in the pastel colored-paint, the plethora of Broadway posters surrounding a white four-posted bed, Rachel had to blink a few times, triggering the pain so she made sure the moment was real. What was she doing in her old bedroom when she hadn't stepped foot in her house in weeks? How did she get here?

The events of the afternoon came back to her in a flash of memory; the look of hatred in Ramon's bloody gaze reminding her why her face was in so much agony. She weakly tried to sit up, only managing to pull some of her comforter off of her and revealing the various bruises that mottled her flesh. If her arms and legs looked this damaged, she didn't even want to think about what her face looked like. She winced as she tried to touch the swollen skin above her eye, aggravating the bruised skin. Sighing in misery, she looked up when her door opened, revealing Santana with an ice pack, seemingly surprised to find her awake.

"Rachel!" She cried, her voice filled with relief. "_Ay Dios_, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Santana," Rachel replied softly, her head throbbing with every sound she uttered. "What happened? Where's Finn?" The last thing she could remember was the coldness of his angry eyes and the shining black gun that he was pointing at Ramon. It triggered a wave of panic that chilled her to the bone. "What happened to Ramon?"

"Calm down Rachel. Ramon got away and Finn is safe. He's downstairs talking to your dads." Rachel nodded her head until the statement finally sunk in.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Santana let out a huge sigh and tried to explain.

"Finn was able to chase Ramon off, and he brought you here in order to keep you safe. The apartment is now a target and there was really no other choice," she sighed and shook her head. "I think he's finally realized what he needs to do. He's talking to the Judge right now and they're trying to set up a plan to take Ramon down."

"I need to see them," she said instantly, taking the ice pack from Santana and placing it over her swollen face. "I need to talk to them right now." She tried to pull herself up from the bed, but she was still too weak as the Latina tried to hold her back.

"Just where do you think you're going, Rachel? Calm yourself!"

"Help me get to them, Santana," her voice was thick with worry as she held onto her hands. "I need to know what they're talking about." She squeezed them for emphasis and her friend hesitated before trying to help support her weight.

"You're one of the craziest girls I've ever known, did you know that? And that's coming from _me," _Rachel grinned as she helped her maintain balance while making their way downstairs. She could hear the raised voices as soon as she cleared the landing to the first floor, and she followed the sound until they were standing outside of Judge Berry's private office.

"We've searched the warehouses by the highway before," came the stern voice of her father. "No one has ever found any evidence of any drug storage units there."

"He's there," Finn reassured them, and Rachel poked her head inside to watch the scene unfold for herself. "I know he is, he has a secret unit there. I already told you where to look and now you're just wasting time. He could be clearing everything out _right now_."

"I already called the police chief, Finn. They're doing their best." She winced as Finn slammed his fist down on her father's large mahogany desk.

"That's not good enough! He needs to pay for what he did to Rachel." The anger in his tone was thick with vengeance and Rachel hated seeing him act this way. It was like he had completely reverted back into the guy he had been when they'd met, even though he had made so much progress. Her Daddy's eyes narrowed into slits of impatience as they stared each other down.

"You need to calm down, son. That anger is going to get you in trouble if you don't let some of it go. I want Ramon to pay for what he did too, but you need to remember our deal. If you want me to ignore your involvement in Ramon's operation in exchange for information then you can't get in trouble again. Not even a parking ticket, or else I can't save you from the repercussions of violating your parole and whatever other crimes you've committed over the past few months." Rachel's heart was pounding as she heard the terms of the deal and Finn nodded firmly as her father crossed his arms over his chest. She never thought that her father would be capable of reasoning with _Finn Hudson _of all people, but apparently his information about Ramon was too valuable to ignore. But her father's grim expression gave her pause as he continued angrily. "However, don't think of this deal as any kind of acceptance in regards to your relationship with my daughter. Nothing would have happened to her if you had kept your distance in the first place."

"I love your daughter," Finn replied angrily while her Papa watched the whole scene in silence. No one even noticed Rachel, who was trying her best to eavesdrop in secret with Santana at her side keeping her balanced.

"You're not good enough for her," LeRoy's response was firm and filled with condescension as they stared one another down. "You'll _never _be good enough for her." Finn's fists were clenched at his side and both men looked like they wanted to strike the other one down. Rachel could stay silent no longer and quietly rapped on the door-frame, signaling her presence and grabbing the attention of the men in the room.

Three heads snapped in her direction as the hollow sound filled the air, and as if they were of one mind they all stepped towards her, various looks of shock and concern on their faces as they called her name in unison.

_"Rachel!"_ She would have laughed if the moment wasn't so stressful and held onto the door-frame for support.

"Finn, can you wait for me in my room? I need to speak to my dads," she said evenly, looking in their eyes for the first time since she'd left her house on her own personal independence day. Finn nodded, frowning at her fathers before stepping out of the room. She nodded to Santana, feeling stronger than before, and was left alone with her dads who were staring at her with barely concealed tears in their eyes.

"Oh baby," Hiram cried, "your beautiful face."

"It'll heal," with a shrug and shake of her head, she brushed off their concern as her skin continued to sting under the cold compress. It was another tense moment before either person spoke again.

"How are you feeling?" LeRoy asked firmly, standing behind his desk and looking like the epitome of a judge.

"Tired," she said honestly. "Very, very tired."

"Rachel," her father sighed heavily, leaning on his desk for support. "Why didn't you tell us about your connection with Ramon Ruiz before? We could have helped you."

"I wanted to," she said, thinking about the times she had begged Finn to go to the police only to have him decline. "But be serious, If I had told you the truth about everything, including my relationship with Finn, you never would have wanted to help me. You would have tried to get me as far away from Lima as possible."

"We only want what's best for you." Hiram said firmly.

"You want me to stay your little girl for the rest of my life but it's too late for that. We're in serious trouble now. Not just me and Finn, but you as well. He knows that I'm your daughter and he wants his revenge, especially if Finn helps you take him down."

"I already called the DA and the police chief, Rachel. We're working on tracking down Ramon right now thanks to the information Finn has given us." Rachel nodded her head as some of her fears were alleviated.

"What's going to happen to Finn?"

"We made a deal in order to get more information out of him. As long as he stays out of trouble I'm willing to overlook his crimes as a drug runner for Ruiz as thanks for his cooperation. He's given us invaluable information in regards to the trafficking scene in Lima and for that I'm grateful." Rachel nodded her head, her heart filled with pride that Finn finally did the right thing and went to the police to solve his problems. "But that doesn't mean he's in our good graces, Rachel. How could an innocent, sweet girl like you fall for a boy like Finn Hudson? I just don't understand."

"He's more than just his reputation, Daddy," she explained, finally having the opportunity to defend their relationship to her fathers. It was the moment she had been dreading since she had fallen for Finn. "He might have had his problems in the past but he's a good person whose simply lost his way. I know in my heart that he truly cares about me, and I feel the same about him."

"He's a menace," her father retorted while Hiram stayed silent. "He already ruined his own life and I'll be damned if I watch him ruin yours."

"I didn't even_ have_ a life until I met Finn," she seethed, her eyes narrowing into slits of anger as she countered her father's claims. "And since he's given me more love and support in the past month than both of you combined, you don't have the right to pass judgment on him." She stared down her father and they were locked in a silent war until she heard her Papa sigh in melancholy.

"Enough of this," he said, shaking his head. "I can't stand silent about this anymore."

"Hiram?" Her daddy asked, breaking the spell of tension that was cast over the room.

"Can't you see what we've done to her, LeRoy? Can't you see how much she resents us?" In that moment Rachel felt very small as a trail of tears slipped down his face.

"Papa?" She took a step towards him as he sunk into one of the plush chairs by her Daddy's desk, his head falling into his hands. "I don't. . .", she wanted to deny what he'd said but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. The truth was that she _did_ resent her fathers for their overprotective nature, and it was a feeling that she couldn't just wish away. "I never wanted to feel like this but you're not giving me what I need. I thought you would be happy that I got into NYADA. Did you know that they only take in about 25 students a year? This has been my dream since I could walk and you've always pretended like it didn't even exist. Like I would wake up one morning and change my mind. Well guess what, Dads? It's 15 years later and I _still _want to see my name in lights. But what kills me the most about all of this is that you don't want that for me. You don't want to share that with me. You don't want to see me grow as a person, as a woman. You want to keep me as a child forever and I can't be that person anymore." She was crying by the end of her confession, the tears falling past her lashes before she even realized it as her vision blurred and voice hitched. "I just want your support, Dads. I want to go to New York and know that you're proud of me, with or without your money."

"Rachel," her Daddy's voice was soft, like the man from her past who used to look in her closet to make sure there were no monsters, or place kisses on her boo-boos so the pain would go away. "We will always be proud of you, no matter what future you choose. You're right about me, about us. We wanted to protect you so much that we were afraid to let you live. In doing that we pushed you so far away you were out of our reach." Her father approached her slowly, his tone hesitant. "From now on, we just want you to be happy. We said it before, but we truly mean it this time. These past few weeks have been torture for us and after everything you've been through we just want you to be safe and happy until it's time to leave for school."

A gleam of hope bubbled in her chest but she didn't dare believe it until she heard the words of confirmation from his own mouth. "You mean, you'll pay for me to go to school in New York?" Her father looked slightly terrified at the thought, but nodded his head anyway.

"It was wrong of us, of _me, _to try to hold you back because I was scared. It'll be hard to let you go, but I would rather know that you're safe halfway across the country than worry about you here in Ohio." His smile was strained, but sincere as she spanned the distance to his desk and enveloped him in a grateful hug, ignoring the urge she felt to mention Finn's plan to come with her. They would have to deal with that after they caught Ramon.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Dads. I just didn't know what else I could do or say to make you understand." Her father kissed her forehead tenderly.

"There's nothing more to say, Rachel. Your dads are going to fix everything. We're gonna find Ramon, you're going to go to New York, and everything is going to be fine." Hiram stood by their side, beaming as he tried to reassure his husband and daughter.

She could only hope that he was right.

"I need to go talk to Finn," she said, watching their expressions harden when she mentioned her boyfriend's name. Sure, they might be supportive of her plans for New York, but the topic of Finn was still raw and she didn't want to fight with her dads anymore. She was so damn tired of fighting.

"He did the right thing coming to us, Rachel. Let's just hope he continues to make good choices until this thing with Ramon blows over." He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. "With him still on parole he can't afford to make any more mistakes, though I am surprised at his behavior."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Well, compared to the misfit I knew last year he seems like a completely different person now," LeRoy shot his daughter a weak smile. "I can only hope that some of your more positive attributes have rubbed off on him."

"He's changed a lot," she said proudly. "He wants us to be safe just as much as you do."

"I can tell. For that, Finn Hudson can't be faulted." It was the closest thing to praise she was going to get out of her dads, but it was enough for her. If Judge Berry himself could sense a difference in Finn, then he had truly changed for the better. "But do not take my kind words as acceptance. After this issue with Ramon is finished we're going to have to figure out his role in your future." She nodded her head, wondering the same thing.

"He's scared right now, I can tell," she said, knowing he must be out of his comfort zone. "Ramon has put him through a lot."

"Well hopefully he won't be able to hurt anyone else after tonight. Go and talk to Finn. I need to call Finn's parole officer and clear our deal with him." She gave her Papa a hug before leaving the office and went upstairs to her room, where Santana and Finn were waiting for her. Finn was pacing with his face pinched in worry and Santana was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling until she walked in and shut the door behind her. Finn was at her side in an instant, taking the cold compress that was still clutched in her hands and checking the bruises on her face. From where she was standing she could see her refection in her mirror, and she whined when she saw the state of her face. There was bruising from her forehead to the curve of her cheekbone, and her eye was black and slightly swollen.

"I'm going to kill him for this," Finn's voice was dark as he looked her over again and again. He began to pepper tiny kisses on the skin that wasn't bruised, lingering on her lips as she began to cry softly. How could he be so tender with her but threaten so much violence on another? Had Finn really changed at all or was he still the same angry, violent boy he had always been?

"You can't say that, Finn. You can't even _think_ it," she looked into his eyes and begged for him to understand. "My dads told me about the deal you made with them. You need to stay out of trouble and let the police handle everything from now on."

"Yeah," Santana agreed from the bed, trying to avoid her eyes from the sentimental scene in front of her. "Like you should have done from the fucking start." Finn ripped himself away from her, the anger building around him as he faced Santana.

"Do you realize what he could have done to her?" He roared, his words triggering the memory of her lying helpless on the floor, suffering while Ramon wanted vengeance. No one needed to elaborate any further. They knew perfectly well what Ramon could have done to her, and none of it was pleasant. "He needs to pay for what he's done. For what he tried to do." Rachel shook her head as a terrifying thought entered her mind.

"Where's the gun, Finn?" She asked suddenly, grabbing his attention once more as he turned to face her. The look in his eyes were guarded, cold.

"It's at the apartment."

"You're lying," she replied instantly. "You would never leave your house without a weapon after what happened with Ramon. So where is it?" It looked like he wanted to lie again, but instead he pulled the gun out of the back pocket of his jeans, holding it in his hands while the blood drained from her face. She didn't like guns, and she didn't like seeing Finn with one.

"Put it on the dresser," she said in an even tone, trying to sound commanding. Finn's grip tightened on it instead.

"I need to protect you, Rachel. Ramon isn't going to stop, especially if the police find his warehouse. Then we'll really be targets and you're too vulnerable. . ."

_"You can't protect me anymore, Finn!"_ She screamed, interrupting him and shocking them all as he looked at her, wounded. "This is bigger than you and me. This is bigger than all of us." She said, pointing to Santana. "You'll go to_ jail_ if you go after him, Finn. I thought you were coming to New York with me? You can't go to New York if you're in jail, and I won't watch you sabotage yourself." He looked like he wanted to argue with her, and the gun in his hands was making her more than a little nervous, but he broke eye contact and became very silent as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"I was the one who got you involved in this, Rachel. It's all my fault and I have to be the one to fix it." She shook her head, stepping closer to him while Santana watched in silence.

"No you don't, Finn. You're not responsible for what Ramon did, you can't blame yourself, and you_ can't_ stop him. The police can take over now, okay? Now please, hide the gun before my dad sees it. If he knew you were carrying a concealed weapon in his house he would rescind his deal in a heartbeat." Finally, after a few tense moments he nodded, and placed the handgun on her bedside table, next to her hairbrush and Santana's handbag.

"The police better find him," Finn spit through gritted teeth as he stepped away from the gun and went to Rachel's side. "I told them everything they needed to know." She tried to ease the stress from him by placing a soft kiss on his lips, feeling some of the anger dissipate as he held her. Santana coughed awkwardly and she broke the kiss, blushing slightly as she cleared her throat.

"Let's go downstairs and see if Daddy spoke to the police chief again. They should know something by now." Finn nodded and the three friends went downstairs together, calling Rachel's dads into the living room. They sat around and discussed the developing news as Rachel sat in rapt attention.

"They did a sweep of the warehouses and found the storage units that Finn described. Cocaine, Pills, Heroin; these guys had a little of everything. A few of his guys were arrested, but Ramon and the top members of his crew are still on the loose."

"I know where we can find them," Finn said instantly. "I can lead you to them." Rachel sat next to him on the couch, holding his hand tightly in hers while her fathers noticed the simple action. She refused to hide her affections for Finn in front of them, though. They were going to have to learn how to deal with their relationship if they wanted them to cooperate.

"We might need you to talk to the police for us, Finn. You might be our last chance to track him down." Rachel's pulse was racing at the thought of Finn being involved in Ramon's arrest, but he saw no issue in it. Finn was more than eager to describe all of Ramon's favorite haunts as LeRoy wrote them down to report back to the police. LeRoy hummed in appreciation as he scribbled down the information and Finn was about to give him even more details when his cell phone began to ring. Staring at the screen, his features became stern and angry as he read the name. "It's him," Finn said firmly. "Ramon is calling me."

"Put him on speaker phone so we can hear," Santana said. "We can all be witnesses." Finn looked to Judge Berry for approval and the man nodded as Finn answered the call.

"What do you want?" Finn growled, his anger thick as he spoke to Ramon. Rachel's blood chilled to ice when the familiar voice could be heard in her home.

"I knew you were going to turn into a slimy narc, Hudson," Ramon seethed, his gritty voice sounding far away through the speaker-phone. "It was bad enough messing with me, but when you fuck with my business that's when I really take offense."

"You should have stayed away from Rachel, Ramon. I did what needed to be done."

"Well, you're the one who started this war, Hudson and it's my turn to retaliate. Now the casualties are all on you." The phone call was cut off then, the flat dial tone ringing in the house, and Rachel was already frightened when the sound of squealing tires echoed down her block. She looked around her in fear as the noise registered on everyone's faces, and when she heard the loud piercing of broken glass Finn reached for her and supported her head while they ducked for cover.

"Get down!" The shattered glass rained on them in the living room, and Rachel looked up to see a fireball, a Molotov cocktail, ignite the curtains and carpet of her living room as it landed on the floor. Flames and smoke filled the air while a scream ripped from her lips. Hiram got up and quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from the kitchen while her Daddy immediately called the fire department. Finn was at her side and got her up from the floor, being careful of her injuries, and made sure that she and Santana were away from the broken glass and charred fabrics and moving towards fresh air. Her fathers were yelling as they reached the back door, and she suddenly began to panic when she turned around and realized that Finn was no longer at her side.

"Finn?" She called as her fathers tried to get the fire under control. The flames were no longer spreading as a thick white smoke of carbon dioxide filled the air, depleting the oxygen and killing the fire. The alarms had gone off in the house, and she could hear the echoes of fire engines already heading down the road, followed closely by police sirens.

When the Judge's house was on fire, people moved _very _fast.

"Rachel, get outside!" Her Daddy gently pushed her towards the door while she tried to re-enter the house and look for Finn, but she fought against him as she started to panic. "You can't breathe this smoke in, it's not good for you. The fire isn't that bad but you need to stay away."

"Where's Finn?" She asked, and watched as he suddenly reappeared, walking down the stairs with a look of grim determination on his features. Avoiding eye contact, he walked up to her with apologies in his eyes as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, right in front of her Daddy. His behavior was scaring her as he started to back away from her.

"Finn?" She asked, not liking the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," was all he said, and with a heavy pounding of her heart she suddenly realized why he had gone upstairs. "I love you."

"Finn?" She repeated, a bit more hysterically this time, and he didn't say anything else as he turned around and walked out the front door, pushing through the cloud of smoke and carbon dioxide as Hiram finally extinguished the lingering flames. Half of the living room was charred beyond recognition as the fire engines came closer, and despite Hiram and LeRoy's command to exit the house she ran to the stairs, heading to the second floor and entering her bedroom to see the evidence for herself.

The first thing she noticed was that the gun was missing. The spot on her nightstand where the gun had been sitting was now vacant, and Santana's handbag was open with some of the contents spilling out. When she realized that her car keys were gone as well, Rachel ran back downstairs, heading out the front door while her lawn was swarming with cops and firemen.

"Finn?" She yelled, calling his voice in vain. She didn't have to look at the driveway to know that her car was missing, but the proof of it turned her stomach into lead. _"Finn!" _She wailed, the fear striking her right in the heart when she realized the choice he had made. Her fathers joined her in the yard, staring up at their battered home that looked just as broken as her heart as she collapsed into their arms and cried.

Finn had the gun, and he knew exactly where to go.

Ramon might have won the battle, but Finn was ready to end this war for good.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go before the epilogue!

Don't stop reviewin'!


	22. Verdict

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Verdict**

* * *

The streets were dark as Finn maneuvered Santana's car throughout the back roads of the rural town. Trying to avoid all major crossroads, his entire being was alert for any other cars around him as paranoia ate at his resolve. It was wrong to take his best friend's car, he knew that, but he had to find Ramon somehow and end this vendetta for good. Knowing Judge Berry the car was probably reported as stolen already, so he checked every corner for the cops before continuing his personal mission. The gun was sitting on the passengers seat next to him; the cold black metal reflecting off of the street lights that infiltrated the windows of the old, worn down sedan, and he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white as the rage continued to course through him.

The scent of burning fabrics still lingered in his sinuses as he remembered how the smoke and flames had filled the room of Rachel's lovely home. What if the Berry's hadn't owned a fire extinguisher? What if Rachel had been sitting closer to the window, and had been burned by the blazing fireball? The bruises on her face were incentive enough to chase after Ramon, but after what happened to the Berry's house. . .

He couldn't stand idle about it anymore. It was his fault for dragging Rachel's family into his problems, and he didn't care if she hated him forever after this night, as long as she was safe from Ramon for good.

Her fathers were right. He wasn't good enough for her anyway, and he wasn't going to put her in danger ever again.

Turning the lights of the sedan off, he pulled into a parking lot on the border of Lima Heights and the town. It was a part of town he knew well, because it was right across from Santana's strip club, a Gentleman's Bar called _Cocktails._ Shifting into park, he instantly recognized the truck that was sitting in the front of the club, and the men that were gathered at the entrance, waiting to get inside.

It was Ramon and his crew, hanging out of the truck and loitering on the sidewalk, wasting time. It was a good thing Santana was still at Rachel's or else he wouldn't have come, but as long as the girls were safe he didn't care about the damage he was bound to cause. Grabbing the gun, he slowly got out of the car and was about to cross the street, when a steady, even voice could be heard in the darkness behind him.

"Put down the weapon, Hudson." Finn froze, gripping the gun in his hand while he turned to face the man emerging from the shadows. It was hard to see who it was in the dim parking lot, but after a moment he recognized the man that was standing across from him.

"Officer Bradley?" It was the cop who had pulled them over during one of their joyrides so long ago, the man who'd caught Rachel at the house party on the Fourth of July. He was alone, and his weapon wasn't raised, but there was a quiet authority in his gaze that Finn had to respect. "How did you know I was here?"

"I've been trailing your car for a while, Finn. You should know by now that it's been reported stolen," Finn nodded grimly, but he didn't relinquish the gun. "But we can make all of these problems go away if you just drop the gun and come with me to the station. Rachel is there waiting for you," his head snapped up in attention, the sound of his girlfriend's name making his heart lurch painfully in his chest.

"She is?"

"Yeah, she was the one who asked me to find you. She's at the station with her fathers, discussing the events of the evening and giving her testimony, and when she saw me Rachel personally asked me to bring you back. You and I both know that she cares about you a lot, so let's not break her heart tonight, okay?" The cop was speaking to Finn like he was standing out on the ledge of a building, ready to leap off towards his death. "We have a squad closing in on the club as we speak, Finn. It's over."

"Well if you_ did_ speak to Rachel, did you notice her face? Did you hear what happened to her house? I did that. I need to fix it."

"Not anymore, son. You don't have to do this, and by the way that gun is shaking in your hands, I can tell that you don't want to." Finn looked down at the weapon and was surprised to see that the cop was right. His entire arm was shaking from elbow to fingers and even when he gripped the gun tighter, the shaking did not stop. "Think about Rachel, Finn. Think about how much you care about her, how much this would hurt her. Give me the gun." Hot, bitter tears filled Finn's eyes as he thought about the look on Rachel's battered face when he had left her house. How could he be so careless with her feelings? In his urge for vengeance he had forgotten his love for Rachel, and he knew that if he crossed this line, she would never forgive him.

"Will you take me to her?" He said weakly, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Just give me the gun, Finn, and everything will be okay." He nodded miserably, feeling his guts churning as he passed the gun over to the officer. Before he could take the weapon, however, the sound of sirens filled the night as the cops began to close in on the cub. Finn watched as many of the men, Ramon included, took off on foot. The officer was instantly alert once more and removed his own gun from the holster, pushing Finn out of the way as he raised his voice at the criminals.

"Get down on the ground! Police!" Finn hit the ground hard, the air rushing out of his body as the gang of men opened fire on the tiny parking lot. He tried to get behind Santana's car for cover, like Officer Bradley was doing, and winced when the bullets hit into the side of his friend's vehicle. More police cars were pulling up to the spot, but Officer Bradley was a man alone when a single bullet ripped into his uniform, jerking his body in a spastic seizure until he landed face down on the ground, a puddle of blood instantly collecting underneath him.

"No!" It felt like time had stopped as he watched the lifeless body fall, his eyes blinking towards Finn once before they closed forever. Finn couldn't remember screaming the Officer's name, but he could remember gripping the gun he still held in his hand, aiming it at Ramon's crew, and repeatedly pulling the trigger as the sound of bullets and police sirens echoed in the night.

* * *

Rachel had been pacing around the police station waiting room for hours while she waited for somebody to give her some news about Finn and his whereabouts. They had reported the car stolen so he would be easier to trace, and when she had spotted Officer Bradley at the station earlier tonight she had begged for him to find Finn. He was the only cop that she knew, and even though she wasn't sure if she could trust him, she could only hope that he had the power to find Finn and bring him back in one piece.

Her Papa was still packing bags at their house so they could stay in a hotel for a few days, but at the moment her Daddy was speaking to the police chief behind closed doors, where Rachel couldn't hear them. The anxiety was building up inside of her in shivers of panic and she just wanted to know what was going on. No one was telling her anything and the longer she went without news, the more worried she became.

A few minutes later, it seemed like the quiet police station had exploded in anger, and cops began leaving the station in waves as others reported back from being on the job. People were being brought in by handcuffs, and she peeked through the windows around the waiting room to see if any of them were Finn. A sick feeling settled into her stomach as she watched the cops pull in various members of Ramon's crew, some of them beaten and bloody as they were dragged throughout the station. The cops who brought them in were somber, and quiet, and she noticed some of the people in uniform gather around one another in tears as she tried to put the pieces together herself.

Obviously, lives had been lost that night.

Waiting as patiently as she could, she couldn't control the wicked smirk of satisfaction when her nemesis, her tormentor, Ramon Ruiz was pulled into the station in handcuffs, fighting against the officers who tried to hold the massive man back. He had an officer at each side and he still struggled against them, which earned him a strong punch to the gut, courtesy of one of the officer's nightsticks. A sick sense of satisfaction filled her when she saw the pain register on his face, and she wasn't even ashamed of her own bloodthirstiness as they dragged him towards the back of the station to get his prints and a mugshot taken.

It was finally over. Ramon was arrested, his drug trafficking operation was destroyed, and his gang was sure to fall apart now that all the top members of his crew were in police custody.

So where was Finn?

The panic would not subside as the rest of Ramon's crew were pulled into the station, one by one. There was a somber atmosphere in the station even though she was separated from the cops, and she wanted to know what had happened to make them all look so miserable. That simple thought flew out of her head, however, when the final criminal was dragged down the corridors of the police station.

A criminal that looked heartbreakingly familiar to her.

"Finn!" she screamed, trying to open the door that led into the main area of the station. It was locked, and Rachel was forced to watch as a tall officer led him to a room away from Ramon and all of his crew, his head hanging low as his hands were bound behind his back by handcuffs. Her fists slamming against the thick panes of glass, she grabbed his attention as his eyes snapped up to meet hers. The look of utter despair in them made her fear the worst as he quickly looked away, too ashamed to hold her gaze. For a moment that wounded look pierced her painfully, left her feeling raw as she lost herself in his torment. It was an image that broke her heart in more ways then she thought was capable as they locked him away in an interrogation room while they dealt with Ramon and his crew.

She was filled with more questions than ever. What had happened to Finn? Was he being lumped into the same group as Ramon's crew or were they just keeping him for questions? No one was telling her anything and whatever hope she had left was quickly souring into a bitter kind of anger. Where was her father? When could she see Finn?

It took another half an hour of incessant doubting for Rachel to finally snap. She started banging on the windows that separated the civilians from the cops again, trying to get someone's attention, but the officers were too busy with their own work to notice her. Finally, an annoyed cop opened the door, narrowing his eyes at her while she shrunk in on herself. Gathering her courage together, she stood at full height and demanded respect.

"I need to speak to my father, he's in the chief's office. It's an emergency." The cop didn't look impressed, but he held the door open for her while leading her towards the office. He rapped on the door a few times until she could hear a strong voice commanding her to enter. The officer left her as she walked into the large, spacious room, her father standing in front of a tall, wide desk where the police chief was sitting. Chief Franklin was a large man in height and weight, his hair receding under his hat as he sat at his desk with a grim expression on his face. She had known the man since she was younger, but this was the first time she was ever seeing him in his element as he stood at his desk and nodded at her father.

"I need to go report back to the other officers about the events of the evening. You can use my office to speak with your daughter. You two have a lot to discuss." With that, the police chief left, and when he was gone Rachel didn't hesitate for a moment before running to her fathers' arms, collapsing into tears as the night continued to steamroll out of control.

"Shh, Rachel, everything is going to be just fine. We have Ramon now." Her sobs increased, thinking about all the damage he had caused over the past month. "There's still a lot of investigation that needs to be done, but the DA is already doing his best to make sure that Ruiz never sees the light of day as a free man again."

"What about Finn?" She sniffled, almost too afraid to ask. The look of dread in his eyes was not helping her keep a reign on her emotions.

"Rachel, I need to tell you what happened tonight," he said slowly, deliberately, readying her for the news. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself against the worst. "Officer Bradley is dead. He was caught in the crossfires and was shot." The statement barely penetrated her fogged mind as she thought about her request to find Finn. Was it her fault that he was dead? It sure felt like it as a heavy dread crept into her heart. "We're talking to Finn right now, trying to figure out the series of events. Right now he's not really cooperating; he feels guilty, responsible."

"What's going to happen to him, Daddy?" She asked, her throat thick with a raw kind of pain as reality set in around her. Finn was obviously in trouble or else he wouldn't be in handcuffs, and she feared the worst as more information started pouring in. "Please, he can't go to jail." Her father shook his head solemnly, holding onto her shoulders gently.

"There's nothing else I can do right now until we get more information. Finn explicitly went against the deal I had made with him and his parole officer and put himself in the middle of this terrible crime. He stole a car, carried a concealed weapon, and was found at the scene of the crime participating in a gun fight. Since I'm personally involved in the case, I won't be Finn's judge because of a conflict of interest. All I can do is talk to the DA and try to minimize the charges as much as I can."

"Please, Daddy," she cried, burying her head in his shirt. "I can't watch him go to jail. He was just trying to protect us."

"I know, baby, but he broke the law. Right now Finn's fate is in someone else's hands." Pulling away from him, she felt the despair pulling at her mind, the anxiety becoming a palpable thing as she collapsed into one of the plush chairs in the office and finally allowed the tears to fall freely. Officer Bradley was dead, Finn might never be a free man again, and it still felt like Ramon was torturing her even though he was finally in police custody where he belonged.

It was another hour of waiting with her father in the chief's office before he returned. There was a grim expression on his face, and Rachel could tell that the man was very upset over the death of Officer Bradley. His loss was bound to make this case the most controversial trial in Lima history, and it killed her to know that Finn was a part of it.

"What do we know?" Her daddy asked firmly while Rachel still wallowed in her grief and despair.

"The bullet was traced back to Ramon's gun," he said slowly, sitting down behind his desk while sighing in exhaustion. "He's being charged accordingly for this tragedy, along with the multiple charges from his drug operation. We're going to be sending him away for a long time, especially if you agree to testify against him." Rachel nodded, knowing that her history with Ramon would be incriminating enough to put him away from the assault charges alone.

"I'll cooperate however I can," Rachel said, and LeRoy nodded his agreement as well.

"Good to know," he rubbed his temples slowly as he stared at the heaping piles of paperwork on his desk.

"What about Finn?" She asked shyly, grabbing the police chief's attention as her heart pounded in anticipation. "What's going to happen to him?"

The man let out a long, heavy sigh. "Well, his parole officer and his public defender are discussing his options with him right now. He made a deal with Judge Berry to avoid jail time but went against it in the same night, so we don't know how to charge him in this case. By breaking his parole he put himself in a very difficult situation, but he's finally started talking and is helping us put the pieces together in regards to what happened with Officer Bradley."

"Can I speak to him?" Her voice was small when she asked, afraid that they would say no. Their looks of sympathy were enough of an answer for her, but she needed her closure. There were so many questions she had for him that needed to be answered, and they ate away at her like acid as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"When his parole officer is done with him, we'll see what he says. You might have a chance to see him before we book him for the night. The head judge from Ada has been called in to proceed over this case, and he set the bail for Finn at ten thousand dollars." A cold kind of dread filled her to her very bones; there was no way that he would be able to afford his bail and without it he was going to be stuck in jail indefinitely. The hope was bleeding out of her with every new piece of information that came in, and she didn't know how much more her heart could take.

She stayed silent after that, listening to her father discuss the case with the police chief. Without her Daddy on the case Finn's fate was in another man's hands, and she could only hope that he was as merciful to Finn's plight as possible. She didn't care if Ramon and his crew members wasted their lives in jail, but not Finn. Anyone but Finn.

She must have fallen asleep in the chair, because when she opened up her eyes again her father was lightly shaking her, flashing her a tentative smile while he gently held her. "Rachel, Finn is finished talking to his public defender. If you want to speak to him, I can take you to the interrogation room." Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she nodded, shaking away the lethargy that had settled into her during her nap and trying to focus on what she was about to do. She dutifully followed her father down a long corridor that was protected by armed officers, and when they stopped beside a cold, gray door, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest painfully as she pushed it open.

Finn was sitting behind a metal desk, one of his wrists handcuffed to the wall as his eyes were trained to the floor. The free hand was tapping on the dense steel of the table, and the sound of it echoed off of the empty, hollow walls. He was still wearing the same clothing he had put on earlier that morning to meet his mother; light colors, blue jeans and plaid. It seemed like another lifetime to Rachel as she pulled out the chair opposite of him and sat down. She looked around the distinctly gray room and frowned at the mirror she saw behind Finn's head. She had a sinking suspicion that they were being watched, even though she was about to engage in a very private conversation.

Finn's head snapped up when he saw Rachel enter, his entire body going tense as he tried in vain to avoid eye contact. Just like the angry boy she had met last month, he was finding solace by hiding behind his pain, and angry eyes turned to her as she waited for him to speak.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was less than friendly as he pinned her in a glare.

"I wanted to see you," she shrugged, not allowing his attitude to affect her. "Would you rather I just left without saying goodbye?"

He shook his head sadly. "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't see me like this."

"Maybe if you had stayed with me instead of chasing after Ramon I wouldn't _have _to see you like this!" Whatever control she still had over her emotions was threatening to snap as she raised her voice in the small interrogation room. It bounced off the walls, echoing in her ears as Finn winced tightly. She didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already felt, but the anger was boiling inside of her and seeing Finn in handcuffs was setting her anger off uncontrollably. "What the hell were you thinking, Finn? How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry, baby," he moaned, his free hand reaching towards her. She wanted to take it, to give him that simple consolation, so she hesitantly entwined her fingers in his, holding them loosely. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and find solace in _him,_ but it wasn't the time or place to do so. She didn't know if she would ever have the opportunity to hold him again. "I was going to come home. Officer Bradley found me and we were talking about you and I was _going_ to come back. . ." he trailed off, his voice becoming hollow. "But they shot him, Rachel. Officer Bradley was killed because of me. Your house was almost burned down because of me. I had to do _something."_

"I want to hate you so much," she said bitterly, squeezing his hand as tight as she could, hoping it would cause him pain. "I'm so angry at you I can barely see straight."

"Good," he said brokenly. "It's better this way. It will be easier if you hate me."

"But I _can't _hate you, Finn, don't you see that?" The tears were falling from her eyes like rivers and she didn't even bother wiping them away. "After everything that's happened, do you know what's killing me the most?" He shook his head while she continued. "That you were almost free of this, Finn. You were so close to finally fulfilling your potential and getting away from this life and you just threw it away like it was nothing. I thought you had changed. I thought you were coming with me to New York."

"I wanted to be that person for you, Rachel. I tried," his head fell forward in despair, and he pulled his hand away from hers. "But I can't. I'm not the man you need me to be right now, Rachel. I can barely take care of myself and I can't take care of you too. I'm not ready, and now there's no way that I'm avoiding jail time now. I already spoke to my Parole Officer and I'm basically screwed."

"Obviously," she replied angrily, watching him drown in his own self-loathing. This time, there would be no words of reassurance from her to ease his pain. From the very beginning she had begged for him to be the better man, but she knew now that her words had fallen on deaf ears. Finn Hudson was and always will be out of her reach, and there was nothing she could do to change that anymore.

"Don't visit me in jail, okay?" He said next, filling up the empty space in the room with his defeated, anguished tone. "I. . ." he swallowed hard, the pain in his voice thick. "It would kill me if I saw you there, just to see me."

"I won't," she promised bitterly, trying to harden her heart against her feelings for Finn. Their relationship was obviously over, and nothing was going to change that, especially if he was sent to prison. "I won't come to the trial either, if you don't want me to."

"I would prefer if you didn't waste your time on me anymore," he said, and it felt like their entire relationship, their connection, was unraveling right in front of her eyes. "You deserve better than this."

"Fine," she said, knowing that this was it. Her relationship with Finn, what was supposed to be a summer fling that morphed into something that was so much more, was now history. "I hope you're happy, Finn." She stood up from the desk, keeping a mask of indifference on her face while she stared him down, pouring every ounce of her anger into her glare. "Goodbye."

She turned on the spot, keeping her head high as she walked out of the door. But before she could leave, she heard him call out to her once more, and even though he told her one last time that he loved her, she refused to turn around and acknowledge him as she ran from the room, engulfed in the tears that she wouldn't let him see.

* * *

The trial lasted for the rest of the summer. Every headline, every news report coming out of Western Ohio had something to do with Ramon Ruiz, the despised cop-killer and cartel leader who had targeted Judge Berry's family on a personal vendetta. Because she was involved in the case her security was her father's number one priority, and she was staying with the Hummels in their Lima home while their house was being renovated after the fire. Being with Kurt was a welcome solace after her massive heartbreak, and she spent the summer planning out their apartment in New York City in order to stop herself from obsessing over Finn and the dual trials that were taking place in town. Finn had been in jail for almost three weeks, and with August quickly passing her by she didn't have much time left before she was out of Ohio for good. Nothing was moving fast enough for Rachel, and for the first time in her life she hated being the center of attention. Now she knew what to expect when she became famous; all the interviews and cameras and reporters were really exhausting after a while.

However, she did have the chance to testify against Ramon, and she was more than happy to explain to the jury all of the ways that Ramon tortured her throughout the summer. She tried not to talk about Finn too much; his case was being tried separately and she knew nothing about it so she didn't want to unintentionally incriminate him. Just like she had promised in July, she hadn't shown up to any of his hearings nor had she visited him in jail, focusing solely on Ramon's trial while her dad filled her in on Finn's.

Deep down, she knew it was better this way. She doubted that she would be able to handle seeing him in jail or sitting in handcuffs anyway, and ignorance was saving her more stress and heartbreak in the long run.

But she still missed him. Her heart ached for him, her body yearned for him. She missed his love and support and the way he'd always believed in her so whole-heartedly. The memories were bittersweet as her anger clashed with the affection that was still lingering in her heart, and while she wanted so badly to hate him for what he did, she knew she could never hate her first true love.

Finn's verdict came on a Wednesday morning, six days before she had to leave for New York with Kurt. They had a whole apartment to decorate, and class schedules to memorize, but she needed to know the fate of her ex-boyfriend. Ramon's case was already finished, and she slept better at night knowing that he was going to be behind bars for the next 45 years as a convicted cop-killer and drug-lord.

So on the day of the verdict she broke the one promise that she had made to Finn, wrapped a heavy shawl around her head to hide her face, and wore thick sunglasses inside of the court room as she sat in the last row, overseeing everything. The court room was decorated in dark wood, with high ceilings and a pronounced podium where the judge from Ada sat patiently, waiting to begin. Her father was in attendance, but he was sitting in one of the front rows, behind the DA, and had no idea that his daughter was in attendance as the court proceedings began. Finn was escorted into the room in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs, and she had to look away from him as the burn of tears prickled at her eyes.

Maybe she shouldn't have come.

But it was too late to doubt her decision as she waited for the jury to deliver the verdict to the judge. Her heart felt like it was palpitating violently as the entire court room went silent, and the head juror read the verdict aloud as the tears slipped past her sunglasses.

Violating Parole. _Guilty._

Carrying a concealed weapon. _Guilty._

Aggravated Assault. _Guilty._

Her heart broke with every guilty verdict that was uttered. The sentencing was going to kill her, she was sure of it, and she almost fled the courtroom altogether to avoid making a scene before the judge spoke once more, sealing Finn's fate.

"Finn Hudson, you have been found guilty of the following charges and have been sentenced to sixteen months of house arrest under the care of Carole Hudson. In accordance to the bylaws regarding house arrest, you must also see a licensed therapist and complete five hundred hours of community service. . ." The judge continued to speak, but his words were muffled in her head while Rachel sat in the courtroom in shock, unable to believe what she was hearing.

_House Arrest?_ Never in a million years did she think that Finn would avoid jail time, but the words were like music to Rachel as she focused in on the look of pure relief on Finn's face when he realized that he didn't have to go back to jail. His time there was over, and after today he was going to be transfered to his childhood home to complete his sentence in peace.

She didn't know whether to cry from joy or sadness, but the tears fell anyway, and she knew in her heart that Finn would be taken care of, even though she wouldn't be there to help him.

She followed her father out of the court room, scaring him with her sudden presence while she gripped him in a tight hug. Deep down in her gut, she knew that her father was the reason why Finn wasn't going back to jail, and since he never had a reason to trust Finn at all, it was very clear that he had done it all for her.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said softly, holding him tight. "Thank you for helping Finn."

"I did everything I could do, Rachel. I tried so hard to keep him out of jail for you and I'm going to keep an eye on him while you're gone. I know how much he means to you, and I won't give up on him. I promise." LeRoy Berry might still have his own issues with Finn Hudson, but the love he had for his daughter overpowered the rocky past he had with Finn.

"Thank you," she sobbed, ripping off her sunglasses and falling into her father's arms. They couldn't save him from the consequences of his actions, but they could save him from the tortures of jail, and right now, it was enough.

_It was enough._

* * *

Rachel knew that she was setting herself up for heartbreak, but nothing was going to stop her from seeing Finn one last time before she left for New York. Her flight with Kurt and Congressman Hummel was in the morning, bright and early, and she had little time to squeeze in a meeting with all the packing she still had to do, but after begging her father for permission and receiving it from the Lima Police department, she found herself on the front steps of Carole Hudson's house, a place she had only been to once, and knocked on the door firmly while her heartbeat overpowered the sound.

"Rachel, dear," Carole said warmly upon opening the door, her gaze soft as she greeted her son's ex-girlfriend. "Please come in," she nodded and stepped into the house, remembering the first time she had visited. Finn had been so nervous that day after being away from his mother for so long, and now he had returned to his childhood home to complete the duration of his sentence under her guardianship. At least Carole got to take care of her beloved son again, and Rachel could almost see the contentment in her smile. "Let me go get Finn for you. Ever since he got home he barely leaves his room anymore." Rachel nodded silently, looking around at the pictures of Finn that still decorated the walls and wondering if he would ever be that happy again.

"Rachel," his quiet voice shocked her as she jumped slightly from fright and turned to face Finn with a nervous smile. She rubbed the back of her neck as he approached her, and realized that they hadn't been this close to one another since the night her house burned down. Nothing about him had really changed, except for his clothes; gone were the leather and dark denim items, replaced by basketball shorts and simple t-shirts. A thick, plastic band with a flashing red light was wrapped around his ankle and she instinctively knew what it was for. It was meant to monitor his movements, so the police would know if he tried to leave his house without permission. "I didn't think I was allowed visitors."

"You're not," she replied, trying to keep her voice even. "I had to pull a few strings in order to come here today."

"Well, you always did have some powerful connections," he was trying to stay light-hearted as well, but the tension between them was thick and stifling as they stood in Carole Hudson's living room, trying to deny the feelings that were threatening to burst from their hearts. "Why are you here?"

"I'm leaving for New York tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It didn't feel right to leave without seeing you one last time."

He nodded, his eyes soft as he stared at her. "I'm glad you came," he said. "I missed you."

She coughed through the emotion in her throat, ignoring the sting of her still-broken heart as she longed for a dream that would not come true.

"I missed you too," she agreed, nodding her head as tears prickled behind her eyes. Maybe this had been a bad idea. "How is everything with your mom?"

"Great," he nodded, and she could tell by the relaxed look of his features that his life was truly less stressful. "She loves the fact that I'm home and is babying me like I'm a toddler," he let out a small laugh. "To be honest, on some days it feels like I'm a little kid that's being grounded for a long, _long _time." They shared a smile and she desperately wanted their last meeting to end on good terms. The memory of their tumultuous goodbye at the police station was still haunting her, even weeks after the fact.

"How is Santana?" She hadn't seen her friend since the night Finn was arrested since the Latina no longer had a car.

"She's doing alright, I guess. I gave her my bike." Her eyebrows raised in shock at the news.

"Really?" Finn _loved _his motorcycle and she could barely picture him without it.

"Yeah, I told her to sell it since I can't give her the money to fix her car. Who knows what she did with it; she's still pissed and refuses to talk to me, but she'll come around."

"I hope so," Rachel said for his benefit. She didn't want him to be alone for the next sixteen months without anyone besides his mother and parole officer to keep him company. "Have you started your community service yet?"

"No, but I've been talking with your dad about it and we've come up with some ideas. We want to do something to honor Officer Bradley, but we don't know how yet."

"You're working with my dad?" Finn looked at her sheepishly and grimaced.

"We've been talking a lot, actually. He thinks I need some "positive male role models" so he's been taking me to therapy and introducing me to some of his friends. I'm going to meet Kurt's dad when he gets back from moving you guys into your new apartment next week." She nodded, but couldn't stop the bitter words that left her mouth next.

"It won't be the same without you," he winced at her tone, but she couldn't take back what she'd said.

"Rachel," he reached for her hands and held them in his gently, rubbing them while a certain softness entered his gaze. He almost looked ethereal as he gazed down at her, and even though he was carrying out a criminal sentence, he had never looked so relaxed. "When we first met, all I had to offer you was my heart, and without even realizing it, you took it and healed every single scar that I've ever suffered through. You were the angel I never knew I needed, and you saved me in more ways than one. You didn't even need a magic vagina to do it," they shared a easy laugh but the small smile on his face quickly became a frown. "But besides that, I have nothing else to give you. No money, no job, no experience. I don't even have a high school diploma. I would do nothing but hold you back in New York, and even though I know that you would never admit it, you and I both know it's true."

She shook her head, wanting to deny it, but realizing that her life was going to be difficult enough without having to worry about Finn. It felt like a betrayal to her own heart, but she knew he was right. He squeezed her hands firmly and she could hear the emotion in his throat choking him. "One day, I'm going to be the kind of man that deserves you, Rachel. I don't know how long it's going to take, and I won't be selfish and ask you to wait for me, but one day I'm going to find you, and we're going to be together again. I'm making you this promise now, to never give up on what we had, because I want it back, Rachel. I want it back more than anything, but not until I've served my time and made something of myself." She didn't know the precise moment when her tears had started falling, but now they were pouring down her face without abandon and refused to stop. "Then I can finally prove your dads wrong and be the man I know you deserve."

She nodded, wiping away her tears while he closed the distance between them and kissed her one last time. It was a kiss that was filled with goodbyes, and she gripped his shirt in her fists as she held onto him and tried to make the moment last as long as she could. As much as it killed her to leave Lima without Finn, she knew deep down in her heart that he was right. Finn still had loose ends to tie up in Ohio, and her future was calling her far away from here. She had to leave him.

But she didn't have to let go.

"You promise you'll come back for me one day?" She asked when they finally broke apart from their agonizing kiss.

"I promise, Rachel. Just focus on making your dreams come true, and I'll focus on mine." She kissed him one last time, knowing that this was the final goodbye. She was closing one chapter of her life and starting another, but staying with Finn was keeping her stationary on one page. It was time to go.

"Good luck, Finn," she said warmly, hoping for the best. She placed a hand over his heart and looked him in the eyes for the final time. "I'm leaving a part of me right here," she said teasingly, poking him in the chest. "And you better give it back to me one day," with a wink and a smile, she knew in her heart that she would see Finn again as she stepped out of his house and said goodbye. The future was still unknown to her; an uncharted territory that she was about to explore by herself, and as she said goodbye to one part of her life she was looking forward to starting another.

And hopefully, one day, Finn would be able to join her there.

* * *

It's been one hell of a ride! The epilogue should be up next week, and thank you for your overwhelming support in this story. I couldn't have done it all without you!

Don't stop reviewin'!


	23. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Twelve Months Later**

* * *

Time can be a funny thing in hindsight. Either it moves too fast to be truly aware of anything that happens or it moves so slowly it feels like the days stretch tirelessly without end. Since Rachel moved to New York she had experienced both phenomena, in irregular intervals that left her feeling disoriented and detached from the world around her. Her freshman year both lasted forever and flew by at the same time, and before she knew it an entire year had passed since she had left her home to start her future.

She would never have made it this far without Kurt, and living with him in their spacious loft apartment was like living in a dream. They were always there for one another, no matter how hectic their lives became under the stress of New York City. Their schools were so competitive it was hard to keep up with the expectations sometimes, but Rachel always had Kurt there for support and vice versa. Every day, she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to go through it alone and ignored the sting in her heart that was constantly telling her that something was missing from her life.

It didn't take much effort to guess what it was; not a day went by where Rachel didn't think about Finn or his situation in Lima, and despite the longing she still felt for her first love it was easier to ignore it then dwell on the impossible. Her fathers refused to talk about him during her weekly phone calls and she hadn't returned home since the day she'd left last year, knowing deep in her heart that nothing would be able to keep her from seeing Finn if she was in the same town as he was. If she allowed that to happen then all of her determined focus and restraint would have been for nothing and she couldn't have any distractions. New York was her home now, and it was also her future. She had to simply stay the course and hope that Finn kept his promise one day when he was a free man.

"Something is up with my dad," Kurt confessed to Rachel, interrupting her wandering thoughts during breakfast as they sat in their modest and tastefully decorated apartment in Brooklyn. Rachel was eating her yogurt with a frown as she thought about what Kurt had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but something weird is going on with him. He barely leaves Ohio anymore for Congress and we really haven't been speaking all that much. Whenever he calls he just asks me about school and then rushes me off the phone every time I try to change the subject and talk about him." Rachel paused, looking up at Kurt with disbelief in her eyes as she noticed a similar pattern with her own fathers.

"You too?" She said, thinking back to her last few phone conversations with her dads, especially since the end of her freshman year. Their calls were always pleasant and sweet, but they never lasted long, and she wasn't getting a lot of information from their end in Ohio, which left her feeling anxious about her hometown. She couldn't even call her cousin to ask him; Noah was living in Los Angeles now and moved his pool cleaning business there. "I thought it was just me."

"No, and it's weird, seeing as my dad and I talk about _everything._If I didn't have my nightly Skype conversations with Blaine I would be totally cut off from Ohio altogether. Something is definitely up with him." Rachel tried to ignore the sting of envy that Kurt still had his relationship with Blaine and tried to focus on their fathers instead. Blaine was actually moving in with them later that month, once his classes started at NYU.

"Maybe something is wrong and they don't want to bother us with it. You know how overprotective our dads can be; they probably don't want to distract us with whatever is happening in Ohio." Kurt and Rachel shared a nod and dropped the subject, because she didn't want to go into detail about what could be going wrong in their hometown. She was still haunted by too many ghosts from Lima, and when she thought too hard about the events of last summer the nightmares came to taunt her, filled with Ramon and Finn and Officer Bradley, all covered in bullet holes and blood.

Rachel simply had too many painful memories of home, and there were wounds that would always feel raw to her no matter how much time had passed.

"What time is your first class today?" Their first day of Sophomore year was upon them and they were ready to attack the new year with vigor. Attending NYADA was the most challenging thing she had ever experienced, but the training was doing wonders for her voice and stage presence. If only her dancing technique would improve, she would be a real star.

"I have a lecture tonight and it ends late. I'm going to spend the afternoon in the dance studio with Brody so we can practice." Kurt rolled his eyes liberally and stifled a groan by shoving his whole wheat toast into his mouth.

"I don't know how you can stand that guy. His teeth are so big they should have their own Facebook page." Rachel shrugged and rushed to defend him. Brody was a nice guy and he liked spending time with her. In fact he was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend since . . .

Since, well, Finn Hudson.

It amazed her how much it still hurt just to _think _about him.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him," she said, but her heart wasn't really in it. "He's nice to me and he knows a lot about theatre."

"He's also boring as hell and is _way _more invested in you than you are of him. Can you really see yourself being with him after your last boyfriend and everything that you two went through together? I thought Finn turned you into a wild child?"

The sting that pierced her heart left her feeling gutted as her thoughts lingered on her ex and the passion and emotion he had once inspired in her. Rachel knew Kurt was just trying to be supportive, but his words hurt her in a way she hadn't been expecting. She would have done _anything _to get that thrilling feeling back; that feeling of pure independence and unadulterated freedom, holding onto Finn's leather jacket while the wind whipped in her hair. But in reality, the whole idea was moot. Finn still had months left on his sentence and an entire life to build for himself. He didn't even own his bike anymore. Rachel wanted to find some way to move on for the time being; she couldn't just wait around for him forever, and not everyone was as wild and carefree as Finn was. That wild, free spirit that she had tapped into last summer was still in Ohio. She had left that part of her with Finn.

She shrugged in response to Kurt's critique and got up from the table, rinsing her bowl out in the sink before getting ready for dance practice and chasing thoughts of Finn Hudson out of her head. It wasn't healthy to still be so caught up on her convict of an ex-boyfriend, and nothing was going to change the fact that they couldn't be together because of his criminal record. "Alright, he might be a bit _boring, _but Brody is sweet and he makes me feel good. No, he's not Finn, but he's a nice distraction for the time being. Besides, it's not like I'm sleeping with him, we only kissed twice and went on a few coffee dates."

"Whatever you say, Rachel. I just want you to be happy, and as much as you try to hide it, I know you miss Finn. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Rachel smiled weakly, wanting to drop the subject altogether. She liked Brody; he truly was a nice guy, but in reality he was nothing but a cheap substitution or Finn and Kurt knew it like he knew Fall fashion trends.

"I'll see you after my lecture tonight, Kurt. Have a great day in class." They went their separate ways after breakfast, attacking their day with vigor while making the most out of their education. Rachel met the older upperclassmen at the dance studio for practice but her heart wasn't in the rehearsal so she left early, despite his adamant protests that they stay to perfect some choreography. The truth was that she couldn't focus properly; the conversation she'd had with Kurt earlier that morning was still bouncing around in her head and it left her heart feeling battered all over again, even though the pain should have dulled over with time. When Brody tried to kiss her after the short practice she shook him off and avoided him, turning her head away and ignoring his hurt expression as she walked out of the studio.

Rachel decided then that Kurt had been right; she shouldn't have been seeing Brody in the first place. The next time he texted her, she wouldn't answer.

The rest of the day was spent trying to fill time before her lecture. She went to the school bookstore to buy supplies, then spoke with Madame Tibideaux about potential auditions for any shows during the fall semester. As a sophomore she would have a better chance at snagging a role in the cut-throat casting process and she spent the afternoon reading Ibsen in the park and watching the street performers earn their living as eclectic music filled the air.

Her lecture that night was on musical film history, and she reserved her seat in the front row and took diligent notes throughout the class while her professor compared and contrasted original scores to their Hollywood counterparts. It was an interesting lecture that was going to continue over the first three classes, so Rachel tucked her notes away in a safe place and headed back to Brooklyn to the safety and comfort of her own apartment after a long day in the city.

The train ride back to Brooklyn was long, and since her lecture started at 7 she found herself on a semi-empty train after 10pm with nothing but her iPhone to keep her distracted. Living in New York meant being on full alert at all times, and she reached for her rape whistle and placed it in her pocket in case of an emergency. One could never be too careful, especially in Brooklyn.

The night was silent as she walked out of the subway station, and the roads were dark as she headed towards her building, despite the dim and meager street lamps. For some reason it felt like she was being watched as she passed by the bodega on the corner, and she increased her speed as she turned down the road that led her to the apartment. An ominous atmosphere surrounded her as her flats pressed against the pavement, and in a flash of fear she realized that she was not alone on the quiet, darkened street as she heard the sound of footsteps pattering behind her.

She gripped her bag in her hands, the rape whistle in her pocket while she walked faster toward her destination. Beads of sweat accumulated on her brow as her body went tense, and she could sense the stranger coming closer. Tightening her fists, she clutched her bag in one hand and peeked over her shoulder, watching as a tall man in the shadows closed the distance between them, his hand stretched out towards her.

Acting on pure instinct, Rachel cocked her fist back and turned on the stranger, putting her safety first and trying to defend herself against her attacker as she let her arm fly. With a loud, piercing scream, she made contact with a hard jaw and could hear the sickening crack of bone on bone as a loud, masculine shout filled the air. She was about to flee for her life and rip out her whistle for help, but a sense of deja vu washed over her as the shout registered in her memory, and she took a moment to glance at the stranger who tried to attack her on the empty street. With her mouth agape, she froze in place as the man looked up at her with his hand rubbing his face, his profile shadowed in darkness.

"Shit, I forgot how _violent_ you could be!" The voice was familiar to her, _too _familiar, and she took a step back to look at the man who still haunted her dreams and continued to break her heart.

"Finn?" The shock was so overwhelming she could barely believe her eyes as her ex-boyfriend stood in front of her, his mouth already swelling where she had punched him.

For the second time.

Despite the small sting of pain that registered on his handsome face he appeared to be calm, and he nodded his head slowly while he rubbed his cheek.

"Hey Rachel," was his simple answer, his voice almost a whisper as they stood together on the sidewalk. Part of her couldn't believe that the moment was real; Finn was supposed to be in Ohio, for at least another four months, and every scenario that went through her head was overwhelmingly negative as she tried to rationalize his sudden appearance.

"W-what are you," she started, tripping over her words. "Why are you here?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "Did you skip town or something?" her voice raised in pitch as she contemplated the worst. "Are you a fugitive on the run?" His hearty laughter filled the air and sent a comforting kind of warmth flowing through her at the sound.

"No, Rachel. I'm not running from the law," his eyes were kind as he gazed down at her, soft and filled with emotion as they reunited on the dark street. "Can we go back to your place? We kind of have a lot to talk about."

"Sure, it's this way," she said, leading them down the road. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Your dads gave me your address. I've been waiting here all afternoon for you to get back since I didn't know your schedule. I was grabbing something to eat at the bodega when I saw you heading home." She knew that he was speaking English, yet nothing was making sense to Rachel as she listened to his explanations, and she had more questions for him than she could keep track of as her mind continued to race with possibilities.

But while she walked up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, she couldn't help but appraise her ex in the dim lighting of the halls. He was still just as tall as ever, and his hair looked a bit shorter and cropped on the sides, but the only difference she could sense in him was his demeanor and attitude. There was a calm in his eyes that seemed to settle into his very bones. A timid smile was lifting his cheeks and she noticed that his clothing was relaxed, casual. So different than the leather-clad misfit she had met during senior year.

In essence, he was just as handsome and desirable as he'd been when they were dating, except now the tension had dissipated into a quiet kind of serenity.

They stepped into the apartment and Rachel was grateful that Kurt was still out so they could have time to talk without the threat of interruption. Finn sat down on the beat-up couch they had bought from the Salvation Army, and Rachel couldn't help but notice how comfortable he looked in his surroundings. Like he was meant to be there all along.

"Your apartment looks great," he said warmly, taking in the decor and layout.

"Thank you," she said while sitting across from him on her plush armchair. "Kurt decorated it; I really had nothing to do with the way it looks."

"Well, he did a good job," his voice was warm and reminded her of simpler times when she would curl into him and lose herself in his voice, his touch. It made her body burn with a passion she thought had died long ago a she tried to focus on the man in front of her and not the way he'd once made her feel. "How is school?"

"It's great," she answered honestly. "I really love my classes and I'm learning a lot from my professors. It's a good environment for me. A bit competitive, especially when it comes to dance, but it's good training for my future."

"Yeah, your dad mentioned how much you love NYADA."

"My dad?" She repeated with a tilt of her head. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while his face reddened.

"Well, yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually," he took a few moments to gather his thoughts and finally started to explain. "Throughout the past year your dad has been helping me. You know, with getting my life together and crap. I didn't think he was serious when he told me he was going to help but he really pulled through for me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"He never told me any of this," she said, her voice hollow.

"He didn't want you to get distracted by anything. I didn't want that, either," he sighed deeply, an ancient pain lingering in his eyes. "I got you into enough trouble at home, I didn't want to mess up anything for you here in New York too."

"So what happened?" With that, Finn broke out into a genuine smile.

"I got my GED," he said while Rachel gasped in surprise. "Your dad picked up all the material for me from the school and I completed my senior year all over again. I even have a diploma to prove it." Rachel couldn't help herself, she leaped off of the chair, reaching over to the couch to envelop herself in a tight hug, nestling into Finn's arms like she had never left Lima. The warmth of his body seemed to seep right into her and she pulled away quickly, awkwardly, and sat back down as her cheeks pinked.

"I'm so proud of you! Finn, that's amazing!" She replied with enthusiasm while he grinned at her antics. "But that doesn't explain how you're here."

"Well, I have your dad to thank for that, too, along with Mr. Hummel as well." He took a deep breath and started to explain while Rachel took her seat again and listened in rapt attention. "Ever since you left for school I knew I had to do something to make up for everything that had happened, and I still hadn't picked out my community service yet. After I met Burt Hummel, we all talked about doing something special in Officer Bradley's honor." His voice suddenly went very quiet. "I still blame myself, you know? I know it's been a year since he died, but I still stay up at night thinking about what I could have done to change things. He wasn't married, but Eric Bradley had a family; neices and nephews and people who loved him. In order to make sure that his sacrifice wasn't in vain, we started an after-school program in his honor, to help keep teens off the streets. We also provide a hotline for people to call about drug, alcohol, or physical abuse and working there over the past year fulfilled all of my community service hours. Your father was able to arrange an early release due to good behavior, and I've been out of house arrest for about two weeks."

She was speechless by the time he was finished, barely able to hold back tears. Not only did he earn his high school diploma, but he had created his own community outreach program to make sure that no child in Lima headed down the same path that he once did. For Finn, redemption had been his only goal, and in Rachel's opinion he had succeeded in more ways than one as she looked into the eyes of a changed man.

"I am so proud of you, Finn," she choked through the thick emotion in her throat. "You've accomplished so much this past year, I can't believe it."

"I can't either sometimes," he said truthfully. "But I want to help people, Rachel. People like me; kids who are so lost they would rather give up then keep going. I figure it's the least I could do for Officer Bradley and all the other people I've hurt. It's hard sometimes, not to fall back into old patterns, but I'm trying to find a new kind of normal for me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I didn't get to the best part yet," he said with a secretive smile. "I have a bit of Lima town gossip to share with you."

"Ooh, what is it?" She asked, eyes bright and filled with curiosity.

"Well, you know how your dad wanted me to meet Mr. Hummel because he was a 'positive male influence'?"

"Yeah."

"Well he kind of spent more time influencing my mother than me," he said with a grin. "They're dating now. It seems kind of serious."

"Oh my God!" She cried in happiness. "That's great!" No wonder why Kurt was so suspicious of his father lately; both of their parents were hiding their fair share of secrets from their kids, and all of their rushed phone calls from Ohio were finally starting to make sense to Rachel as she put the pieces together.

Gossip indeed!

"Yeah, I haven't seen my mom this happy since I was a kid. Mr. Hummel is a great man, and he's the reason why I'm here in New York."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the program in Lima is really gaining support and we're planning on expanding our services to other cities. I got Santana's mother a job running the Lima branch and now Mrs. Lopez is practically running it herself. Santana was able to quit stripping and started taking classes at Allen County Community College to earn some credits. She wants to eventually transfer to New York." Hearing news about her friend truly warmed her heart, especially now that she didn't have to take off her clothes to earn money anymore.

"That's great, Finn," she agreed wholeheartedly. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"I'm opening up another program, here in Brooklyn, with Burt's financial help," he said solemnly. "Gun violence has increased drastically over the last few months and with school starting soon these kids need to be off the streets. We've got an old house that we're renovating with lots of room for different kinds of activities. It's open for all kids between the ages of twelve and eighteen, so please spread the word around the neighborhood. We open next week."

"I will," she agreed with a smile. "This is great, Finn. Everything is finally coming together for you."

"Yeah, it is," he replied, his gaze focused solely on her. "But there's still something that's missing."

"What is it?" She asked shyly.

"You," was his only response. "I made a promise, Rachel, that one day I would be the kind of man that was worthy of you," he shrugged his shoulders with a frown. "Your dads wouldn't have given me your address if they thought I was still the same guy I once was, and I really want us to have another chance." She looked into his deep brown eyes and wanted to lose herself in them. "I've missed you so much."

Nodding her head, she tried to stay as calm as possible while her emotions were spiraling out of control. "I've missed you too, Finn. I really have, but," she hesitated, noticing the instant look of disappointment on his face. "This is all happening so fast. I thought you wouldn't be out of Ohio for months and even then I never expected any of this to happen. It's kind of overwhelming."

"You can take all the time that you need," he rushed, reaching for her hand as she allowed him to take it. It seemed so small inside of his, and once again the only thought on her mind was how well they _fit _together. For the first time since she'd left Ohio, she felt whole again, now that Finn had returned with the part of her that had been missing. "Right now I'm staying at a hotel until I find an apartment, but I'll give you my number and we can meet up whenever you want." Rachel nodded her head, grateful that he understood and supported her feelings.

"I appreciate that Finn. It's just that school is my main priority right now and since it's the beginning of the semester I can't afford to mess anything up. My entire future is on the line." He smiled sympathetically, nodding his head.

"Yeah, setting up the program is going to take a lot of time and hard work, but I'm ready for the challenge. I'll be in New York indefinitely, so whenever you're free I'd love to get a cup of coffee or something. I'm just really glad to see you again and we seriously have all the time in the world."

"Me too," she agreed as she got up from the armchair and joined him on the couch, still holding his hand. "And any time you need help with your ambitious endeavor please call me. With Kurt and Blaine around, the three of us can get a lot of work done in a short amount of time and I know that they would love to help, especially once Kurt hears the juicy gossip about your parents."

"Are you sure about that, Rachel? I wouldn't want to get in the way of school."

"I can always squeeze in time for you, Finn. Who knows, I might even have a free night where we can spend some time alone," the implication of her statement weighed heavily in the air as her pupils dilated and her breathing stilted. Pulse racing, she knew he was thinking about the same thing as she became dangerously aware of their proximity. There was only one man she had ever shared her body with, and he was inching towards her while she subconsciously did the same to him. Their faces were inches apart and the pull of him was too strong.

She had missed him _so much._

With a breathless sigh, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, drinking him in while he still held her hand gently on the couch. Emotions that she hadn't felt in ages were blooming inside of her once more, and she reveled in the feeling as she lost herself in him. The piece of her that had been missing finally returned, and it burned in her like a fire while Finn fanned the flames of it with his kisses, pressing his tongue against the seam of her lips to gain access to more of her mouth. She reciprocated in earnest, dropping his hand to cup his cheeks while he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Her body tingled under his touch, the nerves firing shocks through her as she lost herself in the flurry of passion. She wanted more of him, she wanted to feel him _everywhere_, but her apartment door opened with a flourish as Kurt entered for the night, and his surprised shriek interrupted their reunion while she tried to quickly fix her flustered appearance.

"Holy Versace," Kurt whispered, white as a ghost as he took in the sight of Rachel and her ex-boyfriend making out on the couch. She moved away from Finn like his touch had burned her, haphazardly pulling her clothes back into place. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Kurt-" she stood up, trying to explain, but Finn beat her to it.

"Let me do it, Rachel. Kurt and I have a lot to talk about." She nodded, allowing Finn to describe the series of events that brought him to Manhattan. Kurt listened with his mouth agape as Finn filled him in on all the news from Ohio, including the community programs his father was financially backing, along with his growing relationship with Carole Hudson. By the time Finn was finished Rachel was worried that Kurt's face was going to be permanently frozen in a stunned expression.

"I can't believe he kept all of that from me," Kurt whispered.

"Don't be too hard on him, he wanted to tell you. He's going to come to New York with my mom in a few weeks to oversee the progress we've made with the center." Finn sighed heavily and got up from the couch. "Well, it's getting late and I know you guys have school in the morning. I should really get going."

"Wait," Rachel said as he made for the door. "I didn't get your number." With a warm smile, she passed him her phone and he plugged his number into it quickly, waving good night to Kurt as he disappeared into his room for the night. "Thank you for coming over here tonight Finn. I'm so glad you've made it this far, and I know you're going to do amazing things for people here in New York."

"Thank you, Rachel. I can't wait to see you again." He pressed his lips to her cheek and she wished that he could stay, but there were so many things still standing in their way. They had time, though. It was the only thought that gave her solace as she said goodbye.

Now that he was back in her life, nothing was going to get in the way of their second chance.

* * *

It was another few days before she saw Finn again, but they met for lunch during a break between her classes and he filled her in on all the progress he was making with the new program. Santana wanted to come out to New York to work in the Brooklyn branch, so she was going to shack with Finn once her semester was over and transfer to a school in the city. Rachel was thrilled that both Finn and Santana were getting their lives together, and she filled him in on all the amazing things she was doing at school. She failed to mention her little fling with Brody and she wasn't going to; she had politely informed him during class the other day that she'd started seeing her ex-boyfriend again and he decided to back off and remain friends.

While school basically ruled her life she still had some free time of her own, and on that night she planned on making the most of it with Finn. Kurt was out with Blaine for the evening, exploring the wonders of the city, and Rachel and Finn found themselves back at her apartment, joking and laughing in a way that she had never experienced with Finn before. It still amazed her how much he had changed; a year ago she would have never seen such an easy smile on his face, or heard such a carefree laugh. As much as it pained her to admit it, his time in house arrest had truly changed him for the better. He was able to get his life together in a way that she had always dreamed and now he was here with her again, as two mature young adults instead of wild, reckless criminals.

Before long, their laughter and banter was silenced with kisses, innocent kisses that quickly evolved into something more sensual, more passionate. The pull of him was just too strong to ignore, and while she had left all of her wild behavior behind her in the past, he was still able to lure out the animal inside of her in wicked ways.

"Come on," she said to him, taking his hand and leading him towards her bedroom while his pupils dilated. He didn't resist her, instead letting her pull him towards her bed, and she surrendered herself to him like no time had passed at all. His arms were her safe haven, even after everything that had happened, he still made her feel protected. Here in the peace of each others arms, their ghosts couldn't haunt them anymore, and it was the solace they needed in order to help them heal.

Clothes came off in a rush of fabric, hands moving everywhere to touch and explore, to reacquaint themselves with one another. He kneaded her breasts gently, puckering his lips around her nipples and taking his time to tease the flesh there with his hands and tongue. A warmth in her abdomen spread throughout her body and left her feeling wanton as he suckled softly at her breast. His hands gripped her soft curves and she was at his mercy while she took in the sight of him; all six foot three inches were hers to have, and he offered himself to her while her body burned in anticipation. She could feel his erection pressing against her and while she wanted to feel him everywhere, Rachel also wanted to provide him the same pleasure he was giving her.

When she reached down and gripped his cock in her hands, the skin velvety soft but blazing to the touch, he let out a groan that made her head swim as she pumped him slowly, remembering how powerful he made her feel while he still nurtured the growing sensations inside of her. She writhed underneath him, still able to pleasure him while his ministrations continued endlessly, building her up into a frenzy while she did the same to him.

Opening her legs, she let go of him so he could shift into place, and he released her breasts with a soft smile as he gazed down at her. Their bodies were pressed together in the most intimate of positions but no one moved, holding on to the moment while the only sound around them were their breathless sighs.

"I love you, Rachel," he said to her, a light sheen of sweat on his brow as he balanced his weight above her. She stared up at him, the man who had supported her and inspired her and made her believe that anything was possible, and knew that nothing had changed her feelings for him. Not even the passage of time.

"I love you too, Finn," and as he joined their bodies together, slipping into her and melting their bodies together into one, Rachel knew that without their troubled and tumultuous past, they never would have gotten to this point. They still had their demons to battle, and their own paths to travel, but it wasn't going to keep them separated anymore. Now that they were together again, no matter what obstacle they had to face they would get through it with unconditional love and support of the other, and there was nothing that was going to stop them.

In the bliss of each others arms they were healed, they were happy, and they were home.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you for all of your overwhelming love and support for this story.

Finchel is forever.


End file.
